


Uróboros

by Silverine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #Not my shiro, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Universe, Canon divergente, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon, Leve contenido sexual, M/M, Slow Burn, experimentación genética, post temporada 4
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 75,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverine/pseuds/Silverine
Summary: Donde todo empezó, es donde ha de terminar. Y el ciclo se repetirá eternamente...Lotor se encuentra en poder de la Alianza, quienes deben decidir qué hacer con él. Pero la información que el Príncipe tiene puede provocar más de un problema, especialmente para Keith, quien tendrá que tomar las decisiones más difíciles de su vida... siempre bajo la mirada de Lance, quien sabe más de la cuenta.Post season 4, divergente del canon y slow burn, la historia gira en torno a Keith y Lance mientras lidian con todos los problemas que Lotor ocasiona con su boca venenosa y sus oscuras intenciones, que nadie logra comprender.*English ver.HERE





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambientado después de la Temporada 4, les presento un montón de mis headcanons, que traté de comprimir en una sola historia. El fic será largo, pero juro que pasarán cosas más interesantes pronto! Especialmente si son fans de Lotor y klance...

Menos de una hora había pasado desde el incidente en Naxzela. La aparición sorpresiva del príncipe Lotor y su declaración habían resultado ser tan impactantes como la eventual explosión de la que se habían salvado. Por unos minutos, nadie había sabido cómo actuar: flotas rebeldes, los miembros de la Espada y el equipo Voltron guardaron silencio en sus comunicadores, hasta que todos parecieron salir del trance al unísono. ¿Lotor? ¿EL príncipe Lotor? ¿Qué clase de trampa era esta? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

\- Por favor, un momento – dijo de pronto la voz de mando de la princesa Allura, provocando un silencio inmediato.

\- Acabamos de dar al Imperio Galra el golpe más grande que ha recibido desde su auge, a cambio de pérdidas irreparables entre nuestras filas. Solicito a todas las tropas que se encuentren en condiciones de realizar maniobras que presten ayuda a aquellas que no, y dediquen sus esfuerzos a la contabilización y rescate de aquellos posibles sobrevivientes. Eso es lo que más nos urge ahora…

Un “entendido, princesa” se escuchó al unísono en la línea.

\- Respecto a la situación del príncipe Lotor… - Allura hizo una pausa antes de continuar, como si lo que fuera a decir le desagradara profundamente- Necesitamos hablar con él. Está solo contra todo nuestro ejército. Acaba de atacar un crucero Galra. No confío en él más que ninguno de ustedes, se los aseguro, pero creo que necesitamos escuchar lo que tiene que decir. Por esa razón, requiero que se presenten a la brevedad los líderes Rebeldes y de la Espada en el castillo. Queremos que estén presentes cuando enfrentemos a Lotor, y… hemos decidido traerlo aquí.

\- ¿Al castillo? – preguntó Keith, incrédulo.

Contestó la voz de Shiro.

\- Creemos que es el lugar más seguro para vigilarlo, por ahora. Voltron lo escoltará al castillo y cuando estemos ahí, nos moveremos a un lugar seguro. Coran les enviará las coordenadas en cuanto nos hayamos asentado. Por favor, estén preparados.

Keith escuchó las órdenes, aún confundido. No sólo acababa de estar a punto de morir, sino que había sido salvado por el último ser que esperaba en todas las galaxias conocidas: Lotor. El escurridizo príncipe galra que tantos dolores de cabeza les había dado en su búsqueda, ahora se entregaba voluntariamente, y lo había salvado de una muerte segura. Nada tenía sentido.

El comunicador de los miembros de la Espada se activó.

\- Keith – la voz de Kollivan resonó en su oído- regresa a Senfama de inmediato. Iremos al castillo tú, Ralek y yo. Necesitamos hablar antes de que nos convoquen.

\- Entendido – contestó Keith, poniendo curso de vuelta al planeta donde habían desarmado la artillería galra.

Una extraña inquietud lo invadió de pronto, y Keith tardó un momento en distinguir la razón. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no había pisado el castillo desde hacía, al menos, tres meses en tiempo terrestre. La inquietud se transformó en una especie de tibio burbujeo cuando volvió a hacer lo que se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito: recordar el castillo, en especial el puente de mando. Visualizó claramente sus paredes brillantes y las estrellas frente a ellos, y a cada miembro del escuadrón en su puesto. Allura en el centro, bella, seria, iluminada por la etérea luz de la energía alteana. La fuerte espalda de Shiro, mientras éste miraba los trazados estelares, pensando en los cursos a seguir. El viejo Coran a su lado, hablando sin parar. Pidge y Hunk, discutiendo, creando, confundiéndolos con sus cálculos y sus inventos: una nueva herramienta, un nuevo detector, un nuevo medidor. Lance, con las manos tras la nuca, relajado, su cara morena cerrando los ojos con hastío cuando la conversación de los otros se hacía incomprensible, sus comentarios sarcásticos, y su seriedad cuando el plan de acción estaba definido.

Los extrañaba, y había decidido asumirlo (exclusivamente en su fuero interno) semanas atrás. Esa imagen persistía en su mente como un cálido recuerdo que, sin embargo, a veces lo atormentaba, como tener un permanente dolor de muelas. Su tiempo con la Espada le había enseñado muchas cosas, así como había cambiado su percepción de la misión que llevaban a cabo, pero en ningún momento había vuelto a sentir la calidez que reinaba en el castillo. La Espada no era así. Tenían motivaciones más fáciles de entender para él, así como acciones que le acomodaban más: Infiltración, información, destrucción, escape. Una y otra vez. Cosas que podía hacer sin las complejidades propias de las misiones con Voltron, sin tener la carga del mando, ni la obligación de pensar como si fuese uno con sus camaradas. Pero en la Espada cada individuo levantaba su propio peso, y al mismo tiempo, la misión siempre estaba por sobre el individuo. Esa era la parte que más le costaba. Tener que dejar atrás a un compañero por un trozo de información seguía yendo contra sus principios.

Pero, más que su nueva forma de vida, el verdadero problema era que, tras tres meses, la Espada no le había podido ayudar en lo absoluto con su petición. Ellos no le habían prometido más que hacer lo posible por ayudarle a desvelar un misterio que ellos tampoco habían resuelto, pero que no era prioridad. Keith podía quedarse junto a ellos a la espera de que apareciera una pista o una respuesta, y la Espada le agradecía sus talentos entretanto. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar que tenían una misión más grande que los problemas individuales de cada miembro, por lo que debía concentrarse en lo que era importante…

Misión, misión, misión. Día y noche, una constante lucha entre persona y misión. Prioridades.

“La Espada existe hace mucho, pero Voltron no puede seguir sin ti”, le dijo la voz amable una vez más.

“Pero sí pudo”, le contestó Keith, en su mente, por milésima vez.

La nave aterrizó en la superficie del planeta con poca delicadeza, mientras miembros de la Espada se acercaban caminando a ésta. Era Kollivan y algunos más.

\- Bienvenido Keith. Hay gran honor en tu sacrificio – saludó Kollivan.

\- ¿Sacrificio? – preguntó Keith.

\- Sabemos lo que intentaste hacer. Sabemos que lo ibas a hacer, y tu decisión por sí sola fue un noble sacrificio – contestó el galra. Su voz profunda sonaba complacida.

\- No me sacrifiqué, Kollivan. Lotor resultó ser mi salvador – respondió Keith, sin poder suprimir cierta amargura en su voz.

Kollivan no ahondó en el tema, y decidió ir directo al grano. El grupo enfiló de vuelta a la base.

\- Eso debemos discutir. Pronto nos convocaran al castillo, y podemos esperar cualquier cosa de él.

\---

La capitana Olia y su equipo, entre ellos Matt Holt, ya se encontraban en el hall del castillo cuando el equipo de la Espada arribó. Los miembros de la Espada estaban acostumbrados a que incluso sus aliados tuvieran un trato distante con el grupo, fuese por recelo, resentimiento hacia los galra, o por su apariencia intimidante. Por ello, fue sorpresa para todos que Matt se acercara y, con una cálida sonrisa, pusiera sus manos sobre los hombros de Keith.

\- Es bueno verte a salvo Keith. Eso que hiciste fue muy valiente… y muy tonto – dijo.

Keith osciló entre sentirse halagado y molesto.

\- Era lo correcto – dijo Keith- no siempre podremos contar con que un enemigo se cambie de equipo a última hora.

\- No, pero me alegro de que fuese esta vez – dijo Matt, dándole una última palmada en los hombros. Detrás suyo, la capitana Olia se acercó a Kollivan. Silenciosamente extendió su mano a éste, quien la tomó de inmediato.

\- Buena batalla. Gracias por su esfuerzo – dijo Olia.

\- Ha sido un honor. Que la victoria nos siga acompañando – contestó Kollivan, solemnemente.

Quizás era porque Keith ya se había acostumbrado lo suficiente al semblante serio de Kollivan como para identificar sus emociones, pero pudo notar que éste estaba sorprendido y casi había sonreído.

Coran apareció y saludó a todas las delegaciones con prisa. En Keith se detuvo un segundo más para darle una cariñosa palmada en la espalda, pero procedió a guiarlos de inmediato a la sala de reuniones donde ya habían estado antes, y el corazón de Keith dio un pequeño salto al ver que todos los paladines ya se encontraban ahí. De alguna manera, esperaba encontrarlos en grupo y que al verlo se acercarían a saludar y celebrar, pero en cambio, se encontraban todos ya sentados en sus respectivos puestos, mostrando distintos niveles de preocupación en el rostro. La razón estaba a la vista.

El príncipe Lotor estaba sentado junto a Allura, en un puesto que habían añadido a su lado, en una esquina de la mesa. Daba la sensación inequívoca de que no estaba siendo tratado como un invitado, sino como una amenaza. Sin embargo, contemplaba tranquilamente la sala, como si la situación lo divirtiera. Sus manos atadas mediante un artefacto similar al látigo de Allura descansaban relajadamente sobre la mesa.

Tras una breve pausa en la puerta, las delegaciones se dirigieron a sus sillas, todos los ojos fijos en Lotor. Este les devolvió la mirada sin mucho interés, hasta fijar la vista en Keith. Por alguna razón, Keith sintió una puntada de odio al ver esos ojos detenerse en él por un par de segundos, y luego continuar su recorrido desinteresado por la habitación. Para no mirar a Lotor, Keith miró a sus compañeros. Hunk y Pidge le hicieron un breve saludo con la mano, y Shiro un gesto de asentimiento. Lance, sin embargo, pareció no verlo. No despegó los ojos de Lotor hasta que Allura se puso de pie.

 La princesa se veía notoriamente incómoda, pero como siempre, su rostro mostraba que estaba lista para dar una lección de diplomacia.

\- Bienvenidos. Antes que nada, deseo darles las gracias de todo corazón por su esfuerzo en esta batalla. Sé que hemos sufrido pérdidas irreparables, pero el golpe que hemos dado al Imperio Galra pasará a la historia como el primer gran paso para la erradicación de su reinado cruel.

Todos asintieron. Allura continuó.

\- Sé que están agotados y desean reunirse con su gente, pero tenemos… un asunto urgente que discutir.

La gente se movió en sus sillas, y todas las miradas se dirigieron nuevamente a Lotor.

\- El príncipe Lotor, de los Galra, es actualmente un enemigo declarado del Imperio. Como saben, el emperador Zarkon ha dirigido todos sus esfuerzos a encontrarlo, lo que nos dio la oportunidad de preparar esta ofensiva. Ahora es claro por qué Naxzela fue el último planeta del perímetro en caer: los galra tenían total confianza en que la explosión funcionaría, y por poco así fue. Eso nos tomó por sorpresa y puso en riesgo la misión. La aparición de Lotor ha sido afortunada… al menos el día de hoy.

Susurros de desconfianza se convirtieron en un silencio indignado cuando Lotor habló.

\- Me halagas, princesa Allura. Lo haces sonar como una proeza.

El sonrojo de Allura, lejos de demostrar timidez, llenó de peligro el ambiente.

\- Nadie te halaga, Lotor. Creo que la nobleza no es una virtud que conozcas – le contestó Allura fríamente- Exijo que confieses los verdaderos motivos de tu actuar. No harías jamás algo tan arriesgado sin esperar otra cosa a cambio.

\- Como dije antes de que llegaran tus invitados, princesa, estás partiendo por una premisa equivocada. Pareces creer, por alguna razón, que siempre trabajo en favor del Imperio – contestó este.

\- Me pregunto si el hecho de que seas el hijo del emperador Zarkon tendrá uh, no sé, algo que ver con eso – dijo de pronto Hunk, visiblemente molesto.

\- Bueno, eso no es algo que yo pueda controlar – contestó Lotor, con una leve sonrisa-, pero puedo decir que al menos no saqué su cara, pudo ser peor…

\- Basta. Eres el príncipe del Imperio, y registe en ausencia de tu padre – le espetó Allura- ¿Esperas que creamos que deseas la caída del Imperio que ayudaste a mantener?

\- ¿El mismo Imperio que me persigue? – Lotor dio un bufido de indiferencia – en este momento me tiene sin cuidado. Si estoy aquí es porque, por mi propia voluntad, vengo a ofrecer mi ayuda.

\- Querrás decir que vienes a usarnos de escudo contra tu padre, ¿no? – dijo en voz alta la capitana Olia.

\- Ustedes han de saberlo mejor que nadie, no es fácil sobrevivir cuando el Imperio Galra te declara fugitivo, así que sí, no hay vergüenza en reconocerlo. Busco protección – dijo Lotor.

\- ¿Y tú crees que te vamos a proteger _a ti_? – arremetió airadamente la capitana.

\- No espero que me protejan activamente. No me importa si me tienen en calidad de prisionero. Sin embargo, tengo información que es de su interés, además de ser el individuo más buscado del universo en estos momentos, probablemente – dijo con total indiferencia el príncipe, torciendo un poco la cabeza- Si lo pensamos bien, creo que a la Alianza le viene bien tener una moneda de cambio en caso de emergencia, ¿no?

\- O tal vez deberíamos matarte aquí mismo – dijo Ralek, el otro integrante de la Espada de Marmora, a lo que la capitana asintió enérgicamente.

\- Tenerlo aquí es un riesgo, princesa. Los galra lo buscan con todos sus recursos, y ya deben saber que es él quien atacó el crucero – intervino Matt, pasando los dedos por su barbilla, con preocupación – quién sabe a qué están dispuestos para llevarlo de vuelta.

\- Lo sé. Deben sospechar que lo tenemos y, por ende, que está en el castillo – dijo Allura.

\- Hemos dado la orden a todas las tropas sobrevivientes de regresar a distintos perímetros seguros, reclamados por la coalición – señaló Shiro- pues la posibilidad de un contraataque galra es muy alta. Lo era antes, ahora con la presencia de Lotor… es aún mayor.

\- No lo creo. Al menos no creo que el peligro sea inminente. La bruja huyó, si hubiese estado en posición de traer refuerzos lo hubiese hecho – interrumpió Lotor. Shiro lo miró fríamente. El príncipe continuó:

\- Probablemente creen que ustedes son más listos de lo que realmente son, y que me han llevado a algún lejano planeta, o que me mataron en el acto... lo siento, no quisiera ofenderlos – dijo Lotor con una voz claramente ofensiva, logrando erizar a toda la sala–, pero aunque es cierto que el emperador Zarkon está dedicando sus esfuerzos a encontrarme, ni siquiera él puede reponerse tan pronto de este ataque. No, no dejará de buscarme, sin embargo creo que, al menos por ahora, podemos conversar con tranquilidad. Después de todo, ya pasó lo peor que podía ocurrirle…

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó bruscamente Allura.

\- Que ustedes me encontraran primero – dijo simplemente Lotor. La sala se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

La irritación de Keith iba en aumento. El descaro de Lotor, en adición al recuerdo de los meses que pasaron buscándolo, provocaban un profundo rechazo en él, y la sensación de que siquiera tenerlo entre ellos estaba mal. Pero ¿no era para esto que lo buscaban? Era hora de exprimirle la información.

\-  Basta de tonterías. Queremos saber toda la verdad. Zarkon te persigue desde antes de nuestro ataque, comienza por ahí – dijo Keith.

\- Bueno, esto es lo que pasa cuando un Emperador despierta de su siesta y descubre que su hijo perdió algunos distritos en su ausencia – dijo Lotor.

\- ¿Algunos distritos? Querrás decir _sistemas_ ¡Qué descaro!  – Coran se encontraba claramente a punto de perder los estribos, pero Keith dio un golpe en la mesa.

\- Esa no es razón suficiente para que Zarkon en persona salga tras tuyo. Sabemos que fuiste tú quien trató de robar el teludav de la base galra, y que tienes el cometa en tu poder. Vimos a tu gente ahí, la enfrentamos. ¿Es por eso?

\- Ahora está en _su_ poder – le espetó Lotor- tómenlo como una ofrenda de paz. Mi nave está en sus manos ahora.

\- ¿Por qué querías el teludav? – preguntó Shiro.

Lotor hizo una pausa antes de responder.

-  Lo que quería ya no importa. Es verdad. Mi padre descubrió que fui yo quien tiene el cometa y quien saboteó la base. Alta traición. Sin embargo, no es el hecho de que su hijo lo haya traicionado lo que le preocupa. Teme que use estas cosas en su contra, y con justa razón.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- El Emperador Zarkon está obsesionado con la quintaesencia. Mantiene a la bruja Haggar y sus druidas a su lado en todo momento, porque sin ellos no podría haber sobrevivido todos estos años. Cuando descubrió que tengo en mi poder un artefacto tan poderoso, ni siquiera esperó una explicación y me declaró enemigo del Imperio. Pero hizo bien. Soy un enemigo de _su_ imperio.

Nuevamente silencio, esta vez atónito. La ira de Keith amenazaba con sobrepasarlo.

\- ¿Esperas que te creamos… en serio esperas que te creamos que quieres destruir el imperio que tú mismo gobernabas hasta hace unos días? – le dijo en una voz más alta de lo adecuado.

\- Keith, tranquilo – dijo Shiro.

\- Esto es una estupidez, Shiro, y lo sabes – le contestó Keith.

\- En esto estoy con Keith – dijo Lance. Keith lo miró, pero Lance no le devolvió la mirada, sino que observaba a Lotor con una ceja levantada y la desconfianza impresa en su rostro. Continuó:

\- No es la primera vez que Lotor nos estaría engañando, y claro que no será la última. Si está aquí es porque, de todas sus opciones, nosotros somos la menos… ¿horrible?... y de ser así, sólo podemos imaginar las demás. ¿Y qué nos dice esto? Que este tipo es suficientemente traicionero para abandonar su propio Imperio, su familia, e incluso a sus hombres más cercanos. ¿En serio piensan que podemos creer una palabra de alguien como él?

El resto de la mesa asintió enérgicamente. Keith estaba de acuerdo con Lance, pero la falta de contacto visual estaba empezando a molestarle. Primero lo había sospechado, pero ahora estaba seguro: Lance estaba evitando su mirada. Eso no ayudó en absoluto a calmarlo.

Sin embargo, Lotor se encogió de hombros y dio un ligero bufido. Todas las caras se volvieron una vez más hacia él.

\- Siguen equivocados. No espero su confianza, es más, me decepcionaría bastante que confiaran en mí con tanta facilidad. Además, me malinterpretan. No quiero la destrucción de mi gente. Por el contrario, creo en el brillante futuro de nuestra raza. Pero la corrupción de su emperador nos llevará a la ruina. Ya nos está llevando, de hecho. Quedó claro que, en su ausencia, la sustentabilidad del Imperio es limitada. Y mientras él gobierne, seremos esclavos de la magia de sus brujos.

La voz de Lotor mantenía un tono serio, y de pronto, se tornó casi apesadumbrada.

\- Ya hice mi intento. Quise volver a la raíz del problema y extirparlo, pero no funcionó. Fue una apuesta, todo por el todo, y perdí. Si fallábamos, tendríamos al Imperio sobre nosotros, sin posibilidad de escapar. Así ocurrió. Mis generales son inteligentes; me dieron la espalda y trataron de entregarme para salvarse. Hui, y me encontré con su conveniente ataque. Medí mis posibilidades, y por eso estoy aquí. No hay un plan sofisticado detrás de esto: el plan sofisticado ya falló. Estoy aquí porque vi una oportunidad y nada más.

El príncipe tenía las manos empuñadas mientras hablaba, y su tono era convincente. Los presentes parecían confundidos. Por primera vez se escuchó la voz de Pidge, quien preguntó:

\- ¿Y cuál era tu plan? Sabemos que el teludav fue destruido, o al menos una parte lo fue. ¿Qué pretendías hacer?

\- Ah, sí. Eso fue un golpe bastante duro, y puede que sea finalmente la razón de mi fracaso – contestó Lotor, con una sonrisa amarga-. Verán, quise enfrentar a mi padre con sus propias herramientas. Cuando digo que quise volver a la raíz, es literal. Fui a nuestro hogar: Daibazaal.

\- Daibazaal fue destruido hace diez mil años – dijo Coran – Ese no alcanzó a ser tu hogar.

\- Esa es una discusión interesante. Me gustaría, de hecho, hablarlo después con la princesa Allura… en privado – respondió Lotor.

\- ¡No tienes nada que discutir con nuestra princesa en privado! – bufó Coran, furioso y con el bigote erizado, mientras Allura lo miraba con total desconfianza.

Lotor rió brevemente, pero se enderezó en su asiento y, con una mirada altanera, dijo:

\- He dejado claros mis motivos. Ya no tengo que dar más explicaciones. Simplemente, pongo a disposición de ustedes mi nave, mi conocimiento y la información que puedo proporcionar. Les aseguro que deseo tanto como ustedes la caída de mi padre y, aún más, la de sus brujos. Han envenenado a nuestro imperio, y lo han sometido a su obsesión por cosas que no logran comprender. Los sacrificios que han significado para el universo conocido son incontables. Pueden creerme o no, pueden darme el trato de prisionero, o incluso deshacerse de mí. Pero espero que primero consideren mi ofrecimiento. Estoy convencido de que es más conveniente para todos el que yo siga vivo, al menos por ahora. Claro, para mí es bastante cómodo tener mi cabeza adherida al cuerpo… pero comprendo que necesiten deliberar antes. Así que, adelante.

Lotor apoyó la espalda en su asiento, y juntó las manos sobre el regazo, como quien espera la respuesta a una oferta que no se puede rechazar. Keith podía sentir una vena latiéndole en la sien.

\- Discutiremos, pero no en tu presencia, Lotor – dijo Allura-. Coran, Lance, por favor, escóltenlo al calabozo y regresen aquí. Coran, activa el protocolo de seguridad para prisioneros clase Uno.

Los aludidos se pusieron de pie y sacaron a Lotor de la habitación, mientras los demás hablaban todos a la vez.

\- Princesa, Lotor es un manipulador – dijo Kollivan, con su voz impasible-. Incluso dentro del Imperio tiene fama por sus métodos. Si bien su información podría parecer valiosa, de nada nos sirve si es falsa.

\- Parecía ser bastante popular entre su gente – comentó Matt- entre las cosas que escucho, su gente seguía sus órdenes con bastante lealtad, y parecían contentos con él.

\- El Imperio busca un reemplazo para Zarkon, y parecía ser el más adecuado. Sin embargo, poco se sabe realmente de él – dijo Ralek- fue recién hace un tiempo atrás que salió a la luz la existencia del hijo de Zarkon y de su exilio.

\- ¿Exilio? ¿Su padre ya lo había exiliado antes? – preguntó Hunk.

\- No se sabe con certeza, pero no creció junto a él. Tampoco se sabe el por qué. Los altos mandos, sin embargo, nunca confiaron en él. Su ascenso fue un escándalo entre la elite, nuestros espías lo confirmaron. Hemos tratado por años obtener más información sobre él, pero nuestros intentos han sido infructuosos – respondió Kollivan.

\- Da igual de dónde haya salido, lo que importa es que es un peligro permanente, y lo mejor que podemos hacer es deshacernos de él – dijo Keith, cruzando los brazos.

\- Hemos seguido los pasos de Lotor y hemos pretendido detenerlo siempre. Pero ahora las cosas cambiaron: si es verdad lo que ha dicho, realmente podría sernos útil– dijo Shiro.

\- “Si es verdad lo que ha dicho”, ¡por supuesto que no es verdad! Lotor es un escurridizo. Un descuido y volverá a llevarnos la ventaja – respondió Keith.

\- Keith, piénsalo. Como dijo Lance, si está aquí es porque literalmente se le acabaron las posibilidades al sujeto – dijo Hunk.

\- Lance también dijo que no podemos creerle una palabra, y tiene razón – le respondió Keith. Se sentía tan raro citar a Lance como autoridad.

\- Allura, creo que será mejor mantenerlo en custodia. Después de todo, son más las cosas que ignoramos que las que sabemos. Quizás sea una oportunidad para saber más de Zarkon, de una fuente directa – dijo Shiro.

\- Tener a un príncipe Galra no puede ser una desventaja. Además, necesitamos averiguar sobre su uso del cometa, recuerden que su nave está construida con el mismo material que Voltron… Saber que el cometa está aquí es una preocupación menos – añadió Pidge.

Allura reflexionaba en silencio, y el resto de la sala hizo lo mismo hasta que regresaron Coran y Lance.

\- ¿De qué nos perdimos? ¿Decidieron si lo hacemos caminar por la plancha o no? – preguntó Lance.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Allura confundida.

\- Lo siento, dicho terrestre. ¿Qué haremos con Lotor? – preguntó Lance, sentándose a la mesa.

Keith volvió a fijar la mirada en él, y habló fuerte.

\- Quieren dejarlo aquí porque no creen que sea una amenaza.

\- Oh, ya veo – Lance miraba sus manos, pero al escucharlo dirigió la vista hacia Allura. La ira de Keith estaba llegando a un punto álgido. ¿“Ya veo”?

Allura dio un suspiro, y se dirigió a sus invitados.

\- Sé que no es posible confiar en un sujeto como Lotor. Puede que todo lo que ha dicho sea mentira, sin embargo, Zarkon lo busca y tiene que haber una buena razón. La ofensa de Lotor es grave, lo que significa que es peligroso para el Imperio, y nosotros tenemos ese peligro en nuestras manos. Por eso, sólo tenemos dos opciones: mantenerlo aquí, o…

\- Eliminarlo – dijo Keith.

\- ¿Por qué lo eliminaríamos, teniendo la posibilidad de sacarle información valiosa? – dijo Pidge.

\- Porque es una amenaza. Un descuido… - alcanzó a repetir Keith.

\- No habrá descuidos – interrumpió Shiro, con tono autoritario. Luego, mirando a Keith, relajó su semblante y añadió:

\- No pasará nada. Está desprovisto de poder, su nave está bajo nuestra custodia. No tiene donde huir. Lo tenemos donde queríamos. Es el mejor escenario en que podíamos encontrarlo: especialmente si viene a dar información por su voluntad. Nos sirve más vivo que muerto.

Keith exaló, y de pronto se sintió consciente de su propio cansancio. La discusión parecía haberle drenado las pocas energías que le quedaban. Kollivan tomó la palabra.

\- Confiamos, princesa, en que se hará lo mejor para la Alianza. La información siempre es crucial, eso lo sabemos bien. Simplemente, no permita que Lotor influya en usted: como dije antes, sus métodos de manipulación son famosos.

\- No hay peligro en ello – dijo Allura con seriedad- Nada que Lotor diga puede hacerme cambiar mi postura respecto a él ni… ni al Imperio.

Keith dedujo que en verdad pretendía decir “a los galra”, pero eso hubiese sido irrespetuoso para sus aliados de la Espada.

\- Está decidido, entonces – dijo la capitana Olia- ¿Se quedará aquí?

\- De momento, es la opción más segura. Sin embargo, creo que será bueno cambiarlo de locación, para que sea más difícil de encontrar. Eso lo discutiremos en otra ocasión – concluyó Allura.

\- Es hora de que todos tomen un descanso. Pueden descansar aquí, si lo desean – ofreció Coran.

Los invitados declinaron la oferta, ansiosos de volver con su gente. Cuando se ponían de pie, sin embargo, Allura se dirigió a los miembros de la Espada.

\- Keith, necesito que te quedes un momento. Kollivan, ¿puedes disponer de Keith por un día?

Kollivan miró a Keith, quien le devolvió la mirada un tanto confuso, y luego volvió a mirar a Allura, asintiendo.

\- Gracias. Keith, por favor, quédate aquí. Coran, ¿puedes despedir a los líderes?

\- Por supuesto princesa – dijo Coran- Por aquí, por favor…

Matt fue el último en salir, pues se despidió con un cariñoso abrazo de su hermana Pidge, dio la mano a Shiro, Hunk y Lance, e hizo un gesto tímido con la mano a Allura mientras salía de espaldas sin despegarle la mirada, hasta que la puerta se cerró frente a su nariz. Keith, que se había puesto de pie, volvió a tomar asiento, y sintió los ojos de todos los paladines sobre él, esta vez incluyendo a Lance. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos ahora en los suyos, y de pronto sintió el impulso de ser él quien evitara su mirada esta vez. No entendía por qué, pero el ambiente le hacía sentir como un niño a punto de ser regañado.

\- Keith, es bueno tenerte con nosotros de nuevo – dijo Allura, sonriendo cansinamente.

\- Gracias… es bueno que estén todos bien – contestó Keith, confuso.

\- Estamos bien por… no sé si llamarle suerte – Shiro cruzó los brazos, también sonriendo agotado.

\- Lo fue, esta vez sí que vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, en serio – dijo Hunk, desarmándose en su asiento y poniendo una mano sobre su cara.

\- Si tú viste pasar tu vida ante tus ojos, Hunk, imagina lo que vio Keith – dijo Lance, ahora con los ojos cerrados y los brazos tras su cabeza.

Todos se quedaron callados, y Keith comprendió.

\- ¿Quién…?

\- Matt nos dijo – interrumpió Pidge, muy seria.

\- Escuchen, yo…

\- Estábamos ahí, pero era una confusión. No nos dimos cuenta hasta que Matt nos explicó – dijo Shiro- Keith, arriesgaste tu vida…

\- Era la única manera – sentenció Keith.

Lance dio un puñetazo en la mesa, y miró a Keith con furia contenida.

\- En ese momento no había opciones, lo sabemos. Pero el sacrificio no es opción en este equipo. Keith, hubieses _muerto_ ….

\- ¡No había más alternativas! – le espetó Keith - ¿Crees que es mi primera idea fue arrojarme…?

\- ¡Eres un piloto experto! – Lance estaba gritando a estas alturas - ¡¿Quieres decirme que estrellar una nave contigo adentro es la mejor opción que se te ocurrió?!

\- Chicos, no hay por qué ponerse violentos… - Hunk trató de calmar los ánimos, pero Keith miraba a Lance con la boca abierta.

\- No… no lo pensé. La nave no era familiar para mí… - balbuceó Keith.

\- No, yo te diré por qué no se te ocurrió – dijo Lance, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador- lo que pasa es que tú no valoras tu vida.

\- ¿Qué yo qué? – dijo Keith, sintiendo que la sangre subía a su cabeza.

\- Llevas demasiado tiempo con la Espada. Se metieron en tu cabeza con esa… esa obsesión de “la misión primero” – dijo Lance, igual de sonrojado.

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte que en este caso estaríamos todos muertos? ¡Esta vez la misión y nuestras vidas eran una misma cosa, estuvimos a punto de explotar en un radio de diez sistemas solares! – se defendió acaloradamente Keith.

\- Lance, basta – dijo Shiro, tocándose una sien, como si le doliera la cabeza – la idea no era discutir con Keith.

Lance abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en vez de eso, frunció el ceño hacia Shiro, y luego volvió a mirar sus rodillas. Otra actitud que a Keith, de alguna manera, le resultó poco familiar, entre su enojo.

\- Keith, todos agradecemos tu valentía – dijo Allura en tono conciliador-, pero no queremos que olvides que perderte en el contexto de una misión es uno de los peores resultados imaginables. Es así con todos. Aunque no nos acompañes ahora, sigues siendo parte del equipo Voltron, y aquí nadie es reemplazable…

\- Pero esta misión fue diferente… - empezó a decir Keith, airado otra vez. ¿Cómo no lo entendían?

\- Lo sabemos, Keith, en serio, lo entendemos. Si no hubiese sido por Lotor… rayos, en serio… - Hunk quiso continuar, pero la idea de lo que hubiese pasado sin Lotor parecía sobrepasarlo.

\- Lo entendemos, pero no lo aprobamos. En esta situación extrema, entendemos tu decisión, y quizás los demás en tu lugar hubiésemos hecho lo mismo – dijo Shiro-… pero, en verdad, lo que queremos decir…

\- Ugh, chicos, es simple ¡No queremos volver a pasar por esto! – exclamó Pidge, extendiendo sus manos como explicando algo obvio- Keith, si volvemos a encontrarnos en una situación de peligro, no queremos que la primera opción vuelva a ser tu sacrificio.

\- No lo es, esta vez fue diferente ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? – dijo Keith, más exasperado que enojado. El cansancio lo estaba ablandando.

La puerta se abrió y entró Coran al trote, con los brazos extendidos.

\- ¿Alcancé a llegar a tiempo para el abrazo de grupo? – preguntó alegremente, mirando las caras de todos. Al ver sus expresiones, pareció desinflarse un poco.

\- Oh no, ¿Hay un abrazo de grupo programado? – preguntó Keith, agotado.

Hunk y Pidge empezaron a reír. La entrada de Coran había suavizado el ambiente.

\- Por supuesto, ¿pensaste que ibas a librarte de éstos? – dijo Hunk, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Keith. Allura y Shiro se miraron, sonriendo, y también se pusieron de pie. Antes de ser aplastado por Hunk y Pidge en su asiento, Keith vio a Lance suspirar, y con una sonrisa a medio filo ponerse de pie y acercarse.

\- Bienvenido Keith – dijo Shiro- queremos que te quedes por lo menos hasta mañana. Sabemos que tienes trabajo que hacer, pero…

\- Tómate un descanso, hombre. Te lo mereces – dijo Hunk.

\- Gracias por todo Keith – dijo Allura, poniendo una mano cariñosa en su hombro. En su otro hombro, Lance puso una mano, en silencio.

\- No… no hay nada que agradecer… - balbuceó Keith, avergonzado.

El agotamiento, el miedo indescriptible que había sentido al tomar la decisión de sacrificarse, el alivio y la calidez del abrazo estaban enredándose en su mente, haciéndole sentir que se derretía en el asiento. Un persistente nudo insistía en formarse en su garganta, y de pronto, su uniforme de la Espada parecía tan fuera de lugar, tan frío e incómodo, que las ganas de quitárselo empezaron a ahogarlo. O quizás sólo era el brazo de Hunk aplastándole el pecho.

Cuando el equipo por fin lo soltó, decidieron que esa noche iban a celebrar, aunque tuvieran un príncipe galra a bordo. Allura y Shiro, imparables y contra todas las protestas de Coran, volverían al puente a dar unas últimas órdenes y controlar la situación. Los demás tenían permitido un descanso, aunque sentían culpa de ir a dormir mientras Allura y Shiro trabajaban, por lo que se ocuparon de distintas cosas: Hunk decidió que era buen momento para cocinar, y Pidge se ofreció para ayudar a Coran con la situación de Lotor. Era necesario ajustar los protocolos de seguridad para prisioneros que no habían usado hacía milenios. Lance iría al puente en un momento, a ver en qué podía ser de ayuda, anunció, y se retiró a su habitación.

Keith era el único que tenía prohibido trabajar: a ojos de Coran, no estaba durmiendo lo suficiente, y a ojos de Hunk, no estaba comiendo lo suficiente. Frustrado, pero definitivamente agotado, se dirigió a la que aún era su habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, otra ola de nostalgia lo golpeó. Estando ahí recién podía medir lo mucho que había extrañado el lugar que había sido su hogar por tanto tiempo. En serio ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que habían dejado la Tierra y se habían enredado en esta misión sin sentido?

Su ropa estaba intacta, sobre la cama. La nave no juntaba polvo, lo que era una verdadera suerte, de otro modo la habitación se hubiese visto abandonada. En su lugar, salvo por la cama anormalmente armada, parecía que se había levantado esa mañana y había vuelto. Tomó las prendas, ansioso por ir a darse un baño y quitarse el uniforme que lo había acompañado por semanas. Todas sus cosas se habían quedado en el castillo, salvo las más personales. Todo lo demás se lo había procurado la Espada. Tratando de no pensar de nuevo en Lotor, dirigió sus pasos hacia los baños.

Quizás no era tan buena idea disfrutar de las comodidades del castillo una vez más, pensó, mientras flotaba en la enorme bañera. Sería más difícil volver a la vida de trinchera que llevaban los marmorianos. Por un lado, tenía la ventaja de que no alcanzaba a estar cómodo en ningún lugar antes de moverse, lo que simplificaba las cosas, pero vivir en un castillo tanto tiempo había afectado un poco sus estándares. No sería fácil volver a las frías camas que la Espada procuraba…

Caminaba a su habitación, disfrutando la maravillosa libertad de su fiel ropa terrestre, cuando se detuvo en la esquina al ver que, frente a su puerta, Lance lo estaba esperando con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. El silencio se hizo pesado los segundos en que ambos, mudos, se miraron a los ojos una vez más.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyy, final del primer capítulo. Este capítulo se dedica más a explicar las circunstancias en que estamos, la historia de verdad comienza en el siguiente. Tanto el título como el romance tendrán sentido... lo juro!
> 
> Este es mi primer fic en la vida. Escribo poco, y cuando lo hago nunca son personajes ajenos... pero tengo tantos headcanons sobre Voltron que si no lo intentaba iba a explotar! Así que si llegaste hasta aquí sin dormirte, te lo agradezco :)
> 
> Pueden comunicarse conmigo para cualquier cosilla vía [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silverineontherun)
> 
> Si les pasa como a veces me ocurre, que prefieren leer los fics en inglés (porque razones, no sé), lo estoy traduciendo con el sudor de mi cerebro [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730869/chapters/29031099)
> 
> Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

\- Hey – dijo Lance.

\- Hey – contestó Keith, acercándose con algo similar a la cautela.

El pasillo se quedó en silencio y Keith pudo sentir como su cabello goteaba un poco sobre su espalda, como contando los segundos…

\- Ehm, podemos… ¿tienes un momento? Sé que ibas a descansar, pero… - Lance parecía avergonzado. Un notorio contraste con su actitud anterior.

\- No… pasa – dijo Keith, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Lance era el que parecía más molesto del grupo en la sala de reuniones, por lo que no sabía bien qué esperar.

Keith entró primero, y Lance lo siguió. Keith lo oyó murmurar “de…”.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Keith.

\- Déja vu – respondió Lance, echando un vistazo a la habitación y, finalmente, fijando sus ojos en Keith. Dio un pequeño suspiro y pasó una mano por su cabello, como eligiendo las palabras.

\- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuve aquí? – preguntó.

\- Sí. Viniste a decirme que aprendiste a contar hasta seis – respondió Keith sonriendo un poco, involuntariamente.

Lance se sonrojó.

\- Ha-ha, muy gracioso. Sí, fue esa vez. Vine a decir que, por el bien del equipo, era mejor que diera un paso al lado. Tú, como líder, me dijiste que le dejara las matemáticas a Pidge.

\- Lo recuerdo – afirmó Keith.

\- Bien, lo que quiero decir es que… ese fue el día en que me di cuenta de que el equipo es importante para ti, Keith. No te gusta mostrarlo, quizás, pero creo que todos lo sabemos. O es simplemente que yo fui el último en entender, no sería la primera vez…

\- ¿Qué…?

\- No, espera. Estoy divagando, pero voy a llegar al punto. Espera. – Lance pinchó el puente de su nariz con los ojos cerrados un momento, y luego lo miró una vez más. El baño había ablandado las piernas de Keith, al parecer, porque en ese momento se sintió un poco débil. Incluso estaba esforzándose en no respirar muy fuerte, por alguna razón. Estaba pensando si debía sentarse, cuando Lance dijo de pronto:

\- Perdóname. No debí ser tan brusco en la sala de reuniones. Exageré.

Definitivamente era momento de sentarse, pensó Keith, así que, obedeciendo la languidez de sus rodillas, tomó asiento a la orilla de su cama, con los brazos apoyados en sus muslos, y no pudo evitar dar un suspiro.

\- ¿Keith…? – Lance lo miraba con curiosidad.

\- No es nada Lance, está bien. Esto… siéntate si quieres – respondió Keith, tratando de que su voz saliera normal.

Todo era extraño, desde la conducta de Lance a la suya y toda la situación, pero en verdad nada importaba: descubrió que estaba sintiendo alivio. La actitud de Lance en la sala de reuniones le había producido una cadena de sensaciones poco agradables, que sumadas al horror que acababan de pasar, lo tenían un poco desorientado. Nadie en el equipo parecía igual de molesto. Nadie rehuía su mirada, salvo Lance. ¿Por qué era eso tan importante para él, de todos modos? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba tanto tener la atención de Lance? Se lo había cuestionado en el agua y no lo entendía. Era como si la cercanía a la muerte lo hubiese dejado al descubierto, y de pronto cada cosa, incluso la más pequeña, tomaba una importancia que antes no tenía. Y ahora Lance venía con esos ojos y unas disculpas poco características en él. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Miró la cara de Lance, y se dio cuenta de que éste seguía de pie, sorprendido. ¿Tan raro era que se portara amable?… Prefirió no responderse a sí mismo esa pregunta.

\- ¿En serio?... Bueno, si no te importa…

Lance se sentó también a la orilla de la cama, como si no supiera bien qué tan cómodo debía ponerse. Keith sintió que se le escapaba una risita involuntaria.

\- ¿Qué? – le espetó Lance.

\- Nada, nada. Está bien Lance. Sé que los preocupé. Yo también me preocupé por ustedes.

\- Sí, lo sabemos. Es que, te vemos tan poco. A veces no sabemos de ti por semanas, y nos preguntamos ¿Cómo estará Keith? ¿Cuándo nos podrá contactar? No está en peligro, ¿verdad? – la voz de Lance resonaba en la austera habitación. Los ojos de Keith pesaban, pero el leve eco de sus palabras sonaba tan agradable…

Lance siguió hablando, mientras miraba algún punto de la pared del frente.

\- Entonces, de pronto, tenemos esta misión súper importante. Va todo bien, hasta que caemos en la trampa. De alguna manera, te diste cuenta y claro que tenías que ir tú al rescate, como siempre. Y entonces… entonces… arrrgh.

Lance despeinó su cabello, como si el asunto lo volviera loco. Con la mitad del pelo parado, miró a Keith.

\- Nos da miedo, Keith. No sabemos qué has pasado estos meses, y cuando nos toca trabajar juntos, lo primero que ocurre es que estás a punto de morir por el equipo. Si, lo sé, por diez sistemas solares, bla, bla, bla, lo entiendo. Pero…

\- ¿…Pero? – Keith sintió la expectación en su voz y decidió que eso sonaba mal, así que lo corregiría.

\- Nos preocupa que esto sea una costumbre. ¿Es propio de la Espada permitir este comportamiento? ¿Y si la próxima vez no estamos cerca? Eso es. No queremos que olvides que tienes la obligación de volver aquí, tarde o temprano. Es… simplemente eso – concluyó Lance. El discurso parecía haberle costado mucho trabajo, porque se veía igual de abatido y avergonzado que como se sentía Keith.

Guardaron silencio unos instantes. Keith no sabía bien qué responder, porque se le ocurrían un montón de ideas a la vez, mientras trataba de no distraerse mirando ese endemoniado mechón de pelo que apuntaba hacia arriba.

Finalmente, apretó los ojos un momento y luego miró a Lance otra vez, con seriedad.

\- Gracias Lance. No lo he olvidado. Pero estoy con la Espada porque es necesario, por ahora al menos.

\- ¿Por qué es necesario? Keith, he estado pensando…

\- Eso es nuevo.

\- Cállate y déjame terminar – dijo Lance exasperadamente- He estado pensando y… bah, lo preguntaré directamente. No te fuiste sólo porque Shiro volvió, ¿verdad? No tiene sentido que luego de lo que me dijiste a mí, te fueses por la misma razón… ¿cierto? Sería ridículo.

Esta vez Keith guardó silencio un momento porque no quería responder. Los ojos de Lance se abrieron con sorpresa.

\- No puede ser… ¿Acerté?

\- No – se apresuró a decir Keith-, no, no es eso Lance. Es decir… ahh… - Keith dio otro suspiro (¿Cuántos iban ya en la conversación? ¿Por qué se sentía tan agotado?) antes de añadir:

\- Era lo conveniente en ese momento.

\- ¿Conveniente? ¿Qué hay de conveniente en que te alejes de tu grupo, Keith? Nunca hemos comprendido tu verdadera motivación – dijo Lance, con seriedad.

\- Tengo un motivo. No es que sea un secreto, en verdad, pero… es… vergonzoso decirlo – dijo Keith, sintiendo que se hundía un poco en su colchón.

\- Vamos, no puedo pensar un motivo que quepa en la categoría de “vergonzoso” que tenga que ver con la Espada de Marmora. Vergonzosos fueron nuestros primeros actos de difusión, ¿Viste eso?

El rostro de Keith se iluminó un momento.

\- Sí, vi un par. Me mostraron el que hicieron en el mall, había miembros de la Espada ahí… Fue el primero, ¿no?

Lance dio un largo quejido.

\- ¡Ay, no puede ser, viste el peor! … Bueno, al menos no viste el del hospital. Te aseguro que los siguientes subieron de nivel.

\- Allura debe haberlo pasado bastante mal, pero doy las gracias de no haber estado yo en su lugar – reflexionó Keith, pensando en lo mortificado que se hubiese sentido teniendo que actuar. Frente a una multitud. Qué horror…

\- Sí, bueno, pasó todos los actos enfadada y ensimismada, creo que se metió bien en su personaje…

\- Cállate.

La risa de Lance era sincera y cristalina. Keith sintió que se le contagiaba al recordar lo que vio, esa sensación de vergüenza ajena y de admiración al ver al equipo en sus personajes. Shiro siguiendo el juego era particularmente impactante.

\- Vi el de clausura también. No creo que alguien en el radio de tres galaxias se lo haya perdido, sinceramente…

\- Joooo, vaya, ¿Viste mi gran entrada entonces? – Lance empezó a flexionar los brazos y a poner su sonrisa de galán. Keith no pudo evitar sonreír también y sentir un raro cosquilleo similar a la vergüenza en alguna parte de su abdomen.

\- Sí, lo vi. Gran trabajo de piernas, por cierto… ¿dónde aprendiste eso? – preguntó Keith, mientras el cosquilleo parecía derivar en un pellizco directo en su estómago al recordar la imagen. Y recordó haber sentido muchas ganas de tapar la pantalla cuando Lance salió a escena esa vez, mientras sus compañeros de la Espada también lo miraban con la boca abierta, incrédulos.

\- Secreto de profesional – dijo Lance, cruzándose de brazos, y poniendo cara de entendido – y hubiese sido aún mejor, si no fuese porque Coran se excedió con los eh… efectos especiales. Arruinaron el gran final.

\- Yo creo que fue impresionante – dijo Keith.

\- Gracias, te autografiaré tu chaqueta después si quieres – dijo Lance, haciendo un gesto de disparo con sus dedos-, pero nos estamos desviando del tema. ¿Cuál es el gran secreto?

La sonrisa de Keith desapareció. ¿Podría hablarlo con Lance, realmente? De alguna manera, tener a alguien a su lado en su habitación conversando con él, preocupado por él, lo había descolocado. Se sentía extraño, como si pudiera hablar de cualquier cosa en ese momento, por primera vez en meses. En ese extraño estado mental, de pronto decidió que no tenía sentido guardar silencio y hacerlo parecer más grande de lo que era.

Se giró hacia la cabecera de la cama y apoyó sus rodillas sobre el colchón para estirarse hacia la mesita de noche. No lo advirtió, pero Lance apartó rápidamente la mirada. Keith tomó su espada y volvió a su posición original.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, al ver que Lance estaba muy recto mirando la pared del frente.

\- Nada, pe-pensé que abrirías el cajón y no quería mirar tus cosas – se apresuró a responder Lance, balbuceando un poco.

\- No es tan privado… – Keith le señaló la espada.

\- Oh… ¿Tu cuchillo galra? – preguntó Lance con interés.

\- Es una espada – precisó Keith.

\- Claro, claro.

\- Como sea. Esta espada… bueno, es… es el único recuerdo que me dejó mi madre. Y estas espadas son exclusivas de los miembros de la Espada de Marmora…

Parecía fácil en su mente decirlo, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar. Qué cosa más rara. ¿De verdad era tan difícil? Claro que lo era. Comprendió que era la primera vez que estaba contándole esto a alguien. Wow, en sus dieciocho, casi diecinueve años de vida, era la primera vez que iba a confiarle su historia a otra persona. Y, de todos, esa persona era Lance.

\- Keith, si es algo muy personal… - Lance estaba preocupándose. Quizás qué cara estaba haciendo, pensó Keith.

\- No, está bien – con una carraspera, decidió continuar- Es sobre… sobre mi madre. Ella se fue cuando yo era muy pequeño. Debo haber tenido unos dos, máximo tres años, no lo sé con claridad. Y después de eso mi padre… no volvió a la normalidad. Se volvió loco haciendo cálculos, mirando el cielo. De mi madre sólo tengo recuerdos vagos, no recuerdo su cara. No tengo fotos de ella.

Lance lo escuchaba en respetuoso silencio y, habiendo empezado, era más fácil continuar. De hecho, de pronto sentía que las palabras se le cruzaban intentado salir en torrente.

\- Mi padre siempre dijo que mi madre volvería, que tenía que volver. Nunca supe por qué estaba tan seguro, pero con los años asumí que tenía que ver con sus cálculos. Todo tenía relación con astronomía, así que concluí que tenía que ver con algún hecho científico. Con el cielo, quizás. ¿Era científica? ¿Piloto? Mi padre nunca contestaba esas preguntas. La espada era de un material que nunca pude encontrar en los libros, así que pensé en mi mejor opción…

\- ¿La academia? ¿Entraste… por eso? – preguntó Lance.

\- Sí – contestó Keith- Pero no sirvió de nada. Y cuando me expulsaron, volví al último lugar donde mi padre vivió. Era una casa en pleno desierto.

\- ¿La casa donde estuvimos antes de descubrir a Azul? – preguntó Lance.

\- Sí, la misma. Estaba llena de papeles y mapas, así que decidí usarlos. Se había mudado ahí por una razón. Los cálculos de mi padre tenían que ver con Voltron, pero obviamente nunca pudo entenderlo. Llegué a la ubicación del León, pude seguir la pista hasta la fuente de energía. Todos los días sentía… un llamado. Por eso creo que la mayoría de los cálculos no eran realmente de mi padre, que era un geólogo, no un astrónomo – dijo Keith.

\- ¿Crees que tu madre los dejó? – preguntó Lance.

\- Sí, y con ellos él logró llegar a la cueva, igual que yo. La cueva estaba llena de inscripciones que hablaban de una llegada, un evento por ocurrir. Creo que mi padre los malinterpretó, creyó que ella se los dejó como un aviso o una promesa. Pero no fue ella quien volvió ese día.

\- Ahora lo entiendo… por eso apareciste tú…

Keith asintió lentamente. Ese día una nave se estrelló en la Tierra y, esperanzado, él había violado la seguridad militar, había entrado a la instalación y había corrido hacia el piloto, pero el que había caído del cielo resultó ser Shiro. Sorprendido, había decidido escapar con él de todas formas.

\- Después de que descubrí que soy en parte galra, y que la espada es exclusiva de los miembros de la Espada de Marmora, entendí que mi madre tuvo que haber sido galra. Mi padre era un humano normal, estoy seguro de ello.

\- ¿Una mujer galra? ¿Y no recuerdas nada de ella? – era obvio que Lance se preguntaba cómo una galra podía tener un hijo con un humano y pasar desapercibida.

\- La verdad, no. Pero Kollivan pudo confirmarme una cosa – dijo Keith – Muchos miembros han sido dados por perdidos en servicio, y entre las mujeres, hay una que pudo haber terminado en nuestro sistema solar. 

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo? – preguntó Lance, con verdadera curiosidad.

\- Una exploradora, en busca de puntos seguros que estuvieran fuera del dominio Galra. Los galra nunca habían llegado a nuestro sistema, al parecer. Pero sabemos que es posible, llegaron cuando encontramos a Azul.

\- Lo sé.

\- Bien, esta exploradora se llamaba Kalina. Nunca volvieron a saber de ella. Se sabe que ingresó en nuestra galaxia al menos un par de años antes de que yo naciera. Lo más probable… es que sea ella.

\- ¿No recuerdas su nombre? – preguntó Lance, extrañado.

\- Mi padre la llamaba Luz. Siempre pensé que ese era su nombre – dijo Keith.

\- ¿Y Kollivan cree que pueden encontrarla?

\- No exactamente. Nunca pudieron comprobar su muerte, aunque Kollivan cree que está claro que falleció. Pero la posibilidad de que haya caído en la Tierra es alta, y de ser así, para la Espada es de interés saber qué ocurrió con ella. ¿Cómo pudo llegar al punto de formar una familia? Aún más, ¿Por qué dejaría esa familia, si no era por volver a su misión? ¿Qué haría una mujer parte galra sola en un planeta como el nuestro, tan primitivo? No tiene sentido.

\- “¿Parte galra?”

\- Kollivan dijo que Kalina era una mestiza galra. Muchos miembros de la Espada lo son, ya que los galra tienen una obsesión con la pureza de sangre, y eso los excluye del Imperio, los empuja a los grupos rebeldes. No sabe más de su procedencia, el registro de Kalina dice que la otra raza es indeterminada.

Un silencio incómodo surgió entre ambos muchachos. Keith estaba comenzando a lamentar haber contado su historia mientras el peso de la verdad rebelada parecía hundirlo poco a poco, cuando Lance habló.

\- Vaya, Keith. Wow. Es… ahora lo comprendo. O creo que empiezo a entender. ¿Aún esperas encontrarla?

\- No… - Keith dudó. ¿Esperaba encontrarla? – Bueno, no exactamente. Simplemente, estoy seguro de que no se quedó en la Tierra. Algo ocurrió, y si vive, es porque pudo volver al espacio. Mi padre murió esperando su regreso, pero todos sus cálculos tuvieron que ver con el León Azul al final. Lo más probable es que esté muerta, pero si no lo está…

Nuevamente silencio. Pero, esta vez, Lance respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

\- Entiendo Keith, no haré más preguntas. Pero dime, sinceramente… ¿tomaste la oportunidad aprovechando que Shiro había vuelto?

Keith demoró un poco en responder, pero ya que había sido sincero hasta ahora, decidió seguir siéndolo.

\- No fue premeditado. Simplemente, parecía que las cosas se estaban dando. Voltron tendría un líder adecuado, el líder que necesita, y yo podría… hacer el intento.

Súbitamente, Lance se puso de pie. Empezó a pasearse por la habitación, ante la mirada confundida de Keith.

\- ¿Lance?

\- Perdona. Es que me acabas de recordar otra cosa que quería hablar contigo. Sí, qué idiota, casi lo olvido, y tiene que ser ahora, porque no sé qué otra oportunidad tendremos para hablar así… en _privado_.

Por alguna extraña razón, Keith sintió que se sonrojaba un poco.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, un poco azorado.

\- Es sobre… - Lance se veía realmente paranoico. Miró las esquinas de la habitación, y luego preguntó:

\- ¿Están apagados todos tus comunicadores?

\- Por supuesto – dijo Keith, irritado- ¿crees que iba a hablar de mi madre en alto parlante?

Lance puso una mano sobre su cara.

\- Claro, claro… qué idiota.

\- Lance, en serio… ¿qué ocurre?

\- Esto no te va a gustar nada, Keith, y lo sé, pero tengo que discutirlo contigo – dijo Lance.

Se puso en cuclillas frente a Keith, de manera que sus ojos quedaron más o menos a la misma altura. Con preocupación, Keith miró hacia abajo, directamente a los ojos azules de Lance, en los cuales podía leerse su inquietud.

\- Es sobre Shiro.

\- ¿Sobre Shiro? – preguntó Keith, completamente perdido.

Lance acercó más su cara a la de Keith, tomándolo por sorpresa, y comenzó a hablar en susurros.

\- Keith, perdona por interrumpir y no te lo tomes a mal, pero tengo que discutirlo contigo ahora…

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No te confundas, no vayas a pensar… escúchame hasta el final primero…- susurró Lance.

\- Lance, habla bien. Nadie podrá oírte desde afuera – le dijo Keith, que tenía que inclinarse para poder escucharlo. De alguna manera, la posición en la que se encontraban empezaba a incomodarlo. Lance miró hacia la puerta, como juzgando su grosor, y exhaló con fuerza.

\- Bien, bien. Escucha. Hay algo extraño en el comportamiento de Shiro – dijo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Keith.

\- Mira, creo que también puede que lo hayas notado, porque no es desde que te fuiste, es desde mucho antes. Yo diría… que es desde que volvió… a volver… por segunda vez – musitó Lance, confundido por sus propias palabras.

\- ¿Qué es lo raro, Lance? No sé de qué estás hablando – la conversación estaba empezando a irritar a Keith.

\- ¿Ves? Ya te enfadaste y aún ni empiezo – dijo Lance.

\- No has dicho nada coherente…

\- Mira, te pondré un ejemplo. ¿Recuerdas cuando tuvimos que decidir entre atacar la nave de carga que se llevaba el teludav y el cometa?

\- Sí…

 - Shiro siempre ha tenido una actitud cautelosa, ¿no? ¿Recuerdas qué dijo que hiciéramos esa vez?

Keith hizo un esfuerzo por recordar.

\- Dijo que tendríamos que bajar el escudo y lidiar con las consecuencias – contestó.

\- No sé por qué, aunque parecía el curso de acción lógico, sonó… tan extraño. Como si no fuese una instrucción de Shiro. Al final tu estrategia funcionó… aunque el cometa logró huir. Pero salvamos el teludav. Bueno, si destruirlo cuenta como salvarlo – concluyó Lance.

\- No veo lo extraño. Después habló conmigo… y fue como siempre – dijo Keith, recordando las suaves palabras de Shiro y su sonrisa afable. “Estoy orgulloso de ti”, había dicho esa vez, en la luz tenue de la cubierta superior, donde a veces discutían asuntos que les preocupaban.

Lance observaba a Keith con una expresión que éste no pudo descifrar. De pronto, abrazó sus propias rodillas.

\- Sé que es difícil de creer, pero estoy preocupado por él. No sólo porque siempre le duele la cabeza, que ya es preocupante, sino que siento… siento como si… no nos escuchase – dijo Lance en una voz descorazonada – lo que pasó hoy, aunque no lo creas… pudo evitarse.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Keith.

\- Cuando los pilares de Naxzela comenzaron a elevarse, pudimos haber salido de ahí. Estábamos en la superficie. Le dije a Shiro que nos fuéramos, pero insistió en quedarse en tierra observando… dime, ¿no es extraño? – Lance nuevamente se despeinaba.

\- Yo también querría saber qué está pasando – respondió Keith.

\- ¡Sí, pero no desde el mismo suelo! – exclamó Lance- Cuando vimos esas cosas, supimos de inmediato que algo andaba mal. Pudo ser cualquier cosa. Lásers que barrieran la superficie, o un arma secreta… Keith, no soy el más listo del grupo, y hasta yo me di cuenta – concluyó.

Keith pensó un momento. Sí, puesto así, no sonaba como un error que Shiro cometería. Sin embargo, era un error aceptable para cualquiera en una situación tan repentina. Trató de pensar en otras señales, pero era imposible: la imagen de Shiro dándole ánimos, agradeciéndole, diciéndole que estaba orgulloso de él, se cruzaba con cualquier otra cosa. El liderazgo de Shiro podía no ser perfecto… pero era mucho mejor que el suyo. ¿Qué podría criticarle?

La conclusión debió aparecer en su rostro, porque Lance se puso repentinamente de pie.

\- Está bien. Quería hablarlo contigo, porque… Bueno, cuando eras líder siempre pude decirte mi opinión y pensé que quizás tú, que… lo conoces más… – dijo Lance, acomodando su ropa.

\- Yo…

\- No, no, está bien Keith. Shiro es nuestro líder, y sé que tú… en serio, olvídalo. Quería saber tu opinión, eso es todo. No es grave, todo salió bien al final.

Lance se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Lance, si desconfías de Shiro, deberías hablarlo directamente con él. Esto podría afectar al equipo – dijo Keith.

Lance lo miró, molesto.

\- Oye, yo no desconfío de Shiro, pero no puedo ir y decirle “hey Shiro, no pareces tú desde que escapaste de tu segundo encierro con los galra, ¿qué hay?” Sólo necesitaba conversarlo con alguien... pero olvídalo, ¿sí? Fue una mala idea molestarte con esto – Lance abrió la puerta – No voy a hacer nada que perjudique al grupo. Sólo quería hablar, ya lo hice. Te dejaré descansar ahora.

Iba pasando por la puerta, cuando se te detuvo y agregó:

\- Ah, y no lo dije antes, pero suerte en tu búsqueda. Y… gracias por confiar en mí.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Lance, dejando a Keith sentado, completamente aturdido. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Se quitó las botas y se tendió en la cama, pero el sueño parecía haberlo abandonado, reemplazado por un montón de pensamientos entrecruzados. Primero estaba hablando de su madre por primera vez, un momento catártico en su vida, y de pronto hablaban de Shiro. Shiro, quien hacía lo que podía por el equipo, había tomado el liderazgo que él, Keith, no podía mantener. Shiro estaba orgulloso. Shiro se había equivocado. No parecía posible, pero después de todo, Shiro era un humano. Lance decía que Shiro no estaba bien. ¿Y qué esperaba? Escapar por segunda vez de una base galra debía dejar secuelas en cualquiera, pero ahí estaba su líder, haciendo todo por el equipo. “¿Cuántas veces más tendrás que salvarme antes de que esto termine?”

\- Las que sean necesarias – repitió Keith como aquella vez, mirando el techo. Luego miró hacia el costado. Ahí había estado sentado Lance. Aunque la conversación le había dejado un sabor amargo hacia el final, había sido importante para él hablar de todas esas cosas. ¿Por qué lo hizo con tanta soltura, y además con Lance -ESE LANCE- McClain? ¿Sería que de verdad su soledad tras los meses con la Espada lo habían hecho susceptible a cualquier muestra de interés? Esta tenía que ser la noche más rara de su vida, y eso incluía la vez que una princesa alienígena lo reclutó para pilotar un león gigante espacial.

Se volteó en la cama, sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían. De todas las personas que podían ser su confidente, había elegido a Lance. No era que tuviese un problema particular con él. Sabía que éste podía ser un poco tonto, poco serio y frustrante a veces, pero había aprendido a confiar en él. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser ridículo lo que acababa de hacer. Había puesto en manos de un hombre que se consideraba a sí mismo como su “rival” información que podía usar en su contra si lo deseaba. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Ahora Lance conocía su mayor preocupación, y aunque eso había generado una nueva comunicación entre ellos, de pronto se sentía tan… ¿desnudo?

No, no, no. Mala elección de palabras. Aquí nadie estaba desnudo frente a nadie, pensó, con la cara aún más encendida. Metió la cabeza debajo de la almohada y, pese al caos de sus pensamientos, el sueño finalmente lo venció y se durmió profundamente.

\--

No supo cuántas horas habían pasado cuando el sistema de comunicación del castillo, que sonaba en cada habitación, lo hizo despertar de un salto.

\- Paladines, por favor, todos al puente. Es urgente.

Keith saltó de la cama, y tardó media fracción de segundo en decidir si ponerse el traje de paladín, o el de agente de la Espada. Optó por el segundo.

De todas formas fue el último en llegar al puente, donde Coran estaba tratando de calmar a Allura, cuya piel morena había perdido color. Los demás paladines se acercaban a ella a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Allura, te ves enferma – preguntó Hunk.

\- Es… no sé por dónde comenzar – dijo Allura, asustándolos a todos.

\- Es culpa de Lotor, ¿verdad? – preguntó Pidge. Como los otros la miraron confundidos, añadió - Cuando terminamos de calibrar el sistema de seguridad, Allura y Shiro decidieron ir a interrogar a Lotor en su celda… cuando salieron, Shiro estaba fuera de sí. Lo juro, nunca en la vida lo vi así…

Keith sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies, y encontró la mirada de Lance, que se veía igual de impactado.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Shiro? ¿Dónde está? – preguntó, al darse cuenta que éste no se encontraba en el lugar.

\- Se fue. Tomó una de las naves exploradoras y se fue. No sabemos exactamente cuándo – dijo Allura, al borde de las lágrimas.

\- ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde? – preguntó Lance.

\- ¿Qué tuvo que ver Lotor con esto? Allura ¿Qué ocurrió allí adentro? – preguntó Keith, a su vez.

Allura parecía no encontrar las palabras, así que Coran habló en su lugar.

\- Lotor dijo cosas... No le creemos una palabra, por supuesto, pero por alguna razón, Shiro…

Coran no había terminado de hablar, pero Keith ya se había dado media vuelta y se dirigía a los calabozos del castillo.

\- ¡No, Keith, regresa!

Hizo oídos sordos a los llamados. Sintió los pasos del grupo detrás de él, pero los ignoró, y echó a correr. Cuando llegó a la celda, se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo abrirla. La celda era en verdad una habitación similar a los dormitorios, con la diferencia de que era mucho más pequeña y la pared que daba hacia el pasillo era de algún tipo de cristal ofreciendo una vista completa al interior. Lotor estaba tranquilamente sentado en una silla, mirando a Keith desde la pared contraria a la puerta.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho?! – Keith golpeó con furia la puerta.

Lotor, con una sonrisa, se llevó una mano a la oreja, para señalar que no podía oírlo, y apuntó con el dedo al panel frente a la puerta. Keith lo miró y, con el puño, apretó uno de los botones.

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste, Lotor?! – le chilló Keith.

\- No mucho. No hay mucho que hacer aquí – dijo Lotor, su voz saliendo a través del panel.

\- Basta imbécil, ¡¿Qué le dijiste a Shiro?! – le ladró Keith. Los demás paladines habían aparecido por la esquina y se acercaban corriendo.

Lotor se puso de pie y se acercó al vidrio. Con una sonrisa socarrona y las manos en la espalda, se inclinó hacia Keith, quien pudo ver con claridad sus extraños ojos claros, llenos de malicia.

\- Sólo le dije la verdad que quería oír.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es curioso, pero como la traducción al español de la serie es más neutra, cuesta más darles la personalidad en español que en inglés a los personajes :S espero no los encuentren muy OOC, siempre acepto comentarios al respecto.  
> Y bueno, pobre Shiro... ese Lotor abre la boca y arma el caos. Siempre.
> 
> Como siempre, pueden ubicarme en [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silverineontherun), creé ese para material de Voltron, ya que el otro que tengo es una especie de aluvión de shitposts jaja.
> 
> Gracias por leer, corazones!


	3. Chapter 3

El resto del equipo había llegado trastabillando justo a tiempo para escuchar a Lotor hablar.

\- Sólo le dije la verdad que quería oír. Ni más, ni menos – dijo éste.

\- ¿Qué verdad? – gruñó Keith.

\- Keith, no. Nadie más debe hablar con él. Es peligroso – dijo Allura.

\- ¡Shiro nunca se hubiese ido sin una buena razón! ¡Quiero saber qué pasó aquí! – gritó Keith.

\- ¿Se fue? – preguntó Lotor – Esas son malas noticias. Lo juzgué más inteligente.

Antes de que Keith se estrellara contra la mampara o algo similar, Pidge decidió apretar el botón de audio para silenciar a Lotor. Este hizo un gesto de decepción, pero se quedó ahí mirándolos con una extraña sonrisa.

\- Allura, necesitamos saber qué les dijo este tipo – dijo Hunk, preocupado.

\- ¿No deberíamos estar buscando a Shiro primero? ¿No saben cuándo se fue? – preguntó Lance.

\- Sabemos que en algún momento dentro de las últimas dos horas tomó una de nuestras naves de reconocimiento y partió con destino desconocido. Apagó todos los sistemas de comunicación y de rastreo. Podría estar en cualquier sitio – dijo Coran.

\- No cualquier sitio, ¿qué tan lejos puede ir en una de esas? – dijo Lance- podríamos separarnos y buscarlo en los leones. Pidamos ayuda a la capitana Olia…

\- No. No podemos hablarles de esto aún, si se enteran de que Shiro se ha ido… - Allura retorcía sus manos. Miró con odio a Lotor.

\- Primero tenemos que saber qué les dijo éste, para saber por dónde comenzar – gruñó Keith.

Todos miraron la celda. Lotor estaba de pie, con cara de curiosidad. Allura se acercó al panel y encendió la comunicación.

\- Vaya, creo que me perdí la mejor parte – dijo Lotor.

\- Escúchame bien, Lotor. Tus mentiras no nos convencen. Tus intentos de sabotaje terminarán en tu muerte, créeme… – comenzó a decir Allura, con furia contenida.

\- Princesa, una vez más me obligas a explicarte que sabotearlos no es mi intención -dijo Lotor- Por el contrario, cuanto más débiles sean ustedes, más riesgo corro aquí.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste a Shiro? – preguntó una vez más Keith, colérico.

\- ¿No les has dicho aún, princesa? – preguntó Lotor- tú también estabas ahí.

\- Trataste de meterte en la mente de uno de nuestros paladines con tus mentiras, no hay nada que decir – dijo Allura.

\- Si tu paladín creyese que es una mentira no se hubiese ido, ¿verdad? Creo que él sabe mejor que nadie la respuesta – dijo Lotor.

\- QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ – Keith ya no podía controlar su voz. Era imposible que Shiro hiciera algo tan extraño como irse sin avisar. Más extraño era que Allura pareciera asumir lo peor, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Lotor miró a Keith, y sonrió nuevamente.

\- Ah… un pichón de la Espada de Marmora. Sí, esta información es de interés para ti y los tuyos.

Todo el grupo lo miró con distintos grados de resentimiento. Lejos de preocuparse, Lotor parecía divertido por la situación.

\- Acabo de revelar uno de los más grandes secretos del Imperio, Princesa. Esperaba que esta información les fuese de utilidad, más que un problema – dijo.

\- Deja de mentir… - alcanzó a decir Allura, pero Lotor la interrumpió con un gesto de su mano.

\- Te lo dije. Los experimentos que realiza el Imperio mediante sus brujos son todos en función de algún bien mayor que la mayoría desconocemos. La ambición de mi padre no conoce límites, así como la de su bruja. Si crees que esto es el único horror al que nos enfrentamos, te equivocas – dijo.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver con…? – comenzó a preguntar Keith, pero nuevamente Lotor hizo un gesto y siguió hablando.

\- Desde un principio, la expansión del Imperio se vio facilitada por muchas cosas. Incluso antes de la corrupción de mi padre, nuestra raza se extendía a gran velocidad gracias a la adaptabilidad de su genética, que es bastante particular, como ya deben saber. Eso la hace compatible con todo tipo de razas que, a veces, son incompatibles entre sí.

Los ojos de Lotor se dirigieron directamente a Keith, quien sintió un escalofrío en la nuca. ¿Podría ser que Lotor supiera…?

La mirada de Lotor volvió a pasearse por el resto del grupo, y siguió hablando.

\- El Imperio degeneró con los milenios y ahora da suma importancia a la pureza de la raza. Ha convertido a los mestizos en parias, y al resto de las razas y especies en meros peones, blancos que están ahí para ser conquistados. ¿Han pensado por qué todos nuestros sistemas se desbloquean mediante el reconocimiento genético? En principio, fue una gran idea. Después de todo, las complejidades de nuestros cuerpos lo hacen adaptable, y a la vez prácticamente imposible de replicar. Es un método casi infalible para proteger nuestros secretos. Y digo casi, porque con el tiempo surgieron grupos como la Espada, compuestos de galras traidores. Esa fue una posibilidad que mi padre falló en considerar, como muchas veces ha fallado, pues nunca tiene en cuenta las perspectivas de los individuos que somete. Es un ciego.

Lotor empezó a pasearse frente al vidrio, como un felino. Los paladines lo escuchaban atentamente, pese a las advertencias de Allura. Ella misma parecía absorta en lo que éste tenía que decir.

\- Hace diez mil años que mi padre gobierna. Incluso para la longevidad de un galra promedio, esa cantidad de tiempo es inalcanzable por métodos convencionales. Sus brujos lo han acompañado por siglos, manipulando la quintaesencia para él, convirtiéndolo en esa sombra de sí mismo que es en estos momentos. Su obsesión por Voltron casi hunde a su Imperio, pero eso no le importó. La meta de mi padre es atravesar otras realidades y someter al universo completo bajo su mano. Ustedes ya han de saberlo.

El grupo lo observó en silencio, pero así era. Y cuando creían que ya habían logrado detenerlo…

\- La quintaesencia es la clave de todo, el principio y el fin. La obsesión de mi padre y sus brujos por ésta es lo que ha causado todos estos milenios de guerra. Pero, aun así, su obsesión no es nada, pero nada, comparado con la obsesión… de mi madre.

Keith quería saber sobre Shiro, pero por alguna razón, no podía dejar de escuchar a Lotor. Sentía una presión inexplicable que aumentaba tras cada palabra. Un mal presentimiento.

\- Creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta, pero mi rostro no es el de un galra puro – dijo Lotor-. Eso es porque no lo soy. Y, ciertamente, Daibazaal no alcanzó a ser mi hogar, pero pudo serlo. Princesa Allura, tú ya debes haber comprendido.

Allura miraba a Lotor con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

\- No… no puede ser…

\- Así es, Princesa. Hace diez mil años mi padre tuvo una esposa, como has de recordar. Mi madre fue una alteana llamada Honerva. La primera víctima reclamada por la quintaesencia, mas no la última. Su vida y nuestro planeta fueron consumidos por ésta, y ese fue el comienzo de la espiral de locura de mi padre – dijo Lotor.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡En ese caso, tú tampoco deberías estar aquí! Además, sabemos que el rey Zarkon y Honerva nunca tuvieron hijos…- dijo Coran.

Una amarga sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Lotor.

\- Ah, pero lo tuvieron. Sin embargo, la exposición de mi madre a la quintaesencia complicó un poco las cosas… Vaya, mírenme aquí, contando algo tan privado – dijo Lotor, con una falsa voz afectada.

\- Al grano, Lotor. ¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decir? – dijo Keith. Sentía la boca seca.

\- Que yo esté aquí se debe a una serie de experimentos que los brujos y científicos galra han desarrollado por milenios. El trabajo obsesivo de mi madre sentó las bases para la creación de toda clase de proyectos, y la experimentación genética es uno de sus campos más grandes.

\- No… - Allura perdió nuevamente el color.

\- Voy a repetir lo que les dije a ti y a tu paladín, Princesa. ¿Saben por qué los galra hacen pelear a sus gladiadores? – preguntó Lotor.

\- Basta…

\- Entretienen al pueblo, ciertamente. Calma la sed de la gente, les hace ver cómo toda clase de individuos, de todas las especies y razas, pelean por ser el más fuerte, inútilmente. El ganador es ovacionado por miles… entonces, ¿Por qué nunca se vuelve a saber de los campeones?

Keith sintió como si el piso comenzara a hundirse bajo sus pies mientras su mente tejía a toda velocidad la temida conclusión.

\- Los campeones son llevados a laboratorios donde los brujos experimentan con ellos. Son los mejores ejemplares de sus especies, el más fino material con el cual trabajar. La única razón por la cual un campeón podría escapar de un laboratorio, es porque ellos mismos lo han dejado salir. ¿Entienden? No hay otra razón. Y si lo dejan salir… nunca será por misericordia. Vi a tu paladín. Su brazo no es cualquier experimento, es una pieza de los druidas, similar a las quimeras que les han enviado. Ni siquiera yo puedo saber cuáles son sus intenciones. Pero tu paladín siempre será un esclavo de la bruja de mi padre, quieras o no.

_“Shiro sonriendo, cuando lo conoció en la academia. Keith había sido el mejor piloto de su generación, por lo que tendría el privilegio de ser guiado por el mejor graduado de la academia. Shiro despidiéndose cuando fue a la misión de la que nunca regresó. Shiro diciéndole que le enorgullecía. Shiro poniendo una palma en su hombro, Shiro en el león negro, Shiro dándole un abrazo, el primero en años…”_

Simplemente no podía ser. Como en sueños, Keith miró las caras de sus compañeros, y en todas ellas pudo ver el reflejo de su propia consternación. Nadie parecía poder hablar.

\- Espera… ¿Estás tratando de decir… que Shiro es un espía de los galra? – balbuceó Pidge.

\- Como dije, ni yo mismo conozco las intenciones de los brujos. Supongo que es una posibilidad, y como tal, el que haya huido es un problema – respondió Lotor.

\- SHIRO NO HUYÓ – rugió Keith. Temblaba de pies a cabeza- Shiro NO es un espía, ni un peón. Logró sobreponerse a la manipulación de Zarkon cuando trató de quitarle al León Negro. Escapó dos veces del Imperio… cómo… siquiera…

\- Keith, lo sabemos… - Hunk trató de poner una mano sobre su hombro, pero Keith la quitó.

\- Da igual lo que digas, Lotor. Zarkon estuvo en guerra con Shiro por el León Negro, y aun así no consiguió quitárselo. Si fuese un… un… experimento, lo hubiese robado sin problemas.

\- Eso es cierto, Shiro sacrificó todo para no entregarle el León Negro a Zarkon – dijo Pidge.

\- No tengo detalles sobre cada pequeña cosa que hace mi padre, o su asquerosa bruja – dijo Lotor con indiferencia- Sólo cumplí con explicar la magnitud de la depravación de los métodos de sus druidas. Y yo… yo sé mejor que nadie lo que es estar en sus manos.

\- Suficiente. No permitiré que siembres la duda entre nosotros. No más, Lotor – dijo Allura terminantemente, cortando la comunicación.

Keith vio a Lotor encogerse de hombros y decir “de nada” antes de volver a su silla. Los paladines se quedaron de pie, mirándose unos a otros, hasta que Allura les dijo que volvieran al puente, a pensar un plan de acción.

Habían perdido demasiado tiempo con las mentiras de Lotor. Keith sentía una furia ciega en su interior, que le impedía pensar con claridad. ¿Cómo pudo Shiro dar crédito a las mentiras de Lotor? ¿Qué cosa pasaba por su cabeza en estos momentos? ¿Dónde pudo haber ido en esas condiciones?

La respuesta se dio por sí sola cuando llegaron al puente. Tenían un mensaje pendiente de los rebeldes, recibido unos minutos atrás. Pidge lo devolvió al instante: el semblante preocupado de Matt apareció en pantalla.

\- Finalmente – dijo, preocupado- llevo un rato tratando de comunicarme, creo que esto es importante.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Matt? – preguntó Pidge.

Matt miró a uno y otro lado, como si temiera ser escuchado.

\- Esto… Shiro estuvo aquí – dijo.

\- ¡¿Shiro?! – contestaron todos al unísono. Matt abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Acerté, ustedes no sabían. Sí, estuvo aquí y no se veía bien. Dijo que venía a chequear nuestro estado, y que todos estaban haciendo lo mismo. Pero parecía… parecía fuera de sí – dijo Matt.

\- ¿Dónde fue? – preguntó Keith, sintiendo una nota de desesperación en su voz.

\- No lo sé. Habló conmigo en… en privado – Matt parecía impactado-. Me hizo preguntas, sobre los tiempos en que estuvimos prisioneros. Sobre nuestro pasado, la misión… Muchas cosas. Luego dijo que tenía que volver. Se despidió de mí…

Matt se sonrojó un poco. Nadie entendía nada.

\- Estaba extraño. Nunca desconfiaría de él, pero decidí preguntar por si acaso a los otros escuadrones si los paladines los habían visitado… y pues, no. Así que decidí preguntarles directamente. ¿Qué ocurre?

Nadie sabía qué responder. Allura apoyó la cara en las palmas de su mano, desesperada. Lance y Hunk se apoyaron en sus asientos, abatidos. El semblante triste de Coran parecía solitario sin la presencia de Shiro a su lado.

\- Matt… ¿puedes mantenerlo en secreto? Por favor – dijo Pidge.

\- Pidge, me estás asustando…

\- Escucha Matt, danos toda la información que tengas. Si tienes datos del curso de la nave, la hora exacta. ¿Hace cuánto fue esto?

\- Como una hora atrás – dijo Matt, y el grupo volvió a exhalar, desesperado.

\- Tal vez aún estemos a tiempo. La nave no es tan rápida… - Pidge trataba de no sonar completamente descorazonada.

\- En serio, ¿qué pasa con Shiro? ¿Ocurrió algo malo? – Matt parecía más asustado a cada momento.

\- No podemos darte más detalles, pero necesitamos tu ayuda. En secreto. Necesitamos encontrarlo – le contestó su hermana.

\- Bien, haré lo que pueda. Pero espero respuestas, Pidge, no entiendo nada – dijo Matt.

\- Apenas… apenas podamos te las daremos. Perdona – dijo Pidge.

Cuando cortaron la comunicación, el grupo se quedó en absoluto silencio varios minutos. Finalmente, Allura se dirigió a todos.

\- Esta situación es de los peores escenarios que podríamos enfrentar. Sin Shiro estamos a la deriva y, además, no podremos formar a Voltron. Si nuestros aliados se enteran, será un duro golpe a la seguridad de la Alianza…

Los ojos de Allura se dirigieron a Keith, y éste supo lo que venía.

\- Keith… - comenzó a decir.

\- No. Imposible – interrumpió Keith.

\- Keith, por favor…

\- Allura, no tiene que ver sólo con Voltron. Sin contar con que el León Negro eligió a Shiro, él es su líder. Nadie puede reemplazarlo: la única opción es encontrarlo – se apresuró a decir Keith.

\- No dejaremos de buscarlo, Keith. Pero, tal como pasó la vez anterior, no podemos quedarnos sin Voltron – dijo ésta.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que importa? ¿Formar a Voltron? ¿Qué hay de lo que Shiro debe estar pasando? – dijo Keith, airado.

\- Keith, aquí todos apreciamos a Shiro… – dijo Allura, desesperada.

\- Pero no lo estamos buscando, ¿no? – respondió Keith bruscamente.

\- Si no sabemos por dónde empezar sólo alarmaremos a nuestros aliados – dijo Coran, mirando el mapa- Una nave simple es más difícil de rastrear que un León. Necesitamos pensar los posibles cursos de acción.

\- Nada de esto es propio de Shiro – intervino Hunk, devastado- ¿Irse así? ¿Sin decir nada? Algo anda muy mal.

Keith pudo sentir los ojos de Lance, pero los ignoró.

\- Debe tener una buena razón. Debe pensar que nos está poniendo en peligro, y no es así – dijo Keith.

\- Yo también lo creo. Pero, en ese caso, lo que hará será esconderse y no comunicarse con nosotros hasta disipar sus dudas. Eso haría yo. – dijo Pidge, mientras miraba su pantalla con ojos tristes, buscando alguna respuesta.

\- Lo importante es que no caiga en manos galra otra vez… ¿No creen que... sea capaz de… ir a buscar las respuestas allá? – dijo Hunk.

\- ¡Hunk! – le gritó Pidge- ¡Estamos tratando de pensar posibilidades serias!

\- Esta es seria. Claro que no sé bien dónde sería “allá”. Podría tratar de volver al lugar donde lo tuvieron, ¿alguien sabe dónde fue eso? – preguntó Hunk.

La tripulación pareció hundirse bajo la posibilidad.

\- Debemos confiar en Shiro. Pese a todo, sabemos cómo es. Si se fue, debe tener un buen motivo, y jamás haría algo por perjudicarnos – dijo Lance.

Keith sintió una rabia inexplicable al oír a Lance. ¿No había sido él quien desconfiaba de Shiro, en primer lugar? Quizás Shiro lo sabía, y por eso había decidido irse…

Dio media vuelta, y el equipo lo quedó mirando. Allura se aventuró a preguntar:

\- ¿A dónde…?

\- A buscar a Shiro – dijo Keith.

\- ¡No puedes Keith! Te necesitamos aquí – la voz de Allura se endureció.

\- ¡Shiro nos necesita! – exclamó Keith. ¿Cómo no lo entendían?

\- Keith, si Shiro se fue, estoy seguro de que es porque cuenta con que tú estés aquí. Si vas tras él, no lo ayudarás en nada – dijo Lance.

Keith sentía el pecho ardiente de odio.

\- Tú eres el más feliz con esto, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué? – La cara de Lance palideció.

\- Desconfiabas de Shiro. Tenías razón. Felicidades Lance.

\- ¡Yo jamás desconfié de Shiro! ¡Estaba preocupado por él! Keith, vuelve aquí… rayos…

Keith ya iba por el pasillo, de camino a la zona de despegue, donde su nave de la Espada lo aguardaba. Subió sin demora, y se puso el casco de paladín. Se sentía extraño, en contraste con el uniforme de la Espada que llevaba puesto. Activó el comunicador.

\- Oh, ¿Keith? – la voz de Pidge sonó en su oído.

\- Haré un recorrido por el sector de los rebeldes. Los leones son más rápidos, deberían hacer lo mismo – dijo Keith, categóricamente. Cortó su línea, pero antes escuchó a Allura contestar:

\- De acuerdo, Keith. Lo haremos de inmediato.

“Demasiado tarde”, pensó Keith, pero de todas maneras iba a intentarlo.

\--

Pasaron varias horas recorriendo los sectores aledaños, pero no había señales de Shiro.

Keith fue el primero en salir, y el último en volver, completamente derrotado. En silencio enfurruñado escuchó a Allura, quien en su actuar pragmático dio las órdenes a su desvaída tripulación. Estaba claro que Shiro no quería ser encontrado, y poner a los aliados a buscarlo sería dispararse en los pies. La única opción que quedaba, como señaló la princesa, era tener fe en su compañero y esperar que el mismo Shiro se comunicara con ellos. Por ahora, guardarían el secreto, pero Keith debía intentar reconectarse con el León Negro a la brevedad. Voltron podría ser necesario en cualquier momento después del ataque que habían realizado. La situación era crítica.

Los únicos que se enterarían de la situación serían Matt y, a medias, Kollivan, a quien Allura contactó para hablar sobre la situación de Keith. Aunque no le dieron muchas explicaciones, el líder de la Espada no opuso ninguna objeción, y ofreció ayuda en lo que pudiesen necesitar. La princesa les agradeció, y solicitó cualquier información respecto a los lugares de manipulación de los campeones que pudieran obtener. Si a Kollivan le sorprendió la petición, disimuló muy bien, pues sin cambiar de expresión, dijo “entendido”. Deseó buena suerte a Keith, y se despidió.

Los paladines estaban agotados y tristes. La que sería una noche de celebración, se había transformado en una larga pesadilla de la que no habían podido despertar. El futuro del grupo era incierto, y las acciones de Shiro aún parecían imposibles de descifrar. Al ver las caras de todos, Coran tomó la palabra.

\- Paladines, nos ha golpeado la desgracia, es cierto. Tendremos días difíciles por delante, pero no debemos olvidar que el deber del equipo Voltron es dar esperanza a la gente. ¿Cómo daremos esperanza a alguien en este estado? Les ruego que descansen. No sabemos lo que pasará, así que hay ocupar las horas que podamos en prepararnos para lo que venga – concluyó.

En silencio, los paladines asintieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, mientras Coran los animaba al pasar.

\- ¡Vamos muchachos, arriba el ánimo! ¡Debemos creer en Shiro! ¡Y en nosotros!

Keith sabía que lo adecuado era ir al hangar del León Negro, y tratar de volver a conectarse con él, pero no se sentía capaz. Simplemente no podía ir. Tampoco pudo quedarse tranquilo en su habitación. Se quitó el uniforme una vez más, y salió. El silencio lo aplastaba. Sin pensarlo demasiado, sus pies lo llevaron al único lugar donde deseaba estar: la cubierta superior. El espacio que quedaba exactamente sobre el puente y donde, entre las suaves luces alteanas de las paredes y los paneles, podían verse las estrellas a través de los ventanales, y donde Shiro le había dicho alguna vez que él, Keith, le enorgullecía.

La habitación estaba apenas iluminada ese día. Se sentó en el suelo frente a la gran ventana, apoyándose en el borde y miró las estrellas, sintiéndose miserable. ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? Todo marchaba tan bien…

_Lotor._

El odio y antipatía que sentía Keith por Lotor amenazaba con desbordarse. Saber que lo tenían a bordo lo sacaba de sus casillas. Sin embargo, mucho de la historia de Lotor tenía sentido. Se dio cuenta de que, en su ira, había dejado pasar algo importante. ¿Cómo era que Lotor aseguraba haber nacido hacía más de diez mil años?

“Mentiroso”, pensó Keith, dando un golpe con su puño en el suelo. Pero… ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y por qué sintió esa inquietud cuando Lotor habló de los genes galra? ¿Sabía que él era parte galra? “Es más lo que ignoramos que lo que sabemos”. Eso había dicho Shiro, y tenía razón. Pero entonces cuando llegaron las respuestas, fue el primero en irse…

Las preguntas lo mareaban. Deseaba callarlas, pero más que nada, deseaba que Shiro se comunicara y les dijera que estaba bien. Eso sería suficiente.

La puerta se abrió en el otro extremo y Keith se sobresaltó y miró hacia atrás. La silueta de Lance apareció en el umbral, así que le dio la espalda. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Pudo oír sus pasos acercándose cada vez más, hasta detenerse detrás de él.

\- Pensé que estarías aquí – dijo Lance.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Keith, bruscamente.

Pensó que Lance se enojaría y tendría una excusa para pelear con alguien, pero no. En su lugar, Lance se sentó al lado de Keith, a una respetuosa distancia. Quizás temía que le lanzara un golpe.

\- Hombre, fue un malentendido. Yo nunca desconfié de Shiro… Keith, por favor, escúchame al menos – dijo Lance, al ver que éste hacía ademán de ponerse de pie. Keith se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirando al frente, las estrellas iluminando tenuemente la habitación en conjunto con las luces de los paneles. Lance suspiró.

\- En serio Keith, tienes que creerme. La única razón por la que me atreví a hablar contigo sobre Shiro es porque sé que eres quien lo conoce mejor. Y jamás, pero JAMAS, hubiese pensado mal de él – dijo Lance.

\- Pero creíste que no se portaba como él mismo – dijo Keith.

\- ¡Sí, pero no tan literal! Más bien temía que le hiciesen falta unas vacaciones o algo así– exclamó Lance, encogiéndose de hombros. Puso las manos en sus zapatillas y empezó a balancearse ligeramente.

\- Sinceramente… llegué a pensar que quizás le hacías falta tú – reconoció, tímidamente.

Keith lo miró por primera vez desde que había entrado. La tenue luz de las estrellas y del marco de la ventana permitía distinguir sus rasgos y su silueta contra la oscuridad. Se veía preocupado, cansado… triste. De pronto, Keith se sintió como un idiota.

\- ¿Hacerle falta yo? No me necesita.

\- Sí te necesita Keith. Eres parte del equipo, eres un buen paladín, un buen piloto.

\- Todos lo son.

\- Sabes de lo que hablo, es más que eso.

\- Yo siempre seguí trabajando para ustedes, incluso con la Espada, nunca dejé…

\- Quizás yo te necesito.

Incluso en la tenue luz, Keith pudo ver cómo las mejillas de Lance se encendían poco a poco, y sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir, se llevaba una mano a la frente.

\- Oh no… oh no, no, eso salió tan cursi, ¿Se puede abrir esta ventana? Voy a saltar…

Keith quería decir algo inteligente, un comentario agudo, pero descubrió que no le salía la voz. Trató de nuevo, pero tenía algo atorado en la garganta. Y estaba subiendo peligrosamente a sus ojos… bajó la mirada, en pánico. Casi tanto pánico como el que parecía sentir Lance.

\- Lo que quise decir es que… rayos, de verdad quisiera apretar un botón de restart y empezar de nuevo, en serio… lo que quiero decir es que yo… es decir, tú… aaaahhh… - el suspiro de Lance pareció llenar toda la cubierta. Agachó la cabeza, y luego la levantó violentamente, golpeando sus rodillas con las palmas de sus manos.

\- De acuerdo, es simple. Keith, no tendría por qué explicar esto, pero ambos sabemos que no empezamos con un buen pie. No sólo éramos rivales, sino que además eres obstinado, antisocial e impulsivo…

El nudo se deshacía un poco y la vena de la sien de Keith parecía volver a la vida…

\- … y con todo eso, nos lideraste. No querías, pero lo aceptaste. A veces no hacías caso, y seguías tu instinto, lo que casi nunca termina bien. Nunca, en verdad. Pero pese a todo eso, pese a todo lo que hemos discutido, y todo lo obstinado que seas, nunca sentí que no me _escucharas_. Puede que hicieras cosas locas, pero escuchabas. Eso es algo que sólo puedo decir de ti. Shiro es mi ídolo, lo sabes, pero… pero contigo es diferente. Creo que es porque al final hemos logrado, tras todo este tiempo… Ser buenos amigos, ¿no? Y eso hace la diferencia – terminó Lance, con un hilo de voz.

Amigos. Buenos amigos. Keith nunca había tenido amigos antes de vivir en el castillo. De hecho, ni siquiera había tenido una familia, para empezar. Su madre lo había abandonado, y así se sintió toda la vida. De paso, ella se llevó la cordura de su padre. Shiro fue la primera persona que le despertó algún interés en toda su vida, y el primero en ganar su respeto: en la academia lo seguía siempre que podía, pero como era mayor, y el piloto estrella, nunca se atrevió a considerarse su amigo. Más bien se sentía como una molesta polilla siguiendo la luz más brillante, pero que Shiro era demasiado amable para aplastar. Cuando se dio por perdida la misión a Plutón, y luego con la noticia de la muerte de su padre, Keith se sintió completamente perdido… y solo. Perdió toda motivación. Su comportamiento errático hizo que lo expulsaran. Pasó mes tras mes en esa casa desértica, aferrándose a su cordura sólo porque no quería terminar como su padre, saliendo a correr en su hoover por el desierto, libre y en total soledad. Sólo la idea fija de que algo ocurriría en la fecha predicha lo mantenía vivo…

Y entonces, llegó el gran día y también el Big Bang. Shiro había vuelto. No lo esperaba, pero se alegró, y trató de llevárselo con él. Los chicos aparecieron. Los leones, el castillo, los alteanos. Voltron. La Espada, el misterio de su madre y el universo entero por salvar. Entremedio, una nueva vida a la que no estaba acostumbrado: compañía, risas, abrazos grupales. Regaños y peleas, ruido de voces al levantarse, y al acostarse. Una mano cariñosa en el hombro, un consejo.

Y de pronto estaba aquí, en una cubierta oscura, con las luces de una galaxia muy lejana a la Tierra, iluminando la silueta de un muchacho delgado, las estrellas reflejándose en unos ojos azules que lo miraban con expectación y vergüenza. _Un amigo. Un buen amigo. Un…_

El nudo había vuelto, y esta vez la amenaza lo estaba sobrepasando. Desesperado, abrazó su estómago, aferrando su chaqueta con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Bajó la cabeza, así que no pudo ver la expresión de Lance, que sin duda debía ser de horror. Suprimió con todo su cuerpo lo que parecía querer salir de su pecho…

Oscuridad total. Keith pestañeó rápidamente, y demoró unos segundos en entender lo que había pasado. Lance se había quitado la chaqueta y se la había puesto encima, cubriéndole la cara, sin decir nada. Keith no veía nada, pero la chaqueta estaba tibia, y olía a algo reconfortante: una mezcla de perfume y algo que le recordaba el lejano olor del mar, que no olía desde pequeño. Sintió cada fibra del cuerpo extenderse en alivio, como si estuviera metido otra vez en la tina de agua caliente. Aprovechó de secar sus ojos húmedos en dos rápidos movimientos, aprovechando que sus brazos estaban tapados, y esperó a ver si los pasos de Lance se alejaban, convencido de que se iría, tratando de olvidar que había visto el episodio más vergonzoso en la historia del universo conocido. Estaba pensando en cómo le devolvería la chaqueta sin que el suelo lo tragase, cuando escuchó que Lance se movía, pero no se ponía de pie. Sus rodillas se rozaron: se había acercado y, por el sonido, Keith comprendió que sólo se había girado para apoyar la espalda bajo la ventana. Estaba esperando.

Keith no sabía qué hacer. Los minutos pasaban, y él estaba quieto sin saber qué hacer, o decir. Sabía que Lance tampoco sabía que decir, probablemente, pero no se iba. ¿Por qué no se iba? Al menos la confusión había cortado el arrebato. En lugar de un nudo en la garganta, el nudo había caído como si fuera de plomo directo a su estómago, que además estaba otra vez lleno de algo que le hacía cosquillas. El olor de la chaqueta dificultaba todo: parecía estar ahí para no dejarlo pensar, como invitándolo a dormir una siesta, o a hacer algo…

¿Algo como qué…?

Un ronquido lo hizo saltar de nuevo, y la chaqueta se resbaló de su cara. Con manos torpes la sujetó hasta cubrirse la nariz, pero pudo ver que, a su lado, con el cuello doblado y la barbilla sobre el pecho, Lance se había quedado dormido.

Sintió el frescor de la habitación sobre sus mejillas encendidas por el calor de su respiración sobre la gruesa tela de la chaqueta, mientras batallaba con unas repentinas ganas de reír. ¿Por cuántas emociones había pasado en media hora? Pero no había tiempo que perder, era su oportunidad.

Con mucho cuidado y algo de culpa, puso la chaqueta sobre Lance, rogando que no despertara. Éste no se movió. Silenciosamente salió lo más rápido que pudo de la sala y, estando afuera, echó a correr en dirección a su habitación, esperando que Lance no pasara toda la noche en ese frío lugar, mientras notaba el enjambre de emociones nuevas zumbando en alguna parte cercana a su corazón.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaa! Amo los clichés, así que me gustó escribir este capítulo. Lo de la chaqueta es una idea que tengo hace tiempo (me gusta mucho la chaqueta de Lancey jaja) y la he visto revolotear en tumblr también, espero que les haya agradado. Puede que Keith esté un poco sobre-emocional, pero recuerden que estuvo a punto de morir, déjenlo ser sensible :P.
> 
> El próximo capítulo será bajo el punto de vista de Lance ;)
> 
> Como siempre, pueden encontrarme vía [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silverineontherun)
> 
> Gracias por leer corazones ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Lance. Los celos son una cosa muy fea, pero que a veces pasa inevitablemente...

Sobresaltado, Lance despertó en medio de la luz tenue de la cubierta superior, cuando su cuerpo había amenazado con deslizarse hacia un costado. Tardó unos minutos en entender dónde estaba y qué había pasado. Miró un costado y vio a su lado su chaqueta, en el suelo. Se dio cuenta de que sentía frío; la sala era de aquellas que no tenían mucha luz ni mucha calefacción en el castillo. Pero ese escalofrío que recorría su espalda probablemente no tenía que ver sólo con la temperatura.

Se puso de pie con algo de trabajo, entumecido. Estiró sus brazos mientras se preguntaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Keith se había ido de ahí. No había sido muy amable de su parte dejarlo durmiendo en ese congelador, pero pudo entender el por qué. Seguramente el pobre estaba tan avergonzado que tomó la primera oportunidad que vio para huir y esconderse. Y él mismo le había dado la oportunidad, pensó enojado. ¿Cómo pudo dormirse en ese momento? El silencio, la oscuridad, el cansancio y la espera le habían ganado. Habían vencido, incluso, la expectación que sentía por ver cómo reaccionaría Keith a continuación. ¿Qué cara tendría al quitarse la chaqueta de encima? ¿Estaría llorando? ¿O sólo enojado? Jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que algo así sería posible. La imagen de Keith mostrándose vulnerable estaba grabada a fuego en su cabeza, aunque parecía irreal. En serio, ¿cómo pudo dormirse?

Su propio estornudo lo devolvió a la realidad. Se puso la chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta restregándose la nariz mientras consideraba, con algo de culpa, que quizás había sido mala idea cubrirlo. Keith, por naturaleza, escondía todo y en una situación en la que no tenía donde huir, él mismo le había dado un escondite improvisado. ¿Para qué? Es que la costumbre había ganado. Uno de sus hermanos mayores siempre hacía eso con él, y luego él lo hacía con sus sobrinos… ah, sus sobrinos. ¿Cómo estarían de grandes? Los niños crecían tan rápido…

“No, ahí no” pensó rápidamente Lance. Cada vez que pensaba en su familia se caía a un pozo de nostalgia y añoranza del que le costaba salir, así que, a su pesar, lo evitaba. Las primeras semanas habían sido las más angustiantes. Un día estaba en clases, y al otro en un castillo alienígena, a galaxias de distancia, sin posibilidad de volver. Lo había intentado. Unas semanas después de lo ocurrido, se había armado de valor y lo había conversado a solas con Allura.

\- ¿No podríamos hacer un pequeño desvío y volver a la Tierra un momento? Simplemente necesito… mi familia debe saber que estoy bien – había dicho, avergonzado.

Los ojos de Allura, gentiles, lo miraron con una mezcla de culpa, tristeza y lástima.

\- Lo siento Lance. Su planeta queda demasiado lejos, y no podemos prescindir de ningún paladín. Además, temo que nos sigan. Que todos los paladines sean terrícolas no ha de pasar desapercibido para el Imperio… mientras más lejos estén de su planeta… mejor.

Lance miró al suelo, furioso pero resignado. Le desesperaba imaginar a su madre llorando, seguramente día y noche, pensando en él, en lo que le había pasado, mientras el ejército y quizás hasta el gobierno trataban de ocultar todo. Pero más le desesperaba la idea de un crucero galra surcando los cielos azules de Varadero, disparando…

\- Lo siento tanto, Lance – había dicho Allura, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo- yo los metí en esto, y nada me gustaría más que permitirles…

\- No, no… está bien – replicó Lance, tratando de sonreír – entiendo lo que dices. Es verdad. Están más seguros cuanto más lejos estemos de ellos.

\- De todas formas, los galra estuvieron ahí una vez buscando a Voltron. Con la ayuda de nuestros nuevos ‘aliados’ hemos expandido el radio de sondeo, si pasara algo… lo sabríamos. Puedes estar tranquilo – concluyó Allura, tratando de animarlo. Por esas fechas acababan de sumar la cooperación de la Espada de Marmora. Pero, contrario a sus intenciones, esto lo inquietó aún más, y por muchas semanas tuvo pesadillas sobre galras atacando la Tierra. Aún las tenía de vez en cuando.

A veces junto con Pidge y Hunk miraban el puntito lejano que era la Tierra en el mapa estelar. La contemplaban en silencio, cada cual pensando en aquellos que habían dejado atrás. La madre de Pidge, por ejemplo, que se había quedado completamente sola con toda su familia perdida en el espacio, o los hermanos de Hunk, quien también tenía sobrinos. El verdadero colapso fue el día en que, por un comentario casual de Hunk, se dieron el trabajo de calcular y descubrieron que ya habían empezado las vacaciones de verano para los estudiantes de la Academia. Estar internado era una cosa, pero estar en pleno espacio… ese día los tres habían derramado unas cuantas lágrimas pensando en sus familias. Keith no había estado presente, ni tampoco Shiro. Sólo Coran, quien los encontró ahí, acurrucados en sus asientos con los ojos brillantes y terminó tan contagiado de la melancolía, que los otros tres tuvieron que terminar consolándolo a él. Al final, habían terminado abrazándolo entre risas y algo de mocos.

Lance recordaba ese momento con cariño, pues fue el desahogo que le permitió seguir adelante, y habían transcurrido meses desde aquello. Los tres habían confesado lo duro que resultaba seguir en la misión, los había acercado un poco como compañeros, y además les había permitido sentirse menos… solos. Pero Keith, el lobo solitario, no había estado ahí. Lance pensó en él en ese momento, en si había alguien esperándolo, o si extrañaba la Tierra. Parecía imposible acercarse a ese extraño chico que había declarado como su rival, con su muralla de hierro protegiendo su pasado y sus sentimientos, pero sentía curiosidad. Siempre sintió curiosidad, desde que lo conoció en la Academia y quiso hablarle, pero fue ignorado.

Y de pronto, tras tanto tiempo, había recibido una inesperada respuesta. En la privacidad de su propia habitación, Keith había abierto un poco la muralla exclusivamente ante él para dejar entrar algo de luz sobre su pasado. Un pasado muy trágico, pensó Lance. Se imaginó cómo era crecer abandonado por su madre. En cada espacio de sus recuerdos donde un cálido abrazo con aroma floral lo había envuelto, un vacío. En lugar de cada raspado de la barba de papá en su mejilla, un padre loco haciendo cálculos, esperando algo que nunca llegaría.

Tuvo que detenerse en pleno pasillo y apoyarse un momento en la pared, sobrepasado. ¿Por qué rayos era tan bueno imaginando estas cosas? ¿Sería por ver demasiadas telenovelas con sus hermanas cuando era niño? Unos pasos suaves lo sobresaltaron, y por la esquina apareció Pidge, en pijama y despeinada.

\- Hey, Lance ¿Qué hay? – preguntó esta. De cerca se veía un poco ojerosa.

\- Hey, Pidge, nada… sólo una caminata nocturna – dijo Lance.

\- Yo igual. Llevo dos horas tratando de dormir y no puedo. Pero no quiero ponerme a trabajar, o no dormiré en absoluto. Si no temiera a los experimentos de Coran, le pediría algo para dormir…

De pronto Pidge se fijó en la ropa de Lance, y sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco.

\- ¿No te has puesto el pijama? – preguntó.

\- Oh, esto… no. No todavía – contestó Lance.

\- Hmmm…

Por alguna razón, Lance se estaba poniendo nervioso. La mirada inquisitiva de Pidge siempre era de temer. Pero si no había hecho nada malo, no había ninguna razón para estar nervioso…

\- ¿Sabes quién más andaba caminando por ahí? – preguntó Pidge de pronto. Lance contuvo la respiración.

\- Allura. Me dijo que necesitaba con urgencia una malteada. Yo que tú me escondería, si te ve tendrás que hacerle una ordeña nocturna a Kaltenecker… ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Na… nada…

Lance se había puesto colorado. Pensó que Pidge diría “Keith”. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él y sus nervios?

Pidge dio un bostezo, pero Lance pudo ver que sus ojos no habían perdido la expresión indescifrable de antes.

\- Ok entonces. No nos queda mucho tiempo para dormir, mejor lo vuelvo a intentar. Que descanses.

\- Tú igual. Nos vemos – dijo Lance, aún sonrosado.

Sus dormitorios quedaban en alas opuestas, así que caminaron cada uno hacia el lado contrario. Lance se sentía muy estúpido. Incluso si Pidge hubiese descubierto que Keith y él habían estado en la cubierta, ¿Qué había de malo en ello? ¿No hubiese sido más escandaloso haberse quedado a solas con Allura, o algo así? Keith no era una chica como para que el resto… sospechara…

¿Sospechar qué cosa? ¿El horror que sintió cuando Matt dijo “Keith estuvo a punto de morir”? ¿O cómo le había latido el corazón al ver a Keith entrar a la sala de reuniones junto con los miembros de la Espada, a salvo, tanto que decidió no mirarlo más? O quizás la puntada que sintió en el estómago cuando Keith apareció por el pasillo, con el cabello mojado y su cara de sorpresa... O peor, la puntada cerca del ombligo que sintió cuando Keith estaba en su cama y le dio la espalda… más que la espalda…

Un, dos, tres palmadas en la frente. Basta, basta, basta. ¿En serio? Entre tantas cosas que estaban ocurriendo, ¿iba a dedicarle tiempo a esto? En el contexto de vivir en grupo pasaban cada día muchas cosas vergonzosas, como cuando le abrió la puerta del baño a Hunk, o cuando le derramó un vaso en el pecho a Allura. Nada era peor que eso.

Entró por fin a su habitación, y casi tropieza con el equipo de juego, y luego con una caja. El orden no era su fuerte. Maldiciendo, llegó al fin a la cama. Mientras se quitaba la ropa, decidió que lo que ocurría era que todo era muy sorpresivo y eso lo hacía impactante. No veían en persona a Keith hacía al menos tres meses, y cada vez hablaban menos con él por comunicador. Todos estaban muy ocupados. Entonces era extraño estar de pronto en su presencia, en su habitación, viéndolo tan natural y relajado. Lo comparó con sus recuerdos en la Academia: Keith no hablaba más de lo necesario con nadie, y todos comentaban que sólo se interesaba en gente poderosa, como Shiro. Lo había visto sonriendo una sola vez, y había sido ante él. Lance lo detestaba desde el primer día, cuando intentó hablarle y fue completamente ignorado. Nunca le había pasado algo así, por lo que la mirada desinteresada de Keith había sido un shock. Para peor, Keith resultó ser el mejor piloto de la generación. El desagrado evolucionó hasta el punto en que lo consideró su rival, y su mayor ambición era superarlo. Estaba obsesionado. La frustración que sintió cuando lo habían dejado como piloto de carga se convirtió en triunfo cuando lo cambiaron al curso de piloto de batalla, y luego se pinchó como un globo cuando supo que el puesto lo tenía porque habían expulsado a Keith y se había abierto un cupo. Su rival no estaba, y él simplemente ocupaba su lugar.

Eso había quedado atrás, pensó Lance mientras se tendía en la cama y se arropaba. En Keith había descubierto a una persona compleja, difícil de entender y poco sociable, pero de buenos sentimientos. Como líder, era impulsivo e impaciente, pero se preocupaba de su gente. Lo mejor de él era que, pese a sus talentos, no deseaba ser un líder, y esa era justamente la mejor cualidad para liderar. Era su naturaleza, contra eso no se podía pelear, y Lance comprendió que el León Negro lo sabía desde un principio y le dio una lección de humildad al no elegirlo a él. En su lugar, desde el León Rojo, tuvo la oportunidad de sentirse como… el hombre mano derecha, el que aconsejaba al líder, y el líder de hecho lo escuchaba. Inesperadamente, le había gustado. Sintió que al fin había encontrado su lugar. Por eso cuando Keith se fue y Shiro retomó el liderazgo, nuevamente se sintió un poco perdido.

Quizás por eso esta noche le había dicho a Keith que lo consideraba un buen amigo. No era algo planificado, simplemente se dio cuenta ahí de que así era. Los meses que Keith pasó lejos le hicieron entender que extrañaba tanto su liderazgo como al mismo sujeto. Sí, lo había extrañado, con sus greñas y su mal genio y todo. Luego habían peleado, y él se había disculpado, y luego habían vuelto a pelear, y se había vuelto a disculpar. Dos veces en un día. ¿No sería mucho? Tal vez no era tan malo saber que Keith estaría avergonzado de verlo por la mañana, pensó con una sonrisa involuntaria. Su semblante vulnerable no debería hacerlo sonreír así, pero le producía una sensación casi eléctrica, que le impedía controlar bien su cara.

Luego recordó la situación de Shiro, y su sonrisa desapareció. Se giró hacia la pared, sintiéndose culpable de entretener pensamientos tan vanos mientras Shiro sufría tanto. Y justo cuando el sueño volvía a apoderarse de él, pensó que en verdad esas lágrimas que cubrió no habían sido para él realmente, no eran de emoción sino de tristeza, y que mientras Shiro sufriera, también sufriría Keith, porque para Keith, Shiro era más que un compañero, más que un líder… Shiro era…

Su mente se apagó, y se apoderó de él un sueño inquieto, lleno de imágenes inconexas.

\--

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con una ansiedad similar a la de la mañana de Navidad. Hizo su rutina habitual apresuradamente, y se dirigió al comedor en que solían compartir las comidas que podían disfrutar en grupo. Pero, cuando iba llegando, de pronto la ansiedad pasó de ser positiva a incómoda. ¿Qué le diría a Keith? ¿Actuaría natural, ignorando lo que había pasado? ¿O aprovecharía de bromear sutilmente, para provocarlo y poder ver su reacción? Tal vez hacerlo frente a todos sería de mal gusto. Sería mejor reservarlo para otro momento, como un secreto entre ambos. En verdad, pensó, pese a lo tentador que era poner a prueba al pobre hombre, no quería que nadie más viera ese lado suyo. Era algo personal que no podía ir regalando. Que se buscaran su propio momento los otros…

Lo único que logró pensando esas tonterías fue llegar al salón sintiéndose avergonzado, y al entrar, todas sus ideas se derrumbaron. Keith no estaba allí. Sólo estaban Hunk, Pidge y Allura, quienes lo saludaron con poco entusiasmo. Lance miró el comedor un momento más y se acercó a su lugar habitual.

\- Si te preguntas dónde está Keith, salió otra vez a buscar a Shiro. Creo que fue a visitar a Matt – dijo Pidge, haciendo que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

\- No pregunté, pero gracias Pidgy – respondió, sentándose a la mesa de mal humor.

\- Hmph, de nada Lancey Lance – contestó Pidge, irritada.

\- Vaya, alguien no durmió muy bien, por lo visto – dijo Hunk, acercándole un plato.

\- Nadie puede dormir bien en estas circunstancias – Allura tenía profundas ojeras, y su cara irradiaba preocupación. Lance deseó decirle algo para levantar su ánimo, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Decidió dejar el mal humor de lado, para no empeorar el ambiente, y tragarse la… decepción que sentía al no haber encontrado a Keith ahí. De verdad quería ver su reacción. ¿Qué cara pondría? Una y otra vez imaginaba a Keith con los ojos brillantes, mirándolo…

En eso pensaba cuando Coran entró como un huracán, y se sentó bruscamente a la mesa. Los otros cuatro lo miraron perplejos.

\- Juro que durante todos mis años al servicio del Rey Alfor traté con toda clase de delincuentes y canallas con los que tuve que lidiar, y ninguno, repito, NINGUNO fue tan grosero, majadero, intratable, vanidoso…

\- ¿Hablas de Lotor? – preguntó Hunk.

\- ¡¿Quién, sino?! – exclamó Coran, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos- el muy canalla, en vez de agradecerme por llevarle algo para que no muera de hambre, va y me dice que si acaso se me perdió el establo de los vrefers, que eso es carroña…

Pidge escupió un poco de su desayuno, pero Hunk se unió a la indignación de Coran.

\- Para ser un Príncipe tiene pésimos modales. Bien, tendrá que conformarse con el chicle verde durante todo el tiempo que lo tengamos aquí – sentenció Hunk, dando un golpecito al plato con la cuchara.

\- ¿Has decidido cuánto tiempo será eso, Allura? – aprovechó de preguntar Lance.

La Princesa dio un suspiro de cansancio.

\- No lo sé. El plan era conducir una serie de interrogatorios sobre distintos temas y luego decidir qué hacer con él. Pero ni siquiera sabemos si confiar en las cosas que dice, y con una sola oportunidad ya hizo este daño al equipo…

\- Hoy me dedicaré a estudiar su nave junto con Hunk. Si la vemos por dentro quizás tengamos más certeza acerca de lo que planeaba hacer con ella… debe haberla construido para algo en particular, y quizás podamos averiguarlo sin preguntarle – dijo Pidge.

\- Estupendo, se los agradezco. Sólo espero que no tengamos ninguna emergencia que nos obligue a llamar a Voltron. Igual tendremos que hacer acto de presencia pronto, la gente está esperando un gran anuncio… - Allura suspiró nuevamente.

Toda la ira de Coran desapareció al ver a su Princesa en ese estado deplorable.

\- Princesa, ¿por qué no se toma el día? Ya ha pasado por bastante… podemos hacernos cargo de los asuntos de hoy por nuestra cuenta.

\- No lo sé, Coran…

\- Deberías hacerlo Allura. Mira, hasta los ratoncitos vienen a protestar – Hunk apuntó a la esquina de la mesa, por donde Platt y compañía se subían.

Ante la insistencia del equipo, Allura terminó aceptando. Lance le ofreció una malteada y con eso le sacó una sonrisa. El problema es que todo el resto también pidió una, así que Lance tuvo que resignarse a trabajar extra en labores de granja ese día.

Mientras ordeñaba a Kaltenecker, pensó que todas las personas tenían un punto débil, incluso las princesas alienígenas, que al parecer eran débiles a los lácteos. Bueno, su malteada derretía a todos por igual, era innegable. Eso lo llevó a pensar en cuál sería el punto débil de alguien como Lotor… ¿Podrían sacarle algo con una de esas? La imagen ridícula de Lotor disfrutando una malteada lo hizo arrugar la cara con desagrado. Algo extraño había en ese tipo. Seguía firme en que no debían creerle una sola palabra, aunque por otro lado, todo en él era un misterio. ¿Habrían caído en una trampa dejándolo entrar? ¿Sería tan poderoso como para acabar con el equipo desde adentro sólo hablando? Ya había hecho salir a Shiro, y había destruido a Keith de paso…

Y Keith, que aún buscaba a _su_ Shiro con desesperación. ¿Acaso el resto del equipo no significaba nada? Nadie le pedía que volviera a liderar como antes, pero al menos tenía que esforzarse en tomar al León Negro de nuevo… había algo más en juego que sus sentimientos aquí, ¿Y qué había de los demás, los buscaría con la misma desesperación si les ocurriera algo así? ¿Y su momento de anoche, qué había sido? ¿Le importaba, siquiera? Ni siquiera fue capaz de despertarlo para decirle algo, y al día siguiente sale en la búsqueda inútil de Shiro en lugar de hablar con él…

Estaba siendo un poco brusco, así que Kaltenecker se movió inquieta y Lance, sorprendido, le dio unas palmaditas en el costado.

\- Oh, no… perdona, Kaltenecker. No sé qué me ocurre, realmente… - le dijo, acariciando el suave lomo de la vaca. En serio, estaba fuera de control. Haber tenido un par de conversaciones serias con Keith no le daba un rango especial ni nada, de hecho era lo mínimo que se hacía con un amigo ¿Por qué esperaba tanto? Estaba actuando como un energúmeno, casi como… como si estuviera _celoso_.

La idea lo hizo reír. Ya había superado la etapa de los celos infantiles en la Academia, era un hombre nuevo, maduro… la risa lentamente desapareció cuando pensó que existían otro tipo de celos también, unos menos infantiles, pero igual de ridículos…

Confundido, miró a Kaltenecker, y le preguntó:

\- Tú que eres una chica sensible, ¿Qué crees? ¿Me estoy portando como un idiota?

La vaca dio un suave mugido y Lance suspiró.

\- Supongo que me lo merezco – dijo, terminando de recoger las cosas con algo de torpeza. Sentía como si hubiese metido la nariz donde no debía, como si hubiese escuchado algo prohibido y vergonzoso. Como despertar a un monstruo en una cueva, y que no quiera volver a dormir.

‘No, ahí no’, dijo su mente, de inmediato. Otra entrada en la lista de cosas que no pensar para no caer en el pozo.

\--

El día transcurrió entre llamadas de los aliados y planes sobre celebraciones, anuncios, discursos… el reciente triunfo mantenía, al menos, la moral alta en la Coalición, que ignoraban el desastre dentro del equipo Voltron. Allura estaba en su habitación, así que Coran y Lance trabajaron en el puente gran parte del día, y Lance apreció por primera vez lo difícil que era su trabajo, ahora que Shiro estaba ausente. Había mucho de lo que ocuparse, aparte de pilotar. Lance dio un imperceptible salto cuando Keith anunció por comunicador su vuelta desde el hangar, pero no fue al puente, así que pasaron al menos un par de horas más en las que Lance siguió concentrándose lo más posible en las cosas por hacer, bajo la tutela de Coran, que al final le agradeció la ayuda -y la malteada- con gran ceremonia.

 - Estoy gratamente sorprendido, mi estimado Lance. No pensé que se te dieran tan bien las tareas administrativas.

\- No se me dan nada bien, pero alguien tenía que ayudarte, ¿no, Coran? Ya que estás en uno de tus días gruñones… – bromeó Lance.

\- No más insolencias, por favor. Tengo suficiente con _ese… -_ gruñó Coran, refiriéndose claramente a Lotor.

\- No enciendas más el audio de su celda. Es más, creo que si por casualidad se te olvida llevarle la comida un par de días, nadie se enojará contigo – propuso Lance.

\- Tentador, pero va contra nuestros principios. Los alteanos siempre tratamos con dignidad a nuestros prisioneros, y ahora más que nunca, nos enorgullece alejarnos de la barbarie de un cierto Imperio que no sabe de ética…

\- Bueno, bueno, sólo era una idea – Lance dio un gran bostezo. No era tarde, pero había sido un día agotador – Creo que iré a ver qué han conseguido Hunk y Pidge. Ya que no han aparecido por aquí, imagino que deben estar entretenidos jugando con la nave de Lotor.

\- Adelante. Nuevamente gracias por tu ayuda – respondió Coran.

\- No hay de qué, relájate.

La pista de las naves que no eran los Leones era la puerta más alejada del gran pasillo central que conectaba todos los hangares. Estaba a punto de llegar, cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de una de las puertas abriéndose: era la primera puerta que había pasado, es decir, la del León Negro. Se volteó abruptamente, y pudo ver en la distancia a Keith, que salía del hangar, con expresión sombría. Un frío provocado por los nervios lo retuvo en su lugar, pero Keith no lo vio, dirigiéndose hacia la salida a paso raudo. Otra vez esa sensación de expectativa y decepción.

¿Qué hacer? Ya que Keith no lo vio ni parecía interesado en conversar, lo lógico sería seguir en lo suyo y simplemente reunirse con Hunk y Pidge, pero por otro lado… Inconscientemente aligeró sus pasos para seguir a Keith desde lejos. Lo vio atravesar el hall, y supuso que se dirigiría a las habitaciones, pero en su lugar torció hacia la izquierda y se metió por un pasillo subterráneo.

Oh-oh, pensó Lance. Los calabozos. Antes de permitirle hacer alguna tontería, sería mejor manifestarse e impedirle hablar con Lotor. Keith le llevaba bastante ventaja, así que apresuró el paso, entrando por el mismo pasillo, el cual se abría a un corredor con controles pensados para la seguridad del calabozo, la puerta hacia las celdas abierta al fondo. Ni rastro de él por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde...?

\- ¿Por qué me sigues? – la voz de Keith sonó en su oído derecho y lo hizo dar un respingo. Ahí estaba. La Espada le había enseñado un par de trucos.

\- Diablos Keith, casi me da un infarto – Lance trató de sobreponerse a la sorpresa para pensar en qué decir, pero por un par de segundos y mientras su pulso se normalizaba, sólo le sostuvo la mirada, buscando palabras. Para su sorpresa, la mirada de desconfianza de Keith empezó a derretirse y bajó los ojos. ‘Se acuerda, lo sabe…’ ronroneó un rincón de su mente, satisfecho. Intentó ignorarlo.

\- Eh… te vi que venías hacia las celdas. Pensé que sería mejor evitar que hagas algo estúpido. – dijo finalmente.

\- No voy a hacer nada estúpido – replicó Keith, un poco sonrojado, aún mirando hacia abajo.

\- Si vienes a preguntar por Shiro, dudo que sepa algo. Pierdes el tiempo. – dijo Lance. Se dio cuenta que su voz sonaba más severa de lo que hubiese querido.

\- ¡No vengo a preguntar por Shiro! – ahora Keith estaba definitivamente sonrojado.

Lance se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja, aún sin poder suprimir lo severo de su voz. Se sentía poseído otra vez por ese sentimiento infantil y detestable.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué más podrías preguntarle? Vienes de buscar a Shiro de nuevo, ¿no? – la conversación estaba escalando innecesariamente…

\- ¿Y qué te importa? Esto no tiene que ver contigo, quiero hablar con él a solas – Keith trató de pasar por el lado, pero Lance lo tomó del hombro.

\- ¿A solas? ¿Estás loco?

\- Vete Lance, este no es tu problema…

\- Claro que es mi problema, si crees que voy a permitir que vayas tú solo a hablar con ese sujeto…

Lo interrumpieron unos pasos que resonaron en la escalera. Ambos se miraron, preocupados. Tenían prohibido acercarse a Lotor, ¿quién sería? ¿Coran?

Ya que estaban en el pasillo y no había salida tendrían que dar explicaciones a quien viniera bajando, pensó Lance, con algo de hastío, cuando de pronto Keith lo tomó del brazo y le hizo señas para que avanzaran. Lance no entendía su plan, pero lo siguió, aturdido, sintiendo el agarre de la mano de Keith en su brazo. Entraron a la zona de los calabozos, y pasaron a toda velocidad frente a la celda de Lotor. Lance alcanzó a visualizar al príncipe sentado en su cama, cuando se dio cuenta que Keith estaba entrando en la celda del lado. Todas las demás celdas tenían las luces apagadas y no tenían la mampara de cristal, que aparecía sólo cuando se activaba la energía de cada una. Keith se quedó quieto, con la espalda pegada a la pared del costado, que los separaba de Lotor. Lance se puso a su lado, escuchando, mientras se preguntaba si el príncipe los había visto pasar, o lo habían tomado por sorpresa.

Los pasos se acercaban, haciendo eco, hasta que se detuvieron muy cerca y un dedo apretó el botón de comunicación de la celda del lado. La voz de Lotor resonó en el pasillo.

\- Vaya, qué grata sorpresa. Princesa Allura…

\- Lotor. – la voz de Allura pudo oírse con claridad. Estaba sola.

Keith y Lance se miraron sorprendidos. Keith volvió a dirigir la vista hacia el pasillo, pero Lance se dio cuenta de que tenía un problema: le costaba despegar los ojos del cabello negro de su compañero. Sus movimientos, la proximidad y la situación le habían acelerado el pulso, y fue en ese extraño momento en que lo comprendió. En una oscura celda de una nave alienígena, espiando a dos príncipes de Imperios galácticos, Lance McClain se dio cuenta de que había despertado a la bestia de la cueva y que, aunque peleara contra ella, no volvería a dormir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The buuuurn is sloooooow... Paciencia, estamos avanzando. Prometo eso, y que se sabrá pronto por qué el fic se llama uróboros jaja.
> 
> Ya saben donde [encontrarme](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silverineontherun)
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí corazones! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña advertencia: menciones a tratos crueles, experimentación, ataque de pánico. Es leve, pero prefiero avisar.  
> Segundo: prometo formalmente que este es el último capítulo que contendrá tanta "información". De aquí en adelante la historia va a avanzar más rápido, así que resiiiiiistan! Disfruten. Y sí, al fin una mención al Uróboros!

En la oscuridad de la celda inactiva, sólo iluminada por la tenue luz que se reflejaba desde el pasillo, Keith permaneció pegado a la pared, sin atreverse a mover un músculo. La situación era sorpresiva, pero le interesaba mucho saber qué podría tener que hablar Allura a solas con Lotor, luego de haberles prohibido acercarse a él. Trató de aguzar el oído por encima del molesto latido constante de su propio pulso, tratando de que no lo desconcentrara. No era fácil. La respiración de Lance era perceptible, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo para decirle que la controlara. Habían cruzado una mirada desconcertada, y Keith pudo vislumbrar, en la poca luz, los ojos de Lance sorprendidos, fijos en los suyos, intensos. Un fugaz momento en que se comunicaron que ninguno de los dos sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero que, de alargarse, sería incómodo. Tras una noche de meditarlo, Keith se había propuesto evitar a Lance lo máximo posible. No porque estuviese molesto con él ni mucho menos, sino que temía iniciar una conversación que luego no sabría cómo terminar… así que su situación actual era bastante desafortunada.

Tras una pausa, las voces volvieron a resonar en el pasillo y Keith desvió sus pensamientos de vuelta a la conversación.

\- … Y entonces, ¿A qué debo tan grata visita? – Lotor sonaba igual que siempre: relajado, cínico… peligroso.

\- Recuerdo que dijiste que querías discutir a solas conmigo un asunto. Aquí estoy. – Allura sonaba estricta, pero Keith y Lance la conocían lo suficiente como para advertir que esta estancia defensiva ocultaba su nerviosismo.

La risa de Lotor rebotó en el corredor.

\- Ah, una princesa rebelde que resuelve los problemas por su cuenta. Mi tipo… de monarca.

Keith casi podía visualizar las mejillas rojas de Allura y pudo imaginar perfectamente su mirada de odio. De hecho, él mismo se sintió molesto, y el involuntario movimiento de Lance a sus espaldas le indicó que no era el único. Había algo extremadamente ofensivo para el equipo en que alguien le faltara el respeto a Allura.

\- No tengo que recordarte que tu destino está en mis manos en estos momentos, ¿verdad? Sabes a lo que he venido – la voz de la Princesa era igual de fría que la celda.

\- Ah, Princesa, nada me gustaría más que tener la certeza de que mi destino está en manos tan bonitas como las tuyas, sin embargo, eso no es verdad – Keith divisaba claramente en la voz de Lotor la misma sonrisa torcida de siempre. Pensó que Allura estaba cometiendo un error tratando de medir su agudeza con un sujeto como él y consideró si sería mejor intervenir. Había que sacarle la información por otros métodos…

\- Vas a dejar de hablar en acertijos, vas a dejar los comentarios envenenados, y vas a decirme de inmediato qué es lo que sabes sobre Honerva. Ahora. – sentenció Allura, esta vez logrando el efecto intimidante que buscaba.

No se oyó la risa de Lotor, sino una pausa. Keith aprovechó de echar un vistazo hacia atrás. Lance miraba ahora al vacío, escuchando, pero al notar su movimiento, puso silenciosamente una mano en el hombro de Keith y lo miró levantando una ceja. Keith entendió que le estaba preguntando ‘¿Qué quiere saber Allura?’. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a concentrarse en la conversación, sin dejar de notar que la mano de Lance no se movió de su hombro.

\- Comprendo. Lo que deseas saber es si lo que dije acerca de mis padres es cierto. ¿Cómo es que sé sobre asuntos que han ocurrido hace diez mil años? Entiendo que es un tema importante para ti – dijo Lotor. Allura no respondió, así que el príncipe continuó:

\- Ya no tengo ningún motivo para ocultar nada, por lo que te explicaré la situación y supongo que quedará a tu juicio creerme o no. Ojalá pudieras sentarte, esto va para largo…

\- Habla. – la impaciencia en la voz de la Princesa reflejaba perfectamente la impaciencia de sus paladines ocultos.

\- Está bien. Recuerda que tú lo has pedido. Espero no me acuses de querer meterte ideas en la cabeza después. Quizás sería bueno contar con… _testigos_ …

Keith sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y Lance le apretó el hombro. Ese tono… Entonces Lotor sabía que estaban ahí, los había visto pasar. ¿No los iba a delatar?

\- ¿Qué quieres…? – Allura empezó a preguntar, pero Lotor la interrumpió:

\- ¿Estás familiarizada con la teoría del mehen?

Esta vez la voz de Allura sonó indignada.

\- Claro que sí, es un concepto inventado por los alteanos. El mehen era una bestia de los abismos del polo de Altea que se devoraba a sí misma para sobrevivir y su vida se extendía por tanto tiempo que se creía que era inmortal. Nuestros ancestros la observaron por siglos, lo que fue de gran ayuda para crear las bases de toda nuestra civilización. ¿Qué tiene que ver?

Eso le sonaba conocido a Keith. ¿No había un mito similar en la Tierra… sobre una serpiente que devoraba su cola eternamente? ¿Cómo era que se llamaba…?

\- Ah sí, sin duda los alteanos se enorgullecían de sus teorías – replicó Lotor-, pero cada civilización que se precie de tal tiene una similar. Al final, pocas son las verdades universales, y esta es una de ellas. ‘Nada perece, todo se transforma’. Hasta las más primitivas criaturas lo intuyen. La tecnología alteana y galra ocupa mucho este principio, y los alquimistas alteanos supieron aprovecharlo bien, ¿no es así?

Keith recordó que Allura les había contado sobre su padre una vez. El rey de Altea, Alfor, era un notable alquimista, por lo que pudo notar en esa pausa embarazosa la puntada de dolor que debía sentir la Princesa ante la mención. Lotor lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pensó con odio.

\- Tú… ¿cómo sabes estas cosas? ¿Quién te ha instruido? – preguntó Allura, en un hilo de voz.

\- Instruirme… creo que esa no es la palabra correcta. Si me preguntas quién soy, te responderé que soy Lotor, hijo del emperador Zarkon y su esposa Honerva, una alquimista alteana. Que nací hace más de diez mil años, y sin embargo aquí estoy, al igual que tú. Y eso nos convertiría en dos criaturas vagando fuera de su tiempo. Trágico y romántico, ¿no te parece?

Esta vez Lance parecía a punto de estallar detrás de Keith, quien le dio un codazo como advertencia. Quizás con un poco más de fuerza de la que debería. Allura parecía enmudecida, quizás de indignación, quizás de sorpresa. La risa de Lotor volvió a sonar, pero su tono era más apagado.

\- Lamentablemente, nuestro proceso de “conservación” no ha sido el mismo. Entiendo que fuiste preservada, intacta, en este mismo castillo gracias a la gran ingeniería alteana. En mi caso, en mí han aplicado la teoría del mehen. Todo lo que te he dicho acerca de la degeneración de los druidas de mi padre no ha sido al azar, mi estimada Allura. Sólo quiero que comprendas lo que te voy a explicar… y me creas.

\- ¿Cómo podría creerte? Cada palabra que dices parece dirigida a desestabilizarnos – la Princesa sonaba desconcertada y asustada de lo que estaba a punto de oír.

 - Entonces puedo conformarme con que me escuches y juzgues por ti misma – respondió Lotor, con seriedad. El silencio pareció ser una afirmación.

\- Objetivamente, podríamos decir que nací por los mismos años que tú. Un poco antes, creo. Me han dicho que había gran expectación en el reino. Sin embargo, mi madre ya estaba sufriendo los efectos de su cercanía con la quintaesencia, y me atrevería a decir que mi padre también. Cuando llegó la hora de mi nacimiento, hubo problemas. Un príncipe que nació ya moribundo, y la ciencia galra no alcanzaba para salvarle, puesto que la enfermedad no era más que el contacto excesivo con la quintaesencia, y para eso no hay cura. Después de todo, la quintaesencia es una energía pura e incontrolable, que se alimenta de la fuerza vital de todo lo que existe en este universo, y lo reconstruye como otra cosa. La teoría del mehen, una vez más. El cuerpo y mente de mi madre ya estaban afectados por ella, y eso provocó lo inevitable. Su hijo… no sobrevivió más que unos días.

\- Pero…

\- Permíteme. Lo explicaré de inmediato – la interrumpió Lotor, inusualmente cortés. Prosiguió:

\- Por supuesto que esto afectó al rey Zarkon, pero Honerva no iba a darse por vencida. Incluso convaleciente, trató de recurrir a aquello que había desarrollado por años. Debe haberle parecido que el destino la había preparado para ello, seguramente. Irónico, pues fue su obsesión la que provocó todo… una vez más, es difícil distinguir causa y consecuencia en este ciclo. Lo que importa es que recurrió a todo lo que sabía, pero nada le devolvería la vida a su hijo. Lo que muere no puede ser revivido, pero a la vez, nada perece realmente, todo se transforma… supongo que ahí se le ocurrió la idea. Una idea bastante macabra, pero hay que comprender que ella ya no estaba bien de su cabeza.

Lotor suspiró. Keith y Lance apenas respiraban, expectantes.

\- Estás… estás sugiriendo… - Allura tartamudeaba.

\- Sí – dijo Lotor, con una extraña voz. Parecía… ¿triste? –. Entiendo que la filosofía alteana siempre aspiró a imitar al mehen y la idea de la inmortalidad les ha de parecer interesante. Por algo su tecnología logró preservar un ser vivo por milenios, por ejemplo.

Keith recordó que, además de las máquinas que la conservaron a ella y Coran, Allura pudo comunicarse con su padre por un tiempo, o al menos una sombra de lo que éste había sido, que conservaba sus recuerdos y sentimientos. Lotor parecía estar en lo cierto. Allura debía estar pensando lo mismo, pues no dijo una palabra.

\- Pero ni siquiera ustedes se atrevieron a levantar un muerto, pues como buenos alquimistas, saben que crear vida y revivir lo que ha perecido trasciende nuestras capacidades. Pero mi madre ya no tenía límites. Así que de todos modos lo intentó… y ahora podemos decir que casi lo logró.

Nuevamente una pausa. La voz de Lotor empezó a sonar apresurada.

\- No fue un proceso inmediato. De hecho, inicialmente sólo fue un fracaso. El reino se enteró de la muerte del hijo del rey, y mi padre ordenó que nadie hablara de ello. Mi madre perdió todo vestigio de sanidad que le quedaba. Pero durante años, se dedicó incansablemente a preservarme. Oh, sé lo mal que suena – rió Lotor, interpretando correctamente la cara que debía lucir Allura, que debía ser la misma que estaban poniendo Keith y Lance- Pero en realidad, sus torcidos esfuerzos se tradujeron en una impresión genética de su hijo. Una suerte de… copia extraíble. Datos.

\- ¿Quieres decir que logró hacer una copia exacta del material genético de su propio hijo? – preguntó Allura, asqueada.

\- Sí. En ese entonces recién se estaban sentando las bases para lo que es la manipulación genética actual. Ya te lo expliqué, ¿no es así? Los galra tenemos un material genético bastante particular. Recrearlo era imposible hace diez mil años, pero la ciencia ha avanzado, y fue gracias a los esfuerzos de mi madre. No lo sabían, pero ese fue un momento decisivo para el futuro Imperio… aunque no fue suficiente.

Un golpe sordo los hizo saltar. Al parecer Lotor había dado una patada en el suelo con el taco del zapato.

\- No se conformaron, ellos no querían una “copia” simplemente. Querían a su hijo. Honerva enloqueció tras tantos fracasos, y su vida empezó a extinguirse. Mi padre… ya sabes lo que hizo. Mi teoría es que siempre creyó que la quintaesencia le devolvería lo que le había quitado. Después de todo, si le había robado a su hijo, quizás a cambio salvaría a su mujer. Pero no encontró nada más que… en fin, tú conoces la historia demasiado bien. En la abertura sólo había horrores que no pertenecen a esta dimensión, y Daibazaal fue consumido. Mi madre murió, y mi padre se convirtió en lo que es. Y, sin embargo, aquí estoy. ¿Quieres saber cómo?

La voz de Lotor había ido acelerando a cada palabra y empezaba a descontrolarse.

\- Los _druidas_. Una y otra vez, lo intentaron. El plan de Honerva fracasó y murió con ella, pero los druidas continuaron lo que mi madre había intentado, ahora desde otro enfoque. Tenían los datos, e intentaron recrear una versión perfecta del Príncipe Lotor de los Galra. Siglo tras siglo, fallaron. Sin embargo, de cada fracaso fueron guardando datos, aprendiendo de sus errores. ¿Cuántos sacrificios hubo en el camino? Deben ser incontables. Diez mil años demoraron en perfeccionar el prototipo, los mismos del reinado de horror de mi padre. A lo largo de los años, nací y morí muchas veces… impresionante, ¿no? Algunas veces perecí de inmediato, y otras sobreviví lo suficiente para guardar algunos recuerdos.

\- ¿Re… recuerdos? ¿Cómo…?

\- Oh, si te parece que la manipulación física es aberrante, es porque te falta considerar lo que pueden hacer a una mente. Este cuerpo que ves frente a ti, en realidad existe físicamente hace apenas algunas décadas. Esta vez me permitieron crecer, y todo salió bastante bien, como podrás apreciar. Pero faltaba el toque final. Después de todo, ¿qué es un príncipe sin memoria? No más que un simple _clon_. Y no era eso lo que la sucia bruja de mi padre quería. Ella quería regalarle a su príncipe perdido… así que cometió una última profanación. Esta no le salió tan bien.

La mano de Lance apretaba hace rato el hombro de Keith, pero éste, tan absorto en las palabras de Lotor, no lo había advertido. Aun sabiendo que el Imperio Galra había sometido a tantas culturas por milenios, aun cuando habían oído a sus aliados decirles los horrores que sus pueblos vivían, aun habiendo peleado por tanto tiempo en su contra, se dieron cuenta que sólo habían raspado la superficie. En la Tierra, lo que los Galra habían hecho se denominaría “jugar a ser Dios”. Literalmente, estaban peleando contra fuerzas que jamás podrían terminar de comprender, pensó Keith, con inquietud.

\- En su locura, la bruja introdujo en mí recuerdos de hace diez mil años. No son gran cosa, son recuerdos ajenos de los mejores días de Daibazaal, de mi padre, imágenes inconexas. De mi madre, ninguno. Supongo que es porque no llegó a conocerla, lo ignoro. Quiso crear en mí la idea de que, como tú Princesa, sólo estuve inmerso en un largo sueño. Desde que abrí los ojos por primera vez, he podido recordar partes de una era en la que realmente no estuve, y por eso, siento que me arrancaron de ella. Pero lo que la bruja no sabe, es que traspasó también otras cosas… otros recuerdos.

Un inquieto golpeteo le indicó a Keith que Lotor había iniciado su ya tradicional paseo por la celda.

\- Tengo imágenes de otras… ‘encarnaciones’, a falta de un mejor nombre. Recuerdos que sin duda no querían pasarme. Algo salió mal, y ahora tengo en mi mente imágenes de celdas, laboratorios, tubos… Recuerdo a otros prisioneros, e incluso, si lo intento lo suficiente, puedo sentir en mis brazos la presión de correas, de agujas… la sensación de estar sumergido en un tanque… quien sabe dónde… Puedo… puedo mirar hacia abajo y ver un cuerpo de niño que no me pertenece, y aunque trate… sueño, lo veo en mis sueños, desde que tengo conciencia, desde… que… siempre…

\- ¿Lotor? – exclamó Allura, preocupada.

Keith no se atrevía a asomarse por miedo a ser descubierto, pero lo cierto es que estaba impactado y quería ver qué estaba pasando. Parecía que Lotor no podía seguir hablando más, y podía escucharse su respiración exaltada. Con todo el odio que le profesaba, un sentimiento nauseabundo lo embargaba en ese momento. ¿Lástima, quizás? Si era todo verdad, claro…

Se atrevió a echar un vistazo hacia atrás, advirtiendo que la mano en su hombro ahora lo apretaba casi haciéndole daño, y pudo vislumbrar, en la oscuridad, que Lance estaba conmocionado. Tenía la frente perlada de pequeñas gotas de sudor, y los ojos abiertos en una expresión de mudo horror, mirando hacia el pasillo. Nuevamente, al advertir que Keith lo estaba observando, Lance encontró su mirada, y esta vez hizo un gesto, negando con la cabeza. ‘No puedo creerlo’, entendió Keith. No supo qué responderle, así que sólo desvió la vista.

\- Uf… qué triste espectáculo. Pensé… que esto estaba superado – dijo Lotor, haciendo una pausa y recuperando el ritmo de su respiración – descuida, Princesa. Estoy bien.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Entiendes por qué no le tengo ningún aprecio a mi padre, ni a sus brujos asquerosos? Vi a través de mis propios ojos y sentí en mi propia carne lo que han hecho pasar al resto del universo. Y eso es sólo una parte. Algunos trabajan en campos de trabajo forzado, otros sólo son asesinados. Se han arrasado planetas completos para extraer de ellos sus materias primas. Intentaron educarme haciéndome creer que eso era el precio de la gloria de nuestro Imperio, y convertirme en un heredero digno de mi padre. Pero eso es imposible cuando en tu cabeza eres un prisionero más de este Imperio enfermo. ¿Me crees ahora cuando te digo que nada me haría más feliz que ver a mi padre caer? ¿Me crees que lo intenté, y por eso estoy aquí?

\- Yo… yo… - Allura no sabía qué decir. 

\- Sé lo que piensas de mí. Y es cierto. He manipulado, chantajeado y mentido toda mi vida. Afortunadamente, me dieron un cuerpo hábil y una mente óptima. Si supieran lo que sé, no hubiesen dudado en someterme a una sesión de reeducación, cortesía personal de la bruja de mi padre.

\- ¿Y Zarkon permitió esto? ¿Permitió… que hicieran esto con su hijo? ¿Por milenios?

La amargura de la risa de Lotor la convirtió casi en un ladrido.

\- El instinto paternal del Emperador Zarkon murió el día en que su hijo dio su último suspiro. Ignoro si realmente le interesa tener un heredero, incluso. Le fue útil, sin duda, para evitar que otros abrigaran la idea de sucederlo, pero lo cierto es que mi padre no pretende morir. Ya vieron, ustedes lo derrotaron, y así y todo se las arregló para volver. No, mi “padre”, el padre de mis recuerdos incrustados, ya no existe: todo lo que queda es la carcaza que retiene su ambición, infectada por la quintaesencia y la magia de sus druidas. Nada más. 

El silencio se extendió por al menos un minuto entero. Keith tenía miles de preguntas, pero Allura no parecía dispuesta a hacerlas. Quizás era que la situación la tenía tan asqueada como se veía Lance. Por su parte, estaba tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado sin dejar de lado la desconfianza. Kollivan se los había advertido: Lotor era un manipulador experto. Para su sorpresa, la Princesa volvió a hablar, y esta vez impregnó cada palabra de una inusual dureza.

\- Esto no ha terminado, Lotor. Si todo lo que me has dicho es verdad, lamento mucho lo que te ha ocurrido. Pero aún no has explicado qué pretendías hacer, y yo no puedo confiar en ti sabiendo que te pusiste en nuestro camino más de una vez… no, no ahora. Lo discutiremos en una próxima ocasión.

\- Aw. Es una lástima. Estas visitas son la única entretención que tengo en esta celda, en verdad – respondió Lotor, tratando de sonar como siempre. Sin embargo, el agotamiento de su voz era notorio.

\- Ya te lo dije, esto no ha terminado. Voy a volver. Sin embargo… debo advertirte. Nada de lo que tú me cuentas será un secreto para mi tripulación. No guardo secretos con ellos, aunque haya venido sola esta vez – dijo Allura.

\- Hmph. En ese caso, supongo que podría contarle un capítulo a cada visitante que venga a pasearse por aquí.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Alguien más ha venido a verte? – pregunto Allura, suspicaz.

Los paladines se estremecieron en las sombras.

\- No.  _No aún…_ \- dijo Lotor.

Algo esperaba de ellos, pensó Keith, apretando los dientes. Demonios… Tendrían que salir y enfrentarlo. El Príncipe añadió:

\- Bueno, no estoy en posición de exigir nada. Es humillante, pero en realidad no importa. En ese caso, sólo me resta confiarte la tarea de que cuando la cuentes, le des a mi historia todo el dramatismo que se merece, por lo menos. Unas lágrimas vendrían bien.

¿Lo habían engañado los oídos a Keith, o Allura había reído por medio segundo? Una carraspera de la Princesa pareció confirmarlo. A Keith la situación le daba cada vez más mala espina. Allura era una criatura sensible al dolor ajeno, lo que era una de sus virtudes, pero un terrible defecto en el contexto de una guerra. Cualquier muestra de simpatía por el enemigo era peligrosa.

\- Bien… me retiro. Coran vendrá a verte en un rato. No digas una palabra sobre nuestra conversación, hablaré con todos más tarde.

\- Soy bueno guardando secretos. Especialmente cuando me lo piden con amabilidad – replicó Lotor.

Por toda respuesta, se escuchó el “bip” del botón de audio. Allura apagó la comunicación y sus pasos se perdieron en la distancia.

 Keith y Lance soltaron al unísono el aire que parecían haber retenido toda la conversación. La persistente mano de Lance seguía en su hombro así que, para quitarla, Keith se volteó y miró a Lance de frente. Este alejó la mano como si se hubiera quemado, y procedió a pasarla por su nuca, mientras hacía una pausa antes de hablar.

\- Ur… oro… uru… - musitó.

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Keith.

\- Estoy tratando de recordar el nombre del bicho que se come la cola. La… teoría de la que hablaron, estoy seguro que hay uno igual en la Tierra.

\- ¿…Uróboros? – recordó Keith, súbitamente.

\- ¡Eso! Eso mismo. ¿No es extraño que también tengamos uno de esos? ¿De dónde salió? – preguntó Lance.

\- No tengo idea – respondió Keith.

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento, y Lance volvió a suspirar.

\- No sé qué pensar de todo esto – dijo, finalmente - Es decir, todo está muy mal. Allura habló con este tipo a solas y él logró convencerla de que es una víctima. Pero no la culpo, porque la historia es TAN ENFERMA. Si todo es verdad, el sujeto busca una vendetta de verdad contra su viejo...

\- “Si todo es verdad”, otra vez. Yo no le creeré una palabra hasta no ver pruebas. Mira lo que hizo con Shiro – replicó Keith, enfadado.

Lance abrió mucho los ojos y luego sus cejas descendieron creando una expresión que Keith reconoció como ‘regaño’. De nuevo…

\- Eso me recuerda, ¿Qué rayos venías tú a hablar con éste, entonces? Si no le crees, ¿Por qué venías a preguntarle por Shiro?

\- Ya te dije que no vengo a preguntar por Shiro. Es… otra cosa – dijo Keith, cruzando los brazos.

\- Te vi salir del hangar del León Negro y venir para acá, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Y, por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue con el León Negro? – preguntó Lance, arrugando aún más el entrecejo.

El silencio de Keith dijo todo. Lance relajó su expresión un poco.

\- Estará bien, sólo debes… trabajar un poco en ello. Todo ha pasado muy rápido y el León debe notar que estás preocupado por otras cosas. Sólo sigue intentándolo…

\- No quiero intentarlo. El León y yo sabemos que no puedo hacerlo esta vez – replicó Keith.

\- Puedes hacerlo, ya te escogió antes, con menos experiencia y todo. Lo hará otra vez – dijo Lance.

\- No lo entiendes, él sabe…

\- No, tú no lo entiendes– Lance levantó un dedo amenazante y lo puso a centímetros de la nariz de Keith – odio decirlo, pero esta vez no se trata de si puedes o no. Simplemente tienes que hacerlo. No hay opción, lo siento.

Nunca había opción para él. Siempre era lo mismo.

\- ¿Y por qué no tratas tú, eh? Si estás tan seguro – Keith sabía que estaba sonando infantil, pero entre lo que estaba pasando ahora y lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no se sentía capaz de mantener ninguna discusión madura. Estaba completamente fuera de sí, y lo desconcertante era que Lance lo estaba manejando demasiado bien. ¿Qué le pasó esos meses en que no estuvo? No se atrevió a levantar la vista, así que fijó los ojos en el dedo amenazante que seguía cerca, mientras Lance volvía a hablar.

\- No. No voy a tratar, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no quiero – el dedo ahora se movía arriba y abajo – No quiero, porque Rojo y yo estamos volando mejor que nunca, y no quiero dejarlo. Estoy mejor con él.

\- ¿Eso es tu argumento? ¿Y entonces por qué tengo yo que…?

El dedo se curvó, sujeto por el pulgar, y Lance lo estiró con todas sus fuerzas, dándole un pequeño y doloroso golpe en la nariz a Keith.

\- ¡Qué rayos te pasa! – Keith se llevó las manos a la cara, dándole un empujón con el hombro a Lance, que no hizo nada por evitarlo.

\- ¿En serio me vas a hacer repetir lo que te dije anoche? – dijo éste simplemente, enderezándose. Keith quedó congelado, y sintió nuevamente la desagradable sensación calurosa subiendo por sus mejillas. Lance suspiró, y dijo:

\- Ya tendremos tiempo de discutir esto. Estamos tardando y este tipo sabe que estamos aquí. Tenemos que buscar una forma de salir sin que nos vea, o… bueno, hablarle. Creo que eso espera.

\- Voy a hablarle. Quiero saber qué va a decir – dijo Keith.

\- Vamos. Sí, vamos, en plural, los dos – sentenció Lance, irritado.

Keith decidió no protestar. De todas formas, la única persona que entendería lo que quería preguntar era él. Salieron al pasillo y Lotor estaba frente al vidrio de su celda, con las manos tras la espalda, esperando. Se acercaron y presionaron el botón.

\- Se tomaron su tiempo. Comenzaba a creer que tal vez habían sido unos roedores los que habían pasado corriendo frente a mi celda y yo lo había malinterpretado. – dijo Lotor, a modo de saludo.

\- Ahórratelo, Lotor. Vine a preguntar algo – dijo Keith.

\- ¿Sólo eso? Pensé que venían a espiar a su Princesa. Me preguntaba si es normal que el equipo Voltron sea tan suspicaz entre sí – comentó Lotor, con su sonrisa desagradable.

\- ¡Jamás! Ya te lo dijo Allura, no tenemos secretos entre nosotros. Ni siquiera pienses que puedes tratar de enemistarnos – replicó Lance, despectivo.

\- No necesito tratar si sus propios caballeros tienen la descortesía de escuchar sus conversaciones privadas tras las puertas. No parece el tipo de dama que aprecie ese comportamiento – respondió Lotor, burlón. Lance dio una patada en el suelo, pero Keith estiró una mano para detenerlo.

\-  No vinimos a eso. Vine…

\- Sé a lo que vienes – lo interrumpió Lotor, ahora con el semblante serio. Keith quedó desconcertado un segundo, pero se repuso.

\- Entonces habla. ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – preguntó. Lance miraba a uno y otro, perdido.

\- Lamentablemente, me has encontrado de mal humor. Deseaba mucho conversar con su Princesa a solas para tratar el asunto que hablamos, y tuve que hacerlo con dos testigos indeseados de por medio. Estoy bastante molesto…

\- Deja los juegos estúpidos. No eres el único que está de mal humor – gruñó Keith.

Lotor dio unos pasos por la celda, como midiendo sus opciones.

\- Tú quieres saber qué es lo que yo sé sobre _ella_ … ajá, esa es la reacción. Eso prueba que no me equivoqué… – dijo el Príncipe, viendo la expresión involuntaria de Keith. Lance abrió la boca, sorprendido. Al parecer empezaba a comprender. Lotor dio unos pasos más, y se paró frente al vidrio, socarrón.

\- De acuerdo, haremos lo siguiente. Te diré todo lo que sé sobre el asunto que te interesa, pero sólo cuando me hayan permitido salir de esta celda. Mientras esté prisionero aquí, mi boca está sellada.

Keith sintió que la ira lo estaba haciendo ver rojo.

\- ¿Quién te crees tú para imponer condiciones? ¿Quieres que te haga hablar…? ¡¿De qué mierda te estás riendo?!

Lotor reía con ganas. Incluso se enjugó una lágrima al costado de un ojo.

\- ¿Me vas a hacer cantar? Después de lo que me oíste contar, ¿en serio crees que podrías? – Lotor echó hacia atrás su larga melena plateada, con los últimos espasmos de risa – No, pichón de la Espada, no funciona así. Además, dudo que la Princesa Allura se sienta muy complacida al saber que sus paladines están cometiendo actos ilícitos en los calabozos de su propio castillo.

\- ¿Y tú en serio crees que somos tan estúpidos como para dejarte salir porque lo estás pidiendo? – preguntó Lance, molesto.

\- Los creo estúpidos, pero no es lo que estoy sugiriendo – dijo Lotor, gozando con las caras de odio de los dos paladines -. Simplemente, creo que tarde o temprano me dejarán salir de aquí, pero lo ideal sería que fuese pronto. Detesto estar quieto cuando podría estar haciendo mucho ahí afuera. Y por ustedes, por cierto.

Tanto Keith como Lance tenían problemas para contener las ganas de abrir la celda y golpear a Lotor, pero Keith se controló primero.

\- ¿Tú quieres que ayudemos a convencer a Allura de que te deje pasearte a tus anchas por el castillo? ¿Es eso?

\- En resumen, sí. Ya lo dije, creo que es inevitable, pero si apresuran el proceso, será beneficioso para todos. Especialmente para ti – respondió Lotor, con toda calma.

\- Imbécil – dijo Keith, dándole una fuerte patada al vidrio, que ni siquiera vibró.

\- Esto es demasiado divertido, pero me temo que Mostacho va a aparecer en cualquier momento, y nos va a arruinar nuestra pequeña fiesta. Ahora, si quieren seguir entreteniéndome, adelante – dijo Lotor, sentándose en su silla y estirando las piernas, como quien está pasando un momento increíble.

Keith le dejó saber dónde podía meterse la fiesta, mientras apretaba el botón de audio y le hacía un gesto a Lance para que salieran del calabozo. Éste lo siguió al trote, ambos cuidando que nadie los viera salir, y una vez en el hall, Lance frenó y preguntó con seriedad:

\- ¿Cómo es que Lotor sabe sobre tu madre?

\- Eso es lo que quiero saber – respondió Keith, mordiéndose el labio inferior con amargura.  

\- Ahhhhhh… _quiznak_ – musitó Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lotor, espero que la serie explique sus motivaciones pronto. Lo que es yo, me estoy tomando la libertad de escribir lo que se me antoje. Qué piensan, ¿le creen al Príncipe mentirosillo?  
> Cualquier opinión respecto a la historia es bienvenida. El "mehen" es la forma en que le llamaban los egipcios al uróboros, me pareció más lógico usar eso que nuestra denominación actual, y les juro, tendrá mucha relevancia más adelante. Este capítulo abre muchas preguntas y mis teorías son bastante cuestionables, pero algunas cosas que falta explicar las esparciremos en los siguientes capítulos, siempre que la acción klance nos deje tiempo jeje. Sí, esta historia es romántica, aunque no lo parezca! (Escribir fics sin que parezcan un intento fracasado de novela es muy difícil. Mis respetos a todos los que llevan años en esto! Yo no sé si lo vuelva a intentar!)
> 
> Mi Tumblr secundario está dedicado a Voltron LD, me pueden contactar por [ahí](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silverineontherun)  
> Gracias infinitas por leer, amores <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que todo, Feliz Navidad! Mis mejores deseos para ustedes, y que pasen un gran año nuevo!  
> Sobre el capítulo, se nos viene un poco de romance al fin. Ligeros pensamientos lujuriosos. Nada muy NSFW aún, pero están advertidos. Let's go!

Cuatro días habían pasado desde la conversación entre Lotor y Allura, y Keith se encontraba sentado en el León Negro, una vez más, frustrado y preocupado. Todos los días había entrado a la cabina y intentando por todos los medios que el León se conectara con él, inútilmente. Lo había pedido de buena manera, le había rogado, se había molestado y le había ofrecido un reemplazo apenas pudiera contar con alguno… y no había reacción. Ni siquiera cuando le había hecho saber que lo necesitaban para encontrar una vez más a Shiro. Eso lo hizo enfadar ¿acaso no quería a su paladín de vuelta? O, al revés, ¿lo quería tanto que no aceptaría un reemplazo inferior?

La situación era desesperada. Los aliados estaban exigiendo ver a Voltron, y el miedo a la represalia de los Galra estaba empezando a transformar la alta moral de la resistencia en paranoia. El silencio prolongado de los enemigos parecía anunciar algo peor que un simple contraataque. La presencia de Lotor en el castillo ponía nerviosos a todos, y nadie de la Coalición quería hacerse cargo de él (al menos no sin matarlo).

Y, aunque el equipo trataba de no demostrarlo, toda esta presión recaía sobre Keith, cuya cabeza amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento. Su mente había sido una verdadera tormenta estos días. Cuando se sentaba en la cabina trataba de vaciar la mente de todo pensamiento, pero era inútil: cerraba los ojos y las ideas bailaban en su cerebro en una cadena ininterrumpida: su madre, Lotor, el León, Shiro… Lance.

De nuevo, la familiar tensión en el estómago cuando pensaba en Lance. Parecía imposible que entre tantas cosas importantes que estaban ocurriendo, la que menos le dejaba dormir era esa. Desde el episodio de la cubierta nada era igual. En los momentos más inesperados se acordaba de eso, retorciéndose avergonzado por los pasillos del castillo, y cuando estaba en la oscuridad de su habitación tratando desesperadamente de conciliar el sueño, el vago olor de la chaqueta parecía colarse bajo la puerta desde alguna parte, envolviéndolo, confundiéndolo. Jamás en su vida había experimentado algo así. Desde que había regresado al Castillo, las cosas parecían haber cambiado. No entendía por qué, ya que esta clase de sutilezas no eran su fuerte, pero algo era seguro, al menos: Lance tampoco se comportaba igual que siempre.  

El día en que escucharon la conversación de los príncipes, tras salir del calabozo, habían regresado desde la zona de la prisión y tras un breve intercambio de palabras, decidieron dirigirse al salón, a la espera de que Allura los convocara para contarles de su conversación con Lotor.

\- Tendremos que ser convincentes, ¿entendido? No hemos oído nada – dijo Lance, con actitud dramática.

\- Simplemente no digas nada, con eso basta. No es como si alguien fuese a sospechar – respondió Keith.

Lance volvió a pasar una mano por su nuca, como midiendo sus palabras mientras lo observaba. Y, nuevamente, Keith sintió que le costaba sostener su mirada: se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, esperando que Lance iniciara una discusión absurda sobre el tema, como era costumbre. Pero, para su sorpresa, simplemente dijo:

\- Sí… tienes razón. Vamos entonces.

Perplejo, Keith aflojó los brazos mientras Lance caminaba en dirección al corredor, y lo siguió. Esperaba comentarios sobre el episodio de la noche, o sobre la celda, o sobre Allura; cualquier cosa de hecho, pues Lance solía hablar siempre demasiado para su gusto, y con lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, estaba preparado para una avalancha de comentarios sarcásticos y provocadores. Estando solos, era una oportunidad perfecta. Hasta había pasado parte de la noche pensando respuestas agudas con las que defenderse, pues pese a que su meta era mantenerse lo más lejos posible de Lance, consideró inevitable que tuvieran que enfrentarse tarde o temprano, y quería estar preparado.

Pero todo ese esfuerzo fue para nada. Mientras avanzaban por los pasillos, Lance mantenía una respetuosa distancia, sin hablar, y caminando a paso normal. Keith no sabía cómo interpretar este cambio. No parecía que Lance estuviese enojado (no tenía razones, ¿verdad?), pero parecía… ¿distante?

Nada tenía sentido. Lance se acordaba de lo de anoche, se lo dijo en la celda, con cara de frustración. _“¿En serio me harás repetir lo que te dije anoche?”_ ¿Cuál parte? ¿La de que eran amigos? O… ¿Qué lo necesitaba? Sintió que las orejas le ardían un poco una vez más. ¿Sería posible que Lance también se sintiera avergonzado de lo que pasó? Pero entonces no hubiese dicho nada, hubiese fingido que nada había pasado, así como cuando negaba que alguna vez Keith lo había tenido en brazos…

_…Cierto._ Lo tuvo en sus brazos. Se lo recordaría la próxima vez que Lance dijera algo para avergonzarlo. Si es que lo hacía…

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Keith casi no notó el camino, por lo que las voces de Hunk y Pidge lo sorprendieron. Habían llegado a la entrada del salón, y adentro se encontraban Allura y los dos paladines que, a toda velocidad, la ponían al tanto de sus descubrimientos sobre la nave de Lotor.

\- … y estos tanques manipulan alguna sustancia que casi revienta el medidor de Hunk. Y estoy segura que es la misma cosa que vimos antes, la bruja de Zarkon la tenía, ¿recuerdas? Esa quintaesencia procesada – Pidge hablaba a toda velocidad, como siempre que se emocionaba sobre algún descubrimiento.

\- Sí… - Allura parecía abrumada por el exceso de información.

\- Entonces, con Pidge tenemos dos teorías sobre para qué sirve la nave – dijo Hunk, juntando las palmas de las manos - La primera es que es un carguero. Nosotros supusimos cuando nos contaste la historia de la creación de Voltron que Lotor busca atravesar realidades con el cometa para extraer quintaesencia pura, y por eso lo hemos estado siguiendo, ¿verdad? Para frustrar sus planes malignos. Pero resulta que los tanques no son la gran cosa y además están vacíos. Si esa era la utilidad… algo pasó y el plan salió mal. Y por eso tenemos al príncipe feliz aquí.

\- ¿Algo como qué? – preguntó Allura.

\- Bueno… ni idea en verdad. La nave está en perfecto estado – reconoció Hunk.

Keith vio la ceja de Allura levantarse lentamente y Pidge poniendo una mano en su frente.

\-  Ok, ok, esa teoría era la original y necesita trabajo, pero ahora nos inclinamos más por esta otra – dijo Hunk, excitado – Verás, como ya te dijimos, el tanque no alimenta a la nave de combustible para moverse, ya que el material del cometa…

\- Ya explicaste eso – interrumpió Pidge, sentándose sobre el respaldo del sillón, impaciente – Lo que nos sorprendió es que la sustancia no estaría sólo almacenada, sino que los tanques alimentan un sistema externo que, como no tiene nada de jugo ahora, no pudimos probar, así que no sabemos qué hace exactamente, pero recorre toda la nave. Por la estructura, parecería una barrera…

\- Ejem, gracias, yo quería explicar esta parte – interrumpió Hunk ahora, con aires de entendido- Los galra ya tienen barreras bastante eficientes, así que ¿para qué necesitaría una tan complicada? Bueno, ahí entra el teludav. Nuestra teoría es que Lotor pretendía usar el teludav para dar un salto en el espacio con esta nave. Uno grande. Y necesitaba que la nave estuviera cargada de quintaesencia al momento de hacer ese salto...

\- ¿Pero para qué necesitaba construirla con el cometa, entonces? Sólo necesitaba el teludav y la quintaesencia en ese caso – dijo Keith, entrando junto a Lance y sin resistir la tentación de interrumpir. Notó que Pidge los miró con las cejas arqueadas al entrar y una rara sonrisa torcida.

\- Eh, hola chicos. Bueno, a eso iba- continuó Hunk- Si lo que quería era viajar grandes distancias, lo podía lograr sin pasar por la molestia de robarle el cometa y el teludav a su papá que, bueno, ya lo conocemos, no se lo tomaría muy bien. Y además no tiene sentido, porque para usar el teludav necesita un alteano, ¿verdad? Si se peleaba con Zarkon, ¿cómo conseguiría que lo ayudara la bruja?

Allura se llevó una mano a la boca, y toda la tripulación la miró. La princesa se sonrojó. Keith comprendió: si lo que Lotor había dicho era cierto, la bruja no era el único alteano del Imperio.

\- Ehm… ¿pasa algo? – preguntó Lance. Keith lo miró en señal de advertencia. Allura pareció dudar.

\- N… no. Entonces… ¿Qué clase de salto quiere hacer? – preguntó finalmente.

Keith y Lance intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa. Al parecer Allura no pensaba contarles de la conversación con Lotor aún, pues ese hubiese sido el momento perfecto. ¿Por qué…?

\- Bueno, si quería darle al teludav el mismo uso que le dimos nosotros, pudo hacerlo en cualquier momento… pero esperó a crear una nave con el material del cometa. No conforme con eso, la cargó de quintaesencia. Y aquí entra nuestra suposición anterior. ¿Qué pasaría si Lotor pretendiera usar la capacidad del cometa para atravesar realidades, la quintaesencia _Y_ el teludav a la vez? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? – Hunk miró a sus compañeros, como un profesor que hace una pregunta a su clase.

\- …Ni idea – respondió Lance, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Exacto. ¡Tampoco tenemos idea! – exclamó Hunk, triunfante. Los demás lo miraban incrédulos – Oigan, no me miren así. Que no sepamos el posible resultado es lo que más nos hace inclinarnos por esta teoría. Si Lotor sacrificó tanto por este plan, es porque esperaba un resultado espectacular.

\- Creemos que Lotor pretendía no sólo atravesar realidades, sino que busca algún lugar específico por alguna razón, uno tan lejos que necesita un teludav para llegar y una barrera de quintaesencia para protegerse. No sabemos cómo funcionaría esa combinación, porque seguramente nadie lo ha intentado antes, pero no debe ser nada bueno. Al menos, eso es lo que hemos deducido mirando su nave – concluyó Pidge.

-   Y si le salió mal, quizás deberíamos preguntarle por qué. Pero tampoco sé si sus respuestas nos sirvan de mucho, con lo mentiroso que es… lo único seguro en todo esto es que nunca, nunca, NUNCA debe recuperar la nave. Todo apunta a que sea cual sea el plan… el tipo está loco. – puntualizó Hunk.

Todos guardaron silencio, hasta que Allura habló.

\- Vamos… vamos a tener que interrogarlo. Pero no es prioridad, así que, por ahora, nadie se acerque a él, ¿entendido?

\- Pero… - Keith iba a protestar, pero Lance le dio con el pie bajo la mesa.

\- Cuando llegue el momento, lo hablaremos. Por ahora tenemos que centrarnos en lo que importa - Allura miró a Keith elocuentemente, y éste entendió a lo que se refería. Voltron.

Keith y Lance se quedaron sentados el resto de la velada, anonadados de que Allura, pese a lo que había dicho sobre “no tener secretos con su gente”, les estuviese ocultando que había hablado con Lotor. Lance estaba particularmente dolido. Le parecía increíble que Allura pudiese mentir… bueno, “omitir”, como prefería decir, algo tan relevante.

Los dos chicos habían salido juntos del comedor, y habían parado en la intersección camino a sus dormitorios para discutirlo. Cuando se levantaron de la mesa, Keith no pudo evitar notar que los ojos de Pidge los seguían con una expresión maliciosa una vez más, y así se lo hizo saber a Lance.

\- ¿Crees que sospeche algo? – preguntó.

\- Sos… ¿sospechar? – se atragantó Lance. Keith lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Que estuvimos en el calabozo… ella maneja los protocolos de seguridad. Quizás lo sabe – aclaró.

\- Ah… ¡AH! – Lance pareció entender recién - … Rayos, no lo había pensado. Tal vez, pero dudo que se hubiese quedado callada ante algo así, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué creíste que sospecha? – preguntó Keith.

Lance se sonrojó un poco.

\- No… no sé, nada en particular. Es todo este asunto que… me confunde – tartamudeó Lance.

A Keith no le pareció satisfactoria la respuesta, pero tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse.

\- Vamos a tener que estar atentos. Si nos descubrió, es mejor decirles lo que sabemos. Si Allura no lo hace, tendremos que hacerlo nosotros – dijo.

\- Démosle tiempo. Quiero creer que Allura sólo busca el momento correcto – respondió Lance, suspirando.

Se quedaron callados un momento, y Keith se dio cuenta que era hora que se separaran y cada uno se fuera a su habitación, pero que ninguno parecía saber cómo hacerlo ¿Siempre había sido tan incómodo decir una simple despedida? Definitivamente no.

\- Eh… Mañana tendré que volver a intentar conectarme con el León. Así que… - musitó Keith.

\- Ah, claro. Ya es tarde, de todas formas… Bien, nos vemos – dijo Lance, con torpeza. Keith volvió a sentir que algo estaba fuera de lugar. ¿En serio no iba a decirle nada? ¿Se lo iba a hacer así de fácil? Debería estar agradecido en vez de preocupado en ese caso, ¿por qué insistía en molestarse por esto…? Se volteó para dirigirse a su habitación.

\- Keith – dijo Lance de pronto. “Oh no, aquí vamos”, pensó Keith, dándose vuelta para mirarlo con aprensión.

\- Ehh…

Ahí en el pasillo, la figura dubitativa de Lance podía apreciarse con claridad. Era un poco más alto que él y también más delgado. A diferencia de su propia contextura, más compacta y fuerte, Lance tenía un cuerpo ágil y liviano, una piel morena de aspecto siempre saludable y unos expresivos ojos azules. Usualmente, esos ojos lo miraban con hastío, pero esta vez, lo observaban con una expresión que Keith no podía descifrar. Le devolvió la mirada, expectante, pero Lance pareció batallar consigo mismo un rato y, con tono de derrota, sólo dijo:

\- … Descansa. Mañana será otro día, ¿sí? El León… ya sabes. No te rindas con él.

Keith lo miró, perplejo. Ni siquiera intentó replicar algo, porque las ganas de salir corriendo eran más poderosas.

\- Ok… buenas noches – dijo, y apuró el paso hacia su cuarto. ¿Qué-estaba-pasando?

Cuando se encerró en su cuarto, se sentó en la cama y despejó el cabello de su cara, cerrando los ojos. En la oscuridad veía la imagen de Lance en el pasillo, y con la claridad de una película, se intercalaba con la de la cubierta. Su cara cansada, iluminada por la luz de las estrellas en un ambiente tan privado, le quitaba el aliento. El movimiento de su boca al hablarle, el aroma de la chaqueta, y ahora la proximidad en la celda a oscuras…

El repentino pulso de su cuerpo fue como una advertencia: “sigue pensando en ello y ...”. Intentando entender el por qué, intentando racionalizar algo que no tenía explicación, rodó en su cama, tratando de calmarse, sintiendo vergüenza y confusión, como cuando era un pre adolescente y no tenía a quién preguntarle qué le estaba pasando. No sabía cómo interpretarlo, porque era primera vez que algo así le ocurría al pensar en una persona real. Para peor: un amigo. Un buen amigo, pensó con amargura. Una noche de confusión y agonía le esperaba, suprimiendo todo pensamiento, temiendo el momento en que tuviese que mirar a Lance a la cara por la mañana, hasta dormirse de puro cansancio.

Pero el temor era infundado. Desde esa noche habían transcurrido cuatro días sin que volvieran a cruzar más que unos pocos saludos. Lo poco que se veían era siempre en los lugares comunes, no cruzaban más que las palabras justas y necesarias, y así se fue haciendo evidente que el temido “contraataque” de Lance no llegaría. Esto descolocaba a Keith tanto como los pensamientos rebeldes y oscuros que estaba teniendo, en particular por las noches.

Agotado, apoyó sus brazos sobre el inactivo panel del León, y sobre ellos su cabeza. ¿Por qué estaban pasando todas estas cosas? Añoraba tanto el castillo cuando estuvo lejos, pero su regreso sólo parecía haber traído problemas. No era su culpa, lo entendía, pero no podía evitar creer que, de no haber transcurrido las cosas de la forma en que pasaron en Naxzela, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido. Y así, el ciclo de pensamientos terminaba donde siempre: el odio a Lotor. Era bueno escapar a la sensación de desesperación por Shiro o confusión por Lance y refugiarse en un simple y conocido odio. Quizás por eso el León no lo juzgaba digno. Desde la última vez que lo había pilotado, estaba lleno de emociones nuevas y corrosivas. Entre ellas, la desconfianza; cada vez que no estaba intentando que el León lo aceptase, rondaba el calabozo a la espera de ver si Allura se acercaba a Lotor otra vez. Él se negaba a volver a hablarle, después de su ridícula petición, pero temía que Allura lo visitase nuevamente, y si eso pasaba, se las arreglaría para escuchar. Así no podía portarse un verdadero líder, y lo sabía. Estaba todo mal…

Un silbido lo sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Lance, haciéndole gestos con los brazos. El último ser que deseaba ver en esos momentos.

\- ¡Heeeeey!

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay una emergencia? – preguntó Keith, encendiendo recién su comunicador.

\- Nah, sólo vine a ver qué tal te va. Parece que no muy bien, ¿eh? – dijo la voz de Lance en su oído, en tono bromista. A Keith no le cayó nada bien el comentario.

\- Sí, sí. Ya vete – le respondió, irritado.

\- Ah, gruñón como siempre. ¿Por qué eres así? – preguntó Lance, frustrado.

\- ¿Y tú por qué tienes que ser tan pesado? Vete ya – replicó Keith, apagando la comunicación.

Vio a Lance negar con la cabeza, pero se quedó ahí, mirando al León, con los dedos sobre la barbilla, como considerando algo. Keith arrugó el entrecejo. ¿A qué venía? ¿A burlarse? Ya se sentía lo suficientemente mortificado para que metiera el dedo en la llaga…

De pronto, Lance hizo un cono con las manos, y su voz resonó en el hangar.

\- ¡Hey, León Líder! Soy yo, tu amigo Lance, el que alguna vez quiso ser tu piloto ¿El actual paladín rojo? Sé que conoces a tu equipo. Tú sabes que Rojo y yo somos… eh… - hizo una pausa para rascarse la cabeza, y luego volvió a poner las manos en la misma posición – “complejos”. Ya sabes, chicos sensibles, veloces, intrépidos… nos cuesta confiar, ¿no?

“¿Qué mierda está haciendo?” pensó Keith, completamente atónito. Lance hizo una carraspera y siguió gritando.

\- ¡Pues, resulta que ha habido un cambio de circunstancias! Me gustaría que consideres al bobo que tienes ahí sentado y le des otra oportunidad. Y te lo estoy pidiendo yo. Por algo será, ¿no? Yo sé que sabes bien que…

\- Lance, ¿qué rayos pretendes? – Keith había encendido el comunicador, al mismo tiempo que se encendían sus mejillas.

\- Te estoy echando una mano. ¿Por qué no me dejas subir, y así no tengo que gritar? – respondió Lance.

\- Pero qué…

\- Vamos Keith. Déjame entrar – dijo Lance, resuelto.

Se quedó congelado unos segundos. No entendía mucho sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero el instinto le decía que simplemente lo dejara ocurrir. Apretó el botón de la compuerta, y vio a Lance dirigirse al interior del León, mientras su corazón saltaba en su pecho, expectante. Se giró hacia la entrada, esperando…

Lance apareció en la cabina, con las manos en las caderas, en actitud casual.

\- ¿Qué hay? – preguntó, en tono jovial.

Keith abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no se le ocurría nada. Miró a Lance inquisitivamente. Éste tosió y movió un pie, inquieto. Mirándolo de cerca, Keith advirtió que su postura parecía un poco artificial, como imitándose a sí mismo. ¿Estaba nervioso?

\- Bueno, vine ehh… a darte una mano. Pienso que el León se está portando un poco mimado, ¿no? Normalmente se adapta a los problemas más rápido. Creo que quizás sería bueno que el equipo viniera a hablar con él, así que con probar… no perdemos nada… - Lance hablaba un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

Keith simplemente lo miró, ahora con intensidad. Sí, definitivamente estaba nervioso. Sintió que la familiar sensación en el estómago se intensificaba, pero le aliviaba ver que no era el único que sentía el extraño ambiente. Para calmarse, se volvió a sentar en el asiento del piloto, y miró hacia el frente.

\- ¿Y qué vas a decir? – preguntó, con voz neutra.

Lance hizo una pausa a sus espaldas. Lo escuchó acercarse hacia el asiento, y ponerse justo detrás. Lo escuchó tomar aire antes de hablar, ahora con voz más suave.

\- La vez que el León te escogió, tratamos todos de pilotarlo antes que tú, porque no querías ser el elegido, ¿recuerdas? Yo lo intenté por horas, o eso me pareció… y no hubo caso. Me frustré mucho. Sentía que, entre tú y yo, era injusto que aquel que no tenía interés en tomar el cargo fuera el que lo obtuviese.

Keith bajó la cabeza. Él también lo consideraba injusto, incluso ahora. Y esa vez, el León lo había elegido contra su voluntad, en lo que ya parecía un patrón de contrariedad. Lance continuó:

\- Pero fue para mejor. Gracias a que el León Rojo me escogió, he podido ver las cosas de otra manera. Pasar a ser el brazo que sostiene la espada es bastante diferente, te hace ver las cosas en perspectiva. Básicamente, el rol del paladín rojo es ser la mano derecha: la mano que ejecuta lo que manda la cabeza. Y cuando la cabeza se equivoca, yo le puedo dar una palmada, ¿verdad?

\- Lance, ¿qué es todo esto? – preguntó Keith, aún sin mirarlo.

\- El León Negro no te eligió como líder esperando que seas perfecto. Ni siquiera Shiro lo es, y lo sabes. Pero ambos tienen un equipo con ustedes, para decirles en qué se han equivocado y arreglarlo. Cuando formamos a Voltron, nos conectamos casi como si fuésemos uno, y contigo ya lo hemos logrado. Todo el equipo cree en ti ¿por qué tú no? Quizás sea hora de que también veas las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Keith extendió las manos hasta tocar los controles, y las apretó.

\- No sirve de nada si el León no me permite manejarlo. Esta vez se lo he pedido, y se niega. Sabe que no soy el indicado – dijo con voz grave.

Una pausa. Keith seguía mirando los controles, mientras trataba de evitar que su respiración agitada sobresaliera en el silencio de la cabina. Un suspiro exasperado sonó a sus espaldas, y un par de manos se posaron fuertemente sobre sus hombros. Congelado, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás. La voz de Lance se oyó, ahora por encima de su cabeza.

\- No soy quién para decir que sé lo que piensan los Leones, Keith, pero sé que no podemos engañarlos. Ellos ven todo de nosotros. Y creo que la vez pasada el León Negro nos dio una lección: siempre es mejor líder el que en realidad no quiere serlo.

\- Pero…

\- Pero no basta con eso – Lance no dejó que Keith lo interrumpiese, y siguió hablando - Pienso que un buen líder es uno que no ambiciona serlo, pero que está dispuesto a llevar la carga por el bien de los demás cuando le toca. La vez pasada, el León te eligió contra tu voluntad para demostrarte que podías. Pienso que quizás esta vez espera que tú lo creas de verdad. O que lo pidas por los motivos correctos…

\- ¿Y cuáles son los motivos correctos? Lo necesito para ayudar al equipo. Necesitamos a Voltron, necesitamos encontrar a Shiro… ¿qué más espera de mí? – preguntó Keith, cerrando los ojos.

\- Que tengas fe en nosotros. Que entiendas que nosotros tenemos fe en ti. Sé que los demás están de acuerdo, pero ya que sólo puedo hablar por mí, te recuerdo que nosotros dos, cuando nos lo proponemos, somos un gran equipo. ¿No me dejarás ser tu mano derecha otra vez?

Keith abrió los ojos y pudo verse a sí mismo, tenuemente reflejado en el cristal, y las manos de Lance aún sobre sus hombros. Desde donde lo tocaba empezaban olas de calor que parecían recorrer sus extremidades. Deseaba que las quitara y al mismo tiempo que no. Y, a la vez, sus palabras parecían abrir un camino en su mente, como si le permitieran ver algo que era muy obvio y siempre estuvo ahí, pero que, cegado por sus preocupaciones, no podía distinguir. Ciertamente no quería liderar ni se sentía capaz de hacerlo, pero pensó en Shiro. ¿Acaso él deseaba cargar con el equipo sobre sus hombros? No. Él lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que Shiro no era un hombre ambicioso, sino un soldado de verdad. Y como buen soldado, tomaba sus responsabilidades a pecho y sus compromisos los llevaba con todo su ser. No a medias, ni con dudas. Y, además, en realidad estaba equivocado en pensar que el líder “cargaba con el equipo”. El equipo cargaba consigo mismo, y a veces lo había tenido que cargar a él. ¿No era hora de devolverles la mano? Los había abandonado aprovechando una excusa que le pareció aceptable, pero en verdad ¿No se estaba portando como un niño extraviado, cuando en realidad ya sabía cuál era su lugar?

Las manos de Lance lo soltaron y Keith pudo ver en el reflejo como abría sus brazos levantando su voz, para dirigirse esta vez al León.

\- ¡Bueno, León Jefe, como te iba diciendo antes, las cosas han cambiado! ¿Será que estás enojado con este tonto porque supiste que estuvo a punto de sacrificar la vida sin pensarlo dos veces? ¡Somos dos! Pero no te preocupes… te prometo que, como paladín rojo, no volveré a permitir algo así. Cada vez que intente hacer una estupidez, Rojo y yo estaremos ahí para pararlo. ¿Por qué no nos das otra oportunidad?

Lance dio un par de pasos y se puso, esta vez, al costado de Keith, quien no pudo evitar mirarlo, mientras apoyaba el brazo en el respaldo del asiento e inclinaba su cabeza para decir:

\- En serio, Keith. ¿Por qué no nos das una oportunidad?

Con el corazón en la garganta y súbita comprensión, Keith sostuvo la mirada de Lance por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Éste le señaló con un gesto de la cabeza el panel de control.

“Quizás yo te necesito”, le había dicho esa noche. A esto se refería. No sólo Keith luchaba por encontrar su lugar, Lance también. Todo el equipo, en realidad. Y él también los necesitaba. Los extrañaba, confiaba en ellos. Si su liderazgo era aceptable para ellos, tenía que serlo para sí mismo. Si Lance deseaba apoyarse en él, lo permitiría. Y él se daría el lujo de apoyarse en Lance. Y en Pidge. Y en Allura, y Hunk. Incluso en el buen Coran. Tenían que encontrar a Shiro, tenían un Imperio que derrocar, y un universo que defender. Pero él… él estaba donde debía.

Con los latidos de su corazón retumbando en su pecho, pero la mente clara, apoyó los brazos en el asiento y cerró los ojos.

“Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Por favor, dame otra oportunidad. Sé dónde estoy y con quién. Confía en mí” pensó con todas sus fuerzas.

Las luces del panel se iluminaron en un familiar tono violeta, y luego se encendió la cabina completa. El sonido del León poniéndose en marcha resonaba por todas partes, mientras éste levantaba su cabeza y dejaba salir un rugido. Lance tuvo que agarrarse del asiento para no caer, pero lo hizo dando aullidos de júbilo.

\- ¡Lo lograste! ¡Funcionó! ¡No lo puedo creer! – exclamaba.

“Sí que me lo hiciste difícil” pensó Keith, dando una palmada cariñosa al volante. Sonriendo se volteó, apoyando las rodillas en el asiento y los brazos en el respaldo, y miró a Lance dar saltos de alegría detrás.

\- ¿No pensaste que funcionaría? Farsante – dijo.

\- Bueno no sabía si ustedes me iban a escuchar. Sé que no me consideran el más razonable del equipo – dijo Lance, acercándose con una gran sonrisa a Keith.

\- Definitivamente no. Pero prometiste un montón de cosas, ¿pretendes cumplirlas al menos? – preguntó Keith.

Lance dio un bufido.

\- Soy un hombre de palabra. Pero cuando digo que evitaré que hagas estupideces, digo que haré lo que pueda, ¿ok? Sabemos que evitarlo del todo será imposible…

\- ¿Y aun así confías en mí? – preguntó Keith. La cara de Lance cambió ligeramente de expresión, y de pronto pudo sentir en el aire como el ambiente se transformaba en otra cosa… una que aceleraba su pulso.

Lance apoyó los brazos en el respaldo del asiento también, en la misma posición y pegados a los de Keith. Su cara estaba a un palmo de distancia, y se agachó un poco para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura.

\- Sí, confío en ti. ¿Confías tú en mí? – preguntó.

Así de cerca, Keith pudo sentir muy suavemente el olor que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado aquella semana. Luchando con el impulso de alejarse en un acto de prevención, simplemente asintió, y el momento pareció alargarse. Daba la sensación de que cualquier movimiento que realizaran rompería la tensión, pero por alguna razón, ninguno de los dos se animaba a hacerlo.

Antes de bajar la vista, Keith alcanzó a notar que Lance parecía luchar consigo mismo respecto a algo, otra vez. Cuando pensó en volver a sentarse bien en el asiento de piloto y terminar con todo ello, una mano temblorosa se alzó hasta el costado de su cabeza, tocando su cabello hasta posarse sobre su mejilla derecha. Involuntariamente sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y los dirigió directo a los de Lance, que lo miraban con tanta intensidad que parecían querer ver a través de él.

Estaban respirando el aire del otro, o al menos así se sentía Keith. Esta proximidad era nueva para él, y no se atrevía a apostar en qué podía acabar. De hecho, no podía pensar mucho. El mundo parecía reducido a esa pequeña cabina y la mano de Lance en su cara…

Con un súbito movimiento, Lance puso la otra mano en su otra mejilla con suavidad y acercó la cara a su cabello. Sintió el roce de sus labios y su nariz entre su flequillo, en lo que indudablemente era un beso… en su frente. El cuello de Lance quedó justo a la altura de su nariz, y en su impresión, sólo fue consciente de su aroma una vez más. 

Y justo en ese momento, como si hubiese estado planeado así... el comunicador de Lance sonó en su oído.

Aturdido, Keith vio cómo el rostro de Lance se alejaba de él, mientras levantaba las manos que tenía apoyadas en sus mejillas y, suavemente, le daba un par de palmaditas en el rostro que lo hicieron pestañear asustado. Alcanzó a ver que la cara de Lance estaba colorada antes de que le diera la espalda mientras apretaba el botón cercano a su oído.

\- ¿Qué hay Pidge?… Ajá… Eh, sí, lo tiene apagado. E…estoy con él – tartamudeó Lance.

Keith se apresuró a encender el suyo. La voz de Pidge llegó ahora a su oído.

\- ¿… fue el León Negro? – estaba preguntando.

\- Sí, el León Negro está activo – dijo Keith, sacando voz de alguna parte.

\- ¡Hablando de buena coordinación! – la voz fuerte de Coran hizo saltar a ambos paladines - ¡Justo a tiempo, vengan a toda prisa al puente!

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Lance.

\- Hay un mensaje. Un mensaje… de Shiro – respondió la voz de Pidge.

El corazón de Keith, después de haber latido tanto ese día, pareció detenerse. Lance lo miró sorprendido y, haciéndole un gesto para que se pusieran en marcha, comenzó a descender hacia la compuerta. Keith lo siguió a toda prisa, preguntándose si podría soportar tantas emociones en un día.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que es un truco barato terminar los capítulos en puros cliffhangers, pero si no me paraba ahí el capítulo tendría 10 mil caracteres...  
> Qué tan lento puede ser el buuuurn, no sé! Se me está pasando la mano, 6 capítulos y recién un besito en la frente? Se han quemado edificios por menos... jajaja. Pero es que ya que vamos lento, no me atreví a acelerarlo antinaturalmente. Visualizo a los dos muchachos como ignorantes en estos temas. Keith en particular, es un poco difícil de escribir, me cuesta dibujar la línea y que sea creíble. ¿Qué tanto sabe de amor y sexualidad un chico que ha tenido su nivel de aislamiento? Hmmm... Lance, por otro lado, de que sabe, sabe, pero a la hora de ejecutar planes... suele fallar, no? Y aquí tiene mucho en juego. Cuando te da miedo cagarla por completo, la cagas de a poquito primero, a ver cómo te va! Juajuajua. Aguante loverboy!
> 
> Como siempre, gracias infinitas por leer hasta aquí <3.
> 
> Si me quieren hablar de algo, pueden hacerlo aquí mismo o vía [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silverineontherun)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz año nuevo! (lol). Y feliz cumple Hunk! Ojalá hubiese podido darle más protagonismo en este capítulo :c. Tuve que pausar un par de semanas, y retomar me costó montón, pero ahora podré actualizar más seguido. Salió un poco largo este capítulo (no tengo auto-control con los flashbacks, perdón), pero espero que les agrade!

Apenas pudiendo controlar la tensión de sus brazos, Lance trotaba por los pasillos con los dedos crispados por los nervios, mientras cada paso de Keith detrás suyo parecía provocar un martillazo en su pecho. Y, sin embargo, la única emoción que podía distinguir con claridad en esos momentos era… _rabia_.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo, por un lado, y por otra parte estaba enojado por la interrupción. No era que no quisiera tener noticias de Shiro, pero parecía casi a propósito que éste enviara información en un momento tan crucial. Como si estuviera cuidando su territorio, aún ausente…

No, no. ¿Cómo podía pensar cosas tan feas acerca de Shiro? No le había hecho nada. Todo provenía de la putrefacta caverna del monstruo despierto, que apestaba a celos. “Los celos y la envidia son los defectos más horribles”, decía mamá. “Te transforman en otra persona. Una mucho más fea”. Qué cierto era, y qué falta le hacía su madre en esos momentos…

Dieron vuelta una esquina, y Lance se atrevió a aventurar una fugaz mirada hacia atrás. Keith iba cabizbajo y con el ceño fruncido. ¿Estaba molesto con él? ¿O iba demasiado preocupado por Shiro? No había forma de saberlo. Había esperado encontrar sus ojos, pero quizás era mejor así. En esos momentos se sentía casi transparente, y cualquier cosa le haría escupir lo que había decidido ocultar por un tiempo.

Le gustaba Keith. Le atraía, aunque aún no conocía los límites exactos de lo que eso significaba. Había meditado mucho aquellos días, tanto que sentía que la cabeza le pesaba. En general, trataba de no pensar demasiado las cosas, ir con la corriente, mantenerse positivo. Pensar mucho era caer en una trampa, el pozo al que tanto temía, y por eso había desarrollado su método “ahí no”. Pero siempre había cosas que requerían consideración obligatoria, y el cómo había podido ¿ _enamorarse_? (o como se llamase lo que le estaba pasando) de Keith Kogane, entre todos los seres del universo que tenía el gusto de conocer, tenía que ser una de ellas.

Se acordó mucho de cómo sus padres y hermanos contaban a todo el mundo como gracia que su primer amor había sido el Super Ninja Rojo, de su serie preferida de infancia. Aunque él no lo recordaba, su madre a quien quisiera oírla que había jurado “casarse con él”, y que cuando la Super Ninja Amarillo terminó siendo su novia al final de la última temporada, había llorado más por eso que por el final de la serie. Tal vez sí tenía alguna fijación con el uniforme rojo, después de todo… Pero él mismo no se acordaba, y haciendo un recuento, sólo podía contar crushes femeninos en su adolescencia, y quizás de vez en cuando una admiración que bordeaba la adoración por hombres a los que aspiraba en convertirse. Shiro, por ejemplo, había sido su ídolo durante su tiempo en la Academia: cuando lo veía en los cuarteles -amable, brillante, enorme- lo perseguía, como tantos otros, aunque nunca se atrevió a hablarle.

Pero pronto abandonó esas reflexiones. Eran inútiles porque no tenía nada para comparar, ya que nunca había sentido algo como lo que ahora le ocurría por nadie, independiente de su sexo. Eso era lo de menos.

Así que, a resolver el misterio. Hizo memoria de cómo conoció a Keith, y descubrió que lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer, aunque ya habían pasado un par de años. Estaba en una fila como cadete en su primer día, y mientras esperaba las palabras del instructor, se dedicó a mirar furtivamente a sus compañeros, aliviado al notar que todos se veían igual de jóvenes y nerviosos… bueno, casi todos. Justo a su izquierda había un chico más bajo que él, con cara de pocos amigos. Le resultaron llamativas sus facciones pequeñas y afiladas, contenidas en un rostro pálido enmarcado por un cabello negro demasiado largo para las normas de la Academia. Después de todo, era una institución militar. Además, pensó que se veía un poco enfermo, como si le faltaran unas buenas comidas, pero era innegable que su aura infundía respeto: no era un debilucho, y no se veía nervioso en absoluto. Tenía una mirada intensa en esos ojos oscuros fijos al frente. Iverson ya había comenzado a hablarles, pero después de ojearlo un rato, Lance consideró que era una buena oportunidad para hacerse con un camarada interesante.

\- Hola, ¿vas por el puesto de piloto? – preguntó, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él, con una sonrisa – Yo sí, así que no será fácil, eh. Por cierto, soy Lance McClain.

El chico le dirigió una mirada de irritación y volvió a mirar al frente con hastío. Lance se sintió sonrojar, mientras procesaba el desprecio que no esperaba. Con indignación, murmuró:

\- Vaya, esos modales te deben hacer muy popular, amigo.

\- No me dejas escuchar. Silencio – respondió por fin el chico del pelo negro, apenas moviendo los labios.

\- Está gritando, lo podrías oír por encima de un carnaval…

\- ¡McClain! ¿Así que muy confiado, eh? Vas primero a la prueba de evaluación. Paso al frente – le chilló Iverson. Lance se sorprendió de que ya supiera su nombre, pero atravesó valientemente el corredor ante sus mudos compañeros y tomó la primera prueba de reflejos. Lo hizo bastante bien, y se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. Después de todo, era el primero de su familia en perseguir una carrera militar, y en la Academia Galáctica no aceptaban a cualquiera... cada vez estaba más cerca de su sueño de ser un héroe nacional.

El orgullo le duró hasta que Kogane, el chico de su izquierda, tomó la prueba y obtuvo el puntaje máximo. Incluso el instructor se sorprendió ante sus resultados, que probaron ser sólo una muestra de su talento para pilotar. No era tan brillante en las clases teóricas, pero eso no importaba: rápidamente se convirtió en el as de su generación. Con el tiempo, Iverson incluso dejó de amenazarlo con cortarle el pelo cada vez que lo veía.

Lance había quedado marcado por ese primer desprecio. Ahora que lo pensaba, era una estupidez: le había hablado en mal momento, y nunca más lo había intentado, si no era para desafiarlo y provocarlo, lo que sólo le granjeó más desprecios. Había decidido por su cuenta que Kogane era un engreído, y se había obsesionado con superarlo, tanto que sus compañeros lo tomaban para la risa. Ese breve primer momento había acabado influyendo en todo su paso por la Academia. Cuando quedó fuera del selecto grupo de pilotos de batalla, por dos días se había negado a salir del cuarto, hasta que lo arrastraron a la fuerza al curso de pilotos de carga. Él nunca había sido así. Su madre tenía razón: la envidia te convertía en otra persona… una mucho más fea. Cuando Keith fue expulsado y le dieron su lugar, se sintió desorientado y no contento. Había convertido a su competidor en su norte, lo que es un grave error para alguien que realmente desea ganar.

Podía recordar también, con claridad, la única vez que lo vio reír antes de su expulsión. Era un atardecer y se había dirigido a la terraza, como muchos otros, para tomar algo de aire antes de volver a los dormitorios. Su corazón había dado un brinco cuando vio que su ídolo, Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane estaba ahí, conversando animadamente con alguien. Avanzando, Lance vio, por el color de la manga, que había un cadete oculto por la gran espalda de su héroe… Unos pasos más, y pudo distinguirlo: era Kogane. Fuese lo que fuese que hablaban, ambos reían de buena gana. Nuevamente, la envidia burbujeó en su interior. Entonces de ahí venía el rumor de que Keith sólo era amable con sus superiores, se llevaba mejor con un oficial que con sus compañeros cadetes… Lance se había retirado del lugar indignado, con la imagen grabada en su cabeza.

“¡Podría reconocer esas greñas en cualquier lado!” les había dicho a Pidge y Hunk la noche en que vieron a Keith aparecer y llevarse a Shiro. El corazón de Lance había dado un salto al verlo, tras tantos meses, nuevamente con la apariencia enfermiza del principio, pero sus habilidades y carácter intactos. Esta vez, se había negado rotundamente a dejarlo ganar. Daba igual si era un rescate, una infracción a la ley o una carrera: esta vez no dejaría que se fuese sin al menos recordar su nombre… y así habían terminado todos juntos en un castillo alienígena, a galaxias de distancia de casa.

¿Era normal todo esto? ¿Era normal recordar cada pequeña cosa, cada pequeño intercambio y cada detalle de la relación con un simple compañero? ¿Era normal poder cerrar los ojos y ver su cara como una fotografía inalterable de aquel primer día? ¿Era normal distinguirlo a la distancia, que sus ojos lo siguieran a donde fuera?

Sólo aguantó una noche de estas preguntas quitándole horas de sueño. Al segundo día dio un cabezazo en la pared y tuvo que enfrentar la horrible realidad: desde que se habían conocido, su vida había girado en torno a Keith. Y nadie lo había obligado, pues su rival ni siquiera se daba por enterado. Lo había seguido por su propia voluntad como un perro al que no le prestan atención, había hecho de todo para ser reconocido, aceptado… Había sido un tonto entonces, y lo había seguido siendo hasta que Keith partió con la Espada de Marmora. ¿Y ahora? Aún era un tonto, pero para peor… ahora sabía que era un tonto _enamorado_.

Había hecho tanto ruido en su cuarto ante la realización que Hunk fue a golpearle la puerta, preocupado. Tuvo que decir que le dolía el estómago… lo que no era mentira. Todo le dolía. Había descubierto que era prisionero de esos raros ojos oscuros y su brillo violáceo, desde el primer día. ¿Exactamente desde cuándo se habían transformado esos sentimientos? Ni idea, en verdad. Pero el día en que casi lo habían perdido para siempre, se dio cuenta que ese pensamiento le era intolerable. El día en que había entrado a su habitación, se había dado cuenta de que algo en él le hacía arder la sangre. Y, ese día en la cubierta superior, entendió que quería monopolizar todas sus lágrimas. Se había asomado al abismo, y ahora tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias.

Habiendo pasado la primera impresión, decidió enfrentar con valentía el problema, el cual no era que Keith fuese un hombre (¿a quién diablos le importaría en el espacio?), o ni siquiera que fuese un compañero de batalla, sino que… Keith _era Keith_. ¿Cómo podría aproximarse “románticamente” a alguien como él? Su flirteo no funcionaría. De hecho, nunca le había funcionado con nadie, reconoció avergonzado. Le encantaba llamar la atención y coquetear con todo el mundo, pero no estaba seguro de qué seguía cuando alguien te correspondía… ¿lo sabría Keith? ¿Podría ser que… él y Shiro…?

La duda le carcomía el cerebro, porque no había forma de que él, Lance McClain, compitiera con alguien como su líder. Es decir, no se consideraba un mal partido… pero Shiro era Shiro. Y, además, justo ahora que eran amigos, ahora que Keith había abierto un poco su fortaleza para confiarle sus inquietudes y preocupaciones, que se había mostrado vulnerable frente a él… ¿podría hacer algo sin echarlo todo a perder? Sentía que tenía en sus manos algo muy frágil, que podría quebrarse ante cualquier mal movimiento. Estaba atrapado.

Así que, tras todo este horrible enredo de pensamientos a los que no estaba acostumbrado, había tomado una decisión: tenían prioridades que atender, como la situación de Lotor y Allura, la desaparición de Shiro y armar a Voltron. Se concentraría en eso y dejaría que las cosas fluyeran. Tantearía el terreno, se portaría a la altura de la situación, superada la etapa de hacer el ridículo para recibir atención, ahora le demostraría a su querido rival que era un hombre en el que se podía confiar. Fue con las mejores intenciones a prestarle ayuda con el León Negro…

… Y se había lanzado como animal hambriento sobre su presa a la primera oportunidad. Estaba tan contento de que sus palabras surtieran efecto en Keith, y tan satisfecho de ver cómo éste le sonreía ahora a él, y sólo a él, en esa cabina…  el impulso fue irresistible. A medio camino recuperó algo de compostura, y la mitad cuerda de su cabeza le hizo cambiar el curso de aterrizaje en último momento. Había estado a punto de besarlo, por puro instinto. Al final, había hecho algo casi más vergonzoso. Había puesto las manos sobre su cara y le había dado lo que parecía un simple beso de buenas noches que se le da a un niño pequeño. A UN NIÑO, NO A UN COMPAÑERO DE GUERRA INTERGALACTICA. La parte cuerda de su cabeza le gritaba en el oído que era un estúpido una y otra vez.

En conclusión, le debía una a Shiro. En lugar de ponerse celoso, debería estar agradecido por la interrupción, porque al menos le daría tiempo de inventarse una excusa. Cuando llegase el inevitable momento en que Keith preguntaría “¿por qué?”, él podría decir… algo que se le ocurriría después. De momento no podía pensar en nada. Sinceramente, ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar realmente arrepentido. El roce del pelo suave de Keith y la tibieza de su frente le producían un cosquilleo desde la cabeza hasta las piernas, igual que el calor y su respiración en la celda aquel día, tan cerca suyo que podría haberlo rodeado con los brazos sin ningún esfuerzo... estaba seguro de que cabría perfecto en el espacio entre sus brazos…

… Maldita sea. Tal vez tendría que ponerse unas medusas en la cabeza otra vez.

La ruidosa compuerta del puente lo devolvió violentamente a la realidad, y sus manos se volvieron a crispar al verlos a todos reunidos ante la pantalla de proyección. La cara de Matt Holt en ella denotaba preocupación. Al verlos entrar, Pidge los puso al corriente de inmediato.

\- Recibimos esta transmisión cifrada hace un rato. No hemos podido averiguar aún de donde viene, pero… bueno, veamos – dijo. Pulsó un botón, y el rostro de Shiro apareció en pantalla. Tenía mala pinta: profundas ojeras y una barba que empezaba a motearle la cara. Más allá de eso, sin embargo, se veía intacto. Su voz sonó en el puente, agotada.

“Equipo, si están viendo esto, quiere decir que al menos hemos podido establecer un canal de comunicación seguro. No lo suficiente para hablar en directo, pero… por ahora, bastará.” Shiro se veía abatido. Dando un suspiro, como armándose de valor, volvió a mirar de frente y prosiguió:

“Antes que todo, les debo una disculpa, aunque nunca será suficiente. Por favor… perdónenme. Tienen que creerme cuando le digo que nunca los hubiese abandonado sin una buena razón. Las palabras de Lotor nunca hubiesen logrado alejarme de ustedes si no fuese porque, dentro de mí, sé que algo está mal. Las cosas que dijo me hicieron ver una situación que no podía… o quizás no quería reconocer. Fui irresponsable. No compartí a tiempo con ustedes mi inquietud, pensando que sería temporal. No quise que dudaran de mí. Pero ahora veo que me equivoqué.”

Cada palabra parecía costarle un gran esfuerzo. Lance vio que Allura llevaba una mano a su pecho y la apretaba. El equipo se veía consternado.

“Debí decirles antes. Desde mi huida, mi mente no ha vuelto a la normalidad. No sólo por los dolores, sino que mis propios recuerdos me resultan a veces ajenos y distantes. Hasta el momento, supuse que era simplemente una secuela de la situación que pasé, pero en lugar de mejorar, cada día empeora. Tengo pesadillas, y a veces despierto sin poder organizar bien mis propios pensamientos. No… no sé cómo explicarlo mejor. Pero esto me hizo empezar a atar cabos. Por favor, escuchen bien lo que voy a explicar, y espero que lo crean.”

Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera ordenando sus ideas antes de volver a hablar.

“Me fui pensando que soy un peligro para ustedes. Mi primer pensamiento fue alejarme lo más rápido posible del castillo, al entender que era posible que mi cabeza estuviera sirviendo para que, de alguna manera, el Imperio los espíe. De ser así, ya había entregado suficiente información…”

\- Lo que supuse – murmuró Pidge, negando con la cabeza.

“…Pero, durante estos días, he empezado a sospechar otra cosa. Si el Imperio pudiera apoderarse de mí con tanta facilidad, lo hubiese hecho. Si pudieran tomar control de mí, jamás hubiesen permitido el resultado de Naxzela. Y si vieran a través de mí sus movimientos, ya me hubiesen encontrado. Así que… he llegado a otra conclusión, y por eso les hago llegar este mensaje.”

Shiro pasó sus manos por su cara, y al abrir los ojos, miró con asco su brazo galra, el cual señaló.

“Estoy seguro de que esto no es lo único que me hicieron. Mi pesadilla más recurrente es mi huida, y siempre es igual. Despierto, me levanto, y de pronto me veo a mí mismo, otro yo frente a mí, prisionero, amarrado… siempre pensé que era parte de mi confusión, o del shock. Todo fue confuso en ese escape. Pensé que la suerte me había llevado de vuelta hasta ustedes después de estar a punto de morir, pero ahora… lo he pensado mejor. La primera vez que huí, sólo fue gracias a que Ulaz me rescató, jamás hubiese podido yo solo. La segunda vez, fue por mi cuenta. ¿Cómo es que lo logré? No puedo explicarlo, ni siquiera lo recuerdo bien. Los galra no dejan nada al azar… Y por eso lo que dijo Lotor tuvo sentido para mí. “No hay forma de escapar de un laboratorio… salvo que ellos te dejen ir”. Eso es lo que creo que ocurrió. Me dejaron huir a propósito.”

\- Imposible – dijeron Coran y Matt a la vez. Lance sentía la boca seca. Presentía que lo que iban a escuchar no le gustaría nada.

“Por supuesto que la pregunta sería, ¿por qué? Si como dije antes, no me han extraído información ni han logrado controlarme… ¿de qué les servía dejarme huir? Quizás pretendían dejar pasar el tiempo y secuestrarme igual que la vez pasada para extraerme la información. Es una posibilidad, pero las pesadillas me dicen otra cosa. Sé que suena… imposible… pero, ¿Y si mi pesadilla es verdad? ¿Y si el “otro yo” estaba ahí, realmente?”

Shiro dejó escapar una risita, pero su cara se veía genuinamente angustiada.

“Sé que esto suena como una locura, pero escúchenme. Antes de irme, fui a hablar con Matt. Le pedí que me contara cosas de nuestro pasado, como él las recordaba. Y descubrí… descubrí que apenas las recuerdo. Como una película incompleta. Ya sabía yo que algo andaba mal, desde el día en que lo encontramos. Verlo me hizo muy feliz, pero esa felicidad provenía de algún lado que no puedo distinguir, como si no fuese mía. Como… un eco. Desde ese día, las pesadillas empeoraron. Y ahora, creo que lo entiendo. Equipo, me temo que… me temo que Shiro nunca volvió con ustedes. Sé cómo suena, pero creo que el Takashi Shirogane que ustedes conocen sigue preso dentro del Imperio Galra.”

Las exclamaciones de desconcierto rebotaron por el puente. Shiro se había quedado callado mirando sus rodillas. Matt iba a hablar, pero entonces el líder continuó.

“No me baso sólo en pesadillas y supuestos. Aunque la idea es ridícula, decidí hacer una prueba. Hablé con… un amigo. Le pedí que analizara mi brazo, y extrajera la información contenida en él. ¿Recuerdan cómo encontramos la base de la Espada de Marmora?”

Lance hizo memoria. En su primer escape, el galra aliado Ulaz introdujo las coordenadas a la base de la Espada, y Shiro sólo lo recordó tiempo después. Gracias a eso, pudieron unir fuerzas con ellos. Miró a Keith, y vio que tenía los labios apretados y los ojos muy abiertos.

“En este brazo… no hay nada. No están los datos que Ulaz puso, cuando deberían estar ahí. Así que… creo... ah, sé lo ridículo que les debe parecer, pero creo que la segunda captura no fue para cambiarme el brazo por otro. He atado cabos… si mis recuerdos son difusos, si este brazo está vacío, si los galra me dejaron huir a propósito… me temo que es porque yo no soy… ¿yo?”

\- Qué demonios… ¿se ha vuelto loco? - Matt parecía estar en shock. Lance deseaba pensar así, pero la horrible realidad parecía aplastarlo. Si no hubiese escuchado el testimonio de Lotor y los experimentos galra, jamás lo hubiese creído. Por el rostro de Allura y Keith, se dio cuenta de que debían pensar lo mismo. La pregunta era ¿por qué?

“Estoy atrapado. No puedo volver con ustedes, porque aún creo que los pongo en peligro. Pensé en ir directamente a buscar el laboratorio del que escapé, pero por suerte… me disuadieron. Si lo que querían hacer conmigo era convertirme en un espía, ir con ellos sería regalarles la información. No puedo hacer nada. Lo siento tanto, Equipo…”

Shiro se llevó las manos a la cara. La situación lo tenía desesperado.

“Por ningún motivo quiero que vayan a intervenir un laboratorio galra. Sin embargo, puede que haya respuestas ahí, y para mí… son importantes. Si pudieran ayudarme a averiguar cualquier cosa, se los agradeceré. Yo me encargo del resto. No tengo idea del lugar, pero tengo ciertos recuerdos vagos que quizás puedan servir de algo. Si los nombres Mebarak y Alej les dicen algo, quizás se pueda empezar por ahí. Lamento haber hecho esto y tener el descaro de pedirles ayuda… lamento haberme ido en estos momentos. Pero, sinceramente, no sé qué más hacer… desearía más que nada en el mundo ser libre de regresar con ustedes. Por favor, díganle a Matt que lamento haberlo asustado. Que lamento… que no haya podido encontrarse con Shiro aún.”

Incluso a través de la pantalla, Lance pudo ver que los ojos de Matt estaban brillantes.

“Y a Keith. Siento mucho hacerte cargar con el peso del León Negro otra vez. Pero estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo, y eso es lo único que me alivia. Quizás mi palabra ya no vale nada, pero creo en ti, y en todo el equipo. No pierdan el norte, la prioridad es acabar con el Dominio Galra, y liberar al universo de su tiranía. Todo lo demás es secundario. Volveré a comunicarme en cuanto pueda, pero por ahora… esto es todo. Les pido perdón una vez más.”

Shiro hizo un gesto a alguien fuera del campo de visión, y la imagen se cortó. El equipo quedó mudo. Matt se había llevado los nudillos a los ojos, pero se había repuesto.

\- No puedo creer que Shiro esté haciendo esto. ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir algo tan loco? – dijo.

\- ¿Entendí mal, o dio a entender que cree que es un… clon de sí mismo? – preguntó Hunk, completamente aturdido.

\- Eso entendí también. Si algo así es posible, querría decir que desde que enfrentamos a Zarkon, el “verdadero” Shiro está preso con los galra y todo este tiempo… tuvimos a un… un… – musitó Pidge, con un escalofrío.

\- Pero es que es ridículo. Quiero decir, ¿qué utilidad tendría eso? Además, ¿clones? ¿Qué es esto, La Guerra de las Galaxias? ¡Por favor! – Hunk parecía negarse a siquiera considerar la posibilidad.

\- …ble.

\- Ciertamente, los galra son capaces de aberraciones inimaginables… sin embargo, la posibilidad de que hayan creado una copia de nuestro número uno me parece imposible. Completamente absurdo – exclamó Coran.

\- … posible.

Lance miraba a Keith y vio cómo éste murmuraba, sin que los otros lo advirtieran.

\- Sabemos que los galra llevan milenios experimentando con todos sus prisioneros, pero Shiro no sólo tenía su apariencia, sino que… el carácter, los recuerdos. Demonios, ¡Manejaba el León Negro! – exclamó Matt.

\- ¡ES POSIBLE! – bramó Keith de pronto. Todos se quedaron callados mirándolo. Con furia contenida, dio tres pasos hasta ponerse frente a Allura.

\- Es hora de que digas lo que Lotor te contó – le dijo.

Allura había palidecido, mientras miraba con auténtico horror a Keith.

\- ¿Qué... cómo sabes…?

\- Eso da igual. Escuché la conversación que tuviste con Lotor. Todo lo que te dijo tiene que ver con lo que está ocurriendo.

\- Escuchamos – Lance miró a Allura, incómodo pero decidido. No valía la pena esconderlo más – perdón Allura, pero estuvimos ahí. Tú dijiste que no tenías secretos con nosotros… creo que es el momento de hablar.

A su vez, Hunk y Pidge se miraron como comprendiendo algo.

\- Ahora entiendo. Pidge los vio ese día. Instalamos un sistema de vigilancia más moderno y, bueno, el registro… esperábamos una explicación, pero no sabíamos cómo pedirla – explicó Hunk, jugando con sus dedos, nervioso. Pidge asintió nuevamente, en silencio.

Lance se dio cuenta de que el equipo estaba en problemas. Todos habían obrado mal, y ahora tenían razones para desconfiar unos de otros. Allura se había llevado las manos a la cara, avergonzada. El pobre Coran la miraba como un padre desilusionado.

\- Perdón. Perdónenme, no es que quisiera ocultarlo… iba a contarles todo…

\- ¿Cuándo? Esto fue hace días – dijo Keith.

\- Quería hablar con él… estaba segura de que hablando a solas con él podría lograr más. Que creyera que yo no era una amenaza… que podía engañarme – dijo Allura.

\- Princesa, ¿por qué? Habíamos decidido que eso no ocurriría… que buscaríamos el momento. Lotor es un peligro… - cada nota en la voz de Coran estaba teñida de decepción.

\- Lo sé, pero yo creí que podría por mi cuenta… creí… - tartamudeó Allura.

\- Lotor tiene información de tu época. Entiendo que eso debe ser importante para ti – la voz de Keith parecía de piedra – Pero ahora necesitamos entender todo esto. Shiro no está loco, y lo sabes.

La mirada de Allura era una mezcla de culpa e ira. Sin embargo, cabizbaja, procedió a contarle a la tripulación y Matt todo lo que había hablado con el Príncipe Galra: cómo él mismo, si lo que decía era cierto, era un experimento de los galra, y cómo éstos habían dominado la manipulación mental hasta el punto de poder insertar falsos recuerdos. El equipo reaccionó tal como Keith y Lance ese día: con horror, asco, y preocupación. Matt estaba particularmente furioso.

\- No puede ser, es que no puede ser… ¿Para eso secuestran gente? ¿De qué les sirve? – dijo, golpeando su mesa.

\- Puede ser cualquier cosa. Piensa en las ventajas de introducir espías manipulados mentalmente por ellos. Serían perfectos, si ni ellos mismos saben que lo son – dijo Pidge, pálida.

\- Asquerosos – escupió Matt.

\- No importa. No vale la pena que discutamos esto ahora – dijo Keith – lo único que importa es que, si es cierto, Shiro está secuestrado en alguna parte… y tenemos que rescatarlo.

\- Pero no sabemos ni siquiera por dónde empezar. Podría estar en cualquier parte – musitó Coran.

\- Creo que nos saldrá más rápido derrotar al Imperio Galra completo que buscarlo… - Hunk no podía dejar de jugar con sus dedos.

\- Tenemos un punto de partida. Nos acaba de dar nombres, ¿no? Sé que Kollivan puede ayudarnos con eso – dijo Keith, decidido a no dar pie atrás.

\- Bueno… hay otra opción. A bordo – dijo Lance. El equipo lo miró. No quería reconocerlo, pero al parecer el momento de aceptar ayuda del enemigo había llegado – Lotor sabe del funcionamiento interno del Imperio, ¿no? Si estuvo ahí… quizás sabe más de lo que te dijo, Allura.

\- No. Va a aprovechar la situación para hacernos caer en una trampa, estoy seguro - gruñó Keith.

\- Keith, sabes que no me agrada la idea, pero ¿qué más podemos hacer? Si tenemos la información aquí mismo, será mejor que buscarla afuera – replicó Lance.

Todos guardaron silencio un momento. Lance temía que Keith perdiera la cabeza, como tantas otras veces cuando se trataba de Shiro, pero pudo advertir que el paladín estaba haciendo esfuerzos gigantescos para mantener la compostura. Tenía los brazos cruzados, y miraba a cada uno de los miembros del equipo mientras se balanceaba inquieto sobre sus propios pies, como conteniendo toda su energía, pero estaba claramente esperando. Esta vez, esperaba que el equipo tomara una decisión. Los ojos de ambos de encontraron, y Lance sólo atinó a hacerle un breve gesto de aprobación. Keith desvió la mirada al suelo, aún a la espera. El renovado latido de su corazón le recordó a Lance una vez más quien era el objeto de su afecto.

\- Lance tiene razón – dijo Allura, finalmente – Es necesario hablar con Lotor. Todos juntos, esta vez. Sin embargo… tenemos que ser cautelosos. No podemos darle ninguna oportunidad al Imperio de inmiscuirse en nuestros planes, y ciertamente, no podemos olvidar que nuestra misión es más grande que cada uno de nosotros…

\- Pero… - Keith iba a interrumpir, pero Allura le hizo un gesto.

\- Sí, nuestra meta es más grande. Pero nosotros no somos la Espada de Marmora, ni los galra. En este equipo nadie es reemplazable, y si existe la posibilidad de que uno de nuestros miembros esté en problemas… tenemos que ayudar. Pero con cautela. Primero tenemos que comprobar que el problema existe – concluyó. Ella y Keith se miraron fijamente, y éste asintió en silencio.

\- Odio tener que decir esto, pero… ¿no deberíamos empezar por confirmar si este mensaje es genuino? Alguien estaba con él, ¿se dieron cuenta? ¿Y si lo obligaron? ¿O… si en realidad es una trampa de los galra? Ya que estamos en terreno de ciencia ficción, las posibilidades son demasiadas… – dijo Hunk, arrastrando las palabras como si no quisiera decirlas realmente.

\- Shiro mencionó a un amigo. Sólo se me ocurre un “amigo” que lo podría ayudar en algo así – dijo Pidge.

\- ¿Quién? Pude haberlo ayudado yo… - musitó Matt, ofendido.

Los miembros del equipo Voltron se miraron entre sí, y dijeron todos a la vez:

\- …Slav.

\--

Lance se encontraba ahora en la cubierta superior. Había decidido huir de la presión del puente apenas se dispersaron. Matt se había desconectado con la promesa de ayudar en lo que pudiera, pero dejó al equipo arreglar sus dilemas en privado. Keith y Lance habían tenido que disculparse con Allura y explicarle qué hacían ese día ahí (y Keith había omitido la información sobre su madre). Luego Allura había hablado con Hunk y Pidge, también para disculparse, y éstos habían hablado con Lance. Y todos se habían disculpado con el viejo Coran, por… todo. Era un círculo de desconfianza que se había extendido por cuatro días, lo que ciertamente golpeó la moral del equipo, que nunca antes había enfrentado una situación similar. Prometieron formalmente no guardarse nunca más secretos mutuamente, pero le quedó a Lance la sensación de que las asperezas no acababan de limarse. Y seguía el asunto de la mirada malévola de Pidge. Lance escapó cuando se dio cuenta de que ésta lo miraba fijamente, mientras estaba parado como guardaespaldas detrás de Keith. Se avergonzó de ser tan transparente. Tendría que hablar con la chica… en algún momento. Más adelante.

Fue el primero en dar las buenas noches al resto y fingió ir a su habitación. Sin embargo, enfiló directo a la cubierta superior, y se acercó a la gran ventana, esperando.

No tenía ninguna certeza de que Keith fuese a aparecer por ahí, pero había algo agridulce en la incertidumbre y la espera. Tampoco sabía exactamente de qué hablarían, pero el instinto le decía que era necesario. Ahora que el equipo se veía golpeado por noticias tan impactantes, deseaba ser de ayuda para el líder recién reasignado. No sabía cómo, pero… quería estar ahí. Las estrellas titilaban, y la maquinaria de la sala emitía suaves zumbidos. Lance observaba el gran espectáculo, arrullado por los sonidos a su alrededor, mientras trataba de calmar sus pensamientos y sus dudas _¿Vendrá? ¿No vendrá? ¿Vendrá?_

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, y se sintió paralizado. _Sí vino._ Se giró con un último atisbo de duda, que quedó disipado. Keith estaba parado en el umbral, con expresión de sorpresa. Por un segundo, Lance creyó que daría media vuelta y se iría, pero no. Con expresión neutra, se acercó paso a paso hacia la ventana.

\- Estás aquí – dijo Keith.

\- Sí, es que… pensé… eh… si quieres me voy – tartamudeó Lance, olvidando todas las frases que había armado mientras esperaba. Keith no respondió.

Sintiendo que la emoción se transformaba en decepción, Lance decidió irse y dejar solo al líder. Alcanzó a dar un paso, cuando una mano veloz lo tomó de la manga.

\- Tú me metiste en esto – dijo Keith en voz baja. Lance, sorprendido, trató de encontrar sus ojos, pero él miraba al suelo.

\- Eh, yo…

\- Ahora tienes que ayudarme a seguir.

Su mano apretaba la manga con más fuerza de la necesaria. Lance trató de encontrar las palabras precisas, pero no se le ocurría nada. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si le saldría la voz. Se daba cuenta de que estaba viendo un espectáculo más raro que el que ofrecía el universo a través de aquella ventana: Keith Kogane le estaba pidiendo ayuda. No sólo eso, sino que además añadió en una voz baja y como contra su propia voluntad:

\- No creo… que pueda con esto yo solo.

El lobo solitario. El as del vuelo, el paladín negro, agente de la Espada de Marmora. Mitad humano, mitad galra. Su rival y su obsesión, de pronto se veía tan _pequeño_. Lo vio por lo que era: un chiquillo de dieciocho años, como él. Más bajo que él… y también más solo. De pronto era el muchacho de complexión enfermiza de aquel primer día, pero esta vez no habría ningún desencuentro. Esta vez haría las cosas bien.

A la mierda las palabras.

En un movimiento, Lance rodeó a Keith con su brazo libre. Puso la mano en la base de su cuello, y simplemente lo atrajo hacia sí mismo, para que se apoyara en su hombro. Esperaba un empujón, una queja, o incluso una patada, pero no le importó. Había cosas que se expresaban mejor sin palabras.

“Todo saldrá bien”.

 Lo que no esperaba era que Keith soltara su manga y se aferrara a su espalda con ambas manos, exhalando. Apoyando la frente en su hombro. También comunicándose sin palabras.

“Gracias”.

Había acertado, pensó Lance vagamente, como entre sueños. Sí cabía perfecto entre sus brazos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO KISS? BUAAAA.  
> El capítulo no salió como esperaba, pero creo que salió como debía. Me es importante darle algo de contexto a la historia de Lance, así que... flashbacks everywhere.  
> Todos los que shippeamos klance tenemos las mismas dudas, supongo. La más obvia, ¿dónde empieza todo? Me gusta creer que Lance estaba obsesionado con Keith desde el principio debido a la malinterpretación de un crush no correspondido. Se me ocurre que es un chico que siempre tuvo la atención que quería, y el shock de que lo ignoren le afectaría sobremanera. El ataque kamikaze de Keith (Leeeerooooy Jenkinsss xd) al final de la cuarta temporada es lo que marca el inicio de mis headcanons. Por un lado, Lance se da cuenta ahí de que no le es tolerable la idea de perder a su ranger rojo. Por otro lado, Keith se ha dado cuenta en aquellos meses lejos que extraña mucho al equipo, pero es la actitud de Lance a su vuelta la que le hace descubrir nuevas posibilidades. Como por ejemplo, que alguien te quiera (imagínate, qué locura). No partieron igual, y probablemente no lo interpreten igual tampoco, pero espero hacerle justicia más adelante a esta idea. No hay una sola forma de enamorarse, pero eso es lo divertido, no? Jeje.  
> Y, en segundo lugar, se discute mucho la orientación sexual de los personajes. Personalmente, me inclino por bi Lance y gay Keith. No me gusta descartar el interés de Lance en las chicas como una mera "cubierta", la gente bi existe lol. Entiendo que la discusión es relevante para efectos de representación (especialmente por lo poco que se ven personajes bisexuales en... todos lados). Así que pido disculpas si mi interpretación de Lance es un poco caricaturezca, pero sabemos que Lance es inmaduro en estos aspectos y eso dificulta el contexto (cómo aclararlo sin experiencias que contar?). Han dicho los mismos creadores que el pobre no sabría como reaccionar si alguna de sus conquistas le resultara... bueno, es re joven y además inocente, canon. Sin embargo, tener un primer amor de determinado sexo no te hace menos bi cuando lo eres. Así que espero acepten mi interpretación, aunque sea un poco forzada. ¿Quién no tuvo un crush en alguno de los rangers, de todas formas?  
> La próxima vez toca conocer más la opinión de Keith, así que volveremos a su punto de vista.
> 
> Uff miren la hora, y yo aquí hablando tanto (se nota que no tengo ni un solo amigo fan de VLD :'c) Gracias por leer hasta aquí, amores! Aprecio cualquier crítica, comentario o aporte, sea aquí o vía [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silverineontherun).  
> Xoxo~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia de contenido medianamente sexual hacia el final del capítulo, aún nada muy importante. Sin embargo, probablemente dentro de los próximos capítulos el fic cambie de T a M, dependiendo de mi habilidad para escribir smut (no puesta a prueba jaja). De todas formas, cada capítulo tendrá las correspondientes advertencias al principio, en caso de que ello no sea lo suyo, así que lean sin miedo. Y espero disfruten :P.

¿Cuánto tiempo era aceptable descansar en la comodidad de un cálido abrazo sin que fuese incómodo? Keith no lo sabía. Desde que había llegado al castillo había dado y recibido varios abrazos, pero nunca uno como éste.

Se había rendido ante la amabilidad de Lance. Había vocalizado lo que le asustaba, había sucumbido al estrés de la situación y ahora su frente reposaba en el cálido espacio entre hombro y cuello de su “buen amigo”.  Se aferraba a su espalda con fuerza, como si sujetándose pudiese detener todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo. Por supuesto, eso no era posible, pero de todos los puntos donde se tocaban, surgía una sensación de bienestar generalizado que lo envolvía, amplificada por el suave aroma que podía percibir de primera fuente, y que por alguna razón tanto le agradaba. Como si realmente no estuvieran a la deriva en el espacio, pequeños humanos enfrentando el más peligroso imperio galáctico conocido. La mano de la manga que había soltado había quedado unos segundos en el aire, como dudando dónde ubicarse, hasta que Lance la había levantado y la había apoyado en la curva de su espalda, sin fuerza. No empujando, sino sólo rodeándolo.

Hasta ese momento había dejado de lado la vergüenza y todo otro sentimiento similar, simplemente aceptando el cobijo ofrecido, pero aquella palma posada en su columna le produjo un escalofrío que temió fuese percibido, y comenzó a intranquilizarse. A medida que transcurrían los segundos, era cada vez más consciente de la respiración de ambos, y su pulso comenzaba a ser errático. Estaba seguro de que empezaría a sonrojarse en cualquier momento… ¿se atrevería a levantar la vista y ver de cerca esos ojos azules otra vez? Sería la segunda vez en el día. En la cabina del León Negro había sostenido esa mirada hasta que…

Definitivamente se estaba sonrojando. Sin saber bien qué hacer, sólo atinó a girar la cabeza hacia afuera. No, no sería capaz de levantar la vista, y ahora no sabría cómo irse de ahí tampoco. ¿Por qué tenía tan poco control sobre su presión sanguínea?

Una palmadita en su cuello lo hizo dar un respingo. Lance se la había dado en señal de separación y se había distanciado unos centímetros de él, quizás tratando de encontrar sus ojos, sin éxito. Tras unos segundos, simplemente dijo:

\- Hey. Hablemos.

Se acercó a la ventana y se sentó junto a ésta, mirando hacia el exterior. Keith lo imitó, aunque cada paso le costó cierto esfuerzo, pues había advertido que la situación actual era casi una recreación del episodio de la chaqueta, lo que no ayudaba en nada a calmar sus alterados nervios.

Se sentó frente a Lance, ambos con la ventana hacia el costado, y también miró hacia afuera. El paisaje de aquella noche era increíble: sobrevolaban un planeta principalmente gaseoso, rodeado de un cinturón que parecía estar hecho de millones de pequeños cristales tornasolados y que reflejaba fuertemente la luz de la estrella de su sistema. Llenaba la cubierta de colores fríos, como una pecera, y Keith se sintió casi bajo el agua, mientras observaba el hipnotizante arremolinar de los gases de su superficie visible, que lo distrajo momentáneamente de su situación. Tan grande el universo, y tan estrechos sus problemas… Pestañeó rápidamente al recordar que tenía un interlocutor al frente y miró a Lance, advirtiendo que éste lo estaba observando de brazos cruzados, con una expresión neutra en el rostro. ¿Hace cuánto que lo miraba? Un poco azorado, Keith bajó los ojos. La voz de Lance llegó a él con suavidad.

\- Entonces… ¿cómo estás?

Primera pregunta, y Keith no sabía bien qué decir.

\- …No lo sé. Hay un montón de cosas pasando – respondió finalmente.

\- Uff sí, demasiadas. Pero, ya sabes… ¿Sobre Shiro…? – se aventuró a preguntar Lance.

Shiro. Eran tantas las cosas que se le ocurrían al respecto, que aún no lograba ponerse de acuerdo consigo mismo. Por un lado, lo que habían escuchado le parecía un absurdo cuento, casi una broma de mal gusto. Por otro, creía ciegamente en el buen juicio de éste, y sabía que nunca bromearía ni inventaría algo así. Pero aceptar la posibilidad de que la historia fuera cierta tenía demasiadas consecuencias que no se sentía listo para confrontar. Significaba que habían tenido un infiltrado por meses, cuyo paradero también era ahora desconocido. Significaba que el verdadero Shiro era prisionero, si es que no estaba muerto. Significaba que todo aquello que daba por hecho se podía derrumbar como un castillo de cartas… que no podría creer en nada.

Sus pensamientos debieron verse reflejados en su rostro, pues Lance dijo:

\- Hey, tranquilo. Yo también estoy confundido. Pero… creo que debemos ir por parte con esto. Empezar por lo que sabemos, tal vez…

\- ¿Y qué es lo que realmente sabemos? – preguntó Keith, genuinamente desesperado por encontrar un punto de partida.

\- Pues… no sé – reconoció Lance. Se quedó pensativo mirando por la ventana unos segundos, mientras Keith sentía que el peso de sus pensamientos lo aplastaba. Lance hizo su gesto característico de pasar la mano por su cabello a contrapelo. Keith comenzaba a visualizar un patrón. Al parecer, lo hacía cuando estaba aproblemado.

\- Pensemos primero en lo que ha pasado. Desde que perdimos a Shiro por culpa de Zarkon, y que volviera. Primero los hechos… después las suposiciones – propuso Lance. Keith asintió.

Hicieron un recuento de lo que había ocurrido desde la desaparición de Shiro. El León Negro había quedado vacío, y su paladín no estaba en ninguna parte. Esos angustiantes días eran de los peores que podía recordar Keith. Después, Shiro había vuelto, notoriamente afectado. Sin embargo, se repuso increíblemente rápido, y volvió al mando del equipo. Recordaron batallas vividas, la persecución a Lotor, las opiniones de Shiro al respecto. Recordaron la partida de Keith y el cambio de paladín del León Negro, que no opuso mayor resistencia. Los actos de difusión, y finalmente, la gran batalla de Naxzela. Parecía imposible que todo aquello hubiese sucedido sin estar presente su líder… ambos muchachos suspiraron al unísono. Lance dijo:

\- Keith, tú eres quien mejor lo conoce. No te…

\- No soy quien mejor lo conoce – interrumpió Keith. Miró hacia afuera una vez más – No sé mucho más que ustedes sobre él.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Si son amigos desde la Academia… - dijo Lance, en un tono ligeramente amargo.

\- ¿Amigos…? No lo creo – dijo Keith, con cruda sinceridad. Lance abrió mucho los ojos y luego arrugó el entrecejo.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no eran amigos…?

\- Pues…

\- O sea… _¿eran más que amigos?_ – preguntó Lance, en un tono extraño que Keith no sabía cómo interpretar. En verdad, tampoco sabía interpretar la pregunta.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando tú?

\- Pues… es que… si no eran amigos, aunque lo parecían… entonces pensé… no es por querer meter las narices, pero… ¿quizás…?

El balbuceo de Lance no tenía absolutamente ningún sentido para Keith, pero una sensación de vergüenza similar a un escalofrío comenzó a cosquillearle desde la nuca hacia su frente. No podía ser que… Lance se estuviera refiriendo… Keith miró con total desconfianza al paladín rojo, y ahora era su turno de sonrojarse.

\- De acuerdo, olvídalo – se apresuró a decir éste.

\- Pero…

\- No, en serio. No es importante, no me hagas caso – las palabras de Lance salían atropelladamente de su boca, y Keith notó que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. Pese a su confusión, el descubrimiento le produjo nuevamente la ya familiar sensación de tener algo vivo en el estómago. Era bueno saber que Lance podía sonrojarse hasta las orejas de vez en cuando, y no sólo él sufría por ello… Ambos miraron otra vez por la ventana, como para dejar atrás el incómodo momento, inmersos en sus propias reflexiones. De pronto, Keith dijo:

\- De todas formas, fuiste tú quien advirtió que había algo raro en él. En Shiro, quiero decir.

\- Ah, bueno… sí, pero jamás pensé que sería para tanto – reconoció Lance.

\- Dijiste que no actuaba como él mismo, y resultó ser cierto – dijo Keith, descorazonado.

\- Y te dije que no lo decía literal. Y ahora resulta que podría ser… literalmente literal… ahh, _quiznak_ – suspiró Lance una vez más, confundido.

\- No me di cuenta de nada. Para mí todo estaba bien. Por eso te digo que no lo conozco como crees… nunca me confió ninguna inquietud – dijo Keith, casi en un susurro, apesadumbrado.

\- Hey, está bien. Así es nuestro hombre, ¿no? Ha pasado de todo y jamás pide ayuda. Nunca se queja, ¿cómo íbamos a saber?

\- Pero le prometí que lo rescataría siempre que fuese necesario. Se lo prometí, y aquí estoy… sin saber por dónde empezar – confesó Keith, abatido. La mirada de Lance era intensa, pero sus ojos se desviaron de los suyos con una expresión similar a la tristeza.

\- ¿Cuándo le hiciste esa promesa? – preguntó, mirando sus rodillas.

\- Cuando regresó… - comenzó a decir Keith, hasta que se dio cuenta de que entonces cabía la posibilidad de que esa promesa nunca hubiese sido hecha realmente. No al verdadero Shiro, al menos.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, y apretó fuertemente los ojos. La idea de que hubiese dos Shiros era demasiado compleja de entender, e implicaba reordenar cada recuerdo y cada interacción, marcando un antes y un después que ni siquiera estaba comprobado.

Una mano en su hombro le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo, sorprendido. Lance había cambiado de posición, ahora apoyado en una de sus rodillas e inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante, para estar más cerca de Keith.

\- Lo vamos a encontrar. Si esto es cierto, y si Shiro aún está prisionero, te aseguro que lo vamos a rescatar.

¿Por qué Lance podía hacer este tipo de promesas sin base alguna? Y peor, ¿por qué sentía que le creía? Cada vez que Lance le prometía o aseguraba algo, él sentía que era posible. La parte racional de su mente le decía que desconfiara, que eran promesas vacías, pero una nueva voz, una juvenil e ingenua, parecía beber las cálidas palabras como agua en el desierto.

La mano abandonó su hombro, pero Lance siguió en la misma posición, con una rodilla en el piso y su brazo ahora descansando sobre su otro muslo.

\- Igual… aún hay que comprobar qué tan cierto es todo esto. E incluso si lo fuera, ¿qué haremos con este “otro Shiro”? – preguntó, arrugando el entrecejo con preocupación.

\- N… n… - un estornudo interrumpió la respuesta de Keith - … Ugh, no tengo idea.

\- Salud – dijo Lance, con una risita. Luego añadió – La vista aquí es increíble, pero hace un frío que pela… ¿por qué te gusta venir?

Era un lugar tranquilo y silencioso, poco visitado, lejos del alboroto habitual. Uno pensaría que un grupo de personas tan pequeño dentro de un castillo enorme no podrían hacer tanto ruido, pero así era. Desde chillidos hasta explosiones eran cosa de cada día… además, solía venir aquí acompañado por Shiro. No muy seguido, pero sí cuando tenían cosas que discutir. Pensó que ninguno de los dos motivos sería muy bien recibido como explicación así que, en lugar de responder, preguntó a su vez:

\- ¿Y por qué te gusta _a ti_ venir aquí?

Lance abrió y cerró la boca, y luego sonrió nervioso. Cambió nuevamente de posición, ahora apoyando su espalda al pie del ventanal, extendiendo las piernas y cruzándose de brazos. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que sus rodillas se rozaran. Giró la cabeza hacia Keith y dijo:

\- Aquí vengo exclusivamente a hablar con nuestro líder – hizo un gesto con la mano, como simulando un teléfono - Operadora, ¿me podría comunicar con Keith Kogane? Sí, el cabeza dura… necesito avisarle que tiene que conversar con alguien de vez en cuando o se le va a olvidar cómo se hace…

Keith extendió una pierna para darle una patada, mientras Lance lo esquivaba, riendo. Más allá de la broma, sintió sus mejillas encenderse nuevamente al comprender que en esas palabras había una explicación sincera. Lance venía a este congelador exclusivamente a hablar con él. Tal vez creía que este era su hábitat natural, o algo así.

\- Puedes hablar conmigo en cualquier lado. No tiene por qué ser aquí – musitó Keith, apenas moviendo la boca. Para colmo, volvió a estornudar. El ambiente estaba particularmente frío esa noche.

\- Salud. Eh… es bueno saberlo. El resto del equipo también querrá hablar contigo, Keith – replicó Lance. 

 El rostro de Keith se ensombreció. Ah, el equipo… ¿Tendría lo necesario para mantener al equipo cohesionado bajo estas terribles circunstancias? Nuevamente, la preocupación debió marcarse en cada parte de su cara, pues esta vez fue el pie de Lance el que le dio un golpecito y lo devolvió a la realidad.

\- No te preocupes por el equipo. Aunque nos peleemos, lo podemos arreglar. Además, ¡ahora tenemos al León Negro de vuelta! Así que con la aparición de Voltron las cosas van a mejorar sin duda, no es para… en serio Keith, salud, pero creo que deberías usar algo más abrigador…

Lo había interrumpido un tercer estornudo. Buscando un pañuelo o algo similar con torpeza, Keith musitó ‘lo siento’.

\- Voy a mirar para otro lado. No te estoy sugiriendo que te limpies la nariz con la manga, pero si necesitas hacerlo… - dijo Lance.

\- ¡No es necesario! – replicó Keith, sacando de un bolsillo el pañuelo que llevaba consigo para cubrirse el cuello de vez en cuando.

Lance observó toda la operación con curiosidad, y de pronto pareció pensar en algo. Descruzó los brazos y dijo, con estudiada indiferencia:

\- A lo mejor deberíamos aplicar las clases de supervivencia de primer año en este… clima extremo.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Keith, doblando el pañuelo y guardándolo de nuevo en uno de los compartimentos de su cinturón.

\- Ya sabes… clima frío, fuentes de calor limitadas… hay que improvisar – dijo Lance, y se dio un par de palmadas en las piernas. Claramente, estaba sugiriendo que Keith se sentara ahí.

\- Qué… no. – replicó Keith, impactado ante la sola sugerencia. Había miles de razones por las cuales era mala idea, pero la principal era que no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo sin que el pulso se le disparara. Quizás hasta eventualmente lo matara.

\- Oye, el instructor dijo que en casos extremos la vergüenza es muerte segura para los tontos – dijo Lance, abriendo su chaqueta como para darle la bienvenida.

\- ¡Esto no es un caso extremo! Si tienes frío, vete a la cama y ya – replicó Keith.

Lance soltó su chaqueta, y exhaló con desazón.

\- No sé tú, pero no quiero ir. Seguramente voy a pasar toda la noche mirando al techo pensando teorías conspirativas. Prefiero el congelador, en ese caso, siempre que tú también te quedes – dijo el muchacho con total sinceridad. Keith sintió que se le paraban los pelos de la nuca, y no por el frío. ¿Cómo podía decir estas cosas…?

El perfil de Lance se veía ensombrecido a contraluz, pero así y todo su nariz afilada y sus pestañas resaltaban a tan corta distancia. Su cuello terminaba en una prominente y fina clavícula, siempre a la vista, llamativa, descubierta salvo cuando cerraba su característica chaqueta. La chaqueta cálida de forro suave y aroma hogareño, que había tenido sobre la cabeza hace unos días... Era tentador, sin duda, pensar en reposar sobre tan inesperado y agradable conjunto de humano y prendas. Pero el problema venía más abajo. ¿Dónde pretendía ubicarlo? ¿Sobre sus piernas? ¿ _Entre_ sus piernas?

Oh no. Eso ofrecería varios grados de dilemas morales y físicos para Keith.

\- Bueno, la oferta no es de tiempo limitado, eh… si te arrepientes, ya sabes – Lance volvió a darse golpecitos en los muslos.

\- Deja de hacer eso, en serio.

\- Si mañana amaneces enfermo, que se sepa que fue tu orgullo el que… - comenzó a decir Lance, pero se detuvo en seco cuando Keith se sentó a su lado, pegado a su brazo.

\- Con esto basta – dijo el paladín negro, cruzándose de brazos.

Lance pareció perder el habla un par de segundos, pero dejó escapar un bufido, como si no pudiese con las ideas de su compañero, y abrió su chaqueta.

\- No todavía – dijo, y pasó un brazo por detrás de Keith, cubriéndole al menos una parte de la espalda con la tela. Puso su mano en su hombro, y lo atrajo hacia sí.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Keith ni siquiera alcanzó a protestar mientras era arrastrado.

\- Ahora sí – dijo Lance, satisfecho.

La cabeza de Keith casi había chocado con el costado de la cabeza de Lance, que apoyó su mejilla sobre su cabello. La ridiculez de la posición en que estaban le produjo un pequeño cortocircuito, por lo que tardó unos segundos en procesar lo absurdo de todo ello. Estaban sentados como una pareja en una estúpida película romántica. Además, no servía de nada, no era que alcanzara a cubrirlo mucho, era _innecesario._ Todo era innecesario, la postura, el que estuvieran ahí, el que hablaran… ¿A qué había venido? ¿Por qué había venido después de la chaqueta, de la celda, del beso en la frente? ¿Por qué había abrazado a Lance como si tuviera que aferrarse del borde de un acantilado? De nuevo, _¿por qué no se iba…?_

Por qué, por qué, por qué. Todas las preguntas dormidas volvían a aflorar ¿Por qué estaba tan cómodo ahí? ¿Por qué era tan agradable el toque de otra persona, por qué lo recordaba cada noche? Cada vez más preguntas, y ninguna respuesta. De pronto, el cuerpo de Lance se sacudió en silenciosa risa, y lo tomó como una burla. Sabía lo incómodo que estaba, entonces.

\- ¿Por qué…? – alcanzó a preguntar, pero se detuvo al notar que Lance se ponía tenso y aguantaba la respiración. ¿Le temía a esa pregunta? Keith se dio cuenta de que algo sutil estaba ocurriendo entre ambos. Había una difusa línea que dividía lo aceptable de lo intocable. Comprendió que si preguntaba ‘por qué’, la cruzaría. Quería saber, pero también temía la respuesta, y al parecer no era el único.

No sabía cuánto tomar de lo que se le estaba entregando. No sabía qué dar a cambio. ¿Era Lance así con todos? Quizás él, que recién estaba aprendiendo a relacionarse con amigos, que era una persona distante y difícil de tratar, estaba complicando las cosas. Estaba leyendo las cosas a su antojo. Quizás preguntar ‘por qué’ era una mala idea. Quizás… quedarse en la comodidad del silencio era mejor. Aprovechar ese momento de inesperado calor y seguridad. Pensar en otra cosa. Aceptar lo que se le daba.

Desde algún rincón de su mente, podía escuchar un lejano _‘mala_ idea’, pero lo ignoró. En lugar de protestar, en lugar de separarse de él, exhaló lentamente y cambió la posición de sus manos, sujetando sus codos. Dejó caer su peso, definitivamente, sobre el hombro de Lance y en voz baja, Keith cambió la pregunta:

\- ¿Crees que Allura siga molesta?

Lance hizo una pausa, como si estuviera sorprendido, pero pareció volver a respirar. ¿Alivio? Keith sintió que movía su cabeza, acomodándose para responder con voz suave:

\- Claro que está molesta. Pero al menos tiene que dividir el enojo entre los dos… creo que tenemos más probabilidades de sobrevivir.

Ambos rieron brevemente, pero Keith seguía preocupado.

\- No sé qué decirles. No quiero que el equipo pierda la confianza, pero…

\- Bah, Pidge y Hunk se sentían como nosotros. Sabían que algo pasaba, pero esperaban una explicación en el momento correcto. Y así fue. Ya no tenemos secretos, al menos.

\- Pero todos se sienten traicionados – refutó Keith.

\- Nah, lo olvidarán. Sinceramente, creo que el mayor problema lo tiene Allura con Coran. El pobre ha tenido que cuidar a ese pedazo de plomo todos estos días sólo para que ella no se le acercara, y pues… ya ves – dijo Lance. A tan corta distancia, su voz había adoptado un tono más íntimo y parecía retumbar en el pecho de Keith. _Mala idea, mala idea, mala idea…_

\- Puede ser. Pero espero que esto no nos impida formar a Voltron – dijo Keith, tenso.

\- Tranquilo, líder. Se necesita más que esto para separar a los paladines de Voltron – aseguró Lance, apretando su hombro tranquilizadoramente con la mano que lo aferraba.

_Mala idea, mala idea… Muy mala idea._

Se quedaron callados un largo rato. Keith sentía que era el momento preciso para separarse e ir cada quién a su dormitorio, pues el próximo sería un largo día. Se sentía un poco mejor al expresar algunas de sus preocupaciones, pero en su posición actual le era imposible estar tranquilo, por encima del persistente cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo al recibir el calor de Lance. Y sin embargo… lo cierto es que, pese a todo, no estaba para nada incómodo, y _eso_ _le incomodaba_. Mentalmente. Desacostumbrado como estaba al contacto físico, no podía creer que su cuerpo aceptara con tanta soltura este arreglo. Si era sincero consigo mismo, ni siquiera tenía ganas de moverse. ¿Cuántas posibilidades habían de que se quedaran así toda la noche…? No, espera, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

\- Keith, ¿te dormiste? – preguntó Lance en un susurro. Era la oportunidad de separarse, sólo tenía que responder.

Sólo bastaba con responder, pero en lugar de decir “no”, simplemente cerró los ojos y guardó silencio. Lance no dijo nada por unos minutos, quizás tratando de escuchar su respiración acompasada. Dio un pequeño bufido.

\- Qué bueno. No pienso ser el primero en dormirme nunca más – susurró.

“¿Nunca más?” pensó Keith, agradecido de que en esa posición Lance no pudiera sentir los golpes acelerados de su pecho. La mano que lo sujetaba se movió con suavidad en su hombro: una caricia que produjo escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

\- Estaremos bien – susurró Lance finalmente, somnoliento.

Palabras mágicas. Nuevamente sintió un nudo en su garganta, porque cada duda y cada miedo pendía ahora de aquellas simples palabras. Ya que el engaño había llegado tan lejos, trató de fingir lo mejor que pudo la respiración de alguien que duerme pese a la agitación de su pecho, hasta que el cambio en el peso de Lance y sus exhalaciones más distanciadas le indicaron que éste se había dormido de verdad.

Pasó un largo rato en que las preguntas siguieron entrecruzándose en su mente, mientras tenía que poner todo su peso sobre Lance para contrarrestar el de éste. Quizás ese ejercicio lo agotó, pero lo cierto es que a medida que los minutos transcurrían y más se hundía en el hombro de Lance, menos parecía importar todo lo demás. Poco a poco se sumió en un tibio ensueño, y no supo bien en qué momento se quedó dormido.

\--

\- …. ith… Keith… hey…

Lance movía el hombro y Keith despertó sobresaltado, sentándose de golpe. Se dio cuenta que le dolía la cintura y se le había dormido una pierna. Trató de arrastrarla, pero le dolía demasiado.

\- Espera, espera… no me toques la mano, se me durmió el brazo – dijo Lance a su vez, con cara de dolor.

\- Oh… lo siento – dijo Keith, con culpa. Trató de sacudir la pierna, pero aún picaba por todos lados, así que contrajo la cara.

\- No pasa nada, ouch… pasará en un minuto… ouch, ouch – Lance trataba de recuperar la movilidad del brazo sin mucho éxito.

Entre quejas lograron finalmente ponerse de pie y desperezarse. Habiendo recuperado totalmente la noción del lugar y las circunstancias, un silencio incómodo se instauró entre ambos muchachos.

\- ¿Cuánto rato estuvimos aquí? – preguntó Keith, sin mirar a Lance.

\- Yo creo que varias horas - respondió el otro – pero no tengo nada para verificar.

Nuevamente silencio.

\- Supongo que no tengo que decirlo, pero… esto es... confidencial – dijo Keith.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Que roncas? – preguntó Lance, levantando los brazos para estirarse. La piel de su abdomen alcanzaba a aparecer al levantarse su ropa, haciendo la situación aún más complicada para Keith, que tenía problemas para pestañear en esos momentos.

\- ¡No ronco! ¡Tú roncas! – reclamó.

\- Mentira, ¿cómo lo sabrías? – preguntó Lance suspicaz. Keith se sonrojó y se dirigió a la puerta, con Lance pidiéndole que se detuviera detrás suyo.

Salieron al pasillo y como el castillo seguía silencioso, bajaron la voz. Con cautela se dirigieron a la zona de los dormitorios, y llegaron a la esquina en la cual tendrían que separarse, aún sin saber cuánto tiempo tenían antes de que el resto empezara a moverse. La maldita esquina que parecía dejar mudo a Keith últimamente. Otra vez se quedaron ambos ahí, balanceándose sobre sus pies, pero Lance intentó tomar la iniciativa.

\- Bueno, buenas noches, o buenos días… ni idea. Nos vemos en unas horas, supongo – dijo.

\- Supongo – repitió tontamente Keith, porque estaba juntando coraje para decir algo más. Pero Lance ya se volteaba para ir a su habitación, tenía que ser rápido.

\- Espera – dijo, haciendo a Lance dar un respingo y mirarlo con curiosidad. Esos ojos azules cansados no parecían perder jamás la chispa vibrante de siempre, alcanzó a detectar vagamente Keith al fijar los suyos en ellos.

\- G… gracias. Por todo – musitó, sintiendo por vez mil en aquella noche que la sangre se le subía a la cara. Pero era necesario, y justo. Nadie más había hecho tanto por él y su paz mental.

Pudo ver cómo la expresión de curiosidad de Lance se transformaba en sorpresa, y luego en una tímida sonrisa. Pareció que iba a dar unos pasos de regreso, pero sus pies se detuvieron en seco, y simplemente respondió:

\- De nada, Jefe. Cuando quieras. Lo digo en serio.

Se retiró velozmente por el pasillo, haciendo un gesto de despedida, y Keith trató de descifrar la sensación que le habían dejado esas palabras. Mientras entraba a su pulcra habitación, comprendió que se sentía _decepcionado._ Parecía ser que en el transcurso de un solo día se había acostumbrado completamente al toque suave de su buen amigo Lance. Ni siquiera veinticuatro horas habían pasado desde lo del León, y ya esperaba que en cada esquina Lance parara a tomarlo por sorpresa con alguna de sus nuevas y cálidas interacciones. En serio, ¿qué más esperaba?

\- Patético. Patético… - murmuró enojado, mientras se quitaba los zapatos y la chaqueta en la oscuridad, sentado en su cama. El reloj luminoso que manejaban para fijar la hora del castillo le indicó que apenas le quedaba una hora y media para que Coran, el más madrugador, comenzara a ponerlos en pie con poca elegancia mediante el sistema de comunicación, como hacía los días en que tenían cosas que hacer. No valía la pena tratar de dormir, pero Keith se acostó en su cama para calmar sus dolores, notando la diferencia entre estar ahí, cómodamente acostado, y estar en el suelo de una fría habitación, durmiendo en los brazos de un chico de su edad.

_Durmiendo-en-los-brazos-de-un-chico…_

Se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza, pero ésta no podía defenderlo de la vergüenza que sentía. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero el hecho es que… lo estaba haciendo.

Aquella noche había entrado a esa cubierta no sólo para meditar, sino con la vaga esperanza de que Lance apareciera por ahí, quizás dando una vuelta nocturna, si le costaba dormir. ¿Quizás supondría que estaría ahí, con algo de suerte? Se atrevió a entretener esa inocente esperanza por el camino, y al abrir la puerta, había descubierto que ya estaba ahí. Lance lo esperaba. A él. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se había apretado, cada paso que había dado hacia él era un nuevo nudo en el estómago.   

 No sabía que decir. Cuando Lance le habló, se quedó callado y el muchacho interpretó eso como indiferencia. No, no podía permitir que se fuera, cuando era la única persona con la que se sentía capaz de estar en aquel momento. Lo sujetó tan fuerte como pudo, sin parecer desesperado. Pero Lance podía ver a través de él. Ese abrazo era más que una respuesta a su petición de ayuda. Era una forma muda de apoyarlo, de consolarlo. Era el gesto de alguien acostumbrado a dar y recibir cariño—alguien que no era como él.

Calculó que había pasado al menos cinco, CINCO horas en total en aquel lugar junto a Lance, y al menos cuatro habían sido sobre su hombro. Acalorándose bajo su almohada, recordó todas las sensaciones nuevas que había podido conocer ese día loco, desde los labios y la respiración de Lance en su frente, hasta la dureza de su clavícula, el amplio espacio entre sus hombros, la suavidad de sus manos en su espalda y su hombro… cada lugar de la lista parecía arder al recordarlo, y así, bocabajo en su cama, comprendió que todo este tiempo peleando contra aquel instinto oscuro y misterioso que parecía esperarlo cada noche para atacarlo había sido tiempo perdido. Ningún abrazo de grupo, ni siquiera un abrazo del mismísimo Shiro se podía asemejar a la sensación adrenalínica y a la vez calmante de un abrazo personalizado de Lance, y su cuerpo lo sabía. Y eso era lo que hace rato le pedía incesantemente. ¿Por qué específicamente él? ¿Quizás porque era el único dispuesto a prestarle atención? Igual que un perrito abandonado…

\- Patéticoooo… - repitió bajo la almohada.

Patético, sí. Pero en privado, podía permitirse pensar en ello. Podía permitirse volver a repasar cada detalle y cada toque, y sentir el ardor generalizado que eso le producía. Avergonzado, abrazó con una mano la almohada y con la otra tuvo que liberarse del cierre del estrecho pantalón, que en esos momentos le hacía daño. Con una mezcla de vergüenza y agitación, comenzó a tocarse mientras por su mente pasaban imágenes inconexas de ese día. En el León, el perfil de Lance en la cubierta, sus orejas coloradas, la sensación de su mejilla en su pelo, la mano que recorría su espalda…

Cada vez más rápido, la sensación en su espalda se repetía con más frecuencia que las demás. Se enroscó y pasó a llevar la chaqueta, descartada a la cabecera sin cuidado. ¿Podría ser…? Soltó la almohada para acercarla a su cara y la olió. Ahí estaba. El aroma de Lance estaba impregnado en la espalda, después de tantas horas…

_Mierda… mierda…_

Fue el incentivo suficiente para continuar, cada vez con más urgencia, cada vez con menos imágenes claras y más sensaciones sin color, pero sí olor… y nombre.

\- Lance… Lance…. – murmuró entre dientes, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, aunque no tuviera importancia. Peleando consigo mismo incluso en esos momentos.

El clímax llegó rápido, dejando su mente en blanco, su rostro congestionado y enterrado en los pliegues de su propia chaqueta, con una última mención muda al nombre de su compañero en sus labios. Respiró agitado, extendiendo la mano casi sin fuerzas hacia su cajón, tratando de buscar algo con lo que limpiar, tomando torpemente los pañuelos que encontró ahí. Procediendo a la tarea con poca ceremonia y descartando la evidencia en la papelera de debajo. Tomando la chaqueta y lanzándola al otro extremo de la habitación, con injustificada ira.

Enterrando otra vez la cabeza debajo de la almohada, sintiéndose miserable y abandonado de nuevo. Era un error alimentar a los animales abandonados, le había dicho alguien alguna vez. No te dejan de seguir cuando lo haces.

Es que el cariño era adictivo, y la gente lo regalaba sin cuidado, pensó. Con las mejores intenciones, sin duda, pero sin contar con la pésima, pésima predisposición de ese animal para recibir más de lo que estaba preparado para aceptar.   

 Con todo, se durmió en el silencio liviano del alivio sexual. Olvidando, al menos por un rato, su propia soledad, que sólo se veía acentuada por este nuevo deseo ciego e imposible, alimentado por una mano tan amable, que resultaba ser cruel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seré honesta, estoy de un humor extraño. Tenía muchas ganas de avanzar en la historia, y lo de la cubierta ni siquiera iba a pasar (iba a dar un salto al día siguiente), pero el demonio del slow burn se apoderó de este cuerpo trabajador y me hizo escribir este tremendo texto que al final no terminó en más añoranza y deseos impuros no cumplidos. Me demoré el triple de lo esperado, porque les juro que fue como un verdadero RPG. Escribí un pedazo de fic para CADA POSIBILIDAD. ¿Se quedan? ¿Se van? ¿Se sientan, no se sientan? ¿Se duermen, no se duermen? Al final, me quedé con las partes que encontré mejorcitas y más fluidas, tratando de que no sonara TAN forzado... espero que de todas formas lo hayan disfrutado. El próximo capítulo probablemente tenga poco klance y más Lotor y Shiro, pero desde el capítulo 10 en adelante... hm-hm. Ya veremos. Espero que este capítulo haya servido al menos para demostrar una cosa: en mi cabeza, Lance tiene una aproximación más bien emocional al romance ("primer amor", obsesión escolar, demostrar que es un hombre de bien, etc), en cambio Keith, persona más bien de instintos y con poca educación emocional, es un poco más... físico. Ello no quiere decir que uno o el otro carezca del otro elemento, eh. Me parece que en el equilibrio está la magia jeje.
> 
> Infinitas gracias por sus comentarios, especialmente a quienes me han escrito en español, que han sido mi motivación para seguir en esto (soy asquerosamente inconstante y me pego en detalles que no debería). Hablo poco porque nunca sé bien cómo dar las gracias sin demostrar que estoy llorando virtualmente sobre sus rodillas (?). 
> 
> Gracias por seguir aquí y leer hasta el final, amores! <3 Recuerden que pueden pillarme en mi sideblog dedicado a Voltron en [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silverineontherun)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volví! Tuve que desaparecer unos días involuntariamente, pero aquí traigo este capítulo, que es más bien un puente hacia lo que vendrá. Disculpen si le falta acción, me reivindicaré en el siguiente, que trataré de sacar a finales de esta misma semana (necesito terminar antes de que se estrene la season 5!) Enjoy!

El ambiente del salón era silencioso y tenso. Todos los paladines, salvo Allura, se encontraban sentados a la mesa, pasándose silenciosamente platos y vasos, poco descansados y expectantes. La ausencia de la verborrea habitual de Coran – quien atusaba su bigote en silenciosa reflexión en su puesto - parecía provocar un incómodo eco, por lo que todo se decía en voz baja. Era tan incómodo que casi era gracioso, pensó Keith. Si no fuese porque tenía las mismas y más razones para estar inquieto, mientras trataba de esquivar el par de ojos azules que lo escaneaban desde el lado contrario de la mesa.

Tenía que decir algo, pero los discursos no eran lo suyo. Trataría de hacerlo simple, pensó cuando se levantó, mientras relegaba todos sus impulsos y pensamientos ajenos a un rincón de su mente. Dormir esa breve hora le había ayudado a ordenar un poco su cabeza, después de todo, y a tomar resoluciones. Trataría de arreglar las cosas con el equipo y trataría de depender un poco menos de Lance, antes de que la cálida satisfacción de contar con él se volviese adictiva. Los otros… detalles… quedarían enterrados en el lugar más oscuro y abandonado de su mente, o de otro modo se convertirían en un estorbo que no necesitaba en estos momentos. De hecho, lo primero que había hecho esa mañana había sido ir al pasillo, y con pulso dubitativo, echar la chaqueta a la máquina que usaban para lavar ropa. Casi se había arrepentido, pero tenía que hacerlo, o tendría que reconocer que un simple trozo de tela tenía más poder para sabotearlo que un imperio intergaláctico.

Se había unido con la misma determinación al sombrío desayuno de aquel día, pero viendo el estado del equipo (más deprimido de lo esperado), ésta empezó a flaquear. Sabía que gran parte de la responsabilidad por el actual estado de la moral de la tropa recaía sobre él, pero tenía poca costumbre arreglando las cosas con palabras. De hecho, arreglándolas en general, meditó desanimado.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, y Allura hizo su entrada con una expresión seria, su voluminoso cabello plateado brillando como una estela a su paso, en eterno contraste con su suave piel oscura. Siempre bella, siempre fuerte, incluso en momentos como aquel. Lo único diferente a lo habitual era que, en sus manos, traía algo que depositó en la mesa con delicadeza, mientras tomaba asiento. Todos miraron con curiosidad el brillante objeto, de un metal delgado y esmeradamente trabajado, con puntas que sobresalían en extraños ángulos, dándole aspecto de alas. Parecía ser un casco, o quizás una corona. Coran se vio particularmente afectado: observaba la prenda como si ésta acarrease una enfermedad contagiosa.

\- Buenos días, chicos – saludó Allura.

Todos respondieron “buenos días” al unísono, en distintos tonos.

\- Se ven cansados. Lamento haber contribuido a sus preocupaciones – dijo, mirando a sus paladines y sus rostros descoloridos – Pero he pensado mucho esta noche, y quiero pedirles algo.

Todos los presentes la miraron expectantes, aunque nadie dijo nada.

\- Deseo que me permitan hablar una vez más con Lotor – solicitó la princesa.

\- Princesa… - Coran, sentado a su lado, iba a protestar, pero Allura puso una mano sobre la suya.

\- Tranquilo, Coran. Iremos todos esta vez. Pero hay algo que quiero confirmar. Pienso que, dependiendo de su respuesta, podríamos sacarle provecho a su estadía aquí. Si no resulta, nunca más insistiré. Pero necesito que estemos unidos en esto…

El equipo escuchó con curiosidad y sorpresa su explicación. Keith y Lance intercambiaron miradas inquietas, pero no se atrevieron a protestar. ¿Serviría de algo? A Keith le pareció que no, pero el resto del equipo parecía dispuesto a intentarlo.

 

\--

A paso decidido, Allura avanzó ante la celda de Lotor, y apretó el botón de audio.

\- Buenos días, Lotor.

El príncipe, que se encontraba dormitando sobre su estrecha cama, se irguió con cierta dificultad y pasó las manos por su cabello, acercándose al cristal. Las partes de su armadura que había conservado estaban descartadas en un rincón, y sólo usaba el ajustado traje oscuro de material flexible que solía ponerse debajo. Era muy alto, como todos los galra, pero era mucho más delgado de lo que parecía con su armadura puesta. Se podía apreciar de cerca que el encarcelamiento estaba pasando la cuenta a su impecable apariencia habitual, aunque su lengua seguía igual que siempre. Quizás hasta más agria.

\- Así vale la pena despertar. Buenos días, princesa Allura. ¿A qué debo esta grata visita matutina? – preguntó casualmente, acomodando sus mangas.

\- ¿Cómodo? – preguntó de vuelta Allura, en tono sutilmente burlesco.

\- Como prisionero de guerra, bastante. Como príncipe… la famosa hospitalidad alteana es un mito – respondió Lotor, en un tono muy similar. A su pesar, Allura curvó una esquina de su boca, pero recordó su compromiso de no distraerse. No esta vez.

\- Lamento escucharlo, pero las circunstancias no permiten nada mejor – contestó ella.

\- Lo sé. No importa lo repulsiva que sea esa masa verde que me traen, al menos tengo el privilegio de comer con mi cabeza aún sujeta al cuerpo – respondió Lotor, pasando los dedos entre las hebras enredadas de su cabello.

\- Qué bueno que lo tengas claro. Pero ya que hablamos de mitos, he venido a preguntarte algo – dijo Allura.

\- Por supuesto, Princesa, lo que tú… - Lotor se detuvo abruptamente al ver que Allura sacaba las manos de su espalda, exponiendo la brillante prenda que había llevado a la mesa anteriormente. El frente era de un metal brillante que reflejaba prístinamente, y tenía un símbolo rojo dibujado en el centro, mientras unos puntiagudos metales que parecían alas negras de murciélago flanqueaban los costados. Era pequeño, como para una cabeza de niño. El príncipe observaba el objeto con una extraña expresión.

\- ¿Reconoces esto? – preguntó Allura.

Lotor se agachó un poco, como observando por todos los ángulos posibles la pieza.

\- Una corona. Moltrita, hechura galra. Similar a la de mi padre – respondió el príncipe, con voz sombría.

\- Así es. Estaba entre mis pertenencias, y pensé que podía resultar de interés para ti – dijo Allura, pasando los dedos por las puntas de su diseño.

\- No particularmente. Las coronas nunca han sido de interés para mí, como ya deberías saber – respondió Lotor. La dureza de su tono delataba que ello no era del todo cierto.

\- ¿No quieres saber cómo la obtuve? Es una historia interesante – dijo la princesa. La sonrisa de Lotor no hizo partícipe a sus ojos, que se mantenían fijos en Allura, mientras decía:

\- No parece propio de ti, Princesa, actuar de manera tan altanera. Hasta parece que estás aprendiéndolo de mí, y dirán que soy una mala influencia.

Ciertamente, Allura no estaba acostumbrada a actuar de esta forma y quizás se le estaba pasando la mano, por lo que un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, pero su determinación era más fuerte.

\- No estoy siendo altanera, Lotor. Esta corona tiene una historia que puede ser importante para tu situación, y por eso la he traído. Después de todo, supuestamente tiene tu edad – dijo.

Lotor no respondió, sólo se cruzó de brazos. Allura prosiguió:

\- Este es el regalo que el rey Zarkon hizo a mi padre por mi nacimiento, hace diez mil años. Su esposa Honerva se la dio a mis padres, como gesto de buena fe. Pero era un poco grande para una bebé alteana, por lo que siempre nos pareció curioso. Como si no la hubiesen hecho pensando en mí, ¿sabes?

La fría mirada de Lotor se mantenía inalterada, casi sin pestañear. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro de Allura. Intimidante y bordeando lo escalofriante, pero eso indicó a la princesa que iba por buen camino.

\- Me gustaba esta corona, durante mis primeros años. Cuando me la ponía, mi padre solía decir que parecía una princesa guerrera con ella. La usé para jugar hasta que me quedó pequeña. – Allura sonrió mirando su reflejo en el metal. Lotor miró hacia un costado, un pie golpeando impaciente el suelo. ¿Incómodo?

\- Esa es la única razón por la que no la destruí cuando los Galra nos declararon la guerra. Es una suerte, ¿no? Tal vez ahora puedo devolverla a su legítimo dueño – dijo la princesa.

Lotor giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia Allura, con el ceño fruncido.

\- No sé de qué hablas – replicó.

\- He pensado acerca de tu historia, Lotor. Es extraño, pero me parecía poco creíble hasta que recordé esta simple corona. Coran estuvo ahí, y me comentó acerca de la actitud de los reyes en Daibazaal. Zarkon era muy amigo de mi padre, por lo que su falta de entusiasmo fue… curiosa. Más curiosa aún fue la actitud de Honerva, quien nunca dejó de trabajar durante la visita, pese a que mis padres no la visitaban hacía deca-phoebs. Algo grave había pasado durante ese tiempo, mis padres pudieron sentirlo… Si hago un esfuerzo por hacer calzar las piezas, estirando mucho las posibilidades, tu historia puede tener algún sentido. Si realmente naciste antes que yo, y tu madre enloqueció tratando de traerte de vuelta, se entiende que la visita no fue muy…

\- ¿Qué pretendes, Princesa Allura? – interrumpió Lotor con frialdad.

\- No pretendo más que decir que es posible. Y dada la evidencia… he decidido que te creo, Lotor – declaró Allura.

El príncipe galra pareció ser tomado por sorpresa por esta declaración, su expresión involuntaria de incredulidad rápidamente reemplazada por una sonrisa astuta demasiado dubitativa en comparación a la habitual.

\- Qué amable de tu parte, Princesa. Te lo agradezco. ¿Puedo preguntar en qué cambia eso mi situación? – preguntó Lotor.

\- En nada, realmente – dijo Allura – El pasado no cambia en nada la situación actual.

\- ¿Y entonces a qué has traído esa cosa? No me interesa – gruñó el príncipe. Miraba la corona con una expresión similar al resentimiento.

\- Nada del pasado cambiará tu situación, pero sí lo que hagas a futuro. Si tu historia es cierta, tienes un motivo para cooperar con nosotros en nuestro próximo golpe al Imperio Galra. Les daremos donde más les duele esta vez – dijo Allura.

Lotor levantó las cejas con interés.

\- ¿Y eso sería…? – preguntó

\- Atacaremos sus fuentes de quintaesencia y sus laboratorios. Sin quintaesencia y sin sus druidas, Zarkon perderá todo su poder – contestó Allura.

Lotor se irguió en toda su altura y negó con la cabeza, exasperado.

\- Imposible. A menos que pretendas una invasión al Sistema de Comando Central, lo que es ridículo. Lo único que harás será enviar a tu gente en una misión suicida.

\- Nosotros juzgaremos eso, Lotor. No vine a pedir tu opinión – declaró Allura.

El príncipe galra miró fríamente a los ojos a la joven princesa alteana, quien valientemente sostuvo su mirada unos segundos, hasta que éste rompió en una carcajada.

\- Ahh, definitivamente eres perfecta, princesa. Tanta audacia en alguien tan bella es… impresionante – dijo Lotor, su sonrisa torcida en una expresión fría y apreciativa.

Ahora el rubor en las mejillas de Allura era notorio, pero como cualquiera que la conociera sabía, esa señal era de peligro más que de timidez. 

\- No hay nada audaz en poner en su lugar a un hombre que no tiene absolutamente nada. No olvides que no tienes hombres, ni armas, ni nadie con quien contar – contestó con rudeza.

\- Cierto, cierto. Es un poco humillante tratar de negociar con las manos vacías, pero aun así aquí estás ¿Qué es lo que se espera de mí en todo esto? – preguntó Lotor.

\- Información. Cooperación. Y sobretodo, _lealtad_ – Allura arrugó el entrecejo y blandió la corona frente al vidrio – Si nos ayudas, consideraré devolverte esto… y todo lo que ello implica.

Lotor movió la cabeza con desconfianza, y pareció considerar sus opciones.

\- ¿Me ofreces el Imperio Galra a cambio de ayuda para derrocar a mi padre? ¿Es eso? – preguntó finalmente, sonriendo.

\- No habrá más Imperio cuando acabemos con tu padre – le aclaró Allura – Lo que te ofrezco es una posibilidad de hacer lo correcto, de ser de ayuda para tu propia gente. Considero que la oferta es bastante generosa, teniendo en cuenta tu… situación actual.

Lotor volvió a cruzarse de brazos, probablemente calculando los beneficios que podría sacar. Sonrió una vez más.

\- No me conviene preguntar esto, pero tengo curiosidad ¿De verdad crees que tu equipo aceptará esta… relación?

\- ¿Re…? Acuerdo. Esto es un _acuerdo_ , Lotor – tartamudeó Allura, furiosa – Y espero que entiendas dos cosas. Primero, el que crea tu historia no significa que confíe en ti. Aún no has hecho nada para ganarte esa confianza.

\- No he tenido la oportunidad, mi estimada Allura – respondió Lotor – Encerrado no he podido, más allá de nuestras agradables charlas privadas.

\- No hemos tenido ninguna charla privada – respondió Allura, arrugando la nariz. Lotor levantó una ceja, divertido.

\- Oh, ¿Entonces ya supiste que tuvimos visitas indeseadas la última vez que estuvimos aquí? – preguntó.

\- La única visita indeseada eres tú – respondió ácidamente Allura, mirando hacia una esquina. Lotor siguió la trayectoria de su mirada, hasta ver el nuevo dispositivo de seguridad que había instalado Pidge. La princesa hizo un gesto, y se volvió a dirigir a Lotor.

\- La segunda cosa que debes entender es que aquí somos un equipo. Si crees que porque me ves aquí sola podrás sacar algún beneficio o engañarme, estás equivocado. Entiéndelo bien: yo jamás estoy realmente sola.

El príncipe observó con fríos ojos como el equipo completo, incluyendo a Coran, se ubicaba a los costados de Allura. Habían escuchado toda la conversación desde la sala de control al lado, y evaluaban a Lotor con distintos grados de desconfianza en sus rostros.

\- Esta es la diferencia entre tú y yo, Lotor. Yo sí tengo gente de confianza. Si intentas cualquier cosa para perjudicarnos, te irá mal. Si aceptas mi oferta, consideraré darte una celda más grande – dijo Allura, con la voz más dura que pudo lograr.

Pareció que Lotor, mirando a Lance y Keith, abría la boca para decir un comentario desagradable, pero decidió a último momento que no era una buena idea. En su lugar, dijo:

\- Ya veo. Aún así, Princesa, tienes un paladín menos… ¿podría ser que necesitas mi ayuda para recuperarlo?

Todo el equipo pareció enseñar los dientes a la vez.

\- Lo que nosotros hagamos con tu información no te concierne. Limítate a cooperar en lo que te pidamos – le espetó Allura.

\- Bien, tú dirás exactamente lo que…

\- ¿Te suenan los nombres Alej y Mebarak? – interrumpió Keith. El equipo le dirigió una breve mirada reprobatoria, porque la idea era no debilitar a Allura, pero disimularon. Daba igual, Lotor había arrugado las cejas, nuevamente tomado por sorpresa.

\- ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre? – preguntó, esta vez en un tono seco.

Nadie respondió. El entrecejo de Lotor se oscurecía cada vez más, pero resignado a seguir las reglas del equipo Voltron, respondió:

\- De acuerdo, como quieran. Pero van a tener que prestarme un mapa estelar.

  
\---

\- No me gusta esto – susurró Keith. Hunk y Lance estaban a su lado, y pudieron escucharlo.

\- A nadie, creo. Pero al menos tenemos por dónde empezar – susurró Hunk, preocupado.

Estaban en el puente, y Lotor estaba ahí con ellos. Lo habían llevado para que les mostrara la ubicación de los laboratorios galra de los que tenía conocimiento. Mientras ellos tres estaban de pie a cierta distancia del príncipe, Pidge estaba sentada en su puesto de siempre, haciendo un respaldo de cada movimiento de Lotor sobre el mapa estelar. Allura y Coran hacían las preguntas, pero Keith estaba intranquilo con la presencia de Lotor ahí, como si tuvieran un invasor en su sala de control.

Lotor dijo que no conocía al tal Alej, pero sí a Mebarak. Era poco conocido entre la elite por su naturaleza retraída, pero era el científico jefe de una de las divisiones de investigadores galra. Lo que hacía era un secreto para la mayoría, pero Lotor sabía de primera mano que era el genetista estrella del Imperio. Era el cómplice directo de los experimentos de los druidas sobre los campeones y todos los demás sujetos experimentales, y por eso era mantenido en secreto.

\- Los laboratorios cambian de ubicación cada cinco deca-phoebs más o menos, ubicados usualmente en satélites de planetas distantes, que son completamente destruidos cada vez que los abandonan – decía Lotor en aquel momento - Sin embargo, existe un laboratorio central, ubicado en el satélite del planeta Osasuna, uno de los gigantes gaseosos que componen el sistema del Comando Central… Estamos hablando del corazón del Imperio.

El príncipe se volteó hacia Allura y Coran, de brazos cruzados.

\- Supongo que no necesito decirles que es uno de los lugares más resguardados que han de existir. Entrar ahí por la fuerza es imposible – dijo.

\- Hechos, no opiniones, por favor – le espetó Coran, exasperado.

\- Es un hecho, Mostacho. Y créeme que me encantaría ver arder ese lugar – respondió Lotor ácidamente, haciendo que el bigote de Coran se erizara.

\- ¿Es ahí donde…? – Allura parecía dudar en cómo terminar la pregunta, pero Lotor entendió.

\- Sí, ahí “nací”. Sin embargo, no puedo ayudarte mucho con ello porque desde que tengo conciencia mi educación se llevó a cabo en otro sistema. Jamás me dejaron ingresar con posterioridad. Me prohibieron la entrada cuando lo intenté – respondió el príncipe.

\- Bueno, si ni siquiera el príncipe puede entrar, podemos esperar seguridad alta y muchos secretos – dijo Pidge, acomodando sus gafas - ¿Qué hay de los cruceros? ¿Puedes decirnos algo al respecto?

Lotor siguió entregando información y respondiendo preguntas del equipo. No parecía interesado en ocultar nada, pero sí bastante feliz de estar fuera de la celda.

La intranquilidad de Keith aumentaba por momentos. Allura les había explicado en la mañana que deseaba asegurar la cooperación de Lotor mediante algo más que las amenazas. Le prometería algo a cambio. A nadie del equipo le gustó la idea, pero la princesa deseaba a toda costa ver la reacción de Lotor ante la pequeña y extraña corona que había dejado en la mesa. De alguna manera, confiaba en que podría sacarle una reacción más o menos sincera, si reconocía el objeto galra, y al escuchar la historia. Dependiendo de aquella reacción, tomaría la decisión de si recurrir a él o no.

Pero para Keith era una mala idea negociar de esta manera. Allura le estaba regalando a Lotor piezas con las que jugar, en lugar de aprovechar su ausencia total de recursos. Sospechaba que, en el fondo, Allura deseaba probar a todos que no era manipulable, que podía competir con él en igualdad de condiciones. Pero Keith temía que Lotor pudiese convertir esas pocas piezas en una victoria ¿Y si la toda la información era falsa? ¿Y si todo esto era un sofisticado plan de infiltración? El príncipe del Imperio infiltrándose personalmente en el corazón de la Coalición… era tan ridículo que sería un plan perfecto. Pero era un hecho que Zarkon lo perseguía, y estaba incomunicado totalmente, ¿cómo podría…?

Un suave choque en su brazo lo distrajo. Lance, cruzado de brazos, había inclinado el cuerpo hacia él para despertarlo de su ensimismamiento con un breve roce.

\- No dejaremos que se meta en nuestros asuntos. Es cosa de mantenerlo bien vigilado, tranquilo – susurró. Keith pensó que Lance se estaba volviendo cada vez más bueno leyendo su mente. La idea de tan peligrosa habilidad lo hizo tragar saliva... Había cosas ahí que Lance definitivamente no podía saber.

\- No puede estar inventando todo esto, ¿verdad? Es imposible mentir tan rápido... – Hunk giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro, dividido entre la desconfianza y la apreciación por la rapidez con que Lotor señalaba sistemas y bases galra, mientras Pidge tipeaba furiosamente para seguirle el ritmo.

\- Quizás tuvo suficiente tiempo en la celda para pensar todo esto, incluyendo esa historia penosa que le contó a Allura – gruñó Keith.

\- Vamos a comprobar todo esto antes de hacer algo, Keith, relájate. Además… lo que nos interesa es… ya sabes – Hunk hacía gestos clave para representar a Shiro. Lance y Keith lo chistaron, girando los ojos. Habían acordado no mencionar a Shiro delante del galra, por precaución.

Justo en ese momento Allura estaba dando por cerrada la sesión.

\- Vas a permanecer en tu celda, y se te solicitará ayuda cuando sea necesario…

\- ¿Puedo pedir un cambio de ropa al menos? Creo que me lo gané – respondió Lotor con irritación.

\- Supongo… supongo que sí. Te procuraremos algunas comodidades… ¿Coran? – la princesa se dirigió a su guardián quien, contrario a lo habitual, tardó un momento en responder.

El alteano dio unos pasos hasta ponerse frente a Lotor y lo miró críticamente de arriba a abajo.

\- Aún no logro determinarlo. ¿Dónde te duele? ¿El hombro, el codo, o la espalda?

Todos miraron a Lotor sorprendidos. Había llegado a bordo por sus medios, se le había decomisado todo elemento ajeno a su vestimenta e incluso algunas piezas de armadura potencialmente peligrosas, y se había dejado esposar sin siquiera pestañear, por lo que a nadie se le ocurrió hacerle un chequeo de salud, menos después de tantos días. El príncipe galra arrugó el entrecejo.

\- ¿Me has estado observando, Mostacho? Qué sorpresa – contestó, con su habitual sonrisa torcida – No es nada. Mi escape fue… poco convencional. Eran esperables algunas lesiones menores.

\- ¿Menores? No estoy seguro. Ahora que te he visto todo este rato de pie, te cuesta enderezar el hombro y mantenerte derecho. ¿Qué es, torcedura, esguince? Si fuera fractura no aguantarías tanto en esa desagradable postura tuya, te retorcerías de… - trató de dar un golpe de karate sorpresivo en el hombro del príncipe, quien lo esquivó dando un salto hacia atrás, con impecables reflejos, pero traicionado por la velocidad de su propio movimiento, fue incapaz de enderezarse lo suficientemente rápido para ser convincente. Descubierto, Lotor desvió la mirada de la cara triunfante de Coran, con hastío.

\- No es nada. Un mal movimiento del hombro, y una quemadura en la espalda… donde mis generales me dispararon – musitó.

\- ¿Te dispararon por la espalda? – preguntó Lance, indignado.

\- Lo dije antes, mis generales son mujeres inteligentes. Cuando entendieron que mi plan había fracasado, tuvieron que decidir rápidamente qué hacer. La única forma de que las perdonaran por asociarse conmigo era entregándome – dijo Lotor con indiferencia.

\- ¿Y pese al disparo escapaste? ¿Cómo? – preguntó Hunk.

\- Nada especial. Una pequeña proeza física, y mi habilidad superior para pilotar, por supuesto – respondió Lotor, carente de humildad – Un par de moretones es un precio razonable a cambio de escapar de mi padre, la verdad.

Todo el equipo se rascó la cabeza o frunció el ceño. Aunque esto le sumaba puntos de credibilidad a su historia, Keith aún se negaba a renunciar a la posibilidad del plan de infiltración.

\- No te entregaron. ¿Dónde están tus generales, entonces? – preguntó.

\- Me encantaría saberlo, pero desde que estoy aquí estoy poco informado sobre las noticias del Imperio, tú comprenderás… - contestó Lotor.

\- ¿Dónde irían si no pueden volver al Imperio? Tienes que saber – interrumpió Keith.

\- Sé muchas cosas que podrían interesarte a ti, Espada – dijo Lotor, su tono ponzoñoso - Pero ésta en particular también me interesa a mí… y lo ignoro. Confío en que de hecho tú podrás ayudarme a averiguarlo.

Keith sintió que se le erizaba el pelo al mismo tiempo que el equipo dirigía sus confundidas miradas a uno y otro. ¿Podría referirse a su madre con ese primer comentario? Iba a seguir hablando, pero una mano se posó en su hombro cuando Lance dio medio paso al frente y distrajo la atención de todos.

\- ¿Qué harás con él, Coran, vas a enderezarle el hombro? Podrías aprovechar de practicar la llave que te enseñé el otro día…

\- Preferiría que no – dijo Lotor, al ver la expresión de interés de Coran.

\- Princesa, pese a que no tengo ningún interés en la salud de este individuo, me parece que dejarlo seguir en este estado sería reprobable. Deberíamos usar las cápsulas para acelerar la recuperación…

\- Agradezco tu intención, Mostacho, pero preferiría no pasar mi cautiverio inconsciente – dijo Lotor, cortante.

\- Nadie va a hacerte nada. Tenemos estándares en este castillo, aunque no sepas lo que es eso – replicó Coran, inflando el pecho.

\- No muchos si tardaste una semana en descubrir el estado de tu prisionero – respondió Lotor, enseñando los colmillos en respuesta.

Antes de que Coran explotara, Allura puso fin a la situación, y le pidió a Hunk que supervisara el procedimiento al que se sometería Lotor, aclarándole que no tenía opinión al respecto. El príncipe no tuvo más opción que resignarse, pero Keith estuvo seguro de que le dirigió a él una última mirada maliciosa antes de retirarse de la habitación, flanqueado por Hunk y Coran.

‘ _Recuerda el trato’_ , parecía decirle.

En ese breve momento de desorden, la mano de Lance recién descendió de su hombro, y ambos muchachos se miraron fugazmente, un intervalo de comprensión mutua entre el caos. Keith tendría que decidir qué hacer si las cosas seguían avanzando así. Pero, más grave aún, era que el lugar donde había estado la mano de Lance ardía, como reclamando por la ausencia de ésta.

 

\--

Habían confirmado que el nombre arrojado por Shiro en su mensaje era real, y que tenía relación con un laboratorio. Ello sólo sumaba más credibilidad a la idea inicialmente imposible de que éste estuviese en lo cierto respecto a sus sospechas, para impacto del grupo. Con la información de Lotor, pondrían a trabajar a todos sus aliados en el nuevo golpe a los Galra, sin la necesidad de aclarar que necesitaban rescatar a uno de sus propios paladines. Tendrían que pensar una forma de comprobar los datos, verificar si Shiro estaba ahí, trazar un plan y luego realizar el rescate ¿Ataque? ¿Infiltración? Todo dependería de lo que pudiesen averiguar, lo que tardaría al menos varios días, para frustración de Keith. La incertidumbre e incredulidad nunca acababa.

Tenían mucho por hacer luego de los acontecimientos de aquella mañana. Habían metido a Lotor en una cápsula, habían hecho una breve reunión para dar su opinión sobre lo que había ocurrido, y habían decidido ponerse a trabajar en los compromisos que tenían con la Coalición, mientras de a poco comunicaban a los aliados de la intención de llevar a cabo el plan y solicitaban información, en particular a los Marmorianos. También tendrían que encontrar una manera de comunicarse con “Shiro”, lo que significaba buscar a Slav. Estaban seguros de que estaba con él: habían dejado al paranoico científico en un planeta a salvo antes del ataque a Naxzela y ahora no habían podido comunicarse más con él. Lo realmente preocupante era que si Shiro había recurrido a Slav era porque estaba genuinamente desesperado.

Pero todo ello tendría que esperar, que era lo que Keith más detestaba en la vida. La espera. Se había puesto el uniforme de paladín rojo una vez más, y se sintió un poco extraño, tras meses utilizando el ligero uniforme de la Espada. Voltron haría su primera aparición para la Coalición desde la batalla por Naxzela aquella tarde. Desde ahora tendrían muchos lugares que visitar, por lo que sería imposible dedicarse en un cien por ciento a la búsqueda de Shiro, pero no había otra opción. Como él mismo le dijo a Pidge cuando fue a buscar a Matt, rescatar a un individuo no era prioridad. Era egoísta, de hecho. Algo muy “Espada” que decir, pensó avergonzado, mientras observaba la cápsula que contenía al príncipe galra de piel púrpura y cabello plateado, que dormía con una expresión plácida, recuperándose contra su voluntad.

Había ido a observarlo y aunque Coran había recomendado que nadie se acercara, Keith sabía que todos lo habían hecho durante el transcurso de las horas. Les producía curiosidad ese extraño individuo, cuya verdadera agenda seguía siendo un misterio. Lotor tendría que quedarse ahí unas doce horas al menos según les contó Hunk, así que de camino al hangar del León Negro hizo un desvío para echarle un vistazo sin que éste le devolviera la mirada con su desagradable sonrisa torcida.

Descansaba en el líquido como una criatura mítica, su larga melena plateada flotando ligera y suave, rodeando sus rasgos con su inexplicable brillo. Como el cabello de Allura, lo que parecía ser un rasgo alteano. ¿Sería verdaderamente hijo de Honerva? ¿Tendría las mismas habilidades de Allura para cambiar de forma? Lotor compartía pocos rasgos con los galra, aunque los más notorios eran su piel púrpura y su gran altura. Miró sus propias manos. La carencia de rasgos galra en sí mismo aún le resultaba un misterio. ¿No debería verse como Lotor, tal vez? Lo único extraño en él era el color de sus ojos, que ni siquiera se notaba a simple vista. Sus ojos oscuros eran, mirados de cerca, violeta. ¿Cómo había sido su madre? Kollivan no tenía imágenes de ella. Por seguridad, no manejaban imágenes de sus agentes: habían desarrollado el método de las espadas de luxita para evitarlo. Cada miembro abandonaba un poco de su identidad, de todas formas. Mientras fuera un Espada, daba igual quién era y de dónde provenía…

\- ¿Interrumpo? – dijo la voz de Lance desde la entrada, haciendo a Keith dar un respingo. De inmediato comenzó la ya familiar descoordinación de su pulso, pero hizo un colosal esfuerzo por no prestarle atención, pese al insistente golpeteo en sus oídos.

\- ¿Siguiéndome de nuevo? – preguntó de vuelta, un poco avergonzado de que lo encontrara en aquel lugar.

\- No esta vez, amigo – respondió Lance, acercándose - Reconozco que venía a echarle un vistazo rápido a éste antes de salir. Cuando volvamos seguramente ya estará despierto y dando la lata.

\- Sí, vine por lo mismo – reconoció Keith. Hizo una pausa, y preguntó dubitativamente - ¿Crees... que de verdad sea mitad alteano?

Lance lo miró críticamente.

\- Sólo tenemos de referente a Coran y Allura. Claramente a Coran no se parece en nada. Pero en cambio con Allura… ¿Quizás su mamá era de la familia? El cabello… - Lance lo observaba de varios ángulos.

\- Tampoco se parece a Zarkon – observó Keith.

\- Quizás en diez mil años más sí, tampoco sabemos cómo era Zarkon antes de parecer una tortuga en esteroides – replicó Lance.

Keith rió de buena gana pese a sus nervios, y Lance le sonrió de vuelta. Lo miró con expresión de satisfacción.

\- Te pusiste el uniforme de paladín de nuevo, eh. ¿Qué tal? – preguntó.

\- Bien. Un poco más tieso, quizás, pero es cosa de costumbre – dijo Keith, moviendo el codo y sintiendo el característico sonido de las articulaciones. Un sonido casi nostálgico, pensó.

\- Siempre puedes cambiarlo, supongo… ¿debería ponerme yo el uniforme rojo? – dijo Lance, pensativamente.

\- No… eso significaría que tengo que ponerme el uniforme negro – replicó Keith, con algo de amargura. El uniforme negro era y siempre sería de Shiro.

Lance lo observó unos segundos, comprendiendo. Pero, como para sí, Keith lo oyó susurrar:

\- Mejor. El rojo definitivamente es tu color…

Keith alcanzó a abrir la boca para preguntar qué había querido decir, cuando Lance se apuró a preguntar:

\- ¿Me veía igual de… muerto cuando estuve en este tubo? Nadie me dijo nunca…

Tenía las orejas un poco coloradas, advirtió Keith, pero como él mismo se había sonrojado, simplemente se cruzó de brazos. Cierto, Lance había estado en uno de esos tubos. Su cara se había visto adolorida incluso dormido mientras se recuperaba, pero quizás era porque el daño había sido mucho peor. Keith sintió que el estómago se le apretaba. ¿Soportaría ahora ver a Lance así? Ya había sido desagradable en ese entonces… ahora sería… horrible.

\- Sí, te veías igual – respondió, tratando de disipar la idea.

\- ¿Igual? Claro que no, yo soy más guapo – dijo, masajeando su brazo con la mano contraria, y haciendo movimientos con el hombro, distraídamente.

Keith estuvo a punto de contestar “Definitivamente”, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo, mientras Lance lo miraba expectante ¿Esperaba una respuesta? Claro que lo era, Lance en su uniforme de paladín azul era una visión que no había apreciado lo suficiente con anterioridad. Un desperdicio, pensó, mirando a su compañero de reojo, para no ser tan evidente. Sin embargo, distraído por los movimientos de su brazo, preguntó:

\- ¿Te duele?

\- Ah… un poco, pero se me quitará. No te preocupes, eh. No tiene nada que ver… eh… - Lance parecía buscar la forma adecuada de explicarse mientras bajaba el brazo apresuradamente, pero Keith caía recién en cuenta. Era el brazo sobre el que había dormido aquella noche.

\- Oh… yo… lo siento – tartamudeó Keith.

\- ¡No, no, no! No es nada, por eso decía que no te preocupes, en serio – Lance dijo atropelladamente.

\- No lo pensé… en verdad, no se me ocurrió… - Keith insistió.

 - Oye, ya. No te preocupes – dijo Lance. Hizo una pausa, pasando la mano por su cabello, y con una expresión amable añadió:

\- Valió la pena.

Era demasiado. Keith volvió a sentir el pinchazo doloroso que le provocaba la cruel amabilidad de Lance. Si supiera lo que esas palabras le provocaban, jamás las diría. Pero a la vez, lo hacía porque era su naturaleza, ¿qué culpa tenía de que él retorciera todo?

Fue una fortuna que Pidge apareciera en la puerta y no le permitiera decir nada, porque estaba completamente perdido.

\- ¿Qué hacen admirando a Lotor? ¡Enciendan los comunicadores, nos llaman hace rato! – los regañó.

\- Oh… cierto– Keith encendió el comunicador del casco, que sostenía bajo un brazo.

\-  Nadie lo está admirando, pero aprovecha de zanjar esta cuestión, ¿quién se veía más guapo en la cápsula? ¿Él o yo? – preguntó acaloradamente Lance.

Pidge lo miró aturdida.

\- ¿Estás preguntando en serio? ¿Quién se ve mejor hundido en un tubo con agua, recuperándose de heridas graves?

\- Sí – insistió Lance.

\- ¿Ninguno? – Pidge se encogió de hombros.

\- Oye, ¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera por lealtad? ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? – preguntó Lance, indignado.

\- Es la verdad ¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas a Keith su opinión? – alegó Pidge. Keith alcanzó a advertir que sus ojos volvían a tener la mirada maliciosa que había detectado otras veces. No podía ser que… ¿sospechara?

Lance parecía indeciso en insistir, así que Keith simplemente se puso el casco para que cubriera su rostro y les dijo:

\- Suficiente pérdida de tiempo. Nos llaman, vamos.

\- ¡Hey, por eso los vine a buscar! – reclamó Pidge, avanzando detrás de Keith, quien había enfilado hacia la salida a paso raudo.

Si hubiese mirado hacia atrás hubiese advertido que Pidge le levantaba las cejas a Lance, y que éste se sonrojaba hasta las orejas. También se puso el casco, haciéndole una amenaza a su amiga con el puño. Mientras avanzaban por los pasillos carraspeó y dijo:

\- Bueno, al menos hay una cosa que sabemos sobre Lotor, independiente de que sea alteano o galra.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Keith.

\- Qué es un imbécil, y que no lo quiero cerca de nuestra Allura – declaró Lance.

Los tres paladines se miraron un momento, y asintieron con brío. Al menos en eso estaban todos de acuerdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huuuuh, reconozco que sólo quería escribir algo en que apareciera mi amada Pidge. Ya le daré otra oportunidad. Este capítulo es un puente hacia lo que sigue, prometo que se nos viene lo interesante, al fin. Estoy muy apurada para terminar este fic (en qué rayos me metí...), porque estoy segura de que la season 5 va a destruir una buena parte de mis headcanons y me desmotivaré completamente. Para evitarlo, trataré de terminar antes, así que a finales de esta semana tendremos el capítulo siguiente! Y viene con klance! 
> 
> Gracias por la paciencia y leer hasta aquí, amores. Como siempre, todos los comentarios son bien recibidos, sea aquí o vía [Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silverineontherun)
> 
> Muah!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz día de San Valentín atrasado! Dije el fin de semana pasado, luego el miércoles y ya es viernes/sábado ;-; ... pero aquí está! Estoy trabajando en otra cosilla que mencionaré en las notas del final. Además, celebrando esta semana romántica... capítulo extra largo, y extra klance, con una pequeña licencia creativa respecto a cierto personaje... Ya verán, por ahora, espero que disfruten del capítulo!

El primer vuelo de Voltron con Keith a la cabeza fue, para alivio de todos, un éxito. Pese al temor de que la sinergia del equipo se viese afectada por los problemas que habían tenido últimamente, apenas subieron a sus leones e intentaron unirlos en vuelo recto, la conexión mística se reactivó y pudieron ver con claridad, por un momento, las intenciones de unos y otros en sus mentes, lo que de hecho fue de gran ayuda para subirles la moral y darles confianza tras la súbita pérdida de Shiro. Lo más sorprendente para todos fue sentir la diferencia en la voluntad de Keith, cuyas experiencias de estos meses (con la Espada, la cercanía a la muerte, la desaparición de Shiro) parecían haber cambiado su visión del deber. Todos pudieron sentir que, por primera vez, en lugar de llevar el liderazgo como una carga que desearía arrojar por una ventana, estaba más preocupado de ponerle empeño para que las cosas salieran lo mejor posible. Nadie se lo dijo, pero fue una gran satisfacción para sus compañeros apreciar este cambio. A su vez, Keith no le dijo a nadie cuánto de ello se debía a Lance. Voltron volvió a surcar los cielos, imponente, y pudieron presentarse ante una multitud delirante compuesta por líderes de los planetas, colonias y pueblos liberados en el último ataque, ante los cuales Allura dio el discurso de rigor con bastante éxito. Ni siquiera tuvieron que dar mayores excusas por la ausencia de Shiro: el tener a Voltron cerca era suficiente para que se sintieran conformes y no hicieran demasiadas preguntas.

Pero pese a que las cosas estaban saliendo bien, Keith no sentía paz. No sólo por su preocupación ininterrumpida por la situación de Shiro, sino porque la presencia de Lotor en el castillo se estaba convirtiendo en una nueva fuente de estrés con el correr de los días.

Recuperado el príncipe Galra de sus heridas, había comenzado a exigir cosas, atendida su nueva calidad de “aliado”. Keith culpaba a Allura por permitirle atribuirse a sí mismo ese estatus, pero la princesa consideró justo hacer ciertas concesiones a cambio de tenerlo de su lado (y callado). Se le permitió salir de la celda, se le otorgó una habitación con mayor privacidad y acceso vigilado a ciertas áreas comunes, como el salón y la sala de entrenamiento. Más allá de eso, debía mantenerse alejado del resto de las habitaciones y salas del castillo, del puente y, muy en particular, de los leones. Esto ponía incómodo a todo el equipo, que temía tanto la posibilidad de encontrárselo por los pasillos como la de un posible escape. Pidge, Hunk y Coran habían tenido que elevar la seguridad, para incomodidad de todos, pero aun así Keith estaba seguro de que, con solo proponérselo, Lotor podría escapar cuando quisiera, robando su nave. Sin embargo, el príncipe no parecía tener ningún interés en ello y cooperaba de buena gana con Allura. La primera semana desde el primer vuelo de Voltron, había sido citado una vez más al puente, y ahí apareció, con su traje de siempre. No había aceptado ninguno de los cambios de ropa que Coran le había pasado, más que un nuevo traje ajustado que llevaba debajo de su armadura, en reemplazo del anterior.

Estaban discutiendo posibles ingresos a edificios de alta seguridad del Sistema de Comando Central, algo a lo que Lotor se oponía firmemente.

\- Creo, Princesa, que la prisa va a jugarles en contra. Haber liberado un tercio del Imperio no es suficiente para invadir los otros dos. Ni siquiera has generado protocolos de seguridad suficientes para la parte que dominas – dijo el príncipe.

\- No _dominamos_ esa parte – aclaró Allura - esos sistemas fueron liberados y estamos trabajando para proteger sus límites. No vamos a entrometernos en sus gobiernos particulares.

\- Ah, pero deberías. Ten en cuenta que cinco mil años de dominio pueden mermar un poco la autonomía de aquellos sistemas. Y todas las guerras son costosas… si esperas ayuda, tendrás que darles un motivo para ayudarte – replicó Lotor.

\- ¿Acaso su libertad no te parece motivo suficiente? – lo increpó Coran.

\- No – respondió Lotor lapidariamente, con las manos en la espalda y una mirada despectiva – Por la sencilla razón de que es algo que añoraban y ya consiguieron. Se quedaron sin meta. Si deseas que te sean leales, deberás entregarles un objetivo que no se extinga y que no interfiera con tus planes. Prosperidad, riqueza… algo que no puedan alcanzar sin ti. O _contra_ ti.

El príncipe se volteó hacia Allura con solemnidad y añadió:

\- Te sorprendería lo maleable que es la voluntad de la gente. En estos momentos te adoran a ti y a tus paladines como sus salvadores, pero te aseguro que no tardarán en culparte si cualquier cosa les sale mal. “Nos liberaste, ¿Y ahora qué? ¿No vas a ayudarnos más?”. Un clásico que se repite una y otra vez en la historia. No te equivoques en algo tan típico, Princesa.

Allura lo miró con la boca entreabierta, pero apretó los labios, sin responder nada. Probablemente le encontró razón. Lotor se volteó hacia el mapa y con movimientos precisos, como un experto, hizo que el territorio ocupado por los Galra se destacara en color violeta.

\- Por años me dediqué a estudiar la fórmula del éxito de mi padre. No es fácil mantener a raya tantas galaxias por tantos milenios, ¿Cómo es que un líder tan despiadado puede mantenerse en el poder por tanto tiempo? Ciertamente, el miedo y el poder ayudan. Pero la historia también nos ha enseñado que mientras más se apreta el puño, más rápido escurre la materia entre los dedos. El miedo provoca resistencia, y la resistencia ha generado grupos como la Espada de Marmora, entre otros. Y con todo, el Imperio se mantiene, ¿sabes por qué? – preguntó Lotor.

Todos los paladines, que estaban presentes, guardaron silencio. Coran atusaba su bigote, mirando el suelo. Nadie respondió.

\- El orden – se respondió Lotor a sí mismo – El Imperio está compuesto por una estricta jerarquía, un sistema que tiene al Emperador a la cabeza de una cadena de oficiales y puestos. La elite puede hacer virtualmente lo que se le antoje y son capaces de cualquier cosa por mantener el favor del emperador. Y cada oficial cumple un rol, adornado con todo lo que el Imperio le provee para producir miedo y ganar respeto. Cuando alguien está descontento, puede recurrir al lugar pertinente que el Imperio ha dejado a mano. Cuando ese descontento no tiene solución, es rápidamente acallado. Una combinación de miedo y eficiencia que mantiene a la gente tranquila. No felices, ni satisfechos. Sólo tranquilos. Ese es el sistema que el emperador Zarkon, que hace milenios dejó de ser un líder querido, ha mantenido hasta ahora.

\- Pero nosotros no buscamos construir un Imperio – replicó Allura, molesta – Nosotros queremos devolver la libertad a la gente para que sean dueños de su destino. Todos estos planetas y estas culturas tenían su propia vida antes de ser dominadas por los Galra, que los han despojado de todo.

\- Sé que tu ambición no es esa, Princesa. Pero el universo es un caos que siempre tiende al orden. Simplemente creo que debes ver más allá de tu misión, pues llegará el momento en que te verás en una encrucijada entre hacer algo o repetir los errores de otros antes que tú. No te olvides… así es la teoría del Mehen – dijo Lotor, con una sonrisa. Coran le dirigió una mirada suspicaz al oír mencionar aquella teoría.

\- No te llamamos para esto, de todos modos – intervino Lance, aburrido con el discurso de Lotor – Por ahora lo que queremos es acabar con tu padre, no hacerle una biografía.

Lotor lo miró con desprecio.

\- Lo cual es una estupidez. El odio por mi padre no me ha impedido ver que la clave de su caída tiene que estar en sus propios errores. Y para eso hay que estudiarlo primero… aunque quizás los humanos no tengan noción de ello. Entiendo que son una especie con poca historia y poco desarrollo mental… en ese caso, me disculpo si esto los supera – dijo el príncipe, con toda la malicia que pudo imprimirle a su voz.

Lance se paró de su puesto de un salto, pero Hunk que estaba a su lado lo sentó de nuevo con un solo brazo.

\- No vale la pena, hermano – dijo, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

\- Lástima que hemos evolucionado lo suficiente para entender lo humillante que debe ser que te disparen por la espalda y te dejen a la deriva en el espacio – comentó Pidge con sorna, poniendo los brazos tras su cabeza. Lotor levantó una ceja, mientras Coran celebraba con una carcajada el comentario.

\- ¡Bien hecho, esa es nuestra número Cinco! – exclamó, mientras se secaba una lágrima de risa.

Keith pasó los dedos por sus párpados, estresado. Necesitaban información sobre los laboratorios en donde podría estar Shiro, no estúpidas teorías sobre gobiernos.

\- Nos estamos desviando del tema. Terminemos con esto pronto, ¿sí? – dijo en tono cortante.

\- ¡Eso intenté! – protestó Lance al otro extremo. Si no hubiese estado tan cansado de verle la cara a Lotor, Keith probablemente hubiese sonreído ante la expresión infantil de Lance, que cruzó las piernas sobre su silla como un niño enojado.

 - Simplemente, Princesa, para resumir, creo que te estás apresurando demasiado. Pienso que olvidas que hay otras formas de ganar las guerras y, además, te olvidas de que el Imperio también está compuesto por gente que no necesariamente ama a su líder ni sabe lo que pasa a puertas cerradas – concluyó Lotor.

Allura parecía pensativa, y Keith vio en esa expresión el nacimiento de una idea.

\- ¿Cuánto sabe la gente sobre los druidas de tu padre? – preguntó ella.

\- Prácticamente nada – respondió Lotor, cruzándose de brazos – Rara vez aparecen en público. Son casi seres de leyenda, su única función para la gente que sabe de ellos es mantener a mi padre con vida.

\- Ya veo… - Allura jugaba con uno de sus rizos, distraída, como si pensara en otra cosa. Lotor la miraba fijamente, como a la espera, pero la princesa despertó de su ensimismamiento y simplemente dijo:

\- Lo discutiremos en otra ocasión. Ahora, hablemos de la seguridad del crucero de Haggar. Lo vimos en Naxzela y desapareció. ¿Qué sabes al respecto?

Lotor comenzó a entregar información y Keith se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en aprender cada detalle, con la esperanza de que podrían poner en práctica pronto algún plan. La falta de acción real empezaba a corroerle los nervios.

 

-o-

Así pasaron tres semanas desde el primer vuelo de Voltron. Todos los días transcurrían entre comunicaciones con los aliados, informes, reportes de avistamientos de naves Galra que la mayoría de las veces no eran correctos, visitas diplomáticas y, en resumen, poca actividad real. El Imperio seguía en inquietante silencio, pero no había duda de que se preparaban para algo grande. Tratando de no caer en la paranoia, la Coalición se preparaba lo mejor posible para cualquier cosa, pero ello complicaba las posibilidades de obtener información sobre Shiro. Keith sabía que al menos Matt y sus compañeros de la Espada estaban trabajando en ello, pero la espera lo enloquecía. La falta de acción le daba demasiado tiempo para pensar, y era lo que menos necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

Lo peor de todo era que su cabeza no sólo era ocupada por la situación de Shiro. Sus esfuerzos por mantener a raya sus sentimientos por Lance se veían entorpecidos por el ocio, cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer que admirar boquiabierto el nuevo atractivo que veía en su compañero. Ahora que eran “amigos”, Lance buscaba pasar en su compañía más tiempo que antes: después de la cena, cuando tenían turno en el puente o, de vez en cuando, en alguna sesión de entrenamiento. Ello era particularmente tortuoso para el pobre Keith, que tenía que estar en constante lucha con sus ojos y su cabeza por cosas tan simples como ver a Lance estirarse, hacer un movimiento nuevo en la arena de entrenamiento e incluso verlo hablar mientras comía. Todo era _horriblemente_ atractivo para él, desde la curva de su cuello, pasando por la estrechez de su cintura que se adivinaba entre los pliegues de su ropa, sus largas piernas, el mechón de cabello rebelde que lucía todas las mañanas y hasta la manera en que hacía sonar los nudillos inconscientemente cuando estaba trabajando. Keith se sentía consumido por una fiebre que no lo mataba, pero no lo dejaba en paz, y su única solución había sido volcarse al esfuerzo físico: pasaba la gran parte de su tiempo libre entrenando. El resto del equipo lo interpretó como su mecanismo de defensa por la ausencia de Shiro y el estrés del liderazgo, así que lo dejaban tranquilo la mayoría del tiempo, sin demasiadas preguntas, para alivio suyo.

Hasta que aquel día tuvo la mala suerte de bajar demasiado temprano a desayunar y Pidge era la única que estaba ahí, despeinada y pálida como casi todas las mañanas, ya que no era una persona muy madrugadora. Instintivamente, Keith hizo una pausa en la puerta, pero como la chica ya lo había visto, no tenía más opción que entrar. Era absurdo esconderse de la integrante más joven del equipo, pero por alguna razón, hacía semanas que Keith estaba desarrollando un inconsciente miedo a encontrarse a solas con ella. No había pasado inadvertido para el resto del equipo que Lance y Keith se estaban llevando notablemente bien, pero ninguno los observaba como Pidge…

“Qué ridiculez” pensó, entrando a paso más fuerte del necesario, mientras la chica lo saludaba afablemente.

\- Oh, hey Keith. ¿Qué tal?

\- Hola Pidge… despertaste temprano – contestó Keith, eligiendo qué comer en el mueble que usaban como despensa cuando tenían más cosas para comer que la gelatina verde.

\- La verdad no dormí. Nos quedamos jugando con Lance en su consola hasta tarde y después pensé que era un desperdicio dormir teniendo tanto por hacer, así que trabajé y pues… al menos hoy no nos toca volar – replicó Pidge, dando un gran bostezo y restregándose los ojos.

\- No deberían hacer eso. Nunca se sabe cuándo nos va a tocar una emergencia – replicó Keith, todavía buscando entre las cosas.

\- Bueno, bueno – replicó la chica, bostezando otra vez y cerrando los ojos. Guardaron silencio unos segundos. Keith dudó un momento, pero finalmente se atrevió a preguntar:

\- Entonces… ¿Lance va a bajar tarde?

Antes de que Pidge respondiera nada, se apresuró a musitar:

\- Es que se comprometió a reemplazar a Coran en el puente hoy…

Pidge abrió un solo ojo y lo siguió unos segundos con la mirada mientras él echaba galletas en un bowl. Con una sonrisa torcida, dijo en tono inocente:

\- Deberías unirte a nosotros un día. Cada vez que conseguimos comida grasosa en algún lado la llevamos la habitación de Lance y hacemos torneos los tres, junto con Hunk. ¿No te gustaría ir a la habitación de Lance? Digo, a jugar…

Keith golpeó con demasiada fuerza el bowl contra la mesa. Se había sonrojado, pero como estaba dándole la espalda a Pidge, se quedó quieto para que no lo descubriera. No necesitaba verla para saber que debía tener la misma expresión maliciosa con que lo miraba hace semanas. Quizás sería un buen momento para preguntar, pero… ¿quería saber la respuesta?

Con una carraspera, dijo:

\- No… no sé jugar con esas cosas. Nunca tuve una de esas.

\- ¿En serio? Es lo de menos, es fácil aprender. Te aseguro que lo más difícil es entrar a la habitación de Lance para llegar a la consola… aunque si tú fueses seguramente Lance se esforzaría un poco más en parecer decente.

Keith se volteó escandalizado, sin poder esconder su expresión.

\- No estaría mal… te aseguro que ese lugar es un caos, y eso que tú has visto mi habitación – añadió Pidge, llevándose la cuchara a la boca, con la misma falsa inocencia de siempre.

\- Pidge, ¿qué pretendes? – preguntó Keith, mitad enojado, mitad confundido. Suficiente, tenía que saber.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – preguntó. Como Keith sólo se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño, dio un suspiro exasperado.

\- Nada. Simplemente me estresan los malos entendidos. Como en las películas… odio esa típica parte del medio en que nadie dice nada y todos hacen estupideces porque no se entienden… ugh, cómo lo detesto - dijo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – ahora Keith se había acercado, con el corazón latiendo rápido. ¿Sería posible que Pidge pudiera ayudarlo con… su situación? ¿Tendría información privilegiada, quizás?

Pidge se sorprendió al ver su cara, que debía verse estúpidamente esperanzada, y comenzó a reír.

\- Oye a mí no me preguntes, yo sólo digo lo que veo. Y lo que veo… me estresa – respondió Pidge.

\- ¿Qué te estresa? Buenos días – bostezó Hunk, que entraba arrastrando los pies por la puerta.

\- Los problemas amorosos, Hunk. Jamás he sabido dar un buen consejo en mi vida – respondió Pidge, y Keith sintió que la sangre de sus mejillas bajaba a sus pies de golpe. Hunk pestañeó confundido, mirando de uno a otro.

\- Ha, ¿No eres un poquito joven para andar dando consejos amorosos? ¿Y quién necesita un consejo amoroso tuyo, además? – preguntó. Pidge sólo se encogió de hombros.

Hunk miró la habitación como buscando vagamente a alguien más, pero sólo vio a Keith, a quien miró distraídamente de arriba a abajo. Abrió mucho los ojos.

 - ¿Espera… tú? – preguntó, casi con miedo.

\- Sí – dijo Pidge.

\- ¡NO! – respondió al mismo tiempo Keith, congelado.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Keith encontró el amor en el espacio? ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Hunk, mientras Keith escapaba a toda prisa de la cocina. Desde el pasillo pudo oír como Pidge le gritaba a su amigo “¡Hunk! ¡Se supone que yo soy la nerd y tú el perceptivo!”.

Lo sabía. Pidge lo sabía. Es decir, era obvio, por como lo miraba, pero que se lo dijera con tanta naturalidad… además, ahora Hunk también lo sabía. Ello significaba que en cualquier momento la noticia llegaría a oídos de Lance.

Entró a la primera puerta que reconoció y se encontró en la sala de entrenamiento. Se dejó caer con la espalda pegada a la pared. Miró sus manos: traía el bowl con galletas y masitas que había alcanzado a elegir, pero mirarlo lo hizo sentir estúpido, así que lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al otro lado de la habitación.

El comunicador sonó en su bolsillo. De malas ganas, se lo puso en la oreja y contestó.

\- Aquí Keith. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Eh, ¿Keith? Soy yo, Hunk. No, no me cortes, escucha – dijo Hunk, adivinando que Keith se llevaba la mano directo al oído para cortar.

\- ¿Qué? – le espetó Keith.

\- Pidge dice que lo lamenta mucho.

Se escuchó con claridad un “¡No es cierto!” de fondo, y Keith giró los ojos mientras Hunk hacía callar a Pidge.

\- Ok, tal vez no lo lamenta tanto, pero amigo, no tienes que preocuparte. Quiero decir, tenemos nuestros defectos, Pidge es un poco bruta… ouch – Keith dedujo que le había llegado una patada en la canilla – y yo puedo ser lento y quizás un poco insensible, lo entiendo, lo lamento, pero ninguno de los dos es un metiche, ¿sí? Si no quieres hablar, no te vamos a obligar y prometo formalmente no decirle nada a… nadie.

Keith suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara.

\- No hay nada que decir, así que da igual – dijo.

\- Eh… sí, claro, entiendo. Descuida. Pero… si hubiese algo… ya sabes, que quieras discutir… siempre puedes contar con nosotros. Sin presiones – ofreció Hunk.

Antes de que Keith pudiese replicar, escuchó de fondo que Pidge decía “¡Las cosas sólo funcionan si se discuten, dile eso también!”

\- Puede escucharte, TODO EL CASTILLO puede escucharte, ¿quieres bajar la voz? – le gruñó Hunk, exasperado.

Keith pensó que, ciertamente, la experiencia desde su regreso le había enseñado que ocultar secretos y evitar discusiones necesarias siempre acababa mal, pero esto era diferente. Esto era… un secreto personal. Uno que sólo él sabía, y la idea de que otros opinaran al respecto le daba urticaria. Pero Pidge y Hunk eran amigos inseparables de Lance. Envidiablemente inseparables, pensó, siendo que él con su etiqueta de solitario nunca había disfrutado de una amistad así. Tenían que estar preguntando por preocupación, quizás temían que desconcentrara a Lance. O que acaparara toda su atención, que era lo que secretamente estaba deseando… Espera. No. Ni siquiera se había planteado lo que quería. Simplemente vivía día a día quemándose por dentro, pero no había pensado en nada más allá de eso. ¿Acaparar su atención? ¿Qué significaba eso?

Avergonzado, simplemente dijo:

-  Está bien. Gracias, pero no tienen nada de lo que preocuparse… no pasa nada. Absolutamente nada.

\- Eh, yo no estaría tan… - alcanzó a decir Hunk, pero se oyó a Pidge decir “apaga eso, ahí viene alguien”, y la comunicación se cortó.

Keith se quitó el comunicador y lo miró boquiabierto. “¿Yo no estaría tan…?”

Quizás debió preguntar. Quizás no debió huir. Quizás debió tomar la oportunidad, tanto para abrirse con los demás como para obtener algún dato, alguna señal de qué debía hacer. Quizás no debió lanzar el bowl lleno de galletas al otro extremo de la sala, como le dijo el rugido hambriento de su estómago. Golpeó la pared con su nuca, frustrado. ¿Por qué nunca aprendía a pensar con la cabeza fría?

Echó un vistazo a la sala vacía, y decidió que era un buen momento para destruir el simulador. Ni siquiera tenía armadura, pero daba igual. La cosa era hacer algo de ejercicio. Se quitó la chaqueta, sacó del otro bolsillo su inseparable espada marmoriana y arrojó al suelo la prenda. Se dirigía al centro de la sala para dar las instrucciones al simulador, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró la única persona en el universo que podía empeorar aún más su humor: Lotor.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos hasta que el príncipe, pasando de una expresión neutra a su clásica sonrisa torcida, entró a la habitación a paso tranquilo.

\- Buenos días, Espada – saludó. Venía con su armadura puesta, pero sin arma. Se las habían confiscado todas y no se las habían devuelto.

\- Es Keith. No “Espada” – respondió Keith, furioso. Sabía que esta vez Lotor no tenía nada que ver con sus problemas, pero no podía evitar sentir un burbujeante odio en su interior cada vez que lo tenía cerca, aún peor en tan mal momento.

\- Ah, lo lamento. Tenía entendido que los Espada renunciaban a sus nombres cuando se volvían parte de su… culto – replicó Lotor, acercándose también al centro con toda calma.

\- No es un culto, y no renuncian a sus nombres. Ahora deja de meter la nariz donde no te incumbe – le espetó Keith, harto.

\- Sólo busco conversar. Será incómodo entrenar en silencio estando los dos aquí, ¿no te parece? – dijo Lotor, parándose al lado de Keith. Este sintió una corriente extra de odio recorriéndolo.

\- No voy a entrenar contigo. Llegué primero, lárgate – gruñó Keith.

\- ¿No es más provechoso entrenar con alguien más, en lugar de un simulador? Los Galra somos más altos que estos tristes muñecos – replicó Lotor. Sonaba como si se estuviera divirtiendo.

\- Al menos no hablan. Lárgate. – repitió Keith mientras, con un movimiento de su mano, hacía a la espada tomar su forma completa.

\- Ah, pero yo tengo cosas interesantes para decir. Me extraña que aún no me hayas preguntado nada… ¿Olvidaste nuestro pequeño trato? – preguntó Lotor.

Keith pudo oír en su mente la voz de Lance diciéndole “No te dejes provocar por ese imbécil”, y decidió hacerle caso.

\- No tengo ningún trato contigo. Déjame en paz – respondió.

Lotor rió de buena gana.

\- Eso sí que es ser orgulloso. Hagamos algo más interesante, entonces… un juego.

El príncipe dio un par de pasos y se ubicó frente a Keith, quien de mala gana levantó la vista hasta encontrar los ojos maliciosos del Galra.

\- Por cada golpe que logres darme con tu espada, te contaré algo de lo que sé sobre tu madre. ¿Qué te parece?

Keith se sintió palidecer. Era verdad entonces, este bastardo sabía sobre su madre. ¿Cómo pudo adivinar, si no era cierto? Ni siquiera el resto del equipo lo sabía, salvo por Lance, que se enteró después. En su cerebro las posibilidades comenzaron a atropellarse, mientras los segundos transcurrían y la sonrisa de Lotor se pronunciaba aún más.

\- ¿Debo interpretarlo como un sí? – preguntó el príncipe, poniéndose en una estancia de combate.

¿Qué buscaba Lotor con esto? La cabeza de Keith era un caos y las manos le picaban por asestarle un golpe. Lo haría gratis, de hecho. Pero nuevamente la voz similar a la de Lance lo llamó al orden. “No te dejes provocar…”

\- No… no voy a pelear con un sujeto desarmado – Keith le dio la espalda y se alejó unos pasos.

\- Yo tengo armadura y tú arma. Diría que estamos en iguales condiciones, a menos que temas no poder darle a un blanco tan grande – se mofó Lotor.

“No te dejes provocar…”

\- ¿O quizás es que no tienes buena puntería? Bueno, de ser así, eso no lo sacaste de ella. Tiene buena puntería, al menos…

En dos ágiles movimientos Keith se volteó y dio un salto hacia Lotor, la espada en un ángulo pensado para darle en el cuello. El príncipe, con una flexibilidad superior, echó todo el cuerpo hacia atrás y mientras la espada pasaba frente a su nariz, su brazo derecho se extendió y le dio un sonoro golpe a Keith en las costillas. El chico dio un paso atrás, adolorido.

\- Nunca dije que no me defendería – aclaró Lotor, sonriendo pronunciadamente – Tendrás que usar algo más que trucos sucios si quieres sacar algo más.

La cabeza de Keith estaba en blanco. Su único pensamiento era cortar a Lotor, quitarle esa asquerosa expresión de la cara. Quitarle de las manos el derecho a jugar con algo que para él era importante.

Una, dos, tres estocadas esquivadas por el príncipe. Se movía con una agilidad que era imposible de adivinar en un cuerpo tan grande y con una armadura que se veía tan pesada, aunque probablemente estaba hecha para calzar con sus movimientos. De haber estado menos ciego de ira, hubiese podido apreciar el complejo juego de pies que Lotor realizaba sin esfuerzo alguno. Eran movimientos de espadachín, y Keith se dio cuenta de que su oponente, armado, podía ser letal. Pero eso daba igual, él lo golpearía hasta cansarse a como diese lugar.

Intentó hacer un barrido de pies, para tomar ventaja de la diferencia de altura, pero Lotor simplemente hizo una pirueta hacia adelante sin esfuerzo y quedó fuera del alcance de Keith, aunque tampoco quedó en una posición que le permitiera contraatacar. Era más ligero que cualquiera de los Galra que Keith había enfrentado.

\- Eres rápido, te lo concedo – dijo el príncipe.

Por toda respuesta, Keith corrió hacia él y para desarmar su defensa lo embistió con un hombro. El príncipe dio un paso atrás ante la fuerza del empujón y Keith aprovechó de bajar los brazos para dirigir la espada directo a su estómago, pero el príncipe simplemente dio un rápido paso al lado y de un golpe certero en la muñeca le hizo tirar la espada al suelo. Con la otra mano, le dio un duro golpe en la barbilla que lo tiró hacia atrás y lo dejó sin aliento unos segundos. Maldiciendo, Keith se volvió a enderezar. La espada volvió a su mano mientras pensaba en la falta que le hacía el propulsor de su armadura en esos momentos. Estaba seguro de que por aire tendría mejores posibilidades. La barbilla le latía dolorosamente, probablemente poniéndose morada. Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre: se había roto un poco el labio por dentro. En cambio, la respiración de Lotor apenas se veía alterada.

\- Supongo que esto significa que no te importa tanto lo que tengo para decir. Una pena – dijo Lotor, moviendo la muñeca de su mano derecha. Keith lo observó con odio, y volvió a la carga.

Esta vez corrió hacia su oponente como si fuera a dar un salto, pero en lugar de ello, se lanzó al suelo de nuevo. Reaccionando apenas, Lotor se preparó para evitar una segunda barrida, pero en lugar de ello, Keith pasó de largo, dio un rápido giro y con la pierna que llevaba extendida golpeo la parte trasera de las rodillas de Lotor, haciéndole perder el equilibrio el tiempo suficiente para cambiar la espada automáticamente hacia la mano izquierda y hacerle daño en la cadera. La hoja raspó la armadura en el momento en que el príncipe hacía un giro en el aire para evitar el golpe directo, dando dos dubitativos pasos hacia atrás.

Ambos respiraron agitados, y Lotor rió de buena gana.

\- Estupendo. ¿Por dónde quieres que…? ¡Eh! – el príncipe tuvo que esquivar otro ataque bien dirigido, esta vez directo hacia su costado izquierdo. La espada alcanzó a rozar la armadura una vez más, pero esta vez Lotor aprovechó la ocasión para ponerse detrás de Keith en un sólido movimiento y hacerlo tropezar. Antes que Keith pudiera pararse, Lotor clavó su codo en la parte trasera de su cuello y lo aplastó contra el suelo, mientras el muchacho se retorcía con todas sus fuerzas. Por precaución, el Galra puso una rodilla sobre la espalda de Keith.

\- Suficiente – dijo, quitándose el cabello de la cara con la mano libre. Esperó a que Keith dejara de pelear, y cuando éste se quedó quieto, se levantó y sacudió la armadura. Miró los dos raspones nuevos que la espada dejó en la brillante superficie, mientras el paladín se ponía de pie y lo miraba con renovado odio.

\- Dos golpes, dos preguntas, como prometí – dijo Lotor.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres? ¿A qué estás jugando? – ladró Keith.

\- ¿De verdad vas a querer que esas sean las preguntas? – preguntó Lotor levantando una ceja. Parecía a punto de reír ante la expresión exasperada del muchacho.

\- ¿Por qué insistes en entrometerte en esto? No haces nada si no te ofrecen algo a cambio, ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Keith escupió un poco de sangre al suelo. Sabía que Allura lo mataría si se enteraba.

\- Ocurre que tenemos un interés común – dijo Lotor, volviendo a peinar su melena – Tú quieres encontrar a alguien, yo quiero encontrarla también.

\- ¿Por qué te interesa mi madre? ¿Qué te hizo? – preguntó Keith, esta vez con un dejo de desesperación en la voz que no pasó desapercibido para su interlocutor, cuya mueca similar a una sonrisa se convirtió en una expresión de resentimiento.

\- Me traicionó. No fue la única, pero fue de la que menos lo esperaba. Le debo esto…

Lotor se volteó y mostró la espalda de su armadura, ennegrecida en el centro. Keith tardó en hacer la conexión, porque su cerebro se llenó de un zumbido que no lo dejaba pensar. Como si no quisiera que juntara las ideas, porque el resultado no era bueno… Lotor hablaba, pero Keith no parecía poder escucharlo.

_Una de sus generales le había disparado por la espalda._

_Su madre le había disparado por la espalda._

_Su madre era una general de Lotor._

¿Cómo era eso posible? Ni en sus más locas pesadillas… Como subiendo el volumen a una radio, pudo escuchar la voz del príncipe nuevamente.

\- Si logras averiguar qué está haciendo ahora, nos harás un favor a los dos… Keith.

El muchacho miró a Lotor con una expresión tan desorientada que el mismo príncipe pareció decidir contener, por una vez y aunque fuese un breve momento, su lengua venenosa, con una expresión que, en alguien menos desalmado, podría interpretarse como lástima.  

 

-o-

Salió al pasillo con la chaqueta en la mano y su primer pensamiento fue que debía hacer algo con el moretón de la barbilla, que dolía casi tanto como el golpe en la costilla, por lo que tendría que ir a la enfermería. Hace mucho no sufría heridas sin su armadura. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta advertir que iba en sentido contrario, así que hizo una pausa, confundido. Se preguntó si Hunk o Pidge lo verían por el nuevo sistema de seguridad que habían instalado en ciertos pasillos estratégicamente. Esperaba que no, porque no quería preguntas. No quería responder nada, ni pensar, ni ver a nadie. A nadie salvo…

Siguió la ruta que sus pies le habían indicado inconscientemente en dirección a los dormitorios. Pasó por el lado de su propia puerta y la ignoró. Dio vuelta a la esquina, y caminó hacia la puerta del centro. Debía estar ahí. Aún era temprano y se iba a levantar tarde ese día, seguramente aún no había ido al puente…

Alcanzó a dudar unos sólidos diez segundos si tocar el botón del panel que todas las puertas tenían por fuera, pero un fugaz recuento de los extraños eventos de esa loca mañana y el latente dolor de la barbilla parecieron infundirle valor. Si sólo no se hubiese levantado tan temprano ese día… Tocó el botón.

Calculó que tendría unos diez segundos más si quería escapar, pero sus pies se quedaron clavados al suelo. La puerta se abrió y una cabeza despeinada se asomó, mientras la voz clara de Lance decía:

\- Ya les dije que es más tarde, por qué…

El muchacho, en su pijama, quedó congelado en medio de la oración al ver el rostro de Keith. Éste dedujo, por su expresión, que debía verse peor de lo que había predicho. Lance lo tomó de una muñeca, lo hizo entrar, encendió la luz, cerró la puerta y miró de cerca la herida de Keith.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasó?! – preguntó, mientras quitaba el pelo de la cara de Keith con sus manos, para mirar si tenía más moretones.

\- Fue… - Keith trató de hablar, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar. ¿Cuánto podría contar? ¿Qué diría Lance? Tenía un irracional miedo a su reacción, mientras sus ojos azules lo escaneaban como tratando de extraer la respuesta directamente desde los suyos. Keith exhaló.

\- Lotor – confesó. Se llevó el pulgar a la boca para ver si tenía sangre, y descubrió que sí – En la sala de entrenamiento… me lo encontré y…

Keith se detuvo porque al dejar de mirar su dedo encontró que Lance estaba lívido, con los labios apretados y una expresión de ira que nunca le había visto. No en serio, al menos.

\- Lo mataré. _Lo mataré_ , ¡¿Dónde está?! – Lance le dio un solo golpe al botón de la puerta, pero Keith lo sujetó para evitar que saliera y volvió a cerrar.

\- ¡Espera, escúchame! Escúchame… - Keith trató de calmar a Lance, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. De alguna manera, la ira de Lance logró apaciguar su propia confusión, obligándolo a pensar racionalmente. A evitar que Lance se lanzara a hacer algo innecesario por su bien.

El muchacho respiró agitadamente, y miró a Keith, moviendo la cabeza.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? Atacó a un paladín…

\- Estábamos entrenando. Pero eso no es todo… eso no es lo peor – Keith miró alrededor, y vio la cama desarmada en el rincón, entremedio de todas las cosas que Lance tenía esparcidas por el suelo y sobre los pocos muebles que todos tenían. Lance siguió su mirada y se sonrojó un poco, consciente del estado del lugar.

\- ¿Puedo… sentarme? – preguntó Keith, el latido de su corazón tan furioso como el del golpe en sus costillas.

\- Cla… claro. ¡Por supuesto! Siéntate en la cama, te voy a traer algo para el moretón, espera – respondió Lance, y entró a tropezones por la puerta de la izquierda. Era una suerte que los alteanos tuvieran necesidades similares a los humanos, pues todas las habitaciones tenían acceso a un pequeño baño y agua purificada. Al menos era similar a un baño terrestre, aunque no había ducha ni tina, en atención a la costumbre de los alteanos de bañarse en común mientras hacían vida social, como les explicó Coran.

Keith pasó entre envoltorios de comida, cajas de distintos materiales, aparatos varios, ropa que jamás le había visto puesta a su amigo, etc. Miró hacia el frente y vio que junto a la cama también habían pegados afiches de materiales similares al papel y otros holográficos, la mayoría dedicados a Voltron, en idiomas misteriosos. Sólo uno se veía distinto: era como un cuadro de algún mar brillante, en tonos pastel. Debía ser una pintura de algún artista de un sistema lejano. Al lado de la cama y sobre la atestada mesita de noche, distinguió también el aparato naranja con que Lance sacaba fotos por todas partes. Realmente le gustaban las fotografías…

Dos cosas lo distrajeron de sus observaciones. Primero, que escuchó sonidos que le indicaron que Lance se estaba lavando rápidamente los dientes, lo que por alguna razón le hizo reprimir una risita nerviosa. Era un gesto innecesario y amable para con él, que había ido a meterse sin que lo llamaran a su habitación. Pero esa risa paró cuando advirtió, en segundo lugar, que sentarse en la cama podía ser un error. Pasó una mano por la sábana y notó que estaba tibia, y si el lugar olía vagamente a Lance, la cama debía ser la fuente del aroma, porque apenas se sentó se vio envuelto por él. Una puntada bajo el ombligo le hizo advertir el peligro de su situación demasiado tarde, porque Lance llegó de dos brincos a su lado con el pelo mojado, una toalla húmeda y un spray.

\- Para el labio roto… póntela, no importa si se mancha – dijo, mientras goteaba un poco. Keith tomó la toalla y la apretó contra su boca, mientras Lance lo miraba compungido.

\- Gracias – musitó Keith con timidez. Lance sonrió, aunque seguía preocupado.

\- No es nada, no es nada. Muéstrame tu cara.

Keith bajó lentamente la toalla, que quedó sucia con sangre. Lance aprovechó de acercarle el spray y apretó una sola vez, haciendo a Keith cerrar los ojos, tomado por sorpresa.

\- Esto deja dormida la zona un rato, pero hace maravillas con los moretones. Coran nos regaló uno a cada uno hace unos meses, creo que debería darte otro – lo dejó en la mesita llena de cosas al costado, y sentado junto a Keith, preguntó - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó?

Keith narró con dificultad lo que había ocurrido en la sala de entrenamiento, ya que le costaba hablar al sentir una parte del labio y la barbilla dormida. Lance se veía cada vez más indignado, el odio por Lotor casi tan intenso como el que sentía él mismo. Cuando llegó a la parte de la revelación de la identidad de su madre, tuvo que parar un momento. Lance se acercó aún más, preocupado.

\- Entonces… según él está viva… ¿Te dijo quién es? - preguntó.

\- Su nombre… su nombre es Acxa. Es… una de sus generales - dijo Keith.

Lance quedó tan sorprendido como Keith esperaba. Su boca se abrió mientras arrugaba el ceño y se ponía de pie, impactado.

\- ¿Una…? Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Una de esas mujeres que robaron el teludav y el cometa?

Keith asintió.

\- ¿Y cuál de ellas era? ¿Cómo está tan seguro? ¿Qué más te dijo? - lo apremió Lance.

\- Nada. Dijo que me daría más información cuando averigüemos dónde está ella y sus otras generales. Quiere saber si se aliaron o no con Zarkon - respondió Keith.

Lance dijo una palabrota y pasó una mano por su cabello, pensando.

\- ¿No será que está aprovechándose para que le demos información que le interesa a él? - preguntó.

\- Eso pensé, pero ¿cómo supo que busco a mi madre? Jamás se lo mencioné, tú estuviste ahí - respondió Keith.

\- No tengo idea. _¡Quiznak!_ \- Lance le dio una patada a una de sus cajas - Estoy harto de que juegue con nosotros. Deberíamos meterlo de vuelta en la celda, maldito…

Lance se detuvo, mirando al desanimado Keith, y suspiró. Se volvió a sentar.

\- ¿Qué harás? ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? - le preguntó.

Keith hizo una pausa y levantó la vista hasta encontrar la mirada preocupada de Lance.

\- Nada. Por ahora, nada… tenemos otras prioridades - dijo.

\- Pero Keith…

\- Lance, es en serio. No confío en Lotor, nunca confiaré en él. No permitiré que se meta más en mi cabeza… no permitiré que haga conmigo lo que hizo con Shiro - concluyó Keith.

Lance exhaló y sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo al moretón.

\- De acuerdo, entiendo. Pero encima te hace esto… de verdad quiero matarlo… déjame al menos golpearlo una vez - pidió Lance, pasando con suavidad la yema de los dedos sobre la piel dormida de Keith. Aunque no podía sentir el toque, su cuerpo entero vibró con el roce suave de sus dedos. Tal vez el spray adormecía un poco el cerebro también, porque de otra forma nunca se explicaría cómo las siguientes palabras salieron de su boca.

\- No vale la pena. Preferiría… - Keith se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de pedir algo estúpido y que debía parar, pero una parte de su mente se negaba a obedecer.

\- ¿Qué preferirías? - preguntó Lance, con curiosidad.

Keith levantó los ojos de nuevo, esta vez con una expresión asustada, como si temiera lo que él mismo estaba a punto de decir.

\- D… dijiste que la oferta no era de tiempo limitado - tartamudeó, con la lengua traposa. Lance entreabrió un poco la boca, tratando de interpretar lo que Keith había dicho y tardó un rato en comprender a lo que se refería. Pero su cara empezó a ponerse colorada y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

\- ¿Te… te refieres a lo de la cubierta aquella vez? - preguntó, sin poder creer a sus ojos cuando Keith bajó la mirada, sin poder sostenerla más. Evaluando si era el momento o no de huir de aquella congestionada habitación, luego de haberse atrevido a decir algo tan humillante. Cobrando el abrazo que rechazó en esa fría cubierta semanas atrás.

Pero Lance de inmediato se deslizó por su cama hasta apoyar la espalda en el respaldo de ésta, y cruzando las piernas, le dijo a Keith:

\- Ven aquí.

Éste obedeció, con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho y el estómago apretado. Subió los pies a la cama, dudando si sacarse los zapatos y, deslizando las rodillas, quedó frente a Lance. Éste esperaba que Keith se sentara entre sus brazos, pero en su lugar, el muchacho apoyó su mejilla derecha en el hombro izquierdo del otro y se acurrucó de costado en el espacio entre sus piernas, respirándole en el cuello. Keith pudo sentir el shock en todo el cuerpo de Lance, cálido y con el pulso acelerado, sin saber dónde poner sus temblorosas manos. Nuevamente, los nervios de su compañero parecían aliviarlo, como si la certeza de que estaba tan asustado como él fuese un antídoto.

\- Estoy tan cansado de esta mierda - murmuró cerca del oído de Lance, quien se estremeció ligeramente. Sin embargo, el chico por fin bajó los brazos y lo rodeó con ellos, con fuerza. Sus manos aún temblaban, pero se sentían firmes y cálidas.

\- Lo sé - murmuró Lance, bajando la mirada, rozando con sus labios la frente de Keith sin querer.

\- Ya no tengo idea de qué creer ¿Hay algo seguro, algo cierto en todo esto? - murmuró Keith, cerrando los ojos. Lance hizo una pausa, observando el movimiento lento de sus pestañas, pero luego dijo:

\- Yo estoy aquí, ¿no?

Keith levantó un poco la cabeza desde su posición para mirar los ojos de Lance, que lo observaban con una expresión nueva y desconocida para él, con ojos brillantes, pero los párpados caídos. Como si estuviera mirando algo que le producía ternura, algo que le producía…

\- Por suerte. Por suerte estás, porque no sé… si no estuvieras… - era imposible poner en palabras lo que deseaba decir en aquel momento, pero afortunadamente no fue necesario, porque Lance puso una de sus manos sobre su mejilla y, acortando los pocos centímetros que separaban sus rostros, se inclinó hasta encontrar sus labios.

Keith nunca había besado a nadie, pero estaba seguro de que ni toda la experiencia del mundo lo hubiese preparado para ese momento. No estaba seguro de si debía respirar o no, ni de si moverse, pero dejó que el instinto lo guiara mientras la cabeza se le llenaba de una agradable niebla blanca que sólo le permitía ser consciente de cuánto se le apretaban los músculos del cuerpo y del tibio aliento mentolado de Lance en su boca entreabierta, de la humedad de sus labios suaves y el cosquilleo de su respiración sobre su labio superior. Lamentó vagamente la certeza de que Lance sentiría el sabor a sangre de su herida, pero parecía inmune a todas las preocupaciones mundanas que en otras circunstancias lo hubiesen atormentado. ¿Sería por eso que existía la expresión “perdidamente enamorado”?

Lance se separó apenas unos milímetros para murmurar, con un hilo de voz:

\- Lo siento… Lo siento Keith, yo…

\- Está bien - susurró éste en respuesta, con la misma sensación de que la voz entraba en vez de salir - Está bien…

Esta vez fue Keith el que se acercó de nuevo y ahora alcanzó a notar que la tensión en los hombros de Lance cedía un poco, reemplazada por una desesperación que estaba haciendo mutar este segundo beso en algo más intenso, más profundo. Una exploración de límites, una forma de expresar cosas que no se habían dicho, tratando de convencerse de que ninguno de los dos se lo estaba imaginando. La mano de Lance se había deslizado hacia el cabello de Keith y lo atraía hacia sí, mientras los brazos de Keith habían rodeado el cuello de Lance, respondiendo con la misma desesperación, con la misma necesidad de _explicar_.

Se soltaron antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, un mutuo acuerdo, ambos respirando agitadamente, los labios húmedos y adormecidos, las mejillas encendidas, a suficiente distancia para poder mirarse a los ojos y apreciar la expresión del otro por varios segundos, hasta que Lance sonrió, contagió a Keith y ambos comenzaron a reír, comprendiendo que se estaban mirando en un inesperado espejo.

Lance apretó con fuerza a Keith entre sus brazos, esta vez con confianza, como si le hubiesen dado un permiso tácito de expresarse, al fin, como él quería.

\- No te permitiré negarlo jamás, me oyes… no me convencerás de que esto me lo imaginé - murmuró Lance, su voz aún temblorosa.

\- ¿De esto hablabas cuando dijiste que somos un buen equipo? - replicó Keith como un borracho, aún dentro de la niebla mental que le permitía decir cosas que normalmente no hubiese podido sacar.

Lance lo miró arrugando las cejas y rió como si no pudiese evitarlo.

\- Maldita sea, Kogane. Quieres acabar conmigo - suspiró, enterrando la nariz en el cabello de Keith.

En los brazos de Lance las cosas se veían menos aterradoras, aunque fuese por un brevísimo espacio de tiempo. Sentía culpa por cerrar un momento la puerta a los pensamientos sobre Shiro, pero ello le permitía mirar esperanzado el futuro, la larga guerra que tenían por delante, la incertidumbre del mañana, los horrores como el de hoy que quedaban por descubrir…

Por lo menos tenía esto, este momento y este espacio entre aquellos brazos tibios. No se hubiese atrevido a soñar nunca, especialmente en aquella cabaña del desierto mirando cada noche las estrellas, que viajando entre ellas encontraría algo así. Recordó la noche de la chaqueta, en la fría cubierta, y comprendió que ya en ese momento lo había entendido. “Un amigo, un buen amigo… un amor”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, por dónde empiezo?  
> Primero, en mi defensa por la tardanza, reescribí exactamente tres veces este capítulo. La verdad iba a transcurrir diferente, pero decidí hacer una pausa antes de lo que se viene, y además darle más espacio a Hunk, aunque sea un poquito, porque ni ha salido aquí y pues, lo amo :c jaja. Igual a Pidge.
> 
> Empecé este fic con unos cuantos headcanons inamovibles y uno de esos es que Acxa es la madre de Keith. Hace poco leí una teoría de que podrían ser hermanos y lo encuentré muy posible, pero pues... ya había visualizado esto desde el primer día, así que moriré con las botas puestas, como decimos por aquí! Voy a darle más profundidad a ello en los próximos episodios, en caso de que hayan quedado confundidos o lo encuentren ridículo (lo siento). 
> 
> Lo otro que sabía era que quería terminar como fuese con un momento klance este capítulo, el décimo ya. Espero que les haya gustado... la verdad es que lucho bastante con las escenas de romance! Nunca estoy contenta!
> 
> Y también espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo más ligero porque... se nos viene el drama y la tragedia! Muajaja. El que avisa no es traidor! En adición, este 18 de febrero comienza la semana klance2018, y voy a subir un fic para el día 1! La temática es hogar/Tierra, así que ya saben, el domingo verán un fic klance mío distinto de este. Es mi segundo fic y mi primer oneshot, así que estoy nerviosa por terminarlo ;-; 
> 
> Pueden verme rodar por el trailer de la season 5 en mi [Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silverineontherun)  
> Que sea 2 de marzo pronto por favoooor!  
> Gracias por leer hasta aquí, amores míos. Xoxo!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buah! Tremendo bloqueo, pero estoy de vuelta con más murallas de texto. Estaba preocupada por el estreno de la season 5 y sus efectos en mi historia, pero al final el show fue MUCHO más loco que lo que pretendo contar en este fic, lo que es... bastante motivante? Si los guionistas pueden inventar *aquello*, yo puedo ponerle Ouroboros a mi obrita >:D. Spoilers de la season 5 en las notas finales, pero por ahora les dejo el capítulo y ojalá lo disfruten <3.

\- Lance, podrías cerrar la boca al menos - dijo Pidge, sin dejar de mirar su pantalla. Lance dio un pequeño saltito en su asiento, pestañeando aturdido.

Estaba de turno en el puente en ausencia de Coran y Allura, que habían descendido con Hunk al planeta que orbitaban, viejos aliados de la Coalición, para chequear sus condiciones. Coran le estaba encargando cada vez más trabajo en el puente últimamente, al parecer satisfecho con su forma de contestar las emergencias. Aunque era satisfactorio hacer las cosas bien, normalmente Lance detestaba el trabajo burocrático-- demasiado silencio y ocio para su gusto. Pero no hoy. Hoy tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Podía sentir el sabor metálico de los labios heridos de Keith aún, igual que la suave textura de su cabello en la palma de sus manos. Inesperado, pero mejor de lo que había soñado. Y sí que lo había soñado…

Claro, pudo salir mejor en varios aspectos. Por ejemplo, no esperaba que fuera en la pocilga que habitaba, ni tampoco en pijama, recién levantado. Podría haber pasado en algún lugar más agradable, iluminado, o quizás en una misión peligrosa, como fantaseaba a veces en privado. Con una confesión suave, o dramática primero. Algo más impactante. Sabía que estaba pensando como una damisela enamorada, pero como todo pasaba estrictamente en su cabeza, se daba la libertad de imaginar esos escenarios imposibles casi como pasatiempo y cada vez sentía menos vergüenza. Desde ese día en la celda espiando a Allura, en que había tenido por primera vez tan cerca a su rival, en que habían estado pegados casi una hora en silencio y habían intercambiado miradas cómplices, confirmó todas las sospechas de que aparte de ser su admiración y obsesión, se estaba convirtiendo en su deseo. Ni siquiera peleó contra ello, después de casi perderlo y entender que en esta guerra todo podía pasar, no tenía tiempo para entrar en negación. Se había propuesto asumir las cosas, mejorarlas y esperar que quizás, de milagro, Keith pasara por alto todo el tiempo que le hizo la vida imposible con su pueril actitud competitiva y quizás… sólo quizás, algún día lograra verlo como algo más que un amigo, entre tantas otras cosas que requerían su atención. Y cuando eso pasara quería estar listo.

Pero no era posible estar listo con alguien como Keith. Todo lo que hacía era inesperado, y cada palabra una apuesta. Jamás se hubiese atrevido siquiera a soñar, ni en sus más locas fantasías, que el muchacho lo iría a buscar para pedirle cariño. Siempre creyó que sería al revés. Siempre creyó que Keith era una persona intocable y que él, que era más de piel, tenía la peor suerte del universo por fijarse en alguien tan incompatible, y que tendría que conformarse con _imaginar_...

Su cuerpo entero pareció vibrar al recordar el inesperado peso de Keith sobre él, la agitación de su respiración, la tensión de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello... Sólo quería poder regocijarse en esos recuerdos eternamente, pero eso no era posible cuando el _gremlin_ estaba de turno con él. Miró a Pidge con el ceño fruncido y le espetó:

\- Nadie llama, dame un respiro.

\- Tu cara de recién lobotomizado me desconcentra - dijo Pidge, acomodando sus lentes.

Parecía que iba a seguir trabajando, pero súbitamente sus dedos se detuvieron sobre el teclado. La chica levantó la vista de la pantalla y echó una mirada crítica a la apariencia de Lance.

\- Espera… ¿no será que quizás Keith habló contigo? - preguntó.

Ni siquiera estaba tragando algo, pero Lance se atoró de todos modos.

\- ¿Q-qué? ¿Keith? ¿Por qué Keith? - tosió, colorado.

Pidge abrió mucho los ojos y una sonrisa maligna atravesó su cara.

\- Ohhh, entonces acerté. ¿Qué hablaron?

\- ¿Hablar? Nada. En verdad… no hablamos casi nada… - dijo Lance, colorado hasta las orejas. Pidge lo miró con una expresión neutra tres segundos antes de llevarse la mano al oído.

\- ¿Hunk? Hunk, contesta, esto es urgente.

\- ¡Pidge! - reclamó Lance, pero a los pocos segundos tuvo que voltearse cuando la cara de Hunk apareció en una de las pantallas holográficas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? No me asustes así - dijo éste, con cara de preocupación.

\- ¿Estás solo ahí? - preguntó Pidge.

\- Sí, estoy ayudando en la mantención del generador principal de los sho’ctor, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Llamo a Allura?

\- No, no. Baja la voz y escucha - dijo Pidge, mirando a Lance y moviendo las cejas con maldad -  Lance y Keith por fin… _lo hicieron._

\- ¡PIDGE, NO HICIMOS NADA! - chilló Lance, mientras Hunk abría la boca en una perfecta O.

\- Espera… sé que lo estás haciendo a propósito, pero por si las dudas ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? No quiero detalles, sólo… - alcanzó a decir Hunk.

\- ¡NO HAY DETALLES! - volvió a chillar Lance - Sólo hablamos… algo.

\- A eso me refería yo, no sé en qué están pensando ustedes - dijo Pidge, acomodándose satisfecha en su puesto - Ah… adoro tener la razón.

\- No entiendo nada. ¿Me estás diciendo que la pésima charla motivacional de esta mañana sirvió? ¿Es broma? - preguntó Hunk, incrédulo.

\- ¿Qué charla? _Quiznak_ … ¿Qué hicieron? - preguntó Lance, tapándose la cara con las manos.

\- Nada, Keith apareció en la cocina y hablamos de que no dormí y me sermoneó con su actitud de “no vuelvan a trasnochar hurduuurh”, pero yo le dije que si quería estaba invitado a nuestro próximo torneo en tu cuarto y se puso nervioso, así que le dije que si tenía algún problema contigo mejor hablaran las cosas o nunca lo arreglarían y salió huyendo… eso es todo - respondió Pidge, tan rápido que apenas respiraba, mientras Lance la miraba con horror.

\- ¿Tú… tú le dijiste algo sobre mí? ¿Q-qué yo…? - tartamudeó Lance.

\- ¿Que lo miras todo el día con cara de tonto? Jamás - respondió Pidge, con sorna.

\- Júralo - gruñó Lance.

\- No le dijimos nada, amigo. Somos metiches, sí, pero tenemos un límite - dijo Hunk, poniendo un dedo en su sien - Igual hoy me llevé una sorpresa. Es decir, Pidge y yo sabemos que tú estás un poquitín, eh… ¿interesado? ¿positivamente interesado? En Keith últimamente, pero no me esperaba lo de hoy…

\- Yo sí sabía - dijo Pidge, levantando la mano.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso hoy? - preguntó Lance, agarrando el respaldo del asiento con desesperación. Pidge y Hunk no pudieron ocultar sus risitas. Hunk dijo:

\- Pues que llegué y Pidge lo estaba torturando en la cocina con tonterías sobre problemas amorosos-- hey, no lo niegues, eres diabólica-- Y cuando pregunté inocentemente si acaso Keith tenía un problema de esos, simplemente salió corriendo. Alcancé a pensar ‘Oh _quiznak,_ Keith tiene un romance espacial, un minuto de silencio por las esperanzas de Lance’, pero Pidge me explicó que de hecho estaban hablando de ti. O sea, sumando 2+2…

\- Son… ustedes… cómo… ¡Aghhhh! - Lance se despeinó con rabia - ¡Qué clase de amigos son!

\- ¿Los mejores? ¡Te estamos ayudando! - respondió Pidge. Lance sólo apretó los labios. Provocar a Keith difícilmente era una ayuda.

\- No le dijimos nada sobre ti, amigo. De hecho, sólo hablamos de él, así que es el único perjudicado - dijo Hunk, viéndose un poco culpable.

\- Eso ya no importa, si al final lo hablaron, ¿No? - preguntó Pidge, apoyando el brazo en el respaldo del asiento y la cara en su puño.

\- Bueno…

La verdad no, no lo hablaron. Después de los besos simplemente se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, Lance aprovechando cada segundo para sentirse bendecido con cada sensación que podía apreciar y peleando para mantener el ambiente tibio y racional. Aunque Keith parecía satisfecho con el silencio, éste era el peor enemigo de Lance, que siempre hacía ruido netamente para evitarlo, por lo que su cabeza se llenó de estúpidos pensamientos entrecruzados: _¿Estaba mal haber invertido el orden de los sucesos? ¿No era este el momento en que él daba el correspondiente discurso de media hora explicando su largo y tortuoso camino hasta este punto? ¿O al menos un breve “te quiero”? Sí, tal vez era mejor eso… pero ¿Y si Keith - qué horror- no sentía lo mismo? ¿Y si eran sus genes galra que lo ponían así, como un gato? Los galra tenían algo de gato… aunque bastante feos… No, qué estupidez, lo que pasa es que hay cosas que no es necesario decir y Keith lo sabe… porque lo sabe, ¿cierto? ¿Sabría que estaba dando lo mejor de sí por puro amor? ¿Sabría que lamentaba haber sido tan malo con él? ¿Y sabría que esa cadera peligrosamente apoyada en su entrepierna lo estaba enloqueciendo?_

Los minutos pasaron y de pronto Keith se soltó de su abrazo con cara de dolor.

\- Creo que tengo que ir a la enfermería - dijo. Lance lo miró con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te hizo daño en otra parte? - preguntó, recordando súbitamente lo mucho que odiaba a Lotor.

\- Sí, pero no es nada serio - dijo Keith, llevándose la mano a las costillas. Lance extendió las manos para levantarle la camiseta y mirar, pero Keith lo esquivó, nervioso.

\- En serio, no es nada… descuida. Voy - se paró y fue hacia la puerta.

\- Espera, voy contigo… - trató de decir Lance.

\- No, ya es tarde. Tienes que ir al puente… nos vemos más tarde - dijo Keith y salió dejándolo sentado, aturdido y con la mano aún extendida. Quizás no había sido muy fino intentar mirar debajo de su ropa, pero tampoco era para tanto… ¿o sí?

Y ahora Lance tenía que explicarles a sus amigos lo que había pasado sin revelar el secreto de Keith, sin hablarles de Lotor y, ojalá, sin confesar que iba dos pasos más delante de lo que creían.

\- ¿Err, hola? ¿Lance? - Hunk trató de devolverlo a la realidad, pero Lance sólo atinó a rascarse la cabeza, buscando qué decir. Pidge entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

\- Sabes qué, creo que prefiero no saber. Ni te esfuerces.

\- Bien. Mejor así - suspiró Lance, aliviado.

\- Oh no, ahora quiero saber de verdad - dijo Hunk, acercando la cara en la pantalla.

\- Lo siento amigo, información confidencial - dijo Lance, tratando de cambiar el tono de la conversación. Levantando un dedo, añadió: - Como sea, no lo hagan incómodo, ¿sí? Dejen a Keith fuera de sus bromas y chantajes, confórmense con hacer mi vida miserable.

\- Aw, Lance, eso es casi… - Hunk estaba hablando cuando la señal de emergencia se activó y entró una comunicación del comando Rebelde. Pidge respondió la señal de inmediato y la cara de Matt Holt apareció en otra de las pantallas.

\- Matt, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Hay noticias sobre Shiro? - preguntó su hermana. El semblante de Matt, ya más pálido y ojeroso de lo normal, pareció oscurecerse ante la mención del nombre.

\- Nada, lamentablemente. Pero esto es urgente. Nos han llegado varias llamadas de aviso del cuadrante liberado. Han visto movimiento de flotas galra dirigiéndose a Pareimidos.

\- Ese es el sistema límite del dominio galra actual - dijo Pidge preocupada, abriendo el mapa estelar.

\- Hasta que se movieron. ¿Algún estimado del tamaño de la flota? - preguntó Lance.

\- De momento, han sido avistados al menos tres cruceros y sus respectivos caza - dijo Matt. Los paladines se miraron preocupados unos a otros.

\- Creo que llamaré a Allura. Esto huele a peligro - dijo Hunk. Todos los otros asintieron, nerviosos.

 

-o-

La tensión se sentía en el puente. Todo el equipo Voltron estaba presente y en comunicación directa con sus aliados de la Espada, la Capitana Olia y los líderes más importantes de la Coalición. Todas las caras se veían preocupadas, pero además había una notoria incomodidad ante la presencia del invitado al que nadie parecía poder acostumbrarse. Lotor no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo, hasta se veía cómodo en el puente.

Lance estaba dividido entre vigilar con todo el odio posible al príncipe y en mirar a Keith, que estaba del lado contrario. El muchacho no le devolvía la mirada, pero Lance no se lo tomó como algo personal esta vez. El breve sonrojo que apreció en sus mejillas cuando cruzaron miradas al entrar fue suficiente.

\- Creemos que quieren retomar el sector por sus recursos. Es grande, son tres sistemas ricos en minerales y un balmera entre ellos - explicaba un agente de la Espada, junto a Kolivan.

\- Pero es un sector antiguo del Imperio, ¿no debería estar seco ya? - preguntó la Capitana Olia, rodeada de su gente en la pantalla.

\- El balmera lo está, en apariencia. No hemos podido ir a comprobar su estado aún - respondió el Espada, y todos guardaron silencio unos segundos. La voz de Lotor cortó la pausa.

\- Dudo que busquen algo en particular en aquel sector. Es verdad, está consumido y su único valor es estratégico, pero incluso así parece demasiado esfuerzo como para reclamar unos planetas estériles.

Todos lo miraron con diferentes expresiones de desagrado.

\- Supongo que tendrás alguna idea, conociendo los sucios métodos de los tuyos - replicó Olia, apoyada por su tropa a sus espaldas.

\- No hay que conocerlos para suponer que deben tener otra intención, basta con pensar un poco - contestó Lotor. Ignoró las exclamaciones de desagrado mientras pedía silenciosamente aprobación a Allura para manipular el mapa. La princesa asintió y giró el mapa. Lo observó y dijo:

\- Quizás es una distracción. Convendría averiguar quién lidera el ataque, si es que habrá uno.

\- ¿Crees que no atacarán realmente? - preguntó Kolivan, serio.

\- Ciertamente es posible. Es extraño que tras un silencio tan prolongado reúnan tropas sólo para tomar este sector. Quizás sería más importante averiguar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahí? - miró el mapa con atención.

\- ¿Tenemos algún punto de interés que esté lejos de donde se concentra el ejército? - preguntó Keith. Pidge hizo aparecer trazados en el mapa.

\- Es un poco absurdo, pero tal vez podemos empezar por el punto literalmente más lejano a su ubicación y comenzar a descartar - explicó la chica, mientras observaba el punto convergente de las líneas.

Miraron el mapa y fueron ajustando los parámetros para delimitar ciertas galaxias y sectores, buscando algo interesante, cuando Coran exclamó:

\- ¡Un momento! ¿Ese no es… el sistema de Daibazaal?

Lotor se vio sorprendido, pero rápidamente su semblante se endureció.

\- Por supuesto. La sustentabilidad del Imperio depende de la quintaesencia. Con esta guerra y la última derrota, las reservas deben estar escaseando… Y si ellas le dieron la idea…

\- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Allura.

\- ¿Ha habido alguna noticia de mis generales? - preguntó el príncipe. Lance dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Keith, quien no se inmutó.

\- No han sido vistas. Nuestros agentes no han tenido noticia de su captura - respondió Kolivan.

\- Porque no las capturaron. Deben haber ido directamente con Zarkon a ofrecerle un trato. A venderle mi idea, sabiendo lo que ello significaría - dijo Lotor, cerrando los puños.

\- ¿Qué idea? ¿Lo que intentaste hacer en la grieta? - preguntó Allura, ahora también preocupada.

\- La grieta abre la puerta a otras dimensiones y los estudios de Honerva indican que es una fuente ilimitada de quintaesencia. Pero no se puede acceder fácilmente. Se requiere material que se sincronice con el tejido de la grieta. Por eso mi padre busca con desesperación a Voltron. Por eso creé mi nave a partir del cometa - explicó Lotor.

\- Pero entonces ¿por qué irían a la grieta? No tienen cómo entrar… - alcanzó a preguntar Pidge, pero Lotor la interrumpió.

\- Tienen como. Del cometa salieron dos naves. Mis generales tienen la gemela de mi Sincline.

Toda la habitación estalló en exclamaciones de sorpresa e indignación.

\- ¡Amigo, si eso no es información crucial, no sé qué lo es! - dijo Hunk, entrando en pánico.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo no nos avisaste antes? - estalló Lance.

\- Porque da igual - dijo Lotor, por encima del ruido - No lo consideré un peligro porque ya comprobamos que no es suficiente con que la nave esté hecha del cometa. Nuestro intento fracasó. Pero existe una última posibilidad. Si la idea llegó a oídos de la bruja de Zarkon, podría ser peligroso.

-  Tenemos una invasión encima, príncipe Lotor. No podemos atender aquello ahora mismo - dijo uno de los líderes, preocupado.

\- Dudo que realmente la tengan. Pero incluso si así fuese, si permitimos que exploten la grieta, todos los esfuerzos de la Coalición serán inútiles - Lotor se dirigió a Allura - Princesa, tu plan era atacar el corazón del Imperio. De donde estén obteniendo la quintaesencia es su verdadero centro. Si no los detenemos ahora, podríamos enfrentarnos a una amenaza peor que antes.

\- Pero está demasiado lejos. La única forma de llegar es cruzar un agujero de gusano con el castillo, y no podemos dejar a nuestros aliados solos ante una amenaza tan grande - replicó Allura.

\- No es una verdadera amenaza. Esos sistemas están muertos, no tienen interés en ellos - replicó Lotor.

\- Pero hay gente viviendo en los sectores aledaños. Si permitimos la entrada de los Galra, los reclamarán de inmediato - dijo Olia.

\- ¡Y si permitimos que tomen la grieta, tendrán el poder suficiente para contraatacar como nunca se ha visto! - exclamó Lotor, intimidante. Parecía genuinamente preocupado por la posibilidad y su inquietud pareció contagiarse a todos los presentes.

Pidge miraba el mapa críticamente.

\- Tal vez… deberíamos ir a ver qué pasa, antes de que el ataque de aquí se desencadene - dijo.

\- ¡¿Pidge?! - exclamaron Lance y Coran a la vez.

\- Hunk y yo vimos la nave de Lotor. Si la otra es igual, tiene potencial para retener cantidades grandes de quintaesencia. Sólo parecía faltarle algo de protección, ¿qué pasa si la bruja puede hacer eso? - dijo Pidge.

\- Pero si los Galra deciden atacar ahora mismo, nuestros aliados tendrán que hacerle frente sin el castillo, y sin Voltron - replicó Allura.

\- No saben lo que pretendemos. Aún no se han movido nuestras tropas. Sólo necesitamos ir ahora mismo, ver si efectivamente están sacando quintaesencia y volver. ¿Crees que puedas dar dos saltos seguidos con el castillo, Allura? - preguntó Pidge.

La princesa meditó un momento, con los brazos cruzados y la uña del pulgar rozando sus labios. Estaba nerviosa.

\- Podría. Pero no podemos ir sin el apoyo de los aliados. Necesito su opinión - dijo.

\- No hay tiempo-- alcanzó a decir Lotor, pero la líder de los Olkari tomó la palabra.

\- La quintaesencia es una gran amenaza y su corrupción nos preocupa tanto como una posible invasión. Además, nuestras lecturas indican que hace al menos un par de vargas no ha habido movimiento alguno entre las tropas congregadas. Quizás a la espera del resto.

\- En ese caso, mientras más lo discutamos, más probabilidades hay de fracasar - dijo Pidge - Tenemos que ir ahora mismo.

\- Es una oportunidad única. Si la bruja está ahí, sólo Voltron puede hacer algo al respecto. Podría ser la victoria que estábamos esperando - sentenció Lotor. Todos los presentes se mostraron inquietos, pero Olia tomó la palabra.

\- Podemos darles un varga, quizás. Vamos a reunir a nuestras flotas a distancia. Somos los más rápidos, si hay que ir al frente. Evitaremos el mayor tiempo posible que adviertan nuestros movimientos ¿Puedes encargarte, Matt?

\- Haré lo que pueda - respondió el muchacho, desapareciendo de la vista de inmediato.

\- Podemos resistir un ataque el tiempo suficiente para que regresen, en caso de que avancen. Pero no puedo prometer más ante tantos cruceros galra. Sin Voltron… - dijo la capitana.

\- Volveremos de inmediato si hay una señal de alerta - dijo Keith, dando un paso al frente - Lo mismo si no encontramos nada. Sólo espero que no sea una pérdida de tiempo.

Le dirigió una fría mirada a Lotor y luego miró al resto del equipo, quienes asintieron y tomaron sus respectivas posiciones. Allura se ubicó sobre los controles del puente, mientras Coran calculaba las coordenadas con ayuda de Lotor y Pidge.

A Lance no le gustaba la idea de abandonar a los aliados para ir al otro extremo de la galaxia, pero no quiso discutir. El nerviosismo de Lotor, normalmente inalterable, era una verdadera señal de alerta para él y Lance supuso que había sido igual para todos.

Sin embargo, otra cosa lo inquietó. Desde su asiento pudo apreciar cómo Lotor observaba a Allura con demasiada atención. Parecía absorto en los movimientos de la princesa, quien en esos momentos comenzaba a conjurar la magia de su sangre alteana para mover el castillo a través de un agujero de gusano. La mirada intensa del príncipe galra sobre la princesa alteana le produjo una gran desconfianza. Le daba mala espina, pero no podía distinguir si era por el profundo odio que le profesaba ahora o por otra razón... en otros tiempos, se hubiese considerado celoso. Pero este no era el caso. No era un simple sentimiento mezquino, sino genuina preocupación… No pudo pensar en ello mucho más, pues el castillo vibró como siempre y atravesó el agujero, entrando en la órbita del extinto planeta Daibazaal.

Coran comenzó a escanear la zona y, sorprendido, observó las lecturas del sistema.

\- Detecto un crucero galra en las inmediaciones de Daibazaal. No veo cazas alrededor, sí un grupo de individuos en las cercanías.

\- No es un crucero de batalla. Tampoco es el de la bruja. ¿Puedes ver lo que pasa en la grieta? - preguntó Lotor.

Coran trató de conseguir una imagen sin entrar en el rango de detección de las naves galra promedio. En la pantalla apareció una imagen distante de la grieta.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Allura, señalando la construcción. Un portal blanco parecía rodear el espacio en torno a la grieta.

\- Mi intento - dijo Lotor, amargamente. Sus ojos se fijaron en el espacio de tierra cercano a la construcción, donde vieron movimiento. De pronto, descruzó los brazos y se acercó al panel.

\- Son mis generales. Esa es la otra Sincline, y tienen gente con ellas. Están trabajando en algo… - arrugó el entrecejo - Un momento… ese es Mebarak.

\- ¡¿Mebarak?! - exclamaron todos los paladines, acercándose también. Los individuos apenas eran distinguibles a tanta distancia, pero Lotor señaló a un sujeto que iba sentado encima de un vehículo. No se apreciaba su cara, pero era el único que montaba uno de esos.

\- Se desplaza en esas cosas hace docenas de deca-phoebs. Bastardo - dijo Lotor. Se enderezó, mirando ahora a la tripulación - Es una oportunidad única. Me parece que es de interés para todos detener esta operación, pero más importante aún es obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible de lo que pretenden hacer.

\- Sí, pero si nos ven podrían dar aviso de que estamos aquí y el ejército galra se pondría en movimiento en nuestra ausencia - dijo Hunk, retorciendo las manos, nervioso.

\- Iremos en persona. Tenemos que infiltrarnos en esa base y extraer la información. Yo puedo hacerlo - dijo Keith. La posibilidad de averiguar algo sobre Shiro parecía haberle hecho olvidar la cautela anterior y ahora se veía entusiasmado por esta misión, similar a las de la Espada. Lance sintió que algo le ardía en el pecho.

\- No irás solo - le espetó - Si tú vas, yo iré también.

Keith no alcanzó a replicar nada, porque comenzaron a sonar sirenas desde la nave galra. Los sistemas tenían que ser superiores a los de otros cruceros, porque los habían detectado por encima de los sistemas de camuflaje del castillo. Toda la tripulación se congeló un momento, en los segundos en que debían decidir qué hacer.

Como siempre, Allura fue la primera en reaccionar, y lo hizo con decisión.

\- De acuerdo, haremos lo siguiente: Hunk, tú y yo los distraeremos. Necesitaré que me cubras mientras con el león Azul trataré de emitir ondas que distraigan los radares del crucero. Keith, Lance y Pidge entrarán a la nave usando el camuflaje del León Verde. Extraigan la información que puedan y salgan. Si aparecen refuerzos, nos vamos. La orden de retirada es absoluta.

Allura se dirigió directamente a Keith:

\- Absoluta, sin importar qué. ¿Entendido?

Keith abrió la boca para replicar, pero decidió apretar los labios y asentir, quizás para no perder tiempo.

\- Coran, tendrás que levantar las defensas del castillo y esperar que yo regrese para abrir el agujero de gusano. Será arriesgado. Además… - Allura miró a Lotor.

\- Preferiría acompañarlos. Tengo tanto interés como ustedes en el resultado de esta operación - dijo el príncipe, visiblemente ansioso por algo de acción. Allura pareció considerarlo.

\- No - dijo finalmente - Te quedas en el puente. No puedes salir de aquí. Cualquier intento de sabotaje anula nuestro trato de inmediato, ¿entendido?

Lotor se cruzó de brazos, disconforme con la orden, pero asintió de todos modos.

\- Cuídate mucho, Coran - dijo Allura, mirando al príncipe como advertencia.

\- No hay nada que temer, princesa - dijo Coran, orgullosamente. Lotor negó con la cabeza, pero Lance pensó que Coran no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra él, incluso estando desarmado, pues ni siquiera Keith había podido ganarle. Tendrían que ir con la preocupación constante de tener al enemigo en el puente, sin vigilancia, lo que le parecía una verdadera locura, pero era demasiado tarde para protestar.

Pidge, Hunk y Allura se dirigieron a los ascensores dentro del puente que los llevarían directo a la cabina de sus respectivos leones, pero Lance y Keith tendrían que tomar la ruta larga hacia el hangar del León Verde. Salieron de inmediato, como cada vez que tenían que subirse a leones ajenos, por los ascensores que acortaban camino. Ambos iban en silencio, demasiado agitados para hablar de algo personal, pero Lance estaba sintiendo una conocida puntada en algún recóndito espacio de su pecho y decidió decir algo para calmarse.

\- Hey, Keith - lo llamó. El muchacho levantó la vista y lo observó, aunque sus ojos daban la impresión de que estaba pensando en otra cosa todavía. Lance frunció el ceño y dijo:

\- Sé que la posibilidad de que encontremos algo sobre Shiro es emocionante, pero… no te excedas. Tenemos otro lugar donde estar también.

\- Lo sé - dijo Keith, enfurruñado. No le había gustado el comentario, pero Lance lo consideró necesario. Siempre, siempre que se trataba de Shiro… la puntada volvió, y la identificó como sus estúpidos celos. Estaba tan contento con todo lo que había pasado, que se había olvidado de ellos hasta ahora, que asomaban su horrenda cabeza de donde los había enterrado.

\- Sólo quiero que recuerdes que todos queremos lo mismo, pero también tenemos otros problemas. Nada más - dijo Lance, esta vez en un tono tan seco que consiguió que Keith lo mirara inquisitivamente.

Se arrepintió de inmediato. No, no iba a mostrar su peor cara en estas circunstancias, tenía que controlarse. Le devolvió la mirada a Keith y forzó una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar un poco al otro muchacho. Pensaba ponerse el casco que llevaba en las manos, pero esa reacción tan tierna provocó lo inevitable: dio un paso para acortar la distancia entre ambos y puso la mano libre sobre la mejilla de Keith, quitando su cabello del camino.

\- Para la buena suerte - dijo, y se inclinó para rozar con mucha suavidad los labios de Keith con los suyos, apenas un eco de los besos de la mañana, por unos breves segundos. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que Keith probablemente se molestaría por distraerlo de la misión, pero necesitaba… sólo necesitaba un poco de certeza. Un poco de seguridad, para alejar los pensamientos oscuros que tanto detestaba. Se separaron y Lance se preparó para un ataque, pero en su lugar, Keith sólo miró al suelo, con la cara encendida, y luego optó por ponerse su casco.

\- Espero que tu cábala funcione - dijo, simplemente. Lance sintió que el pecho se le inflaba por la alegría de comprobar, por última vez, que no había soñado lo de la mañana. Y se debían una conversación, por lo que tenían que salir de ésta totalmente ilesos.

\- Claro que sí, además yo estaré ahí cubriéndote, ¿qué podría salir mal? - dijo Lance.

\- Muchas cosas - respondió Keith, pero Lance le dio una palmada tranquilizadora en la curva de la espalda cuando salieron por el ascensor.

 

-o-

Las sirenas seguían sonando y desde el invisible León Verde pudieron ver un grupo de naves de defensa salir por varios hangares del extraño crucero galra. A diferencia de los otros, era más pequeño y no albergaba tantas naves de combate, aunque sí las suficientes para resultar problemáticas. Las explosiones comenzaron de inmediato: Allura y Hunk ya habían enganchado en la batalla.

Descendieron sobre la parte superior del crucero, sin ser detectados, y mientras escaneaban la superficie en busca de una abertura, se dieron cuenta de que unos extraños cañones que no recordaban haber visto en otros cruceros aparecieron sobre la cubierta y que apuntaban directamente hacia el castillo.

\- ¡Coran, te atacan! Tienen cañones en la parte superior - le avisó Pidge.

\- Escudos arriba, pero no podemos disparar a la nave sin arriesgarnos a destruirla - dijo Coran.

Los muchachos vieron que los cañones estaban comenzando a cargarse amenazadoramente y Lance no pudo sino recordar el episodio de Naxzela. Brillaban con la misma intensidad. No eran cañones comunes…

\- ¡Pidge, dejemos la cobertura, destrúyelos antes que disparen! - exclamó.

La chica no lo pensó dos veces. Saliendo del camuflaje, preparando su bayard y estudiando la superficie, procedió a disparar una de sus armas más poderosas: su cañón biológico. Del lugar donde impactó el rayo salieron ramas que, como si el León las comandara, engulleron ambos cañones hasta hacerlos implosionar en su interior. La planta se quedó inmóvil, ennegrecida y abrazando ambas torretas humeantes. De los tres paladines salieron exclamaciones de triunfo.

\- ¡Buena esa, Pidge! - dijo Hunk por el comunicador - Pero sería bueno que se den prisa. Los tipos de la grieta están montándose en una nave…

Los paladines se miraron preocupados y Pidge dirigió a Verde hacia las rupturas creadas por las ramas de su cañón. El León tomó con fuerza el metal arrugado como cartón e hizo más grande la abertura, aferrando sus zarpas a éste y bajando la cabeza hacia el agujero. Era hora de descender.

Los muchachos salieron del León y descendieron por las gruesas ramas que se habían extendido hasta atravesar al menos dos niveles de la construcción. Se encontraron al pie de un pasillo apenas iluminado, en el nivel superior de la nave. El corredor era ancho, lleno de puertas a ambos lados. Las ramas habían tapado una entrada a lo que parecía ser un elevador y lo habían atravesado limpiamente, perdiéndose hacia el piso inferior. A mitad del pasillo las puertas se veían interrumpidas por una entrada que llevaba a unas escaleras y, hacia el extremo contrario de donde estaban, se distinguía una clásica compuerta galra que debía ser la sala de control del piso. Pidge estaba describiendo el lugar vía comunicador a Coran y Lotor.

\- Suena como una prisión. Siempre están en el nivel más alejado de los hangares - dijo Coran.

\- Eso quiere decir que tiene que ser el laboratorio de Mebarak. Tienen que buscar la sala de mando y hacer una copia de todo lo que encuentren ahí, lo más rápido posible - dijo Lotor.

No pudieron decir nada más, porque apenas cruzaron una línea invisible a mitad del pasillo, desde una esquina se encendió una luz y una ráfaga de láseres empezó a dispararse en su dirección.

\- ¡Fácil para ti decirlo! - gritó Lance mientras los tres paladines, cubriéndose con sus escudos, atravesaban corriendo la distancia que les faltaba y abrían la enorme puerta, encontrándose ante una sala redonda con un panel principal en el centro. En ella encontraron también seis robots centinelas esperándolos, que abrieron fuego apenas se abrió la compuerta. Estaban rodeados, pero Keith se adelantó y simplemente se deslizó por debajo de uno de estos, cortándolo en el mismo movimiento, mientras Lance se puso espalda con espalda con Pidge, protegiéndola de los disparos del pasillo y ésta a él de los centinelas, mientras extendía su Bayard e inmovilizaba al guardia más cercano, lanzándolo contra el del lado y desarmando su formación. Aprovecharon de entrar en la sala para cubrirse y Lance rápidamente disparó al centinela más cercano al panel de control. Keith se deshizo de otro centinela que trató de dispararle y Pidge se escabulló por su costado, buscando un puerto al que conectarse para obtener información de la prisión. El último de los robots detectó el movimiento y la apuntó, pero Lance le disparó directo a la cabeza, haciéndolo caer con un ruido metálico. Keith y Lance se miraron desde los extremos de la sala con fugaz alivio y se acercaron al grueso panel en el centro de la sala. Los disparos del pasillo pararon cuando atravesaron la puerta, al parecer ese era el rango del arma, pero todas las alarmas del crucero estaban activas y en cualquier momento se verían sobrepasados. Pidge trabajaba lo más rápido que podía.

\- Transfiriendo un mapa del crucero, Coran. Sólo tengo acceso a la información del ala de la prisión… - Sus ojos se abrieron mucho - Tenían razón, ¡no es una prisión normal! Son sujetos de experimentos… ¿deberíamos liberarlos?

En ese momento escucharon desde la escalera el eco de una nueva horda de robots centinelas que pronto apareció por el pasillo, corriendo hacia ellos. Lance y Keith cubrieron a Pidge con su escudo. Por la ventana a sus espaldas podían ver a Allura y Hunk enfrentando a las naves enemigas.

\- ¡Voy a cerrar la entrada a esta ala para que dejen de subir los centinelas, pero tenemos que darnos prisa! ¡Necesito tu ayuda, Keith! - dijo Pidge, entre el ruido de los disparos. Estaban a corta distancia del panel de control que requería una palma galra y Lance se puso de pie primero, soportando sobre su escudo los disparos.

\- ¡Rápido! - chilló. Keith se levantó lo suficiente para desbloquear el control y Pidge usó su información para ingresar al sistema. Oyeron la puerta del corredor cerrarse, aplastando a los robots que la atravesaban, pero aún tenían que lidiar con los centinelas que habían alcanzado a entrar.

\- Es una prisión, tiene que haber… ¡No, ya sé! - dijo Pidge, tipeando furiosamente en su teclado holográfico. El escudo de Lance estaba empezando a desgastarse y parpadear, cuando la chica les gritó “¡Abajo!”, y por la puerta entró una ráfaga de disparos que dio por la espalda a todos los centinelas, pero sin llegar a tocar el panel de control. Lance asomó la mitad del cuerpo por un costado y ayudó a dispararle a los que habían alcanzado a voltearse, hasta que no quedó ninguno de pie.

\- ¡Wooooohooo! ¡Esa es mi chica! - celebró Lance, mientras Keith volvía a mirar el panel. Puso la mano nuevamente y buscó en la consola.

\- Abramos las puertas de las celdas. Tratemos de sacar a los prisioneros antes de que los centinelas vuelen la entrada de la escalera - dijo.

\- ¡Muchachos, están exactamente encima del laboratorio central! - exclamó Coran a través del comunicador - Dense prisa, detecto movimiento en el otro extremo del sistema, ¡Estamos a unos ticks de que traigan refuerzos y la princesa y Hunk no podrán contener solos a un crucero de batalla!

Keith rápidamente abrió las puertas de las celdas y luego se dirigió a sus compañeros.

\- Lance, ayuda a los prisioneros que puedas a subir por las ramas hasta el León Verde. Pidge, tú y yo bajaremos por el agujero del elevador al piso de abajo.

\- ¡No! ¡Debe haber decenas de centinelas ahí abajo! - exclamó Lance.

\- No se atreverán a destruir el laboratorio, creo que tenemos oportunidad - dijo Pidge, apurada - Si logro conectarme a los sistemas de seguridad del piso de abajo como a estos, podré reprogramarlos de la misma manera…

\- Pero… - Lance no estaba convencido, pero pudo ver que de las puertas abiertas se asomaban caras asustadas. Los prisioneros aparecían y en la puerta cerrada de la escalera sonaba por los disparos de los centinelas.

\- No hay tiempo que perder - Keith puso una mano en el hombro de Lance al pasar, pero se dirigió directamente al agujero hecho por el cañón de Pidge, quien también lo siguió a toda velocidad. El miedo que le produjo ver la figura de Keith descender por el agujero lo paralizó unos segundos, pero tenía que reaccionar. Lance tragó saliva y salió al pasillo, enfrentando a los asustados prisioneros.

\- ¡De acuerdo, todos por favor salgan rápidamente de sus celdas y acérquense! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! - Lance esperaba una turba, pero vio, sorprendido, que apenas siete u ocho prisioneros salían por sus medios. Unos pocos más requerían ayuda, pero en general, las celdas estaban vacías.

\- No todos están aquí - dijo uno de ellos, de gruesa contextura y piel amarilla, como adivinando su pensamiento - algunos están en el laboratorio.

\- Bien, por ahora ayuden a los que puedan a subir por estas ramas a la nave que está arriba. Es uno de los Leones de Voltron, no hay nada que temer - vociferó Lance, apurando a los prisioneros.

\- ¿Voltron? - Una voz familiar se escuchó desde una de las celdas. Lance vio su cara asomarse, temeroso como siempre, aferrando con todas sus manos el marco de la puerta. El chico tardó en entender por qué verlo ahí le enfrió la sangre, pero rápidamente las peores conclusiones tomaban forma en su cabeza.

\- ¿Slav? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Lance, corriendo hacia él.

\- ¡Ohhh, paladín Lance! ¡Me alegro tanto de estar en la realidad en que viniste! ¡Las probabilidades eran apenas de…!

\- ¡SLAV, QUE HACES AQUÍ! - Lance lo tomó de sus bracitos y lo movió con brusquedad. Necesitaba una respuesta.

\- Ayyy… fue-- fue Shiro. Shiro nos… nos entregó a ambos - gimoteó el científico, mientras Lance sentía que su corazón descendía a sus pies.

No era posible.

No lo era, y sin embargo…

El shock pasó a convertirse en pánico cuando escuchó, en su oído, la voz de Keith. El comunicador había vuelto a la vida y su amor clamaba con voz ahogada, emocionada, ingenuamente triunfal:

\- Muchachos… es Shiro, ¡Shiro está aquí!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUENO. Parece que los planes han cambiado, eh?! Este capítulo fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza continuo estas dos semanas, pero lo logré sacar! Y tiene más acción que todos los otros juntos, lol. Pagaré la falta de romance en el próximo. Ahora, sobre lo otro:
> 
> **SPOILERS SEASON 5**
> 
>  
> 
> Como decía, estoy contenta porque si bien la season 5 aplastó varios headcanons, ninguno destruyó lo que yo tenía planeado (ni siquiera lo de Zarkon), salvo la aparición de la madre de Keith, que realmente aún estoy tiempo de reparar si así lo quisiera, pero probablemente no sea necesario. El desarrollo de Allura y Lotor fue mejor de lo que esperaba (habrán notado que soy bastante propensa al Lotura en este fic), pero me aferro a mis headcanons. Creo que Allura no debía confiar tan rápido en él y que de hecho la va a traicionar tarde o temprano. En la serie, al menos. En mi fic... jiji, quién sabe?  
> Pero me da lo mismo porque soy una Lotor stan pese a todo :'c.
> 
> Gracias por leer muchachos. He estado con un terrible bloqueo y la verdad cualquier comentario será apreciado. Quiero llevar esto a su fin, aspiro a terminar en el capítulo 15. Por ahora, muchas gracias por seguirlo en español <3\. Xoxo!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado 84 años... y yo dejé abandonado a mi pobre primogénito. Pero esta historia va a tener final, lo juro!   
> Advertencia: violencia. Cercenamiento de un miembro (ouch). No hay sangre. En fin, drama a continuación. Si no se recuerdan en qué iba, sigan la corriente xD.

El laboratorio estaba vacío, como Pidge había supuesto. El ominoso silencio y las opacas luces violeta le daban el toque tétrico clásico de las bases galra, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de éstas, el lugar estaba desordenado, casi caótico. Quien trabajaba aquí no era muy diligente con el orden.

La batalla sonaba de fondo, así como los pasos de los centinelas tratando de subir al piso superior. No tenían demasiado tiempo, pensó Keith, mientras Pidge escaneaba el lugar, buscando una matriz a la que conectarse.

\- Creo que la consola principal es la de allá. Al menos es la más grande - dijo, trotando hacia una estructura metálica en un rincón - Puede que sepan que estamos aquí, ¿podrías vigilar la puerta?

\- ¿Cuál de todas? - preguntó Keith, advirtiendo que frente a él había al menos cuatro puertas firmemente cerradas.

\- Excelente pregunta - respondió la paladín verde, ya tecleando en su pantalla holográfica - Dame un momento.

Mientras Pidge se ocupaba de ello, Keith se acercó a las puertas, tratando de oír lo que provenía del exterior. No se distinguía ningún sonido, probablemente ninguna daba hacia el pasillo. Todas tenían un panel al costado: un escáner. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Keith apoyó la palma de la mano en la más cercana.

\- ¡Hey, cuidado…! No, olvídalo, al menos me sirvió para encontrar el sistema de gestión del piso, buen trabajo. Voy a cerrar las entradas, ya saben que estamos aquí, pero no podrán pasar - le avisó Pidge, satisfecha.

Keith sonrió y se asomó a la puerta que había activado, que se abrió con un sonido amenazante. Adentro había una mesa que de inmediato le produjo un escalofrío, pues parecía parte de un quirófano. Alrededor, todo lo que podía pertenecer a una sala de operaciones, pero de una película de terror: luces violetas, implementos afilados y, en una esquina, lo que parecía una estantería metálica llena de líquidos en frascos. Uno de ellos le llamó la atención: su brillo le era demasiado familiar…

\- Quintaesencia - musitó Keith, apresurándose a tomar el recipiente cuadrado que la contenía. Era igual a los que había visto alguna vez en manos de la bruja de Zarkon.

\- Pidge, encontré algo interesante... ¿Pidge? - Keith volvió corriendo a encontrarla, pero ésta miraba la pantalla, pálida. Murmuró algo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Keith, dejando el frasco a un lado. Pidge pareció reaccionar y le dio un solo manotazo a su teclado, saltando por encima de la computadora principal, corriendo directo a la tercera puerta.

\- Keith, ¡Shiro está aquí! - gritó.

Su corazón se paralizó y luego volvió a bombear rápidamente. Sus reflejos le salvaron de tirar al piso la quintaesencia, corriendo a encontrar a su compañera frente a la puerta, que se había abierto al mismo tiempo que las otras. Ambos entraron, y el aire pareció escapar de sus pulmones.

Shiro se encontraba amarrado a la camilla, visiblemente maltrecho, su cabello aún más largo que en su anterior escape. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Tenía que estar durmiendo, pensó Keith, sintiendo su propio pulso en sus oídos, sólo estaba durmiendo, no podía ser…

Pidge comenzó a intentar quitarle las restricciones metálicas con los labios apretados, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Miró alrededor, buscando un panel que las manejara o algo, mientras Keith usaba las opciones de su casco para analizar a Shiro. Emitía calor, así que estaba vivo.

Sintió tanto alivio que pudo haberse deslizado al piso, pero pensó en Lance y se llevó una mano al comunicador del casco, para hablarle a todos. Con voz ahogada, dijo:

\- Muchachos… es Shiro, ¡Shiro está aquí!

\- ¿¡Shiro?! - las voces confusas de Allura, Hunk y Coran resonaron en sus oídos.

Pidge encontró por fin el botón que buscaba y las restricciones metálicas desaparecieron debajo de la mesa, pero en ese momento ambos fueron sobresaltados por un grito en sus oídos.

\- ¡NO SE ACERQUEN A ÉL! - la voz de Lance sonaba como si estuviera corriendo - ¡No es Shiro!

\- ¡No, Lance, esta vez sí es…! - Keith trató de explicarse, pero Lance lo interrumpió.

\- ¡No! ¡Slav también está aquí… dice que Shiro los entregó a ambos! ¡No se acerquen! - chilló.

Les costó procesar esas palabras. Desorientado, Keith se encontró con los ojos de Pidge abiertos de par en par, tan confundida como él.

\- Oh, no… Muchachos, tenemos movimiento en los radares. Una flota Galra se dirige hacia… ¡ustedes! - exclamó Coran - La capitana Olia nos informa que los cruceros Galra en Pareimidos no se han movido siquiera… ¡Es una trampa!

\- Vuelvan de inmediato. Si capturan a los tres leones por separado estaremos perdidos. Tenemos que volar ese laboratorio e irnos de aquí - dijo Lotor, apremiándolos.

\- ¡No, no me iré sin Shiro! - exclamó Keith.

\- …¿Keith?

Una voz débil sonó desde la camilla. Shiro había abierto los ojos muy poco, como si le costara ver, pero miraba como buscando la fuente de la voz.

\- ¡Shiro! - Pidge puso una mano bajo la cabeza de éste, tratando de sentarlo, pero Shiro se sobresaltó violentamente, asustando a ambos paladines.

\- Q-qué está pasando… ¿Otra vez…? - Shiro parecía estar recobrando el sentido, pero no la orientación. Sintiendo que el corazón le dolía en su pecho, Keith hizo otro intento por acercarse.

\- ¡No!

Lance había descendido al laboratorio y entraba gritando en éste, el bayard en sus manos, listo para disparar, apuntando a Shiro.

\- ¡Lance, qué rayos haces! - le gritó Keith, pero entonces una voz sonó en los comunicadores de todos, congelándolos en sus lugares.

\- Paladines, les habla su paladín negro, Shiro. Detengan este ataque de inmediato.

Con la boca abierta, los muchachos se miraron entre ellos y luego al Shiro de la camilla.

\- En estos momentos, el emperador Zarkon se dirige directo hacia ustedes. No tardará en rodearlos. Les ayudaré a escapar, pero necesito que entreguen al príncipe Lotor primero.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde estás? - preguntó Allura en la línea, su voz agitada por el esfuerzo de seguir defendiéndose de las naves de combate.

\- Sólo escuchen. Deben entregar al príncipe Lotor. Déjenlo en la grieta y nos encontraremos. Podremos escapar juntos de aquí. Sólo tienen que entregarlo y Zarkon los dejará ir. Yo iré con ustedes.

\- Es una trampa. Evidentemente - La voz de Lotor sonaba tranquila - Mi padre no tiene ningún interés en mí, ahora que ya caí en manos de ustedes. Están usando a su paladín para ganarse su confianza y atraparlos. Regresen de inmediato…

Un repentino movimiento sobresaltó a Pidge, Lance y Keith. El Shiro del laboratorio se había caído de la camilla y se arrastraba hasta quedar lejos del alcance de los muchachos, su rostro contorsionado de terror. Pidge se llevó una mano a la boca, Lance había olvidado su bayard, apuntando al suelo.

\-  Allura, Shiro está aquí. Lo estamos viendo frente a nosotros… - Keith trató de acercarse a su compañero, pero éste se alejaba nuevamente - No está bien…

\- Te equivocas, Keith. Ese no es Shiro. Ayúdame a salir de aquí. ¡Entrega a Lotor, sólo tienes que entregar a Lotor y podremos volver! - dijo la voz en el comunicador. Keith se dio cuenta de que ese Shiro estaba usando el comunicador personal de cada paladín y podía escucharlos. Entonces era el que había huido del Castillo…

El muchacho se volteó para mirar a sus compañeros y pedirles ayuda para decidir, pero antes de siquiera terminar de girarse, como en cámara lenta, vio que Lance levantaba su rifle y apuntaba directamente hacia él.

\- ¡Cuidado! - chilló el paladín rojo, disparando sobre el hombro de Keith y dándole a la pared, mientras Shiro se lanzaba a un costado para esquivar el disparo, cayendo al suelo con un pesado sonido. Se irguió de inmediato y volvió a intentar lanzarse contra Keith.

El muchacho no podía pensar. La adrenalina le dictaba cada movimiento por puro instinto, esquivando los golpes que Shiro intentaba darle con su mano Galra, pero en su mente las ideas estaban inconexas. Los gritos de Pidge y de Lance no tenían sentido, ni tampoco el súbito dolor que sintió cuando chocó con la camilla metálica.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando muchachos?! - Hunk trataba de que alguien le informara el curso de acción.

\- ¡Regresen, AHORA! - Lotor insistía en la comunicación.

\- ¡Shiro nos ataca! Estaba en el suelo y de pronto saltó sobre Keith… - Pidge tenía la voz quebrada.

\- Paladines, dense prisa, si Zarkon llega antes de que entreguen a Lotor… - la voz insistente del otro Shiro los apuraba.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Qué pasará si Zarkon llega antes de que me entreguen, paladín? - preguntó Lotor fríamente.

\- … El Emperador los atrapará y ya no podremos salir de aquí - respondió Shiro.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? ¿Quién te ha dado tanta información? - lo interrogó Lotor.

\- Sólo eres un sucio traidor…

Un disparo no le permitió a Keith escuchar el resto de la discusión. Lance le había disparado a Shiro y esta vez acertó en el centro de su brazo Galra. El hombre se retorció en el suelo y luego intentó ponerse de pie una vez más.

\- ¡Lance, detente! - chilló Keith.

\- ¡Está tratando de matarte! - le gritó Lance de vuelta.

\- … Keith…

Shiro trastabilló dos pasos hacia adelante, como si no pudiera manejar su propio cuerpo. Keith vio en su rostro nuevamente una mirada de reconocimiento, un brillo de conciencia.

\- El brazo… es el brazo…

\- Shiro…

\- ¡Córtalo! - chilló Shiro y cayó de rodillas nuevamente, sacudiéndose como si no pudiera controlarse. Un brillo color verde envolvió al prisionero y Keith vio que Pidge, con lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos, había capturado a Shiro con su bayard. El ex líder se retorció en el suelo, repitiendo como un loco “¡córtalo, córtalo!”

\- ¡Keith! - Pidge le gritó, una súplica en su voz, sus manos temblando mientras sostenía el bayard - ¡Está diciendo que es su brazo!

\- Pero… pero no puedo… - ahora el que temblaba incontrolablemente era él.

De fondo, los gritos de Allura y Hunk se cruzaban con las advertencias de Lotor.

\- ¡Esta nave me dio con su artillería, Azul no reacciona, no podré volver al Castillo a tiempo para hacer el salto! - Allura sonaba desesperada.

\- ¡Paladines, salgan del crucero, no puedo hacer nada mientras estén ahí! - Coran parecía al borde del colapso.

\- El que les habla no es su paladín. Si le hacen caso, nos atraparán a todos. Keith, tienen que regresar - decía Lotor.

\- ¡Keith, tienes que hacerme caso! ¡Entrégame a Lotor! - decía la voz del otro Shiro.

‘Keith, Keith, Keith’… su nombre resonaba en su cabeza, a punto de estallar. Tenían que irse, pero no podía hacer nada sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo. ¿Cómo saber quién le decía la verdad? Paralizado, como nunca antes en su vida, incapaz de tomar una decisión, simplemente temblaba en mitad de la habitación.

Unas manos lo tomaron por los hombros y lo sacudieron. Pudo ver el rostro de Lance frente a él, gritándole, aunque no oía nada. Como una radio, fue subiendo el volumen de su voz.

\- … hacerlo. ¡Este es el verdadero!

\- ¿Q-qué? - Keith trataba de entender lo que le decía.

\- Slav dijo que Shiro los entregó. Este se nota que lleva meses aquí, la bruja lo está manipulando… ¡Es una trampa! ¡Este es nuestro verdadero paladín! ¡Córtale ese brazo y salgamos de aquí, AHORA!

\- P-pero…

\- ¡Amor, mírame! - Lance sujetó el casco de Keith, obligándole a mirarlo - ¡Él estará bien, pero tenemos que darnos prisa o lo perderemos de nuevo!

Shiro se retorcía en el suelo, repitiendo como una plegaria palabras cada vez más ininteligibles. Pero su orden anterior había sido clara… Keith sólo miró a Lance a los ojos, viendo en ellos reflejado el mismo terror que sentía. Lance soltó sus hombros, con manos temblorosas, y tomó nuevamente su rifle.

\- De acuerdo. Si no puedes tú… ¡Lo haré yo!

Apenas terminó de hablar, el bayard rojo brilló en sus manos ante los ojos desorbitados de ambos paladines. Con la boca abierta, ambos vieron cómo cambiaba su forma a la de una espada larga, del mismo material que las demás armas, pesada y afilada, decorada en rojo y con el mismo brillo que los demás artefactos alteanos. Lance la levantó con algo de esfuerzo en su mano temblorosa y apretó los labios. Sus ojos se dirigieron angustiados hacia Shiro.

No. Keith no lo permitiría. Shiro se lo había pedido a él, y no le fallaría. No haría a Lance cargar con ese peso.

Poniendo sus manos sobre las de Lance, le quitó la espada. El bayard mantuvo su forma y Keith, en un rápido movimiento, dio los dos pasos que lo separaban de Shiro y, resistiendo el impulso de cerrar los ojos, hizo descender la hoja sobre el brazo metálico de su líder.

Su grito atravesó los oídos de los tres muchachos. Pidge se cubrió inútilmente los oídos, aterrada, pero luego corrió hacia él con la cara mojada, arrodillándose a su lado. No había sangre, pero las conexiones nerviosas de la prótesis estaban rotas. Shiro se retorcía, pero sus ojos húmedos ya no se movían como si no los pudiera controlar. Respiraba agitado, pero ya no se ahogaba. Sin embargo, sufría. Había que sacarlo de ahí.

Ignorando su propio pánico, moviéndose por puro instinto a estas alturas, Keith tomó el hombro de Pidge e hizo salir de alguna parte su propia voz ahogada.

\- Tenemos que irnos. Necesitamos esa información, Pidge. Por favor…

La chica lo miró un momento, luego asintió y corrió de vuelta hacia la matriz de la sala a toda velocidad. Keith no tuvo dudas en ese momento de quién era el más valiente entre los dos. Se volteó hacia Lance, que también lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, extendiendo una mano hacia él como si quisiera tocarlo. Pero se arrepintió, apretando los dedos en un puño.

\- Bien hecho Keith. Lo sacaremos. Llévalo al agujero, yo voy a revisar si queda algún otro prisionero aquí. Tenemos que…

\- Eso fue una mala elección, Keith. No es así como te enseñé…

La voz de Shiro volvía a sonar en los comunicadores. Los muchachos advirtieron que ya no oían a Allura, Coran ni Hunk.

\- Sólo tenías que entregarme a Lotor, y nada de esto hubiese pasado.

Un estruendo se escuchó en la cubierta. Los muchachos se miraron espantados. Los refuerzos habían llegado y, aparentemente, estaban atacando el crucero. O quizás no el crucero, sino al León Verde, con los prisioneros a bordo…

Se movieron tan rápido como pudieron. Lance encontró a otro prisionero en otra de las salas. Con la ayuda de su nueva espada, cortó las restricciones y lo llevó con él. Pidge rescató la información que pudo y usó la extensión de su bayard para clavarlo en la rama por la que habían descendido, usándolo para subir. El bayard resistió el peso de cinco personas (los tres paladines y los dos rescatados), logrando ascender al piso superior una vez más. Pidge llevaba con ella la muestra de quintaesencia también.

Todos los prisioneros salvo el de gran altura habían subido al León.

\- ¡Nos atacan! Les dije que se mantuvieran adentro, los centinelas están a punto de romper la entrada - dijo el prisionero, señalando la abollada puerta que habían cerrado.

\- ¡Sube, nos vamos de aquí! - le dijo Lance, pasándole al prisionero inconsciente que llevaba a la espalda. El alien señaló que le pasaran a Shiro también, tomándolos a ambos sin ningún esfuerzo y corriendo a encaramarse por las ramas que los llevarían de vuelta al León Verde. Los paladines lo siguieron.

Arriba del León, Keith se sorprendió al ver los rostros de todos los rescatados. Casi había olvidado que Lance se había encargado de sacarlos de las celdas. Entre todos ellos, Slav se levantó y se acercó tropezando sobre sus cortas patitas.

\- ¡Shiro! Sabía que en esta realidad nos encontrarían, pero esto no lo pude prever… - dijo, espantado ante la anomalía en sus cálculos.

\- ¡Agárrense! - Pidge les chilló a todos, y se elevaron inmediatamente, pudiendo al fin apreciar el panorama que se abría ante ellos.

Una flota Galra completa se aproximaba en la distancia, tan grande como la de la batalla de Naxzela. El crucero del centro, enorme e imponente, tenía que ser el del mismísimo Zarkon. Los prisioneros contuvieron el aliento, horrorizados, pero Pidge buscaba a Hunk y Allura.

Los encontró inmersos en una batalla con una nave inusual. Su estructura entera brillaba anormalmente y su velocidad era muy superior a lo que recordaban de batallas anteriores. Cada vez que cargaba el cañón, el León Amarillo se apresuraba a quitar al León Azul del camino. Parecía paralizado.

\- ¡Es la nave de Lotor! - exclamó Pidge.

\- Debe ser la gemela. Esa es la que manejan las… - Keith enmudeció en mitad de la frase. Si Lotor decía la verdad, entonces su propia madre podía estar en ella. Parecía un siglo desde su conversación con el príncipe, cuando apenas había sido medio día.

Pidge estaba poniendo en la mira a la Sincline, pero Lance cruzó un brazo.

\- ¡No! No le dispares…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Pidge, descolocada. Lance miró nerviosamente a Keith.

La comunicación con los otros paladines seguía rota, pero escucharon débilmente la voz de la Capitana Olia en el canal de los rebeldes.

\- …disuadirnos con sus palabras. Estamos esperando instrucciones. La flota se acerca…

\- Tenemos que volver al Castillo. Necesitamos llegar a nuestros leones y formar a Voltron - dijo Lance.

\- ¡Hay que rescatar a Hunk y Allura primero! Si la flota los rodea… - Pidge calculaba la trayectoria de los enemigos y advirtió que estaban a minutos de llegar.

Fue en ese momento, en que no sabían qué hacer, que la voz de Lotor llegó a ellos sorpresivamente.

\- Paladines, la bruja intervino la comunicación del Castillo y los leones, les hablo desde mi Sincline. El puente está sin conexión, pero tienen que regresar de inmediato. Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Una pausa, Lotor estaba escuchando las otras líneas.

\- … Allura está herida. Ayuden al León Amarillo a traerla de vuelta.

\- No podremos saltar sin ella, hay que formar a Voltron… - alcanzó a decir Keith.

\- No. Sólo regresen y nos iremos. Vamos a saltar - dijo Lotor, y la comunicación se cortó una vez más.

Los paladines se miraron y Pidge puso marcha directo hacia Allura. Tenían apenas un minuto para liberarla del acoso de la Sincline, mientras los disparos de la flota Galra ya empezaban a llegar en su dirección. Usando nuevamente su cañón de ramas, envolvió al León Azul y lo arrastró.

\- ¡Buena idea, Pidgey! - exclamó Lance. Keith se había agachado junto a Shiro, rodeado por los otros prisioneros. Respiraba con dificultad, pálido y sudoroso. Necesitaban atenderlo de inmediato.

Hunk usaba al León Amarillo para protegerlos de los disparos. Sin embargo, la Sincline de pronto dejó de disparar y tomó rumbo desconocido, desapareciendo. Al mismo tiempo, el Castillo movió su artillería y, bajando los escudos, disparó directo hacia el laboratorio galra.

Todos a bordo del León Verde vieron cómo el crucero explotaba, la luz cegándolos momentáneamente. Algunos de los prisioneros dieron gritos de júbilo, pero otros sólo se cubrieron el rostro. Pidge seguía arrastrando al León Azul, con la ayuda de Hunk. Tuvieron que entrar por el hangar principal en lugar del hangar individual de cada León.

\- ¡Paladines, quédense dentro de los leones! ¡Vamos a saltar, es peligroso salir! - chilló la voz de Coran a través del sistema interno del Castillo.

Todo pareció vibrar y oscurecerse por un momento. Acostumbrados a realizar los saltos desde el puente, los paladines nunca habían visto cómo el resto del Castillo reaccionaba al pasar por uno de los agujeros de gusano. Las vibraciones eran demasiado fuertes, y no sabían si era porque había funcionado o simplemente les estaban disparando. Por un par de minutos, todos contuvieron la respiración, expectantes.

Hasta que la voz de Coran anunció:

\- Lo… lo logramos. ¡Paladines, repórtense en el puente… traigan a nuestra Princesa!

* * *

  
Varias sorpresas les esperaban en el puente. En primer lugar, al entrar vieron a Coran tratando de atender a Lotor, quien se encontraba desmayado en el centro de la habitación, en el puesto que normalmente ocupaba Allura.

\- ¡Princesa! - exclamó el alteano, mientras Allura caminaba hacia él, sujeta por Hunk y Lance. Había recibido un poderoso disparo de la segunda Sincline y había perdido momentáneamente la conciencia dentro de su León. De alguna manera, se las había arreglado para no perder el control de Azul y sacarse de encima todas las naves de combate del crucero, defendiendo al León Verde hasta el final. Pero su mirada ahora se veía atenta y preocupada.

\- ¿Cómo fue posible? ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó Allura.

\- Fue… fue el príncipe Lotor. Apenas ocupó el control central, aparecieron marcas alteanas en su rostro y pudimos movernos. De alguna manera logró activar el agujero de gusano, pero… - Coran lo miró con culpa. Lotor parecía dormido, desparramado sobre el suelo.

\- ¿¡Qué hay de Shiro y el otro Shiro?! - exclamó Hunk, señalando al ex líder, en los brazos del enorme prisionero que lo había subido al León Verde.

\- Oh por los ancestros, era cierto entonces… - Coran corrió de nuevo hacia el panel de comunicación - ¡Capitana, estamos de vuelta en el Sector Cuatro, reporte su situación!

\- Entramos en batalla con una flota galra, puntos cinco, nueve, doce - la Capitana dio un pequeño suspiro - ¡Fuimos engañados! El paladín negro nos habló, ordenándonos mantener posición. La flota galra se desarmó y nos confiamos, pero luego nos vimos rodeados por el flanco derecho…

\- ¡Voltron llegará enseguida! - exclamó Allura, apenas sosteniéndose en pie.

\- No, princesa - respondió Olia - Fue una escaramuza, pero sobrevivimos. Apenas el Castillo volvió a esta órbita, las fuerzas galra se retiraron. Ignoramos el por qué, pero las tropas… las tropas están inquietas. ¿Qué ocurrió con el paladín negro?

Todos en el puente miraron a Shiro, aún inconsciente.

\- Capitana, apenas podamos aclarar la situación, convocaremos una reunión. Por ahora, les pedimos disculpas. El hombre que les habló no era nuestro paladín… nuestro paladín está aquí. Lo rescatamos de una prisión galra recién e ignoramos en qué estado se encuentra. No pudo ser él quien les habló.

La capitana guardó silencio un momento, pero entonces exclamó:

\- ¡¿Matt?! ¡Hey, vuelve aquí…! Uhm… - una carraspera - Creo que Matt se dirige hacia el Castillo. Lo lamento.

\- No hay problema, Capitana. Por favor, infórmenos si hubo bajas y cualquier otra actividad… actividad anormal… - dijo Allura. Apenas se cortó la comunicación, Allura volvió a caer de rodillas y el puente entró en caos otra vez.

* * *

  
La princesa pasó una hora en una cápsula de recuperación, pues Coran juzgó que su estado se debía más al agotamiento que al golpe. Lotor estaba intacto: simplemente parecía haber sido drenado de toda energía, por lo que tampoco lo metieron en las cápsulas, sólo lo dejaron dormir. Pero Shiro requirió atención especial. Antes de meterlo a una cápsula y con la ayuda de Hunk, Slav y Matt, quien llegó al Castillo en apenas unos minutos, Coran hizo lo posible por quitar los residuos de la tecnología galra de su maltrecho brazo. Fue un trabajo largo, difícil y de resultado incierto, pero aparentemente el limpio corte que Keith había hecho había desactivado la mayor parte del complejo sistema de los druidas. Lo que tenían que lograr ahora era que sus nervios sanaran, temiendo que el dolor fuese idéntico a que si hubiese perdido su brazo humano. El fino trabajo de los brujos era una tecnología demasiado avanzada, pero no se dieron por vencidos. Mientras trabajaban, Hunk se enjugaba una lágrima cada diez minutos, más o menos, y Matt no dejaba de acariciar la frente de Shiro cada vez que creía que los demás no lo veían.

El puente era un desastre que necesitaba atención. Mientras Pidge trataba de analizar y organizar la enorme cantidad de información que habían obtenido del crucero, Keith tenía que luchar con la tentación de dejar todo para ir a acompañar a Shiro. En su rol de paladín negro, y en ausencia de Coran y la princesa, le correspondía atender las múltiples llamadas de los aliados, revisar las posiciones del enemigo, solicitar cambios en las tropas, toda aquella aquella burocracia que odiaba de todo corazón. Lo único que le sostuvo esas angustiosas y largas horas mientras operaban a Shiro y él no podía ir a acompañarlo fue la presencia permanente de Lance a su lado. El paladín rojo, tan agotado y preocupado como él, no abandonó su puesto hasta que Coran volvió a entrar al puente acompañado de Hunk y Matt.

\- La princesa despertó y vendrá pronto. Le dije que se lo tomara con calma, pero… - el pobre Coran suspiró.

\- ¿Y Shiro? ¿Cómo está? - preguntó Keith.

\- En la cápsula. Tendrá que pasar al menos un movimiento entero en ella, quizás más. Veremos cómo evoluciona, pero por ahora… está a salvo - dijo Coran, sentándose agotado en su puesto.

\- Tengo que volver al comando rebelde, hay… demasiado por hacer - dijo Matt, en un tono que indicaba que era lo último que deseaba - Pero quiero que me prometan que me van a llamar cuando despierte. Quiero… Quiero estar aquí cuando salga de la cápsula.

Keith pudo ver en Matt la misma angustia que sentía él. Recordó a Matt en la Academia: un oficial precoz, nombrado como tal antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, siempre sonriente al lado de Shiro. Qué distintos eran todos, después de pasar por esta guerra… pero Matt lo había pasado aún peor. Matt también había sido un prisionero de los galra. ¿Quién podría culparlo por preocuparse? Nadie podría negarse a su petición.

\- Claro. Te avisaremos, descuida - aseguró Keith, tratando de sonreír. No pudo, pero Matt sí: le dirigió una agotada sonrisa, agradecido.

\- Gracias. Otro favor, jefe… envía a Pidge a la cama. Se está quedando dormida en su asiento - dijo el hermano mayor, preocupado. Keith miró a Pidge y recordó que ésta no había dormido la noche anterior. La chica se enderezó en el asiento con brusquedad.

\- Tche, Matt, hay mucho por hacer. Dormir es para perdedores - le dijo su hermana, tratando de verse menos cansada.

\- Nada de eso. Sé que estás haciendo algo importante, pero una vez en la base podré ayudarte. Tendremos todo para mañana, pero tienes que dormir. Y… hoy lo pasaste muy mal - dijo Matt, acercándose a ella y despeinándola cariñosamente. Pidge hizo un puchero y abrazó la cintura de su hermano, ocultando su cara. Matt se agachó para abrazarla con fuerza.

Pidge había sido muy valiente ese día y había tenido que presenciar la crudeza de aquel laboratorio y cómo Keith le cortaba un brazo al mismísimo Shiro mientras ella lo sujetaba con su bayard. Si eso no era traumático… Keith desvió la mirada de los hermanos Holt para fijarse en Lance, quien observaba la escena con los ojos también brillantes. El corazón le dolía. Sentía muchas ganas de imitar a Matt y darle un abrazo, daba igual que estuviesen en el puente… pero era el paladín negro. Tenía que dar órdenes. Si sucumbía a una tentación como esa ahora, no iba a recuperarse. No se lo podía permitir en aquel momento.

\- Matt tiene razón, Pidge. Ahora que Allura vendrá, tú y Coran tienen que ir a dormir - dijo Keith, notando que estaba intentando imitar el tono de voz autoritario de Shiro.

\- ¡¿Yo?! De ninguna manera… - Coran se levantó de un salto de su puesto y se acercó al mapa estelar con las manos en la espalda, orgullosamente.

\- Nada de eso, Coran. Hoy trabajaste como nunca. Ahora que Allura viene al puente podemos hacernos cargo nosotros. Te necesitamos sano si hay una emergencia - le dijo Lance, poniendo las manos en la cintura.

La discusión de quién dormiría y quién seguiría de turno se alargó un rato, pero Coran aceptó ir a revisar que los prisioneros, acomodados antes por Lance, estuvieran en buenas condiciones y retirarse a descansar “un par de vargas como mucho”. Pidge también accedió, después que Matt hubo partido, y eso dejó a Keith, Hunk y Lance solos en el puente.

\- De acuerdo, muchachos, creo que ustedes… - alcanzó a decir Keith, pero Hunk lo interrumpió.

\- De ninguna manera, Keith. De hecho, el que se va ahora eres tú - dijo el paladín amarillo, tomando el puesto de Pidge a ver qué podía hacer.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no, no estoy cansado, en comparación contigo por ejem… - discutió Keith.

\- Keith. No se trata sólo del cansancio - Hunk levantó la vista, su expresión severa. Era la cara que ponía cuando iba en serio y todos habían aprendido a temerle - Se trata de tu experiencia. Seguro, puedes quedarte aquí hasta caer rendido, pero vamos a tener que hablar de lo que ocurrió tarde o temprano.

Keith se quedó callado. No estaba seguro de qué podría decir respecto a lo que había pasado. Sólo podía pensar en la sensación asquerosa de la espada en sus manos, atravesando el metal… sintió náuseas, pero se aguantó. Unas manos cariñosas se posaron en sus hombros, y se encontró con los ojos de Lance una vez más.

\- Déjanoslo a nosotros. Sé que quieres ir a verlo - dijo el muchacho, sonriendo suavemente. Tenía los ojos irritados y la cara pálida.

\- Sí, relájate. Estaremos un rato, apenas se calmen las cosas nos iremos también - le aseguró Hunk - Y, Keith…

El paladín amarillo se giró en el asiento, haciendo crujir la armadura que ninguno se había quitado todavía, sonriendo afablemente en dirección a su líder.

\- Gracias por salvar a Shiro. Lo hiciste muy bien. El corte fue perfecto, pero sabemos que tuvo que ser horrible. No sé si yo hubiese podido en tu lugar… De verdad. Gracias por ser tan valiente.

Keith sintió que un nudo se apretaba en su garganta y bajó la mirada. Las manos de Lance no se movieron de sus hombros, así que el paladín rojo lo estaba sintiendo temblar, seguramente. Cuando Hunk, comprensivo, volvió a fijarse en su pantalla, Lance llevó una de sus manos a la cara de Keith, suavemente moviendo el pulgar sobre su mejilla.

\- Ve. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

El chico lo soltó y volvió a ubicarse frente al mapa, de brazos cruzados. Si Keith no hubiese estado a punto de llorar, se hubiese negado, pero tenía que huir de esa habitación y sus amigos le estaban dando la oportunidad. Caminó a paso normal hacia la salida, pero apenas estuvo fuera del puente, echó a correr en dirección a la sala de las cápsulas.

Corrió por los pasillos sintiendo que las orillas de sus ojos se humedecían con el aire frío a su paso, resbalando en las esquinas, desesperado. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta, se detuvo un momento para respirar. Con temor, la abrió.

La sala estaba apenas iluminada por el resplandor de la única cápsula en uso en aquellos momentos. Shiro flotaba en ella, su largo cabello enmarcando su cara demacrada, con su barba, profundas ojeras y arrugas que Keith no recordaba. No parecía sufrir, al menos. Su cuerpo estaba en un estado de completa relajación, pero los ojos de Keith descendieron desde su cara directo a su brazo.

Las piernas le temblaban, así que se sentó frente a la cápsula y abrazó sus rodillas. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, pero era como una especie de pesadilla hecha realidad. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el sacrificio valiera la pena, porque la sensación de cortar a Shiro era un eco que resonaba una y otra vez en su propia mano, enfermándolo.

Un sollozo se escapó desde su estómago revuelto. No quería mirar más, pero no podía despegar los ojos del lugar donde él mismo había dañado a aquel hombre que era un amigo y un verdadero hermano. La persona que más quería en esta vida…  

La figura de Lance interrumpió sus pensamientos en ese momento, como marcando presencia, haciendo saltar su corazón. Se dio cuenta de que deseaba que estuviese ahí con él, pero a la vez no. Estaba cansado de mostrarle sólo lo peor de él, como estas lágrimas que caían sin control de sus ojos y todas sus angustias pasadas, cargas que Lance no tenía por qué tomar, pero lo hacía, siempre lo aceptaba. Quizás ahora que Shiro había vuelto podría mostrarle algo mejor. Tal vez podrían sonreír juntos. Tal vez Keith podría consolarlo a él, como para variar.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí, pero sus piernas entumecidas le dijeron que fue bastante. Se levantó sintiendo el cansancio calarlo hasta sus huesos. Como un fantasma, caminó lentamente por los pasillos de la nave, sin encontrarse con nadie, sintiéndose desamparado. Estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, ¿por qué buscaba tanto la compañía ahora?

Su mente divagó hacia la cubierta superior, el observatorio donde tantas cosas habían ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. Su pecho se sentía frío y vacío después de llorar, en silenciosa calma, pero sus latidos se aceleraron un poco mientras dirigía sus pasos cansados hacia la sala, con la pequeña esperanza de que volviese a pasar lo que había ocurrido la otra vez. Abrir la puerta y encontrar la espalda que añoraba, esperándolo…

No esta vez. Cuando entró al observatorio, la sala estaba helada y vacía. Pese a haber llorado tanto, Keith sintió de nuevo una puntada en la garganta. Pero estaba todo bien, se dijo a sí mismo. Lance estaba en el puente o en su habitación, probablemente, y él lo vería en unas horas más. Sí, quizás estaba en su habitación descansando. No era para angustiarse. Estaba bien.

Se quedó unos minutos en la sala, como esperando un milagro, pero sus pies luego lo dirigieron con aún más lentitud que antes hacia las habitaciones. Sus pasos arrastrándose hacían eco por los pasillos y Keith realmente quería encontrarse con alguien. Aunque no cualquier alguien, si era sincero…

Iba a hacerlo. Iba a golpear la puerta de Lance, decidió. Lo había hecho aquella mañana, que parecía haber sido un milenio atrás, podía hacerlo otra vez. Pero cuando llegó a la esquina, echó un vistazo hacia el pasillo de su habitación y su corazón pareció prenderse fuego a sí mismo.

Frente a la puerta de Keith, la figura de Lance dormitaba, con los brazos sobre las rodillas y su cara hundida entre ellos. No supo qué lo mantuvo pegado al suelo en aquel momento, si la alegría o la sorpresa, pero sintió que su boca se curvaba en lo que tenía que ser una sonrisa, mientras los ojos le volvían a picar un poco. Con cautela, se acercó al muchacho, mientras su cabeza amenazaba con caerse hacia un lado, tan dormido que no lo escuchó aproximarse. Sin duda, Lance tenía un talento particular para dormirse en cualquier lado, pensó Keith con cariño, agachándose frente a él.

\- Hey. Hey, Lance - le susurró, pasando cuidadosamente dos dedos por su cabello castaño.

El muchacho abrió los ojos repentinamente, los elevó hacia Keith asustado y dio un respingo.

\- ¡Ah! Lo siento, lo siento… uh, estaba… - Lance se puso de pie tan repentinamente que casi hace caer sentado a Keith. Sonrojado, le ofreció una mano para que se pusiera de pie. Keith la tomó, y cuando estuvo de pie, no la soltó. Lance apretó los dedos alrededor de su palma.

\- Perdona si te estoy molestando. Vine por si querías… - comenzó a explicar el muchacho, pero Keith sólo abrió su puerta y entró tirándolo de la mano que sostenía. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ambos, Keith se giró para encarar a Lance aún sin soltarle la mano, pero lentamente la levantó entre ambos, entrelazando sus dedos con los del otro muchacho. Lance lo miró con ojos intensos, llenos de lo mismo que tenían que estar mostrando los de Keith, su respiración cada vez más rápida. Buscando palabras que decir, Lance entreabrió la boca, pero Keith usó su mano libre para ponerla sobre su cara cansada y se levantó un poco en puntas de pie para alcanzar la altura del paladín rojo y por fin, _por fin_ , volver a besarlo.

Los labios partidos le ardían bajo sus movimientos húmedos y desesperados. Sus manos se soltaron y Lance cruzó sus manos por su espalda, apretándolo con demasiada fuerza, mientras Keith lo sujetaba de los brazos, clavando los dedos en su armadura de paladín, que ambos vestían aún. El choque del metal era un estorbo que Keith detectó dentro del calor del beso, casi como si alguien les estuviese abriendo la puerta, un invitado no deseado.

Se separaron respirando entrecortadamente, ambos con la cara sonrojada.

\- Sé lo mal que va a sonar esto, pero de verdad, DE VERDAD quiero sacarme esta armadura - musitó Lance, poniéndose aún más colorado.

Por toda respuesta, Keith procedió a desensamblar los brazos de la suya, tirándolos al suelo, mientras Lance lo observaba con la boca abierta.

\- Vas… vas a… - Lance apenas podía hablar mientras Keith se encargaba de quitarse la pechera, las botas, hasta quedar sólo en el traje negro de vuelo que los paladines usaban debajo. Normalmente, se lo hubiese quitado también, pero hasta ahí llegaba su valentía. Miró a Lance.

\- Tampoco lo podía soportar. Sólo quiero… - suspiró. Quería varias cosas, pero la principal era _dormir_. El cansancio lo mareaba; no recordaba haber estado nunca tan agotado. Era sin duda el día más duro de su vida, y eso decía bastante. Parecía que la conversación del desayuno con Hunk y Pidge, la pelea con Lotor y la habitación de Lance habían ocurrido sólo en un sueño. Pero el beso de recién era la prueba exacta de que lo que había pasado entre ellos era lo más cierto de ese día de locos.

Lance lo miró de pies a cabeza, en silencio. Sus ojos agotados se dirigieron luego a sus propios brazos, y comenzó a deshacer los seguros. Imitó a Keith, quien lo observaba como si estuviera viendo algo prohibido, sintiéndose sonrojar, lanzando todas las piezas al suelo hasta quedar descalzo, sólo con el ajustado traje negro. Por un momento ambos se miraron, como preguntándose qué seguía, pero Lance tomó la mano de Keith y lo guió con suavidad hacia su propia cama, levantando las frazadas y haciéndole un gesto para que se acostara.

El chico obedeció, sus temblores ahora mezclados con otra emoción. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, y Lance se metió debajo de las cubiertas a su lado, mirándolo a los ojos. Pasó un dedo por sus párpados hinchados, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Por el contrario, sólo preguntó:

\- ¿Quieres hablar ahora?

Keith negó con la cabeza, escondiendo un poco la cara.

\- ¿Mañana? - preguntó Lance.

Keith dudó un momento, pero asintió.

\- Mañana entonces - dijo Lance, acercándose más a Keith. Se deslizó un poco más arriba, poniendo un brazo debajo de la almohada hasta alcanzar el punto donde la cabeza de Keith estaba apoyada, cruzando el otro brazo sobre su cintura y presionó un poco. Keith se movió más cerca, tan cerca que podía tocar su cuello con su nariz.

\- Buenas noches a… uh. Descansa - la voz de Lance se perdía en su propio cabello despeinado, y estando tan cerca Keith pudo sentir cómo Lance tragaba saliva. El bienestar que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible. Nunca había vivido algo como esto y en otros tiempos no lo hubiese podido tolerar, pero ahora su cuerpo parecía gemir del alivio, mientras un pulgar acariciaba suave y rítmicamente su cintura. Su propia mano subió hasta quedar entre el pecho de ambos, sus nudillos apoyándose en Lance, haciendo al muchacho encogerse ligeramente, pero el latido acelerado de su corazón era perceptible y apaciguador. Su otra mano se apoyó en su espalda, por debajo del brazo de su compañero. Las piernas de ambos se movieron suavemente, acomodándose en un pesado enredo.

Keith cerró los ojos, suspirando de alivio, viendo las imágenes del día entrecruzándose atropelladamente ante él, pero en ese momento recordó otra cosa. En el crucero infernal, en el momento en que se había paralizado por la confusión, Lance lo había tomado de los hombros y le había dicho “amor”. Estaba seguro de que no lo había imaginado… la oscuridad que lo envolvía era más cálida que nunca, mientras los sonidos se apagaban.

_Mañana_. Todo lo hablarían mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le dijo amooooor, yo lo viiiii! Jajaja.  
> Este capítulo está conectado con otro fic que escribí: [One Kiss for Each Piece.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101329/chapters/32490201) Es Shiro x Matt (shatt, qué gran nombre), para quienes tengan interés, aunque está solo en inglés y es la continuación de lo que no podré detallar aquí respecto a ellos dos, mi segundo gran OTP :P.  
> Aprovechando, quisiera preguntar si como lectores en español tienen alguna sugerencia aparte de AO3 para publicar el resto de mis fics en español. Tengo las versiones en 'spanish' listas para subirlas a alguna parte. Cualquier sugerencia se agradece!
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias por leer!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, aparecí de nuevo! Esta vez vamos a hacerlo al revés, fluff primero, plot después! Ojalá les guste :D

Un movimiento violento sacó a Lance de su profundo sueño. Apenas abriendo los ojos, trató de encender su cerebro, pero el increíble calor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, pesadamente acostado sobre la tibia cama, dificultaba todo ese asunto de “despertar”, que de por sí solía costarle. Estaba a punto de ignorarlo para dormirse de nuevo, cuando un súbito frío en su cuello le hizo abrir un ojo perezosamente y escanear su limitado rango de visión, hasta que encontró la fuente del frío. Una nariz que se había despegado de su clavícula, seguida de unos ojos que lo miraban en avergonzado estupor estaban a apenas unos palmos de distancia…

Lance se sentó con demasiado impulso, despeinado y con el corazón latiéndole rápido. Estaba tan dormido que había demorado demasiado en recordar que no estaba en su cama, ni solo. A su lado, Keith había despertado primero y se había pegado a la pared repentinamente, tan sorprendido como él, despeinado y con las líneas de la ropa de Lance marcadas en sus mejillas. Atónito ante semejante visión, Lance se llevó las manos a la cara y las restregó, tratando de despertar completamente, viendo como el otro chico trataba de hundirse un poco más entre la ropa de cama para esconderse, tapándose hasta la nariz.

\- H-hey. Buenos días - dijo Lance, con la voz grave por el sueño, incapaz de reprimir un bostezo.

\- …días - la voz de Keith apenas se escuchaba desde debajo de las frazadas. Sólo se le veían los ojos, entremedio de su flequillo.

Lance lo miró aún adormilado y sintió su cara formar una sonrisa mitad cariñosa, mitad exasperada.

\- Sabes, sé que no es tu intención, pero lo que estás haciendo es muy tierno. Pareces un gato enojado asomándose desde debajo de una manta.

Por toda respuesta, Keith ocultó toda su cara. Sólo se veía la punta de su cabeza despeinada, como una palmera negra, lo que hizo reír a Lance. Extendió un brazo para girar el reloj que todos los paladines manejaban sobre sus mesas de noche, tratando de dilucidar si el castillo había iniciado su ciclo de día o no. Se dio cuenta de que así era.

\- Vaya, dormimos casi siete horas y nadie nos ha venido a despertar todavía. Creo que son buenas noticias… - dijo, estirándose con pereza, pero entonces miró hacia la mota de pelo que era Keith e hizo una mueca. Volviendo a girarse hacia su compañero, se sentó más derecho y con la mano despeinó aún más el cabello del otro muchacho.

\- Vamos, sal de ahí. No creas que eres el único al que le da vergüenza.

\- … No se nota - musitó Keith, apenas audible.

\- Entonces no me has mirado muy bien - respondió Lance, sintiendo sus mejillas tibias. Disimuladamente, se pellizcó la mano, por si acaso. La puntada hizo saltar su estómago.

Es que parecía imposible que él, Lance McClain, estuviese despertando en la cama de Keith Kogane. No sólo eso, sino que había venido voluntariamente y, más sorprendente aún, no había despertado con un cuchillo al costado de la garganta. Si su yo de la Academia lo supiera… bueno, quizás se hubiese ahorrado un par de años de confusión y angustia. Pero si esos años miserables lo habían traído a este momento, habían valido la pena de todos modos, pensó, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, porque tenían mucho de lo que hablar. Aclarando su garganta, Lance dijo:

\- Mira, sé que es un poco extraño, pero tenemos que hablar de todo lo que ha ocurrido. ¿Qué tal si usamos la técnica del recuento otra vez?

Tal como aquel día en el observatorio, quizás sería bueno desmenuzar los sucesos uno por uno, pues aunque Lance necesitaba hablar sobre _ellos_ , demasiadas cosas requerían su atención inmediata.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que, súbitamente, Keith tiró hacia atrás las frazadas que lo cubrían, sentándose muy tieso. Lance casi podía ver los engranajes en su cabeza reactivándose, cuando el muchacho hizo el ademán de querer pasar por encima de Lance, pero éste le sujetó la muñeca.

\- Espera, ¿Qué haces? - preguntó.

\- Tengo que ir… necesito saber cómo está Shiro - respondió Keith, mirando si había llamadas pendientes en su comunicador. Los aparatos de Keith y Lance descansaban sobre la mesita, silenciosos y sin luces parpadeantes de alarma. Involuntariamente, Lance apretó un poco más la muñeca de Keith. Con voz seca, dijo:

\- No nos han llamado, nada ha pasado. Shiro no lleva ni la mitad del tiempo que tiene que estar en la cápsula, no hay nada que puedas hacer por ahora… si avisas que estás despierto, te llamarán al puente enseguida - Keith lo miraba fijamente y Lance se sintió sonrojar, pero estaba decidido. - Lo siento, pero quisiera… que conversemos primero.

En otros tiempos, Keith probablemente le hubiese dado un solo manotazo, hubiese pasado por encima de él (pisoteándolo de paso) y se hubiese ido sin una palabra, pero si necesitaba una prueba para convencerse a sí mismo de cuánto su relación había cambiado, ahí la tenía: Keith relajó los hombros un poco y se volvió a sentar en la cama a su lado, su espalda hacia la pared.

El sonrojo de Lance aumentó mientras lo soltaba, pues Keith era una visión inverosímil bajo las suaves luces alteanas de la habitación. Estaba pálido, ojeroso y despeinado, se veía inquieto y temeroso, pero su postura era desafiante y ansiosa. Las líneas del traje de vuelo en que ambos se habían quedado dormidos le sentaban obscenamente bien, pensó Lance, tragando saliva. Hizo un esfuerzo por no distraerse con las caóticas ideas que ese descubrimiento le estaban produciendo, mientras Keith lo miraba expectante. Tenía que decir algo.

\- Uhm. Ok, primero… ¿Qué tal te sientes? - preguntó. Keith levantó una ceja y Lance se ruborizó aún más - ¿Qué? Quiero oírlo de ti.

Keith parecía a punto de decir “terrible”, pero se arrepintió a medio camino. En un inesperado gesto, el chico miró hacia un costado con sus ojos cansados y sus labios se apretaron, mientras parecía considerar la respuesta.

Adorable… demasiado adorable. Lance se sentía fascinado.

\- Pues… no tan mal como creí, supongo -respondió Keith, finalmente. Lance sonrió levemente y ahora fue el turno de Keith de sonrojarse. Bajando los ojos, preguntó:

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

\- ¿Uh, yo? - Lance quedó desconcertado. Honestamente no esperaba esa pregunta. Al parecer aún no se acostumbraba a que Keith se preocupara de él. Se cruzó de brazos, haciendo una mueca mientras elegía qué decir, rascando su barbilla.

\- Pues, honestamente… siento que me atropelló un camión ayer. Lo que no está tan mal, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que podría atropellarnos en el espacio, supongo…

Keith dejó escapar una breve risa y Lance le sonrió con cariño, pero luego empezó a mover los dedos nerviosamente. Echó un vistazo más al otro muchacho y dijo:

\- Bueno… sé que muchas cosas pasaron ayer que merecen atención, pero, uh… Antes que nada, quería… Creo que tenemos que… uh, rayos, esto es difícil…

Era difícil porque no sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Qué tenía que explicar primero? ¿El beso en su habitación? ¿O lo que había pasado arriba del León Negro semanas atrás? O más atrás aún, pedir disculpas por los tiempos de la Academia y tratar de justificar su actitud infantil en un crush patéticamente mal llevado… Lance estaba seguro de lo que sentía, pero no muy bien de cómo decirlo. ¿Y si Keith escapaba, se encerraba, se escondía, como solía hacer cuando algo lo superaba? Esa perspectiva era terrorífica.

Miró a la fuente de sus preocupaciones, juzgando sus posibilidades. El nerviosismo de Keith era palpable, su mandíbula tensándose visiblemente, pero en ese momento la mano del chico acomodaba un mechón de su pelo negro tras su oreja mientras abría la boca para hablar, en una actitud tímida que Lance no había visto nunca.

\- Hey, Lance… ayer en el laboratorio… - dijo, apenas moviendo los labios.

\- ¿S-sí? - preguntó Lance, intrigado.

\- Cuando pasó lo de… - Keith tragó saliva - … Shiro. Me congelé y te acercaste a mí para hacerme reaccionar.

\- Oh. Sí… lo siento, creo que fui un poco violento - se disculpó Lance, sintiendo culpa. Odiaba que su personalidad nerviosa lo hiciera tan poco fiable.

\- N-no, eso estuvo muy bien… te lo agradezco - musitó Keith, y Lance sintió que el pecho se le inflaba - Pero hay algo más. Cuando te acercaste, yo te oí decir… uhm…

Las orejas de Keith estaban rojas y Lance sintió que se desinflaba un poco. ¿Decir qué? Apenas recordaba el episodio como una gran confusión de gritos y órdenes, pero Keith estaba cada vez más colorado. ¿Qué diablos había dicho? ¿Qué se le escapó? ¿Qué había arruinado…?

\- Estoy seguro de que te oí decirme… uhm… _amor._ Es decir, creo que eso oí y… eh…

Oh. OH. Lance se llevó ambas manos a su frente mientras sentía agua hirviendo subiendo a su cara. ¿EN SERIO, LANCE MCCLAIN? Keith, al ver su reacción, siguió tartamudeando, también sonrojado.

\- B-bueno, sólo quería saber si l-lo imaginé o… quizás sí y acabo de decir algo muy--

\- Jaja, no, no. No lo imaginaste. Oh, dios…

Lance no se acordaba realmente, pero no dudó ni un segundo que era cierto, porque lo que sí recordaba perfectamente era haber estado a punto de decirlo de nuevo en la noche, antes de dormirse. Se había detenido justo a tiempo, pero mientras miraba a Keith, quien cayó dormido de inmediato, sintiendo su respiración suave sobre su cuello, Lance había pensado en lo agradable que sería poder decirlo libremente. Un nombre de pareja, como los que se decían en su familia, por eso casi se le había escapado…

Excepto que no fue CASI. Aparentemente la adrenalina lo hacía confundir realidad con ficción y se había delatado a sí mismo. Era _taaaan_ error de novato ponerle nombre de pareja a alguien que no lo era aún, como si tuviera doce años o algo así… de hecho no, estaba seguro de que ni sus sobrinos de cinco años harían una cosa así.

Mortificado, luchando con las ganas de esconderse ahora _él_ debajo de la cama, Lance encontró los ojos de Keith fijos en él, sorprendidos. La única cosa que lo hizo hablar fue la certeza de que Keith estaba más avergonzado que él, dada la expresión que lucía.

\- Uhm, bueno… no tengo excusa. Se me escapó, porque… es decir, así se dicen las parejas, ¿verdad? Y supongo que en el calor del momento--

\- ¿Parejas…? - Keith parecía desconcertado y Lance sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. Esa cara sólo podía querer decir una cosa: el chico ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad, y él se había puesto en ridículo como un mocoso enamorado. Era extraño como ahora las palabras parecían salir arrastrándose a la fuerza de su boca.

\- Ja, sí, ¿Verdad?… Lo siento. Yo n-no quise… No va a volver a pasar - aseguró, bajando la mirada.

\- No va a volver a… pasar… - ahora Keith sonaba confundido y Lance levantó la vista con recelo, herido. Pero su desconfianza se derritió cuando vio que la cara del muchacho mostraba una expresión de desconcertada decepción. Esos ojos parecían estar tratando de desenredar un acertijo que lo angustiaba. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando por esa cabeza?

Lance tragó saliva, mareado, pero súbitamente recordó que estaba lidiando con Keith Kogane, el que no entendía que después de escuchar Vol, tenía que decir Tron… ¿Quizás sólo era uno de sus “episodios”? Sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente, aferrándose a esa esperanza para darse valor.

\- Quise decir que no lo volveré a hacer si tú no quieres. Es decir, sé que no somos… pero, bueno, tú ya debes sospechar, ¿verdad? Que yo... - carraspeó, pero no supo cómo continuar.

¿Por qué no podía terminar ninguna frase? Normalmente no podía dejar de hablar, cada vez que le coqueteaba a alguna criatura las palabras le sobraban, incluso en público. Pero ahora, en la privacidad de una habitación con la persona que realmente quería, no era capaz de articular una sola frase decente. Inhaló con fuerza y exhaló mirando a Keith a los ojos. _Valor, Lancey. Valor._

\- Tienes que saberlo, ¿verdad? La razón por la que vine anoche aquí. La razón por la que siempre te sigo y te estorbo, por la que voy al observatorio a ver si puedo encontrarte y por qué siempre te provoco como un estúpido. La misma razón por la que anoche fui a buscarte en ese laboratorio, y por la que se me escapó… la palabra esa. - Lance no se sentía capaz de repetirlo, pero al menos había podido entregar parte del mensaje.

Keith bajó la mirada, cruzando los brazos o más bien abrazando su propio cuerpo, como si se estuviera defendiendo de algo que le asustaba. Lance temió por su propio corazón, pero ya que se había arriesgado, lo iba a llevar hasta el final. Así era siempre, con resultados variables.

\- Es obvio, Keith. Sé que lo sabes. No importa lo mal que pienses de mí, sabes que nunca besaría a alguien que no… quisiera…

Listo. Apuestas hechas y por el máximo. Lance sintió su cuerpo tensarse en la batalla entre el pánico y la esperanza. Porque por un lado podía recordar cómo el día anterior Keith había devuelto el beso, porque la forma absolutamente confiada y vulnerable en que había dormido en sus brazos no era algo que le mostraría a nadie más, se atrevía a esperar, a desear una respuesta, pero por el otro, el miedo le decía que Keith escaparía, correría… que iría a ver a Shiro, para quedarse ahí, inalcanzable otra vez.

Lance apretó los labios y bajó la mirada. ¿Podría soportar un resultado como ese?

Una presión en su hombro. Ese cabello negro que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado por años ahora le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla, porque una frente se había estrellado contra su hombro como si el dueño de ésta se hubiese derrumbado encima suyo.

\- ¿Keith? - Lance abrió los brazos, inseguro de qué hacer.

\- ¿Cómo puedes? - murmuró Keith, apenas audible.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir estas cosas con tanta facilidad?

Lance no sabía qué pensar. El lenguaje corporal decía una cosa y las palabras otra, hasta que sintió unos dedos se deslizaban por su espalda provocándole visibles escalofríos, subiendo hasta llegar a sus hombros, de donde se aferraron.

\- … también – oyó un murmullo en su oído.

Interferencia o fuegos artificiales, o las dos a la vez, estaban pasando por su cabeza. Tragando saliva, respirando entrecortadamente, Lance preguntó en un hilo de voz:

\- ¿También qué?

Silencio. Lance tenía la mente en blanco, a decir verdad. Nunca se había atrevido a imaginar que llegaría tan lejos, pero ahí estaba, con Keith en sus brazos, y comenzaba a sentir que era correspondido, al menos en algún grado, lo que le estaba provocando un cortocircuito, porque estaba demasiado acostumbrado a lo contrario… tenía plan B para todos los fracasos y ninguno para los triunfos, descubrió.  

Fue entonces que Keith levantó la cabeza de su hombro y se separó de él una corta distancia, la suficiente para poder ver su cara. Sus ojos, claramente violeta desde tan cerca, se movían pasando de uno a otro de los suyos, como si quisiera leer algo en ellos. Lance no sabía qué cosa, verdaderamente, porque ya lo había expuesto todo. Casi todo.

Las manos de Keith aún descansaban sobre sus hombros cuando el chico se inclinó hacia él y simplemente juntó sus labios con los suyos. Sin aire, sin poder siquiera pestañear, Lance se dejó besar. No era la primera vez, pero de alguna manera así se sentía: aturdido, ni siquiera fue capaz de cerrar los ojos, viendo las pestañas largas y oscuras de Keith frente a él, atinando a pensar sólo tonterías como que, si muriera, esa sería probablemente la última cosa que recordaría.

Más que un beso fue un simple roce, pero cuando se separaron ambos estaban sonrojados. Keith abrió los ojos y parecía estar peleando por mantener la mirada en alto, apretando los labios, sin decir nada. Esa cara estaba preguntándole si lo entendía, y Lance decidió que era suficiente, que no iba a pedir más. Rodeando con los brazos a Keith, lo apretó fuerte contra sí, dejando escapar una risa nerviosa, hundiendo la nariz en su hombro, cerrando los ojos. Keith respondió el abrazo sin presionar, sus manos rodeándolo flojamente, alrededor de la cintura, pero incluso a través de los incómodos trajes, Lance pudo sentir su corazón, latiendo igual de rápido que el suyo.

Este descubrimiento le hizo tragar saliva. ¿Qué seguía? Su mano derecha aferraba la base del cuello de Keith, donde también estaba el cierre de su traje. Difusas ideas comenzaron a cruzarse por su cabeza. ¿Qué ocurriría si intentaba bajarlo? ¿Podría tocar aquella espalda que le estaba quitando tanto el sueño? ¿Qué pasaría si simplemente se dejaba llevar, si sus manos se perdían en el espacio entre la tela y la piel…?

\- Gracias por lo de ayer. Creo que no hubiese podido si no me hubieses dicho que lo harías tú en mi lugar – musitó Keith repentinamente y Lance sintió que lo lanzaban de vuelta a la cruda realidad, sacándolo del trance como si le hubiesen lanzado agua fría.

Cierto. Galras, ataque, Shiro, la espada… todo eso volvía a entrar en su mente, contra su voluntad. Suspirando, se separó de Keith y sujetó sus brazos con suavidad.

\- Al final todo lo hiciste tú, no hay nada que agradecer. Soy yo quien te agradece haber hecho el trabajo sucio. Gracias a ti tenemos de vuelta a Shiro, Keith – dijo Lance, viendo con desgano cómo los ojos de Keith se ensombrecían.

\- Tú le disparaste. Por defenderme. Y de no ser por eso, quizás él no hubiese… de no ser por eso…

\- Hey, todos hicimos lo que pudimos. Pero tú lo salvaste, no lo dudes – dijo Lance, deseando que Keith comprendiera que había hecho lo correcto.

\- Salvarlo. No lo sé. Siento como si… lo hubiese traicionado – musitó el muchacho, bajando la mirada. Las manos de Lance frotaron sus brazos efusivamente.

\- Hey, nada de eso. Fue una orden de tu líder, y gracias a eso lo trajimos de vuelta. Va a estar bien, y estoy seguro de que lo primero que dirá será que está orgulloso de ti – dijo Lance, suprimiendo cualquier rastro de amargura que podría aparecer en su voz. Lo que decía era cierto, y no iba a permitir que sus celos infantiles se cruzaran con la realidad. Keith levantó la vista, pero no dijo nada. Era evidente que el episodio seguía dando vueltas en su mente, por la forma en que sus dedos se movían inconscientemente. No habría forma de tranquilizarlo hasta que el mismo Shiro no despertara para calmarlo, pero Lance iba a tratar de todos modos. Recordando el episodio, se le ocurrió una idea y comenzó a mirar alrededor, buscando la novedad que podría distraerlos.

\- Bueno, confieso que verte con esa espada fue bastante impresionante también. ¿Dónde…? Oh, ups – Lance se inclinó hacia la mesa y encontró que su bayard se había caído al suelo. Lo recogió mientras Keith esbozaba una sonrisa despectiva, más parecida a su expresión habitual.

\- ¿Qué? Anoche estábamos _tan_ apurados que esparcimos todo por ahí – dijo Lance, moviendo las cejas con malicia.

\- No lo digas así – gruñó Keith, llevándose una mano a los ojos.

\- Aw, ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Vas a negarme ahora? – dijo Lance, en tono burlesco. Qué ridículo era poder decir estas cosas con facilidad sólo cuando eran broma, pero de todas formas valió la pena recibir un almohadazo por poner a prueba la capacidad de Keith para sonrojarse.

\- ¡Ow! ¡Qué mal genio! – chilló Lance, cubriéndose la cabeza en caso de un segundo ataque. Tratándose de la fuerza descomunal del paladín negro, hasta las almohadas eran peligrosas.

\- Ya muestra el bayard – gruñó Keith, aún colorado y dejando la almohada al costado.

\- ¡Ajá! Sabía que los filos son el verdadero camino a tu corazón – dijo Lance, guiñando un ojo y ganándose una mirada fría - Supongo que podré hacerlo de nuevo…

Tomó el bayard apuntándolo hacia los pies de la cama, concentrándose, mientras Keith miraba con curiosidad la operación. Inmediatamente surgió la clásica luz blanca de las armas alteanas y la pesada espada volvió a manifestarse entre sus manos, que tuvieron que aferrarla con fuerza. Dos silbidos prolongados se escucharon a la vez y Lance le sonrió al otro muchacho.

\- ¿Qué tal, eh? Dime si no estamos hechos el uno para el otro – clamó Lance, pero esta vez, en vez de sonrojarse, Keith sólo puso los ojos en blanco y continuó admirando la espada. Era casi adorable el entusiasmo en sus ojos, así que Lance se la pasó, con cierto esfuerzo, para que la viera mejor desde otros ángulos.

\- Lástima que no tienes idea de qué hacer con ella – le espetó Keith, burlón. Lance arrugó las cejas.

\- ¿Es un desafío, Greñas? Cuidado, eh. Puede que te impresione.

\- Lo dudo.

\- Ohh, sabes perfectamente que esa es la mejor manera de provocarme – refunfuñó Lance, aunque sabía que eso era cierto. Lo suyo eran los rifles, de espadas no sabía absolutamente nada… Para su sorpresa, Keith estaba sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Si dejas de llamarme “Greñas” quizás considere dejarte mirarme entrenar unos diez minutos, para que tomes notas – dijo en un tono juguetón poco característico, y Lance sintió de nuevo las llamas en la parte baja del estómago. Oír esa provocación casi coqueta era demasiado para su frágil ser.

\- ¿Mirarte, en vez de retarme a duelo? No sé si te da miedo o sólo eres tacaño – contestó Lance, tratando de mantener el tono burlesco, aunque su mano rodeó el hombro de Keith y su cara se acercó a su mejilla, donde frotó suavemente su nariz. El chico se tensó con el toque y sólo miró hacia el lado contrario, avergonzado. Lance se regodeó en esa pequeña victoria, aun sabiendo que era injusta.

\- Estoy listo para las lecciones cuando tú digas, Samurai – le susurró con suavidad cerca del oído. La ausencia de defensa estaba envalentonándolo demasiado. Quizás estaba abusando de su suerte, pensó, pero Keith sólo asintió, pasando una mano bajo su nariz de manera poco agraciada.

Lance ojeó de nuevo el reloj. Sabía que tenían que ponerse en movimiento, que necesitaban saber cómo estaban Shiro, Allura y Lotor, ver qué información habían podido robar, el estado de los prisioneros, lo que éstos podían decir, y el estado de las flotas Galra… pero su cuerpo se negaba rotundamente a juntar la resolución suficiente para poner un pie fuera de este espacio protegido, de ensueño. Se dio cuenta de que temía mucho perderlo para siempre. Quizás no iba a volver a pasar. Mirando el cuello de Keith, pensó en las miles de preguntas que tenía para hacerle, pero que no iba a poder expresar.

Era demasiado pronto para preguntarle qué eran, qué harían, si iban a contarle a alguien, pero Lance no podía evitar preguntárselo. ¿Podría decirle al equipo lo que estaba pasando, si no sabía _qué era_ lo que estaba pasando? Probablemente no. Pero al menos sabía una cosa, pensó, apoyando la frente en la poca piel del cuello que se veía entre el oscuro cabello de Keith, donde terminaba el traje. Definitiva, irrevocable, inevitablemente, estaba enamorado de su “rival”. Y en medio de una guerra eso podía ser una desventaja, pero ya no le importaba nada. No iba a renunciar a esto.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Keith, apenas audible.

\- Recargarme antes de salir al mundo real – respondió Lance, con total honestidad. Sintió a Keith exhalar y luego quedarse quieto unos segundos, en silencio. Ambos sabían que se acercaba el momento de separarse y Lance pensó vagamente que sería igual de incómodo que cuando se daban las buenas noches en la esquina.

Finalmente, Keith se estiró para salir de su rincón, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado al borde de la cama al lado de Lance, poniendo los pies en el suelo y mirando el desastre alrededor. De perfil, Lance pudo divisar sus orejas coloradas mientras observaba los restos de las armaduras esparcidos en su propia habitación. Tenía algo muy sugerente ver las piezas por aquí y por allá. Dándose un impulso, Keith finalmente se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger lo suyo, dejándolo en un costado. Lance se quedó callado, observando, apreciando la figura de Keith con creciente admiración, cubriéndose con una frazada como precaución, tentado de pellizcarse a sí mismo de nuevo. En caso de que nunca más pasara algo igual, se concentró en grabar la imagen en su cabeza, pero ahora Keith lo estaba mirando y Lance entendió que era momento de marcharse.

\- Voy… al baño. ¿Nos vemos en el puente? – preguntó Keith, sin mirarlo. La realidad se había metido a la habitación, poniéndolos nerviosos otra vez.

\- S-seguro. Nos vemos en el puente más tarde – respondió Lance, demasiado preocupado de disimular su incomodidad. Por suerte, Keith asintió y sólo entró en el baño de su cuarto; apenas se cerró la puerta tras él, Lance dio un salto, recogiendo apresuradamente los trozos de su propia armadura, poniéndoselos apresuradamente solo por precaución. Abrió la puerta y asomó con cuidado la cabeza hacia el pasillo. No se veía nadie… sólo tenía que dar la vuelta hasta llegar a su cuarto, así que, echando un último vistazo a la cama desarmada, sintiendo el estómago apretado, se lanzó a correr hasta alcanzar su propia puerta. No se encontró con nadie, por suerte.

Ya en su habitación, se volvió a quitar las piezas de armadura mal puestas, se liberó por fin del apretado traje de vuelo (que nunca más usaría para dormir, porque todo le dolía), y se encerró en el baño. Sabía que tanto él como Keith necesitaban un momento a solas, aunque, mientras miraba hacia abajo un poco avergonzado de sí mismo, no se atrevió a preguntarse si lo necesitaban para lo mismo.

 

* * *

 

Lance se dirigió al comedor, donde encontró a Hunk, también despertando recién. Se habían despedido juntos la noche anterior una vez que Allura había vuelto al puente para relevarlos y Hunk le iba a llevar algo de comer para animarla. Algo les decía que todos pasarían el día entero ahí, así que Lance también aprovechó de comer y consideró si también debía llevar algo que convidar.

\- ¿Ha venido Keith por aquí? – preguntó, casualmente. Hunk no dejó de moverse, pero una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

\- Nope, no lo he visto venir. Seguramente está en la enfermería – apoyó una bolsa de lo que parecían ser galletas en la mesa, ahora más serio – Yo también fui a echar un vistazo cuando me levanté. Shiro no se ve muy bien, a decir verdad.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Lance, preocupado.

\- Es decir, Coran dice que está bien, pero… no lo sé, viejo, se ve demasiado diferente. Tengo un poco de miedo por el momento en que despertará – reconoció Hunk. Ambos muchachos bajaron la mirada.

\- Estoy seguro de que ese es nuestro Shiro, y eso es lo que importa por ahora – dijo Lance, tratando de darse ánimos – Cuando despierte nos preocuparemos del resto.

\- Sí, supongo que sí. En fin, toma – Hunk le arrojó la bolsa y Lance la atrapó, confundido. Su amigo le guiñó un ojo, pícaro – Para que te ganes algunos puntos con ya-sabes-quien.

Lance se sonrojó, pero le devolvió la sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¡Ese es mi Hunky, mi hombre, mi compañero!

\- Si dices eso delante de Keith vas a restarte puntos. Sé que soy irresistible, pero contrólate, Lance – dijo Hunk, despeinando a su amigo mientras ambos se dirigían hacia el puente entre risas.

Sin embargo, el ambiente serio los contagió apenas llegaron. Allura y Pidge ya estaban ahí.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Allura? – preguntó Lance, preocupado. Sin embargo, la Princesa se veía motivada y decidida.

\- Muy bien, no se preocupen. ¿Cómo están ustedes? – preguntó de vuelta.

\- Todo ok por acá. Te traje esto – dijo Hunk, entregándole lo que parecía ser una botella pequeña con batido. Como siempre, esto hizo sonreír a la Princesa, que dio las gracias efusivamente. Pidge también recibió comida.

\- Uf, gracias Hunk. No te imaginas todo lo que hemos encontrado. Sólo estamos esperando que todos lleguen para mostrarles – dijo Pidge, volviéndose hacia su pantalla, donde una cara familiar devolvía la mirada.

\- Hey, Matt. ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Lance por encima del hombro de Pidge. El chico se veía ojeroso, pero entusiasta.

\- Todo bien, al menos por ahora – respondió el mayor de los Holt, sonriendo brevemente.

Lance le sonrió de vuelta, sintiendo una ola de empatía. Quizás su enamoramiento lo estaba poniendo hipersensible, pero estaba casi seguro de que Matt era uno de los que más había sufrido por Shiro y eso lo conmovía. Tal vez porque ahora tenía algo con lo que comparar, pero Lance sentía mucha simpatía por el muchacho, recordando su expresión cuando llegó al Castillo la noche anterior, y cuando Shiro ya estaba en la cápsula. Había que tener mucho valor para ayudar a operar tú mismo a alguien que amas lo suficiente como para desobedecer a tu capitana, pensó.

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y todos vieron la extraña combinación de gente que entró por ella: Keith, Coran y Lotor venían juntos y a paso lento. El príncipe galra tenía su expresión orgullosa de siempre, aunque al parecer no se había recuperado del todo. Se veía soñoliento, sus ojos extrañamente caídos. Pero, para indignación de Lance, venía apoyado en el hombro nada menos que de Keith.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que se encontraron en el centro de la habitación, impactados por lo que veían. Allura tragó saliva y rompió la tensión.

\- Hola Lotor, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Muy bien, Princesa, gracias – respondió Lotor, soltándose de Keith y adoptando su habitual postura orgullosa, cruzando los brazos. Lance interrogó con la mirada a Keith, pero éste lo ignoró. El chico se veía un poco pálido… ¿Había ocurrido algo? Allura estaba hablando nuevamente y Lance tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por prestar atención.

\- Bueno, tras los sucesos de ayer, es evidente que tenemos mucho de lo que hablar. Lo primero es agradecerte, Lotor, por sacarnos de ahí. Coran me explicó que tomaste el control del puente sólo repitiendo lo que me has visto hacer… lo que es muy admirable. De todo corazón, gracias – dijo la Princesa, sonrojándose un poco. Lance esperaba ver a Lotor esbozar una de sus clásicas sonrisas cínicas, pero para su sorpresa, el Príncipe se vio por varios segundos casi tímido, como si no supiera si sentirse honrado por el agradecimiento. Finalmente, recobrándose, dijo:

\- No fue nada, Allura. Es una suerte que mi ascendencia haya servido de algo al fin.

\- Fue muy valiente de tu parte. El Castillo ocupa mucha fuerza vital y pudiste haber muerto en el intento. Me alegro de que no haya pasado nada más grave – reconoció Allura, sonriendo. De alguna manera, su desconfianza hacia el príncipe de los Galra parecía haberse esfumado. Lotor sonrió de medio filo, pero luego endureció su expresión otra vez.

\- Supongo que esto disipa toda duda respecto a mi historia. Mis genes alteanos son la única razón por la que pude tomar el control del puente, aunque fuese por un corto tiempo – dijo. Allura asintió.

\- Definitivamente comprobado – musitó Coran, atusando su bigote. El alteano no se veía tan aliviado como Allura, sino más bien temeroso.

\- Y espero que ello implique que confíen en que mis intenciones son tal cual las he expresado. Mi único interés es detener a mi padre. Lo que ustedes vieron ayer en el laboratorio de Mebarak es sólo una muestra de lo que están tratando de lograr – dijo Lotor.

\- Eso lo juzgaremos en el camino – dijo Lance, levantando una ceja, pero Allura negó con la cabeza.

\- Es hora de que hagamos uso de lo que sabemos y hagamos algo al respecto. Creo que lo que hemos presenciado es prueba suficiente de que tenemos los mismos intereses, y por ello, contamos contigo para acabar con Zarkon. Quisiera oír todo lo que tengas que decir al respecto – dijo Allura. Lotor asintió una sola vez y puso las manos tras la espalda.

Esto le daba muy mala espina a Lance, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Si bien entendía que el equipo quisiera confiar en él, algo en su modo de actuar seguía perturbándolo. Porque alguien de buenas intenciones no muestra sus planes de a poco, no se arrastra por las sombras…

\- Sería bueno saber qué se pudo obtener del laboratorio, antes de ponernos a planificar – dijo Lotor, mirando a Pidge afablemente. El rostro de la chica se iluminó.

\- Creo lo mismo – respondió ella, visiblemente emocionada. Seguramente llevaba horas esperando para mostrarles – Ese laboratorio tenía mucha información. Lamentablemente, algunas cosas estaban fuertemente encriptadas y se corrompieron en la extracción, pero algo hemos rescatado, aunque tenemos para mucho tiempo terminando de liberarlas.

Proyectando su pantalla sobre el panel principal para que todos vieran, Pidge comenzó su explicación.

\- Aparentemente la explotación de la grieta es reciente, los planos muestran que buscaban ensancharla por alguna razón que no está clara. No creo que hayan hecho gran cosa aún. Pero la muestra de esa potente quintaesencia que Keith encontró en el laboratorio nos hace sospechar que buscaban explotarla para producir más de esa misma fórmula.

\- El Imperio se mueve en torno a la quintaesencia. Siempre supe que no renunciarían a semejante fuente, por eso quise adelantarme – intervino Lotor, mirando los datos en la pantalla.

\- Seguramente iban a usar la gemela de tu nave, como predijiste. Además, la modificaron, ese ataque al León Azul ayer fue demasiado poderoso – acotó Pidge. – Sin embargo, nos pareció extraño que una operación tan delicada estuviese tan poco resguardada, y Matt descubrió algo interesante.

\- Aún no podemos confirmarlo – dijo Matt, su rostro apareciendo en la pantalla grande, junto con una serie de números que parecían secuencias militares, aunque eran ininteligibles para Lance – Pero la encriptación de la información y su sistema de comunicaciones difiere del resto de la armada de Zarkon, al menos lo que hemos podido encontrar antes.

\- ¿Son códigos nuevos? – preguntó Hunk, leyendo las letras con interés.

\- Así es. Y no sólo eso… están restringidos hasta tal punto, que al intentar abrirlos incluso con nuestros mejores códigos Galra, los archivos se corrompen automáticamente – explicó Matt.

\- En todo el tiempo que llevamos robando información a los Galra, jamás encontramos un sistema tan autodestructivo. Si algo hemos aprendido de ellos, es que valoran la organización de la información y archivan todo de manera casi religiosa – dijo Pidge.

\- Es verdad. La Espada siempre tiene que lidiar con la seguridad, pero rara vez temen que algo se pierda – dijo Keith, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Eso solo quiere decir una cosa. La operación de la grieta era secreta, y no estaba pensada para llegar a oídos de mi padre, ¿No es así? – preguntó Lotor, y Matt asintió, volviendo a hablar.

\- Eso es lo que sospechamos. Tiene sentido, ¿no? El extraño comportamiento de las flotas galra ayer. La invasión al sistema parecía genuina y por eso alcanzamos a pelearnos con ellos, pero repentinamente los llamaron y se fueron a cubrir tardíamente el ataque en Daibazaal. Si era una trampa de Zarkon, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en llegar al laboratorio?

\- Por eso, ahora creemos que quizás alguien dio la idea a Zarkon de atacar por aquella entrada desprotegida, para alejarlo a _él_ de ahí, no a nosotros. Ellos creían que nosotros no sabíamos nada, si entrábamos en batalla la distracción sería perfecta – explicó Pidge.

\- Entonces ¿quién está detrás de esto? ¿Mebarak? – preguntó Allura, sorprendida e interesada.

\- No. Mebarak no es más que una rata que se aferra a quien pueda protegerlo a él y sus experimentos. Sólo hay alguien más que podría tener esa influencia – gruñó Lotor, y por su rostro todos entendieron de quién se trataba.

\- La bruja – dijeron a la vez. Haggar.

\- Mis generales no fueron a pedir la protección de Zarkon, que también les puso precio a sus cabezas. Fueron donde Haggar, y eso explica por qué tardaron tanto en mostrarse. Le vendieron mi plan a cambio de protección, y ahora buscan explotar la grieta por su cuenta. Jah, sin duda mi padre está demasiado viejo para esto – el príncipe sonrió amargamente, como si el conflicto lo deleitara.

\- Pero ¿Para qué quiere la quintaesencia la bruja, si no es para dársela a Zarkon? – preguntó Coran, que parecía aterrado de las posibilidades.

\- Quizás desarrolló ambición, después de diez mil años. Quizás presiente que a la cordura de mi padre no le queda demasiado tiempo y quiso adelantarse a su caída, pero da igual la razón, porque gracias a nosotros el plan ha quedado al descubierto, y eso significa que peligra. Tenemos que encontrar una manera de arrebatarles la grieta, o de otra forma, mi padre se volverá más fuerte que nunca – declaró Lotor.

\- Creo que es cierto. Lo que encontramos en ese laboratorio es… horrible. No hemos podido descifrar ni siquiera el diez por ciento de lo que ahí había, pero los usos que pretenden darle a la quintaesencia son… - Pidge tragó saliva. Dubitativa, extendió la mano a la pantalla y proyectó otra cosa: un archivo. Las letras galra brillaban en la pantalla y Lotor arrugó el entrecejo.

\- Operación Kuron… - musitó. Pidge asintió y tocó otra cosa. Un montón de imágenes aparecieron y todo el equipo pareció quedarse sin aire. Información e imágenes de Shiro figuraban en la pantalla.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Keith, dando un paso al frente, con los puños apretados.

\- No me he atrevido… no lo he visto bien, aún – confesó Pidge, bajando la mirada.

\- Es información de un proyecto en el que aparentemente llevan trabajando mucho tiempo. Mucho, algunos archivos están fechados hace… centenares de años atrás – explicó Matt, con voz temblorosa – Aparentemente, su intención final es crear copias suficientemente convincentes de ciertos sujetos clave, reemplazando a los verdaderos por una versión que está bajo su control. Sin embargo, para ello necesitan cantidades de quintaesencia con las que no pueden contar, porque la mayor cantidad va dirigida a mantener vivo a Zarkon. Tienen un… problema de excesiva demanda.

\- Entonces, el Shiro que vivió aquí, el que habló con las tropas rebeldes… - Lance no sabía cómo terminar la frase, mientras Allura se cubría la boca con horror.

\- Así es. Lo que él mismo sospechaba era verdad. Era una copia exacta de Shiro, que al parecer retenía incluso sus recuerdos, pero ahora está bajo el control de los druidas, o de quien sea que esté a cargo – confirmó Matt, cerrando los ojos como si confirmarlo le doliera profundamente. Hubo un silencio horrorizado que se extendió por varios segundos.

\- O sea… Pidge tenía razón. ¿Recuerdas que cuando Shiro desapareció, dijiste que si ni ellos sabían que eran espías, serían agentes perfectos? – recordó Hunk, pálido. Pidge pasó una mano por su propia cara.

\- Creo que ya no adoro tener siempre la razón, Hunk – murmuró.

\- Esto… esto es… ¡un crimen! ¡Un… un…! – Coran no cabía en sí de indignación y no encontraba palabras suficientes. La aberración era demasiado grande.

\- Y ahora ese… clon… está en manos de ellos. Y, por alguna razón, demandó que te entregáramos a ti… - Allura se veía dolida y confundida, dirigiéndose a Lotor - ¿Por qué te querría a ti?

Lance sólo atinó a mirar a Lotor, que tenía las mandíbulas apretadas. Recordando lo que había oído del pasado del príncipe, se dio cuenta que habían hecho con Shiro cosas similares a las que habían hecho con él. Que quizás Lotor era el primer sujeto de experimentos de su propia gente…

\- “Nada perece, todo se transforma”. Claro – una sonrisa amarga se extendió por el rostro del príncipe. Debilitado, se afirmó en uno de los asientos de los paladines y Allura se acercó a él, preocupada. Sin embargo, Lotor la miró con sus ojos cansados, y dijo:

\- La grieta es el principio y el fin de todo esto. Ahí es donde todo comenzó, y donde debemos terminarlo. Todo, el Imperio, esta guerra… Princesa, si no tomas la grieta para ti, entonces tenemos que encontrar una forma de cerrarla, esta vez para siempre.

\- ¿Tomarla para mí? – preguntó Allura, y Lance vio la expresión de Coran ensombrecerse. Probablemente Lotor también lo advirtió, porque cambió de tema.

\- Por ahora, tenemos que reunir toda la información posible. Lo principal es la grieta, pero sin duda hay problemas al interior del Imperio, y tenemos que aprovecharlos. Necesitamos averiguar lo que ocurre en las filas de mi padre – Lotor miró a Keith – Estoy seguro de que tus compañeros de la Espada podrán ayudarnos en ello.

Keith sostuvo la mirada del príncipe unos segundos, y luego asintió. Lance se preguntó por qué la actitud de Keith había cambiado tanto de un día para el otro hacia el galra. Sólo el día de ayer lo había dejado herido.

Allura exhaló, nerviosa. Mirando a su tripulación, volvió a tomar su actitud de mando.

\- Tenemos demasiado qué hacer. Lo que más necesitamos ahora es información, así que concentrémonos en eso. Y, cuando Shiro despierte esta tarde… - la princesa hizo una pausa para exhalar de nuevo – Trataremos de hablar con él, para ver si tiene algo que decirnos. Así que, a trabajar, equipo.

Todos asintieron y buscaron en qué ser útiles, mientras Allura sentaba a Lotor y conversaba con él en voz baja.

Lance quería un momento para conversar con Keith a solas, pero durante todo el día fue imposible: el paladín negro estuvo a cargo de contactar a sus hermanos de la Espada y hablar con el resto de la Coalición, mientras que Lance tuvo que ayudar a Coran y Hunk con los prisioneros rescatados, que aún se recuperaban. Tenían que ver si podían pedirles información, pero la mayoría presentaba distintos niveles de perturbaciones mentales o físicas que había que atender primero, y pasó casi toda la tarde en eso, pudiendo comunicarse sólo con el nervioso Slav y el prisionero enorme que los había ayudado a cargar a los inconscientes al León Verde. El enorme alienígena, llamado Rodnok, aceptó responder todas sus preguntas apenas la chica que Lance había rescatado de la otra mesa de experimentos, Surana, despertara. Nerviosos, los paladines y Coran aceptaron su condición.

Lo que el prisionero no sabía era que Coran los tenía bajo vigilancia. Habiendo visto los archivos del proyecto Kuron, y mientras no supieran su magnitud, tendrían que desconfiar incluso de aquellos pobres sujetos de experimento, lo que hacía sentir terrible a los paladines. Hunk se veía tan mareado como Lance, quien miraba obsesivamente el tiempo del Castillo cada vez que podía, y se ponía más y más nervioso a medida que se acercaba la hora en que Shiro saldría de su cápsula.

\- ¿Qué crees que harán con Clon Shiro? – preguntó Hunk, repentinamente, mientras esperaban en la enfermería que pasaran los treinta minutos que faltaban para que Shiro saliera.

\- No le digamos clon Shiro, ese NO es Shiro. Digámosle…. Uh, Kuron, supongo – dijo Lance, mirando la cara demacrada de su líder, su largo cabello flotando a su alrededor.

\- Seguro, buen nombre. Pero ¿qué podrían hacer con él? – preguntó Hunk.

\- Nada bueno, eso está claro. Supongo que intentarán confundirnos, hacernos creer que es nuestro Shiro… no lo sé – Lance rascó su cabeza y se sentó en el suelo con un sonoro golpe.

\- Y, uhm ¿crees que sirva? Es decir, ya sabemos que no es nuestro Shiro, pero ¿Qué hacer si nos ataca o algo? ¿Cómo vamos a defendernos? – Hunk se sentó al lado de Lance, juntando sus dedos en actitud nerviosa.

\- Amigo, no lo sé. Espero que no lleguemos a eso, pero… - Lance recordó al verdadero Shiro lanzándose contra Keith y su estómago se comprimió. Ya le había disparado una vez, así que… – Solo sé que, si intenta hacerle algo a cualquiera de ustedes, yo no voy a dudar.

Hunk lo observó con atención unos momentos, antes de volver a mirar la cápsula.

\- ¿Y crees que Keith pueda hacer lo mismo? Es decir… sabemos **que** ellos--

\- Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a él – lo cortó Lance, demasiado severo. Hunk hundió un poco la cabeza entre los hombros.

\- Lo siento – musitó.

\- N-no, no quise ser rudo. Es que la verdad no lo sé – suspiró Lance.

No lo sabía y su corazón estaba apretado por la incertidumbre. Aunque confiaba en que Keith sentía algo por él, ese algo no tenía nombre todavía, y Lance se preguntó si sería suficiente como para que el paladín negro se sobrepusiera a la situación de Shiro. Si Keith tuviera que escoger… ¿Qué elegiría?

Hunk pareció darse cuenta de que algo acongojaba a su amigo. En silencio, le puso una pesada mano sobre un hombro y lo sacudió cariñosamente. Lance hizo un pequeño puchero, apoyándose en el hombro de su mejor amigo y suspiró, mientras la luz etérea de la cápsula los iluminaba a ambos. Esperaba que el despertar de su líder arreglara las cosas de alguna manera, no sólo para el equipo, sino también para Keith y él. Estaban en mitad de una guerra, en el espacio, en el centro de una rebelión y Lance pensó que ni siquiera en mejores circunstancias todas las historias de amor terminaban bien. Pero la suya estaba recién empezando... y él haría cualquier cosa para que triunfara. Por ningún motivo permitiría que se escurriera entre sus dedos. Por eso, decidió en ese momento que haría cualquier cosa por proteger a Keith, fuera de Zarkon, de Haggar… incluso del mismo Shiro. Incluso contra su voluntad, incluso si él salía perjudicado en el camino, por primera vez en su vida tenía claras sus prioridades.

El bienestar de Keith era su principal preocupación, y por él estaba dispuesto a todo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos quedan dos, sí, DOS capítulos para terminar. Y el plan es acabar antes del 15 de junio porque... se nos viene temporada nueva! Y quiero ver si le acerté a algunas cosas :P. Esperen actualización este fin de semana (probablemente el sábado) y luego martes o miércoles. 
> 
> Gracias por leer hasta aquí <3.


End file.
